A Lesson Of Wicked Imperfection
by WickedRedRose22
Summary: Cosmo is a free spirited girl who is a nympho. Seth Rollins has a heart of gold, with an aggressive nature. They are best friends as they decide to never get involved with love when they get into a sexual relationship. But Friends With Benefits is not an easy thing as drama, heartache, and emotions will stop at every corner, testing them. Sequel To 'A Lesson In Disobedience'
1. Meeting The Green Haired Tinkerbell

**I don't own any WWE superstars/Divas in this story. Anything else that has happened recently is purely coincidental and this of my creative mind.**

**Review and Enjoy. Thank you so much for the support.**

_**Summery: Sequel To "A Lesson In Disobedience". Cosmo is a free spirited girl who is a nympho. Seth Rollins has a high sex drive and is very aggressive, but with a heart of gold. They are best friends as they decide to never get involved with love when they quickly get into a sexual relationship. But the term "Friends With Benefits" won't be such an easy thing as drama, secrets and pain will stop at every corner, testing them, their friendship, and their true feelings Seth Rollins/OC (Will Also feature Skylar, Roman and Dean Ambrose, but mostly a Seth Rollins OC AU story**_

* * *

It was 4 in the afternoon as Cosmo Valencia was laying back on her couch, watching another porno as she slowly masturbated with her hands in between her shorts. She rubbed herself furiously, masturbating herself into a climax. As the guy in the video fucked the bimbo harder and faster, Cosmo fingered herself harder and faster, grunting as she felt her walls coming around her fingers and she gasped as she felt her cum squirting out on her fingers, indicating her orgasm as she moaned loudly, biting her bottom lip until it bled.

She arched her back, riding out her orgasm until her breathing was back to normal, pulling her hand out of her shorts and sucked her juices off her fingers and then she picked the remote off the coffee table and decided to cut off the porn film. She sat up and put her bra back on and her tshirt and decided to go check on her boyfriend, who was as usual, passed out drunk and high. As if that was nothing new to her. She shrugged as she went back to the kitchen, distracting herself from becoming horny again since she already had sex with Justin not too long ago before she went to her living room to masturbate.

Cosmo was 27 years old, 5'3, had light blue eyes, and she had pale light skin as to what people would like to think she is a vampire, which is far from the truth. She had long dark brown hair even though she always dyed it green or any other bright color, depending on her mood, but it always stayed green whether it would be dark or light.

She was known as the flower child, the "hippie" because of her natural free spirited personality and attitude. She had been home hours ago after spending the day with her sweet little niece, Karissa at the park and then they went for ice cream. Karissa was indeed, Skylar and Roman's daughter, hence, her best friend since boarding school. They met in detention and even though they were different, personality wise, their bond as sisters was strong and no one can even top that. She was even Karissa's godmother too.

She went into the kitchen and looked into the fridge to see if there was anything to eat for the night. She looked to see that there was pizza, fish sticks and lots of meat. Cosmo would eat meat but rarely. The only reason that they had any in stock was because of Justin. Hell, Justin would love so much of it that if he could, he would take the cow home and slaughter it right in front of Cosmo. She was on a vegan diet. It wasn't that she hated meat. Half the time, she craved a cheeseburger once in awhile. But it was because when she was younger, she remembered having a hamburger at a cook out back in middle school and she was throwing up constantly, sick to her stomach. Her dad had rushed her to the hospital and stood right by her side until she got better.

Her dad was the only good thing in her life and they had a really close relationship, unlike her mother, who chose the life of becoming addicted to crack, over taking care of her daughter. Cosmo wouldn't even call her "mom" anymore. She would only call her, "Natalie."

Her dad was in a nursing home, 60 years old. She would go there everyday to check on him and they would spend an hour together, much to the dismay of her long time boyfriend, Justin Reynolds.

Justin and Cosmo have been together for 8 years, going on. They were in middle school and up until now. There wasn't really much in common with the two, except mostly sex and weed, drinking, and partying. He had been laid off from a few jobs so his job was playing pool, winning money from others when he played bets against them.

As long as they have been together, they have never been in love with each other. Especially Cosmo, because of the fact that she doesn't believe in love. She was all about joy and peace and with doing the right thing, but when it came to love, she just couldn't see it. All that she really got out of the relationship was sex. To which she never complained. After all, she was indeed, a nymphomaniac.

She craved sex constantly, 24/7 and she would often masturbate almost every day. She had a box full of toys she kept around the house and she loved the idea of trying out anything new, sexual wise. Even her dog, Muffin, who was a Pomeranian white puppy was horny to where she would hump anything, especially her chew toys.

She heard footsteps and she knew that it was Justin coming down the steps. His short golden blonde hair looking messy, slightly covering his eyes and like a mop-head, his brown eyes bloodshot and his broad chest and biceps were covered in what looked to be like ketchup. He was wearing his blue sweatpants and was barefoot. He walked down the steps and kissed Cosmo.

"Ugh, what's that on your chest? Were you eating before you fell asleep?" She said, taking out a cheese pizza from the freezer, opening the box.

"Yeah..had a hotdog before I fell asleep. It looks like blood on me don't it?" Justin laughed.

"You know I hate it when you eat in the bed, especially if its gets all over the sheets because you know I do the laundry." She groaned, taking a bottle of beer out the fridge and popped the top open, drinking it.

Justin rolled his eyes as he sniffled, wiping his nose. "Hey babe, do you know where the stash is? You didn't smoke it up from me again, did you?"

Cosmo shook her head, sighing. "No, I didn't. Besides, that's your personal stash, I just only do Vanilla Kush and Haze."

"Whatever. You know that won't REALLY get you high baby." He chuckled, finding his stash in a coffee pot.

"It's enough for this week. Besides, I don't want to be under the influence while I'm around my niece. I don't want her to see that."

"What's the big deal anyway if you are a little loopy?" He scoffed.

"The big deal is that I don't want my five year old niece around any drugs, you idiot. Not only that, Skylar told me never to smoke or drink around her and I don't want Karissa to even see me do that. She needs a role model, Justin and a responsible adult and Skylar and Roman both trust me to watch over their daughter when needed!" She put the cheese pizza in the oven, turning it on. Justin rolled his eyes.

"Skylar then needs to shut the fuck up then." He coughed. He smelt the cheese pizza and groaned. Cosmo really couldn't understand her boyfriend sometimes.

"Cheese Pizza again? Babe, why can't you just fry up some pork chops?" Justin took out his stash and laid out his powder on the table, before he started to snort some of it up.

"I don't like pork chops. I don't like meat at all, damn it." She was slowly getting agitated. She admit, it was partly because of the fact that she was still horny but it was mostly as if Justin forgot everything he knew about her. They have been together since they were in middle school. They knew everything about each other. But for some damn reason, Justin appeared to have amnesia about her.

"Jeez, chill the fuck out Cosmo. All because of one incident back in middle school…" Justin shook his head, snorting some more of the coke and then he put the rest back into the container, putting it up on the shelf as he went into the fridge to grab a beer.

"I'm going to work on my art." She said as she walked from the kitchen. "Just take the pizza out the oven when its done. Also, leave some of that stash for me too. I have to be at work later on tonight and God knows I'm going to be dealing with a shit load of drunk idiots who will spend all their time, touching my ass and keep asking for their 6th beer."

She went down the hall and then she opened the door and turned on the light to all her artwork that she's been working on. Cosmo worked in a night club late in the evenings but she didn't want to work there forever. One day she wanted to open her own art gallery. But of course, she needed to finish college. Skylar was able to finish school but Cosmo dropped out during the fall, just as she was so close to getting her Master's degree.

When people would ask her why she wouldn't finish school, she would always use the excuse to take care of her father, the finances and along with other personal issues. Deep down, she was afraid that she would fail. She was afraid of the possibilities that it would never happen at all. That she would be a complete failure and that was something that always stopped her from making that final step in life, her final goal.

She shook off those fears as she would start up her usual pottery wheel and then she grabbed enough clay to start working it in, molding it.

Art was not only her hobby, it was her passion, like her second boyfriend. She loved doing her artwork at the community center Skylar and her visited for the pregnant teen girls and troubled teens as well. Whenever people saw her artwork, people would ask her if she could paint for them. This couple was expecting a baby and they asked if she could do a mural for the baby's bedroom. When she finished the mural for them, they were grateful and rewarded her, paying her a check in 986 dollars.

As crazy as this would seem, Cosmo loved being rewarded for her work but she honestly didn't care about the money. As long as she was getting the credit needed for her work, it was all that mattered. Justin use to be so invested into her work, supporting her, but nowadays it seemed as though all he did was get high and drink. He would never even want to go to events that were important to her, like Skylar's wedding or Karissa's birthday party or even when the volunteer center had fun activities and charity events, especially when Cosmo would be a part of them, showing off her art that she worked hard on.

Needless to say, things were looking further down and it was a feeling she was sick of having. The only bright side to going by herself was meeting new friends.

Speaking of the new friends, her phone started to ring as she picked up her cell phone, seeing the caller ID as to who it was. She answered on the second ring, putting him on speaker phone.

"Hey there, dork." She joked as she started the machine on the pottery wheel, working her hands into the clay.

She could easily hear Seth Rollins grinning into the phone, hearing her voice.

"Oh I'm the dork? This coming from the girl who likes to listen to take pictures with the sunglasses on her butt and also who likes to dress up her dog too." He chuckled.

"Hey! I can't help it if Muffin likes my taste in the outfits I make for her." She grinned. "Besides, Mr. Rollins. You like to kiss your dog all the time."

"No, for the record, Kevin likes to kiss me." He chuckled, talking about his cute Yorkie dog. "Anyway, do you have to work tonight?"

"Yeah, so I decided to work on some of my pottery to relax my nerves. Justin as usual, is getting on my nerves and I need to do some chores around the house as well."

"Yeah no shit. I'm off tonight but tomorrow is my birthday so when Leila gets home, I can finally do it. I'm going to propose to her."

"Awww that's great, Sethie." She smiled. "I hope she says yes..especially since I know you two need some sexy time."

"I know you can never get enough of the sexy time, can you?" He wiggled his brows.

Cosmo chuckled. "No, I never have. I really hope you have the best birthday tomorrow."

"I hope so too. So I'll see you tomorrow then, stopping by for my birthday present."

"Well, you may get a few birthday licks, meaning "punches" but I'll make sure to have a cupcake for you and your CD "A Day to Remember."

"Thanks Cosmo. I'll text you later, bye Tinkerbell." He teased her with the nickname.

"Bye, Ninja." She smiled, pressing the Hang Up button as she went back to work on her pottery vase for the next 20 minutes before she had to leave to get ready for work tonight.

Seth smiled as he hung up the phone, but he smiled even more when he looked at the 14 karat gold diamond ring he kept in a velvet blue box. Him and his long time girlfriend of 10 years, Leila Devlin had a really great relationship, despite its ups and downs. Even when she would really piss him off, he loved her and there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. They have been through a lot together. She was his college sweetheart.

He was off work tonight and he was grateful for that. He worked as a trainer at _**Xtreme Cross-Fits**_ and he loved it, despite that it can be a little bit demanding. Him and Ambrose both worked there as professional trainers at the gym and it made very increasing pay for them and the hours were perfect for them.

In the meantime, while he waited for his girlfriend Leila to call him, he texted Cosmo for a little bit, telling her his birthday plans.

It was strange but him and Cosmo had instantly became friends throughout the whole ordeal with Skylar and Roman and how Drew almost killed them. He could remember seeing her in the hospital, shook up and worried for her best friend. Her boyfriend wasn't there and she wouldn't stop crying. So, with the sweet heart that he had, he took her outside to comfort her. He saw how adorable she was, when even in her state, she still wore something green, besides her hair. He saw her like a little sister. It was strange but it was true. He hated seeing her cry. She even reminded him of Tinkerbell in a sense.

Leila had to work and her boyfriend was at home, doing god knows what, Seth didn't know and didn't care at the moment. But despite that painful experience, they started to get some coffee and they started talking, as Seth would find something to distract her. Like he said before, he only saw her as his little sister.

Seth in a way, knew about Cosmo but never talked to her. He would remember walking his dog, Kevin the other day when it was warm during the spring time, fresh from the rain shower the other night. Then he saw her working in her flower garden, her green hair bright as ever, tending to her flowers. She looked up, her blue eyes connecting with his brown orbs. She would smile so sweetly to him. She took a rose from her garden and then she took the petals off and blew them at him as she would walk to her backyard, tending to the rest of her garden. He just couldn't help but find her intriguing in the weirdest way.

Soon as things went on, they started to hang out, laugh and joke around. Even as Ambrose would tag along, instantly as Cosmo became friends with him, it was mostly just Seth and her. His girlfriend Leila knew about Cosmo, as she would often come by the house, even though Leila was often rude to Cosmo. He remembered when she stopped by the house as she had Karissa with her, his niece as they would invite him for ice cream. Leila was very rude to her, being very snide but Seth made sure to correct her.

He couldn't understand why Cosmo would allow Leila to be rude to her sometimes. She smiled as she set a basket down full of cookies for them. It was Friday and every Friday, Cosmo would love to drop off some fresh baked cookies for Seth to take with him to work so he could give it to all his co-workers.

He remembered her saying "I don't let her rudeness affect my day. Like my daddy always say, you should always kill them with kindness." She said in her cute little southern accent.

However, even though he couldn't wait to see Leila when she came home from her family trip, he did somewhat feel really guilty with what happened back in Pensacola, Florida, Roman's wedding. She was there with him but it was when they had their usual heated fights and Seth walked out, needing to get some air...

_Seth decided to go downstairs to the hotel pool and take a nice swim as he grabbed a towel and changed into his shorts. His girlfriend really pissed him off with the jealousy and constant fighting over and over again, then how she would often flirt with other guys in front of his face, just for the hell of it too. He was close to being on the end of his rope sometimes._

_He took a few laps into the pool and then after a while, he decided to go take a shower and just get some sleep, seeing as how he needed it to get up with Roman to pick out his suit for the groomsmen._

_As he walked down the hall, he looked outside to where the other pool and hot tub was, along with a few patio chairs and tables. What really spotted him was Cosmo. Her green hair was down and was still wet, seeing as how she just went for a swim as well. As he looked a little closer, stepping outside for a moment, quietly, he noticed that Cosmo had her hand down in the front of her bikini bottoms._

_He was getting a full view of Cosmo as she was masturbating herself in pleasure. Her left leg was propped up on the arm of the chair and her left breast was exposed, her nipple was hard. She closed her eyes tightly, her teeth biting her bottom lip as she was moaning and whimpering softly._

_Seth felt as if he was frozen in place. He knew he shouldn't be watching this. He knew he should just leave. But before he could even try to take a step back, Cosmo opened her eyes to see Seth..watching her pleasure herself._

_Seth didn't move, his eyes were still on her. He would have thought she would have slapped him, cussed him out or punch his lights out and run away in embarrassment. But instead, Cosmo kept looking at him as she shoved her two fingers deep into her cunny, wet as she continued fingering herself, riding herself to a climax._

_Seth continued to watch her. Neither of them spoke a single word, but their eyes watched each other. Seth stood still, his view on her and nothing else as she fucked herself harder, rubbing her throbbing clitoris, her eyes half lidded as she continued to look at Seth watching her. They never made a move towards each other and didn't do anything, except watch._

_Seth could feel his cock stirring into his wet swim shorts. It wasn't before long that Seth took a deep breath, feeling himself panting a little heavily as he walked away, going back up to his hotel room, leaving Cosmo alone…_

To this day, Seth and Cosmo never brought up what happened that night. He wasn't sure what went through Cosmo's mind but all he felt was guilt, even though they didn't have sex or flirt or anything within sexual contact.

And the worst part of it all, deep down, he wished that night he didn't leave..he wished he could have still watched her.


	2. Dropping The Bomb

_**I don't own any WWE superstars/divas that are included in this story. this purely of my imagination and of my creative mind.**_

_**I go by their on screen personas and anything else is pure coincidental. I only own my OC Characters**_

The next day it was Seth's birthday and he woke up, since Kevin was licking all over his face. He chuckled, petting his small head as he went under the covers, sniffing for something unusual.

''Hey there, little man. Thanks for the birthday wake up.'' He chuckled. He looked at his phone to see that he had gotten a few text messages from his family, his brothers, Roman, Corey, and Dean telling him happy birthday, Naomi, The Bella Twins, The Usos, and Skylar. He saw he had a voicemail and he answered it. He smiled, hearing the little girl voice, known as his niece Karissa.

''Hi Uncle Sethie. I wanted to say happy birthday. I made you a card too! And I love you.'' She said sweetly.

Seth smiled, deciding to save the message. However, from everyone's messages, he still couldn't find his girlfriend Leila's. He found it to be unusual, since Leila would always text him or leave his voicemail box filled with birthday messages. He decided not to worry too much about it as he knew she would come home tonight. He figured she was probably still with her family. He decided to get up to go take a shower and then he dried off as he brushed his teeth and trimmed his beard, slipping on some deodorant and then he put on his gray skinny jeans and a fitted _**GLAMOUR KILLS**_ tshirt. He put on his Iowa baseball cap and then he took Kevin, putting him on his leash as they headed out for the day. He had another day off so he was going to take the time to be able to enjoy it, with his birthday still going pretty good so far.

**...**

As he walked Kevin through the park, trying to call Leila. It always went straight to voicemail, which got him even more pissed off. He really couldn't understand why. It was one thing if she was on a plane and she couldn't answer her phone during the flight, but she was driving. He had no idea what was going on. As he walked, he stopped by Cosmo's house, instantly seeing her green hair in a ponytail as she was working on her garden. He decided to greet her. After all, she did owe him a birthday present.

''Tinkerbell..'' He called out as he walked over to her. She was wearing a pink sunhat, a White Pink Floral Crop Top Bralet with matching booty shorts, showing off her tanned legs, thanks to being under the sun, which was starting to get very warm to where Seth was glad he pulled his hair back. She was wearing some white Dr Marten lace boots and she was working on a section of pink tulips.

Cosmo smiled, tilting up her sun hat, wiping the thin layer of sweat off her forehead, standing up, shaking the dirt off the gloves she was wearing. She took them off and gave Seth a hug, standing on her tip toes.

''Hey there. Happy birthday, Ninja.'' She smiled and Seth hugged her back.

''Anything new at the moment with you?'' He sat on the steps of the house, watching her dig a hole to plant the new tiger lilies and tulips.

''Not at the moment. Except work was shit last night and of course, I used my new toy to give myself yet another orgasm.'' She laughed.

''How many toys do you have?'' He smirked, asking curiously. Cosmo held a tiny grin.

''Possibly enough to put _**TOYS-R-US**_ out of business.''

Seth chuckled, shaking his head. Unlike any girl he's used too, Cosmo was free to talk about her sexuality when it came to him and Skylar, but it would mostly be with him. He wouldn't even ask about it out of respect, but he would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy her past stories of the sex-capades that she has been through. After all, he had the worst case of a high sex drive himself. Since Leila wasn't home or didn't call him to have phone sex with him, he would get himself off. Even though it helped for the night, he still felt like he had the worst case of blue balls ever, if that was even possible.

They talked for a little while as she did her gardening, while he let Kevin go play with her dog, Muffin as the two of them were fighting over an old shoe Cosmo had.

''So you still haven't heard from her last night? Or this morning at all?'' Cosmo said as she finished working the rest of the plants and then she started watering them.

''No, and its not like her.'' He sighed. ''It just seems pretty sneaky that's all. It's something I'm not use too.''

''Well just have a little faith, sweet-puff. After all, she's coming home tonight from her trip so there has to be a good reason as to why she didn't call. You don't think she forgot your birthday, did she?'' She wiped more sweat off her forehead.

''I would hope not. Then again, I would never know when it comes to that woman. Its like she has the personality of two heads, one good and one bad.''

''Kind of like Dr. Jekyll and Hyde type of thing.'' She giggled, standing up, brushing the dirt off her knees.

''You think I'm worrying too much?'' He sighed. ''I mean, maybe I am but its not like this is the first time she's done this. And I do trust her but I also feel like there's something she's not telling me, like I'm doing something wrong.''

Cosmo could see from Seth's pretty brown eyes that he looked as though he was lost. Whenever him and Leila got into a bad argument, he would always come to her for advice, seeing as he would call her the guru of love, even though she's told him that she's never been in love before, despite being with Justin for 8 years. She did always have great advice when it came to relationships.

''Seth, sometimes, you shouldn't let your worries come to you and mess with your head. Otherwise, you'll be so off balance.'' Cosmo explained. She saw a beautiful red butterfly coming her way as it landed on her index finger. ''Like this butterfly for example.

Butterflies would often come by Cosmo's garden and she had no problem with that, where as to Skylar, she was afraid of all bugs in particular. Either way, whenever Justin would piss her off, she would come to the garden.

''This butterfly, is like your nerves.''

Seth raised a brow in confusion. ''You confuse me each day with your words, sweetheart.''

Cosmo chuckled. ''Just hear me out, you half breed blonde. This butterfly is like your nerves because how the wings are moving in particular, as you can see, they always want to flutter around. But if you take a deep breath, clear your thoughts instead of always assuming the worst, then the butterflies will go free and letting things run the course.''

The red butterfly on her index finger flew away as she said this and Seth couldn't help but smile at her. He was still a little confused by her way of words but she knew she meant well and they always had a certain meaning to what she said.

''But if you really feel that something is wrong, just talk to her. It's best to always figure it out now before its too late.''

''I just don't want anything to stop me from marrying her. I've been with her since college and we have a history together.''

''I know that. But even sometimes, you have to always be sure with your partner and what they are thinking, what they are feeling. You don't want to be kept in the dark.'' She warned him, trying to make sure to be careful. She hasn't known Seth for long but she knew he was a sweetheart with a good heart and she would hate it if someone really took advantage of him, even if it was his long time girlfriend.

Seth nodded and smiled with her, sighing deeply. ''Yeah, you're right. Damn it's so hot out here.''

''I've got some lemonade back in the house. I'll pour you a drink.''

She planted a few more white and red roses and watered the blooming pink, orange and yellow tulips and took the bouquet of lavender flowers with her as they headed inside the house, with Muffin and Kevin right behind them.

She set the lavender flowers in a vase, filling it with water while Seth sat on the couch, looking at the porn tapes on her coffee table, laughing. Cosmo fed the dogs two bowls of cold water for them to drink as she went to get the lemonade.

''All you have is porn?'' He couldn't help but shake his head, smirking. Cosmo came back with two glasses of ice cold lemonade.

''No I have other movies. But those ones are just my favorite. Especially if Justin isn't doing enough for me.'' She stuck her pierced tongue out. ''And I know you have a few magazines whenever Lelia isn't around.''

''Ok, so I'm busted for that.'' He shrugged.

Cosmo turned on the Air conditioner as she stripped out of her crop top, still surprising Seth that she would take off part of her clothing in front of him.

''Umm Cosmo. Don't you have to go to your bedroom if you want to change into something else?'' He questioned.

Cosmo shrugged. ''What for? I'm only going to have just my green bra on. And besides, I'm in the comfort of my own home. The way I see it, if you're in the comfort of your own home you should feel free to be naked. But I only don't do it around my dad, Karissa or anyone else. Except Skylar, just to scar her, Justin and you.''

''You are truly a free spirit, Tinkerbell.'' He sipped his lemonade. He did however, look away as she unclasped her bra, finding another bra to wear, which was a small green bra top.

However, while she wasn't noticing, he did peek a few times before he turned away from her completely, just out of respect. He couldn't stop thinking about the time they watched each other as she masturbated and how hard his cock was before he went back up to his room with his girlfriend. He had to put an ice pack on his crotch, not wanting to think of her in that way, but he found it so erotic that it kept playing back in his mind, over and over again.

Anyway, She sat back on the couch with him, looking concerned as he was in deep thought.

''I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable or anything.'' She asked, biting her index finger. She just couldn't help how she was and the last thing she wanted to do was to make Seth uncomfortable. Its not like she was flashing herself in front of him, but its just who she was and something she was use to in a sense.

''No you didn't, Tinkerbell. Guess it just takes me awhile to get use too.'' He assured her. ''So you said you were going to get me my birthday gift?''

''Yes I did.'' She smiled, pulling a present out from under the shelf of the coffee table in front of them, wrapped in blue wrapping paper. He smiled as he opened the present and saw a couple gifts from her: A **_GLAMOUR KILLS_ **tshirt design with a colorful cathead wearing glasses, A **_Day To Remember_ **mix CD of their old and new songs, and also, something she made from hand which was a Japanese coffee cup, painted in black and had cherry blossom designs, along with Japanese writing on the side meaning: Bravery and Peace.

Seth couldn't help but smile at her, amazed by her gifts, especially with the coffee cup she made, which she knew he loved to drink Bulletproof coffee.

''Thank you Cosmo. This is really incredible.'' He smiled. She smiled sweetly, her blue eyes brightening.

''You're welcome. And Leila had better give you lots of sex too, to make up for not calling you.''

''I have a feeling she will.'' He agreed.

''Not only that, for the shirt, I know how much you're a dork for these types of things.'' She held up the shirt for him. Seth raised a brow.

''This coming from the girl who dressed up as a cupcake for the Halloween Party she went too?''

''You dressed up as a hot dog.'' She pointed out to him

_''Touche'.''_ He shrugged, drinking more of his lemonade.

They talked some more and even watched a movie until Seth got a text message from Leila and Cosmo even got a text from her boyfriend. She rolled her eyes. Seth looked at her.

''Something wrong?'' He asked.

''Just that Justin will be staying even later at the pool house. He said he's on a hot streak to winning another hundred dollars but I know he's going to lose..again.'' She shook her head pinching her nose in frustration. ''What about you?''

''Well, Leila said that she'll be home tonight in time for me and her to go to the concert, so I better get ready to go.''

He took his present and then he called for Kevin as he barked, walking over to them as he hooked the leash onto his collar. He gave Cosmo another hug.

''Thanks, Tinkerbell.'' He smiled.

''No problem. Just save some cake for me and everyone else and also, let me know how the proposal went.'' She smiled warmly.

''Thanks. And if Justin gets on your nerves again, just call me. It's time I should be the one giving you advice since you listen to my problems more than anyone else who would give me the time of day.''

She smiled and kissed the top of his head as he took his gifts and Kevin out the door as they headed for their walk. Seth has a car but he also didn't mind going for walks with Kevin.

She closed the door and took the glasses to the sink, washing them as Muffin would walk around her, stopping to lick the sweat off her ankles.

''You are one weird dog, sweetie.'' She shook her head, picking her up as they went to the 2nd bathroom so she could give Muffin her bath.

* * *

_**LATER THAT NIGHT...**_

Seth was dressed and ready to go. He was even able to get tickets for the concert of his favorite band, KILL-SWITCH-ENGAGE, thanks to Skylar and Roman, a birthday present from mostly Skylar anyway. His two toned hair was pulled into the elastic band that was held, he wore a black velvet jacket with a fitted gray shirt and black skinny jeans and sneakers. He kept looking at the velvet box for the engagement ring. He couldn't wait until after the concert and then dinner to where he would pop the question, to where he would ask her the most important question to spending the rest of his life with her.

It made him nervous but he remained calm and clear, not letting his emotions throw him off.

He saw that she was calling and he answered it.

''Hello?..Hello?'' He said over and over. It seemed that she must have pocket dialed him, however, he heard something else that threw him off.

_''..I'm going to be with you tomorrow night baby. I promise you, I'm going to break up with him tonight.''_ He heard Leila's voice say

_''You know you need to just tell him about me. And not only that, you told me you were going to break up with him several times, especially last night after we had sex. You told me you would tell him over the phone.''_

_''This time I will.''_ She told the guy. Seth realized that the man's voice was none other than her ex-boyfriend.

''I love you and I want you. Hell, I care about you more than he does.'' The guy scoffed.

''I know you do sweetheart. I know I've told you that I was going to do it and this time I will.''

''No more sex until you do it.'' The guy told her. Leila chuckled as Seth could practically hear her kissing him.

He hung up quickly, his anger bubbling into his blood as he paced back and forth, hearing the door unlock.

Leila came in with a smile, as she walked up to kiss Seth. Needless to say, Seth wasn't feeling the love as he pushed her off of him

''So is it true?'' He asked her quietly, yet the anger was clear across his face, his brown eyes darkening.

''Baby, what are you talking about?'' She denied innocently.

''Don't lie to me, Leila! Tell me the truth right now. Enough with the bullshit!'' He found himself snapping at her furiously. ''Is it true? Are you sleeping with your ex again?''

It was then that Leila dropped the sweet innocent act and crossed her arms. ''I guess the cats out the bag, now isn't it?''

Seth scoffed. He couldn't believe that she would really betray him. After all that he has done for her and after all the bullshit he's put up with her, she was sleeping with her ex again.

''You're sleeping with the same man: The same man whose made you cry over and over again every night? The one who would constantly cheat on you with every different girl and break your heart. Not only that, who would call you trash and harass you? I've gotten into fights with him because he hit you a few times!''

''Well I didn't ask you for your help and I didn't ask for you to be my knight and shining armor, Seth.'' She rolled her eyes.

''This is how you're doing this to me?'' Seth couldn't believe it. He felt as though he couldn't breathe and his heart felt as though it was going through a sharp pain. He wasn't even sure what he did wrong for her to act like this. He really felt stupid for even being in love with her all these years.

She shrugged, checking her nails, not saying a word. ''Are you done yet?''

''Leila, I love you. I wanted to marry you on my birthday. Just tell me what am I doing wrong?'' He took her hand, trying to get her to open up and talk to him but she took her hand away.

''Don't you get it, Seth? I feel so dead with you! I don't want a sweet guy. Sweet guys are weak and pathetic and you live up to that standard. I mean come on, you are always so nice to me, telling me I'm beautiful and that you love me. Do you honestly know how stupid you sound?''

Seth just couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. He couldn't believe how cold she was to him. All he did was give her the love and support she wanted, the attention she wanted. He looked at her again, the coldness appearing all over his face.

''Just pack your shit and get the fuck out.'' He told her. ''Just get out, Leila and don't come back. If that's what you want, then fine.''

''Well, you made this easier for me.'' She shrugged, going into their bedroom and going to pack. He sat on the couch, not even responding as she came back with her things.

''Well..thanks for the services and good luck. No offense, but I need a winner in my life.'' She said as she dropped off the key and then she left on her way with her things, closing the door as she left with her ex, kissing him as they drove off from the apartment building.

Seth's anger got the best of him as he started yelling from the top of his lungs, throwing a few things before he sat back down. The tears that were burning in the back of his eyes, were slowly coming down his cheek. He really did love Leila and after a betrayal like this, he wasn't sure what to think or do. This was not turning out to be the best birthday at all.

He looked at the velvet box with the engagement ring and tossed it across the room as he started to cry quietly.


	3. A Close Bond

_**I don't own any WWE superstars/divas that are included in this story. this purely of my imagination and of my creative mind.**_

_**I go by their on screen personas and anything else is pure coincidental. I only own my OC Characters**_

From the sound of the buzzing alarm, Cosmo woke up in a second, groaning as she hit the snooze button on the nightstand. She checked the time to see that it was only 7:00am. She always got up at this time to go see her father at the nursing home and to see if they were treating him well. She was still a little unsure and she has tried several times to convince her father to stay with her so that she could take care of him, considering that she knew how some nursing homes were and they were known for abuse, but her father has always assured her that he was ok, that she had nothing to worry about. Needless to say, she would always worry. After all, he's been taking care of her all her life growing up until he had to send her to the boarding school. Then she learned to take care of herself as time went on.

She saw Justin, asleep after getting home at 5 in the morning, smelling of cigarettes, weed and who knew what else. She sat up and took one of the smokes from her drawer and she started lighting up a cigarette, inhaling it as much as she could before she burnt it out on the ashtray.

She also looked to see her phone beeping. She checked her text messages and saw that she had a missed call from Skylar, as to what she loved to call her Ms. Glam Bam. She would be sure to make a mental note to call her back.

Then she had gotten a few text messages from her old girlfriends back from her old neighborhood, who were as free spirited as she was. But she also saw a text from Seth. She smiled, hoping that his girlfriend Leila said yes to his proposal and that she hoped he had a really great birthday.

She opened the text message and read it:

_''Do you think you can meet me by the park around noon?_

_ Or do you think I can meet up with you in some way? _

_We need to talk. I really need your help, Tinkerbell..please._

_-Seth._

Cosmo couldn't help but find the text to be very..vague. Not only that, she had a gut feeling that something was wrong. She relaxed for a moment and texted him back.

_''I do have a photo-shoot today Skylar's company, Mad World. _

_But you can meet me there. _

_It ends around one and wh__en you have your lunch break or earlier, _

_you can see me there and we can talk.''_

She stretched for a moment and then she kissed Muffin, who was sleeping in her bed and then she went into the bathroom, turning the dials on the shower as she stepped inside the warm water, washing her body and then she washed her face. She stepped out, dried off and then she brushed her teeth and did the rest of her hygiene ritual as she stepped out, going into her closet to find something to wear. She slipped on her green bra and pink panties, her light green skinny jeans with a yellow tank top and then she slipped on her jacket, brushing her green hair back into a bun. She did her usual makeup: light green eye shadow, a bit of green blush and some glossy pink lips. She put on her headband, made of colorful butterflies, making it look 3D and real, seeing as how she made it. She slipped on her rainbow converse and as she grabbed her jacket and keys, she heard coughing, seeing Justin waking up. She smiled at him.

''Hey honey. How'd you sleep?'' She fixed up her hair again, grabbing her cell phone.

''Where you going?'' He asked, taking one of the cigarettes out of the pack, lighting it up.

''I'm going to visit my father at the nursing home. You know how close we are. Not only that, I have a photoshoot to go to for Skylar.''

''You're going to see your father? Why do you always spend so much time with the old man?'' He rolled his eyes, falling back on the bed.

''He's my father. We have a close relationship.'' She huffed, telling him once again for the umpteenth time.

''Well, I have a mom and dad but even I don't feel like seeing them everyday.''

''We actually didn't go to see your parents like you said we would. In fact, you wanted to just have sex in the backseat of your car and then when we got to your parents house, you knew that they were out of town and divorced. So that was yet ANOTHER lie you told me.'' She glared at him.

Justin just shrugged, rolling over to his side. ''Look, can you stop bringing it up? I apologized for it and besides, you were happy and satisfied when I fucked you.''

_''Yeah, for 20 seconds before you blew your load.''_ She wanted to say. ''Listen, I'm also going to be a little late. I am going to hang out with Seth. I want to know how his birthday went.''

''Why can't you just call him?'' He sat up, blowing his nose and then he tossed it on the floor. Cosmo shivered with disgust.

''Because he's my friend. And can you please pick up that tissue? It's disgusting, we have a trashcan.''

She grabbed her purse and kissed Muffin. ''Before you leave out today, can you wash the dishes in the sink and take out the trash?''

''Sure bro.'' He nodded, taking out the stash of weed, ready to smoke it up.

''Thank you.'' She went over to kiss his lips and then she stopped by the kitchen, feeding Muffin her bowl of dog food, then she went into the fridge and grabbed a mango pineapple smoothie and a bagel and headed out the door. She had to work tonight, which sucked but she was a night owl. She was use to it. Now after she took care of her father, she would go see Seth, trying to figure out what was going on and what he needed to talk about with her.

* * *

Despite last night, work was still work as Seth taught the new members the new training methods and helped them with the equipment. He was glad that Cosmo responded back to his text. He just didn't know who to talk to. He would talk to Roman and Dean, since they would know eventually but at the moment, he didn't want them to know.

It was close to his lunch break as he was sweating himself. He was glad to have himself a work out early this morning before they opened up. He couldn't stop thinking about last night. He only cried for a little while before he went to sleep, not even going to the concert and canceled the reservations at the restaurant where they had their first date. He still couldn't get over Leila's betrayal.

He sighed heavily, trying not to be so stressed about it but he couldn't stop playing how the breakup went over and over in his mind. As much as he tried to focus on work, his heart was weighing down pretty heavy.

Dean Ambrose came by, tapping him on the shoulder as Seth looked up.

''Hey man, are you alright?'' Dean furrowed his brows.

Seth sighed, nodding his head. ''It could be better but..I'm ok.''

''How did the engagement go with Leila?'' He asked. Seth took the rubber-band out of his hair, playing with the elastic for a few moments before he slipped it back on. ''She and I decided to go our separate ways.''

''Damn. Sorry man. How come?'' He asked while grabbing a towel, heading to the shower stalls.

''Just some usual bullshit she was on. Nothing else and nothing more.'' He said as he went into his locker, grabbing his things and going into a different stall, ready to wash away the sweat so he could go to lunch and see Cosmo for a little while, before he had to head back to work.

AN HOUR LATER

''Ok Ms. Valencia, one more change into another outfit and then we'll be good to go'' The photographer told her.

Cosmo nodded and then she let the makeup artists help her with her makeup as Skylar and her chose another outfit. The theme consisted of Spring and Summer so Cosmo, Naomi, Cameron, and the Bellas were happy to help out Skylar.

Skylar noticed she was distracted. ''What's wrong darling?'' She asked.

Cosmo shook her head and smiled. Cosmo was in a very good after seeing her father doing well. They played UNO cards for awhile and then they talked about what was going on today. Her father had suffered a stroke twice and he was also suffering from Alzheimer's.

She would always do what she could to protect him. She tried to ask one of the nurses if she could take her father out to the park but they had strict rules so the best Cosmo could do was to just give her father as much attention as he needed whether he was repeating the same stories or just talking about what was going on with today in the world. Then each day before she left, they said a prayer together as she would give him a kiss on top of his forehead before she left to go on with her day.

After they finished her makeup of a light blue eye-shadow and a glossy dark blue and purple lipstick, she got dressed in a strapless white and blue floral dress with blue baby-doll platform wedges. They slipped on her feather blue earrings and then they put a blue bow in her hair, even though it didn't really match, considering how green hair was Cosmo's trademark, it was only business.

After everyone had their pictures done, Cosmo was last. She stepped in front of the floral background and she posed a few times, smiling and blowing a kiss. She also caught a glimpse of Seth as he gave her a weak smile.

''Ok Ms. Valencia. A few more shots and then we'll be done.'' The photographer said as she posed a few more times, smiling.

They finished in ten minutes as Cosmo gave Skylar a hug.

''Thank you so much for the help. Oh and I see Seth too. Hi Sethie.'' Skylar went over and hugged Seth who returned the hug smiling.

''Hey there, sweetheart. How's my princess?'' He asked, talking about Karissa.

''Well she misses you. But I have the card she wanted to give you for your birthday yesterday.'' Skylar handed him the card as Seth took it, smiling.

''Thanks. Give her a hug and kiss for me when you get the chance. I have to get back to work a little later.''

''Sure. Umm..is everything alright Seth? You're not in your usual joking self.'' Skylar questioned, seeing as how bloodshot Seth's eyes were and how his mood just seemed so deflated.

''Yeah I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind. But thanks for asking.'' He gave Skylar a kiss on the temple and she smiled warmly, saying goodbye as Cosmo and him walked down the hall.

''Let me just change into some clothes and then we can head out.'' She smiled as she grabbed her bag and then she went to the ladies stall and changed into her regular clothing as she headed back out.

* * *

They were in the park as they sat on the bench, near the lake. The birds were chirping and a few hummingbirds would stop by, the sun rays shining beautifully. They also stopped by the coffee shop to get some iced coffee. Cosmo could always tell when something was wrong with Seth and she was here to help as long as he needed her.

''Sorry that my face looks like shit after I washed all the makeup off.'' She chuckled, trying to be a little humorous. Seth gave her a soft smile.

''You still look like a Tinkerbell, even without all the makeup.'' He would grin, even though his grin was very weak.

''So what's on your mind, Sethie?'' She questioned as he would often stare out into the lake. He put his head down.

''Leila dumped me yesterday. She has been cheating on me this whole time with her ex boyfriend. She was planning to break up with me all this time. I overheard her saying it to him as she was on the phone. She accidentally pocket dialed me..then she just confessed it all and just left, not even...'' He sighed, closing his eyes and when he opened them, Cosmo could see that they were filled with pain.

''Seth, I'm so sorry.'' She rubbed his back, her heart aching, seeing the pain in his brown eyes. Words wouldn't really fix anything, but the least she could do was be there for him and she would listen.

''I just don't understand. Her ex boyfriend is horrible. She would always cry and come to me whenever he cheated on her or broke her heart. He even laid his hands on her a few times and yet..'' He sighed heavily. ''We've been together for 10 years. I would be willing to forgive her if she told me something was wrong. I didn't even know she was unhappy. Maybe I am to blame for her leaving me.''

Cosmo took Seth's hand in hers, squeezing it. ''No it's not sweetheart. You can't accept responsibility for what she's done.''

Seth shook his head in disbelief. ''That's just hard to believe, considering that all she would do is blame me for whenever I didn't give her enough. If she wanted more I would've given her more.''

''I know you would have. But you're letting this weigh so heavily on your heart when there's no need. You didn't push her to cheat.''

''So why would she do it?'' He looked at her.

Cosmo sighed and thought about it, trying to find the right words before she spoke. ''I can't speak for her and I'm not going to defend her for what she's done. Honestly, she's really stupid to hurt you this way. In time, she will see that it was her downfall. But you can't accept the blame for her leaving. Sometimes, we get a little too use with the people we're around, and then that's when the drifting starts. Even in a great relationship, cracks can usually form within.''

''...Maybe I did take her for granted..'' He sipped more of his coffee, setting it down beside him.

''Well say if you did. It gives her no right to hurt you this way. And the more you accept the blame for what **_she's_** done, the more power you're giving to her to mess with your head and your emotions. I know it won't be easy to get over..and I won't lie, it's going to hurt for awhile..but you are a strong and determined and I know for a fact that you will bounce right back.'' Cosmo said with a gentle smile, soothing him.

Seth smiled at her as she would pull him into a hug, rubbing his back. She couldn't hear him crying, but she could feel the wet tears as they would stream on her top. Needless to say, it was a good thing they were in a far away spot at the park, away from everyone else.

They stopped to grab a few sandwiches at a nearby pub before Seth realized he had to go back to work.

''Listen, I won't be off work until maybe 9. You think you can stop by and we can just..'' He shrugged, looking down playing with his low ponytail.

Cosmo smiled as she pecked his cheek. ''Sure. Justin won't mind at all. We can catch a movie back at my place.''

''Thanks Tinker bell.'' He chuckled.

Cosmo bit her green nails before she waved goodbye to him as he hopped into his car. She was still concerned for Seth but she knew that he would be ok and he would make it through this. It would take some time but she would be there for her when he needed it.

She decided to go see her father and see if Skylar had some free time on her hands to hang out with her as she called for a cab and waited until it came to pick her up.

* * *

Cosmo and Seth met up after work and had a few drinks and Cosmo smoked a few cigarettes as they talked for a little while. She didn't want to be home too late to where Justin would basically accuse her of cheating or screwing around and as usual, she would always tell Justin the TRUTH: She has never cheated on him.

She was hoping all three of them could hang out to watch the movie back at her place, just for a quiet evening. Seth wasn't sure if he wanted to come, seeing as how he didn't want to be the third wheel but she told him that it was ok and that he wasn't the third wheel. But when it came to Seth and his stubborn mood, it was easier said than done.

They made it back to her place but as they pulled the car to a stop, Cosmo could see people..a lot of people coming in and out of her house. It looked to be a party.

''I didn't know you were throwing a party.'' Seth was confused.

''Yeah, **_I_** didn't know either.'' She hopped out the car, with him right behind her.

They were drinking and smoking and there was guys and girls but it seemed to be a lot of girls than guys. What really pissed off Cosmo was that Justin was high as a kite, smoking a bong as he had two females on his lap, giggling and flirting as his gambling buddies were practically gambling away all their stuff, as to Justin didn't even care if he lost.

She noticed to see that it was HER stuff being gambled away and lost in bets and Justin wasn't doing a damn thing about it.

The loud music was pumping as she went over to the radio and then she unplugged it. Everyone groaned, whined and complained at the music being cut off.

''Oh shut the fuck up!'' Cosmo screeched. ''This is NOT happening. Everyone get the FUCK OUT!''

Seth was a little surprised when he seen Cosmo react like this, seeing as she was calm and peaceful. But he wasn't surprised. He would be pissed too if there was people he didn't know that invaded his home.

''Get out, Everyone get out!'' Seth told them as everyone was leaving. As a few people were leaving with Cosmo's things, he snatched them back.

Cosmo dragged the two girls off Justin, all of them glaring at her.

''Hey, bitch what's your problem?'' a blonde said.

''My problem is that if you don't get the hell out, I'm going to have my fist connect to your fucking face! Now get out!'' She told them as she would order each and everyone of them to get out. Justin was still high but he was pretty pissed at Cosmo.

''Why the fuck didn't you call first before you showed up?'' He said agitated.

''Are you getting upset with me right now? You not only threw a party here without letting me know and you were practically gambling away all my stuff and to top it all off, you had two girls in your fucking lap?'' Cosmo was seriously seeing red right now and was on the verge of tearing out his blonde hair.

''It's not like we had sex in front of you.'' Justin got up, pulling up his jeans as they would love to slouch down, always showing his boxers.

''Seth..is it ok if you step outside please? I need to talk with Justin.'' She murmured.

Seth was reluctant but he understood, giving a glare to Justin as Justin mirrored it as Seth went outside.

Çosmo was so furious, she didn't even know where to begin. Hell it was more like she wanted to slap Justin's stupid face.

''Honestly, I've had enough of this crap.'' Cosmo tone was far from calm, seeping with anger. ''You never seem to respect me and all you do is constantly act like a fucking kid!''

''You know what?'' Justin took his bong, standing up. ''First of all, I'm not a little kid. I'm a grown ass man. I've dealt with your ass for years with your constant nagging and bitching and we need to make some changes around here.''

''You know what? That's something we both agree on. In fact-'' She said as she walked down the hall, going into their bedroom.

Cosmo went into their bedroom, but saw a couple having sex in the hallway closet as it creaked open for her view. She went into the bathroom, grabbed a bucket of ice cold water and then dumped it on them, screaming at them to get out as they ran out the backdoor, naked. She went into the bedroom and then she got all of Justin's clothes, shoes and other belongings and put it in a box and went back out and threw it at him as he had to catch it from falling all over, making a mess.

''Cosmo, what is all this?'' He sniffled his nose.

''What do you think? This is all of your stuff. I want you out of my house, right now.''

''Candy love, wait a minute. We can work this out.'' He found himself laughing, the drug still in his system. Cosmo could feel the tears burning in the back of her eyes, seeing as how Justin wasn't even himself anymore. He didn't give a damn about anyone but himself.

''Just get out Justin. Get the hell out of my house. Don't call me, don't text me, don't even email me on Facebook. Just get out. I'm being very nice about it, but you are really trying my patience and pissing me off even more than what you are right now.''

''Baby, please I'm sorry.'' He handed the box back to her but she shoved it back. ''Just give me another chance.''

''You've had too many chances. I'm sick of it. Now please leave.''

Since Justin wouldn't budge, she grabbed the box of his things and went to the door, but he fell to his knees, grabbing her by her pants leg.

''Please candy love. I know I fucked up. But-But let me make it up to you. Come on now..remember when we first had our kiss and we promised each other that no matter what, we wouldn't let anything come between us?''

Cosmo sighed heavily as she looked at the sadness and puppy dog eyes of Justin's green eyes. She would always fall for the sob story and she would always wound up taking him back. But not this time.

''We need to take a break, Justin. I need some time alone.''

''Cosmo, those girls didn't mean anything.'' He begged, trying to form tears into his eyes and Cosmo tried to shake him off her leg.

''Just get out right now Justin. I don't care where you go but you can't stay here.''

''This is our home, Cosmo! How are you going to kick me out of your home?!''

''This is MY home, Justin. You moved in with me when your parents got sick of you living in their basement. You've disrespected me more than once and I'm tired of it. I don't even know why I let it go on for so long. But enough is enough. Now get out.'' She could already feel a migraine coming in steadily.

Despite that he was still on her pants-leg, she dragged herself to the door and opened it, setting his things outside. Seth saw what was going on and went over to Cosmo.

''Look, man you need to just leave. She doesn't want to see you and you need to go.'' He warned him.

Justin's eyes went dark as he got up, glaring at Seth. ''This is none of your fucking business, stay out of it!''

''Justin, please don't start. Just get out and you'll make this easier on all of us.''

Justin's eyes started to get a little crazy, staring at Cosmo and Seth.

''So you were fucking around on me? You slept with him? Huh?'' He went over to get in Seth's face, but Seth didn't back down, staring into his. Cosmo didn't want a fight to break out so she stepped between them.

''Just stop it Justin. Just leave and-''

But Justin didn't listen as he shoved her, hitting her head near the railing, some blood coming from the side of her temple. Seth completely lost it and punched Justin in the jaw, knocking him down as he went over to Cosmo. She got up, luckily the hit wasn't too hard but it still hurt like hell. She was able to stand on her two feet.

''Cosmo..I'm sorry I didn't-''

''Just get the fuck out! Get out right now or I'm going to stomp your face into the ground.'' Seth snapped at him, his anger taking over as he helped Cosmo up. Even though it was an accident, the fact that Justin shoved her and she hit her head, some blood coming from the side really flew him into a rage.

Justin was still on the ground, rubbing his jaw from the punch as Seth and Cosmo went inside and closed the door, locking it. Eventually, Justin grabbed his things and gave them both the finger before he left on his way.

As Cosmo sat on the sofa, Seth grabbed a paper towel and went into the freezer to get some ice for her, wrapping it up, going to her as he helped her to put it on her cut on her temple. She groaned but smiled.

''Thank you..'' She smiled. ''I can never seem to..oww my head.''

''Just relax tinkerbell. You'll be ok.'' He rubbed her back, as she held the ice pack on her cut carefully. Luckily, the cut wasn't so bad but Seth was being the nurse at the moment so she didn't complain. It was just how he was.

Cosmo told her that there was some alcohol in the closet and he went to go retrieve it, helping her put a bit of the alcohol on the cut as she winced a little. She smiled at him.

''Thank you, Ninja.'' She smiled softly. He helped her keep the ice pack on her.

''Wait a minute.'' She sat up. ''Where's Muffin?''

She held the icepack, calling for her dog, Muffin. ''Muffin? Muffin where are you?''

She heard tiny whimpering and then she could see that Muffin was outside, tied to a leash. She unhooked the leash and held her cute puppy in her arms. She even looked as though she hasn't even eaten.

''Idiot. I swear he's an idiot.'' She huffed, putting some dog food into Muffin's bowl. Seth agreed.

''Um, I'm sorry do you want a beer?'' She asked, going into the fridge.

''I'll take a root beer for the night.'' He said as she gave him the bottle taking the A&amp;W root beer and popping it open, drinking it as she took one for herself, pouring it into a glass while mixing it with vodka and whiskey. She downed it, coughing a little from the burning of the alcohol.

Cosmo sighed, seeing as how they trashed her whole house. Seth took her hand, rubbing it.

''I'm sorry about what happened.'' He sighed, seeing how sad she was.

''It's ok.'' She shook her head. ''Sadly, I'm not surprised, to say the least. I just had to kick him out. I was so sick of his shit.''

She drank some more of her alcoholic root beer and decided to find a dust pan and a broom to start cleaning up the trash. Seth looked around, seeing Muffin trying to go up to his leg, panting and looking sad and he bent down to rub her furry head. Then they both looked up as they heard a wail.

Seth picked up Muffin as they headed down the hall to where Cosmo was. She wasn't in the hallway but they heard her from outside. They went outside to see that she was near her garden, or in this case, what use to be like her garden.

The flowers she panted were all stomped on and they smelt of beer, beer bottles, food, and all kinds of trash. There were condoms wrappers, and cigarette butts trashed all around, her flowers stomped on and torn out. Needless to say, Cosmo was very heartbroken. She worked really hard in her garden and Justin knew how much it meant to her. Now it was destroyed. Seth bent down as she was still on her knees, holding the crushed roses in her hand, trying to pick off the cigarette ashes.

''Cosmo..oh my god, I'm sorry.'' He bent down with her, setting Muffin down as she whimpered, trying to climb into Cosmo's lap. Seth looked in her eyes to see that they were filled with tears.

''It was more than just a garden. I just worked really hard on it and-'' Her tears came down and Seth pulled her into a hug, gently caressing her back as she sobbed.

''It's ok sweetheart. I'll help you fix it again. In fact, I'll stay the night so we can clean up and get started on it tomorrow.'' He smiled, wiping her eyes with his thumb. She was just so sweet and adorable.

Cosmo rubbed her eyes and smiled softly. ''Ok then. Thank you so much..''

''Anytime Tinkerbell..'' He smiled.


	4. Crossing The Line

**I don't own any WWE superstars/divas that are included in this story. this purely of my imagination and of my creative mind.**

**I go by their on screen personas and anything else is pure coincidental. I only own my OC Characters**

**I'm still not over with what happened on RAW Monday Night..Damn I still love Sethie even though he's an evil ninja bunny now. I'm so conflicted, excuse me. Anyways, all of my Shield stories will still go on forever! **

**Long Live The Shield!**

Over the next few days, Seth came by Cosmo's house and helped her fix up her garden, cleaning up the trash and sorting out different plants to make sure they were in order, along with helping her clean up the trash in the house anything that was broken during the party that took place a few days ago. Seth was not really the gardening type but Cosmo didn't seem to mind that he helped clean up the trash and he only helped her due to the fact that he just loved seeing the smile on her sweet, bubbly face.

Three weeks later they have spent a lot of time together. Seth had even gotten a shift change so he could go to work early in the day and get off in the afternoon, just to help Cosmo. He was even wondering if she would be available for her to go to the Game Arcade, since she loved Video Games.

He stopped by her house the next day, with Kevin by his side after he picked him up from the doggie daycare. It's not that Kevin wasn't ok being by himself at home, but Seth just didn't want him all cooped up in the house.

He went to the backyard and saw Cosmo on her lawnchair. Her green hair was glowing in the sunlight, the weather turning warmer, with a cool breeze just passing by. She was in her rainbow bikini bottoms, and she was reading a book. Muffin was swimming in the kiddie pool and Kevin ran up to where Muffin was and got into the small kiddie pool. Seth smiled seeing Cosmo, but of course, he was a little nervous, seeing how half naked she was once again. Except wearing a bikini top, she was wearing some nipple pasties, shaped like stars and decorated in a rainbow color and glitter.

''Um, hey tinkerbell.'' He chuckled, sitting with her in an empty lawnchair next to them. Cosmo put her book down and smiled.

''Hey there, you.'' She smiled widely. ''How are you?''

''Well, um, you are underdressed.'' He joked. Cosmo raised her pierced eyebrow.

''You're overdressed.'' She sassed right back, seeing Seth wearing some black skinny jeans and a black tank shirt. ''I bet your balls are screaming for help, being all trapped up in those skinny jeans of yours, dude. I mean they are pretty tight. Can you even breathe in them?''

''I can breathe just fine, smartass and as for my balls. You need to stay out of them.''

''Such an adorable puppy you are.'' Cosmo pinched his cheek as she got up. Seth followed her as they made their way into the kitchen.

''So, do you feel like just going to the arcade today and then head back to your house for a movie and some pizza?"

"I wish I could. But Skylar called me this morning and said that she needs my help to watch over Karissa tonight. Her and Roman are going out on a special dinner date tonight and well..you know.." She giggled. Seth chuckled and then he paused, thinking about what she just said a second ago.

"You know..Roman asked me to watch over Karissa as well. Guess one didn't know about the other huh?'' Seth seemed surprised.

"Maybe so, now that you put it that way. Guess we can watch the little princess together than. Of course, you sure you can handle two against one? We might tire you out." Cosmo grinned as she went into the fridge to get Seth a bottled soda while she went to get herself a glass of orange juice and vodka, mixing it into a Screwdriver. She poured in some orange soda with it and mixed it as she went to the front stool, sitting with Seth as she downed her drink.

"This is my breakfast and lunch and dinner for today." She grinned, drinking it some more. She offered Seth a drink and Seth shrugged, letting her pour some into his root beer.

"So..how are things going with the whole breakup of Justin?" He asked her, a little hesitant. Cosmo fiddled with the ice cubes in her drink and sipped more of it.

"You can say that its peaceful. I mean, I've been with him for so long and I'm usually so use to being right next to him. But as of now, I just don't care." She shrugged, downing her drink.

"But, you've been with him for how long.."

"8 years going on 9 years. And its not like he loved me, nor did I love him. We had great sex, even though most of the time he blew his load in 10-20 seconds." Cosmo groaned and Seth laughed.

"Leila. She kept faking her orgasms and uhh needless to say, I use to do the same thing to her as well. She even hates Oral sex. She expects me to give it to her but she won't do it for me." He shook his head, drinking the rest of his soda.

"You can't expect for someone to give you something if you don't do the same in return. That's the whole concept of not only sex, but in a relationship: Give and then the person should give back. It's all 50/50. It's the ultimate thing in relationships. But nowadays relationships are so shit less. I'm just lucky that Skylar and Roman are happy together."

"Yeah, they are. They are made for each other, after everything they have been through." Seth agreed.

"But what I'm trying to say is that, why does everything have to be about love?"

"Love is shit. Simple as that." Seth said.

"Agreed. Love is just evol spelled backwards, except it should be with an **i** instead of a **O**?"

Seth agreed with Cosmo. Love was just another wicked feeling that neither of them wanted, at least for Seth, he didn't want shit to do with love ever again.

"How about we make a toast?" Seth raised his bottled glass.

Cosmo paused her drinking. "A sip to what?"

"To staying away from love. It's completely dead." Seth grinned.

"I'll toast to a bottle for that." Cosmo went into the liquor cabinet and got the bottle of Grey Goose and then she clanked her bottle with Seth's as they downed their drinks together. Cosmo coughed, the burning hitting the back of her throat but she sniffled and smiled.

"So, do you want to head over to the arcade and we can take Kevin and Muffin for a walk?"

"Sure. Just let me take a shower. I'm kind of sweaty, dude." She grinned as she hopped off the barstool and headed into the shower. "There's some more beer in the fridge if you want some, and more soda and bottles of water as well."

"Fine with me." He went outside to get the dogs as they were both wet, walking inside the house, licking each other's fur.

Meanwhile, Cosmo stepped inside the shower and then she did a quick wash to her body, hair and face. She got out the shower, dried her green hair.

"I need to redye my hair again.." She mumbled to herself, seeing some of her brown roots showing. As she dried off, she couldn't help but touch her throbbing clit. It has been two weeks since she's had sex and it was killing her badly. Even with her vibrators doing the job, they only gave her at least 70 percent of pleasure. She reached down and touched her throbbing clit, massaging it. She closed her eyes as waves of pleasure were moving inside of her. However, when she saw a vision of Seth, she snapped her eyes back open. She was wet and she sucked her fingers, enjoying herself. She didn't think about it much but every more so often, she thought about that night when Seth and her watched each other as she masturbated in front of him.

Honestly, she wasn't sure what she was thinking..but it happened. Now it was only a matter of time before they had a chance to talk about it. Its not like she meant to continue masturbating in front of him but she was so horny, that she didn't want to stop.

She washed her hands and brushed her teeth and brushed her hair into a bun. Then she went into the cabinet under the sink, which she stored a bottle of red wine, as what she liked to call it, her "Vitamin". She opened it and started downing it, and then she went into her special bag and popped one blue pill. She relaxed, taking a deep breath and then she headed into her bedroom to wear her green polka dot sundress and then lotion her legs, wearing her peach mint body spray and then she slipped on her earrings and green skull ballet slippers. She grabbed her purse and then she smiled, seeing Seth playing with Kevin and Muffin, taking weird pictures and being the usual dork. She grinned evilly as she decided to be really quiet, sneaking up behind him. Before he could spot her, she caught him off balance as she jumped on him, attacking him as they both fell to the ground, with Cosmo laughing and Seth pouted a little as the dogs ran to the other side of the room.

"You sneaky ass-"

"Awe hush it, Rollins. After all. You're the ninja. You should have easily heard me coming instead of taking pictures with Kevin, with you two wearing glasses." She laughed, seeing as Kevin was chewing on the toy dog bone, wearing the silly glasses as she noticed that Seth was wearing glasses too. Muffin still kept licking Kevin's fur and she picked her up and kissed her head.

"They were both still wet from swimming so I dried them off. However, they can't stop licking each other. Weird, I tell you.." Seth shook his head.

"Well, maybe there are other reasons per say, as to why they are licking each other." She wiggled her brows, making him chuckle.

"I've already seen Animal Planet. I don't need the details to scar me."

"I'm gonna do it anyway." She smirked.

Seth got up, taking the leashes for the dogs and his car keys. "You're an asshole you know that?"

"And you're a dick, Mr. Rollins." She sassed at him.

"I've been known to have the hang time." He sneered. Cosmo rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up and lets go so I can kick your ass in the games. I've been known as the queen when it comes to Zombie video games." She smiled as she and Muffin hopped into the car, along with Kevin and Seth. Seth started up the car.

"I guess we'll see about that, now won't we?"

* * *

They hung out all day at the video game arcade, having a few drinks and Pizza, with Cosmo eating a vegetarian pizza. Luckily, there was a doggie daycare not too far from where they were so they could have a great time at the arcade while their dogs were being well taken care of by the owner that they both knew, especially Seth.

Cosmo beat Seth during the racing game and where as Seth, he kicked her ass in return, to which she pouted while he gloated. In the end they both laughed it off.

They went to the park as they walked their dogs, cracking jokes and making fun of each other for the rest of the day while also, just getting to how shitty love was and how they would make fun of any lovey dovey couple they saw in the park.

They made it back to Cosmo's place as they unhooked the leashes, letting the dogs sleep. Cosmo checked the time on her cellphone, which of course, getting more missing calls from Justin. Speaking of Justin, another call was coming in. She mouthed "Sorry" to Seth as she answered the phone.

"Justin, just stop calling me." She hissed.

"Cosmo, I need you. Please, just give me another chance, I'm begging you. I'll try to stop being high so much."

"No Justin. You don't seem to get that I want a break from you. In fact, let me explain what a break is: A break is that we no longer have any further contact with each other. We are strangers and we don't want anything else from each other. I've given you more than one chance and you have always let me down each time. You have always disappointed me."

"Cosmo, why do you have to be such a bitch!" Justin was getting very upset. Cosmo hated that word but she remained calm, not letting him affect her mood. She had a really great day and she refused to let Justin be a buzzkill.

"Justin. I'm going to make this as simple as possible. Don't call me anymore. Lose my number."

"Cosmo, I miss you Candy Love. I can't eat, sleep or do anything. I only smoke weed and I'm running out of money. Don't you even miss me?"

"Yes Justin. I miss you. I miss you like I miss having the flu and cramps when my period comes into town. Now stop calling me or I'm going to block you."

Cosmo groaned as she hung up the phone. Seth went over to her as she had her arms out, needing one of his hugs.

"Why are exes such assholes? Annoying assholes at that.." She complained.

"Let's not talk about him tinkerbell. Besides, we do need to head over to Roman and Skylar's house to babysit Karissa." He kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah. I need my little rosebud to cheer me up. Or in this case, cheer us up."

"Indeed." Seth smiled at her.

* * *

It took awhile but Cosmo and Seth both convinced Roman to stop worrying and enjoy his romantic night out with Skylar, thanks to her help as well. What could he say? Karissa had Roman wrapped around her adorable finger.

They would let them know if there were any emergencies, they would call and that Karissa had to be in bed by 9:30 since she has school tomorrow. Also, to make sure she took a bath and brushed her teeth.

During the day, they all went out to the park and hung out as Seth would constantly give her piggy back rides and then Cosmo had an idea to bring super soaker guns as they would play on who would shoot who first. The girls both teamed up to get Seth and then they would go after each other, with Karissa being the winner, faking as though she fell and scraped her knee.

Seth had some towels in the car to dry them off from being soaked from so much water from their guns.

"You're an evil little girl for that." Cosmo playfully growled. Karissa giggled.

"All is fair in love and war, Auntie Cosmo." She chuckled. Seth smiled.

"You are definitely just like your father." He commented.

"So you said Uncle Sethie, that if any of us won the game, we would get a prize. What's the prize? What's the prize?" She said hopping up and down.

Seth picked her up in his arms, kissing her dimpled cheek. "We are going out for some Mcdonalds and Ice Cream."

"Yay! I want the rainbow ice cream, Uncle Sethie." She smiled.

"Then Rainbow ice cream it is. After we dry you off. You two practically soaked my ass down."

"Oooh Uncle Sethie said a bad word, Auntie Cosmo." She pointed at Seth.

"Yes he did and for that, he gets no ice cream."

"Awe come on!" Seth pouted. The girls chucked as each of them both kissed his cheek, making him slightly blush.

"Let's just go get some ice cream, you dweeb." Cosmo smirked as they went over to his car, heading to Cold Stone Creamery for some Ice cream.

They made it home in about an hour, after they all went to Mcdonalds. They sat in the living room and watched "The Princess and The Frog" movie. Karissa was snacking on her Happy Meal of her fries, chicken nuggets, and apple slices. Seth would even joke around, trying to take her apple slices, to which Cosmo would throw a french fry at him to stop him as they laughed.

"Never Trust a Ninja, especially if they are going after your happy meal, sweetie." Cosmo pointed out.

"Lesson learned. He took two of my apple slices!" She pouted, still eating.

"I gave you my chocolate chip cookies!" He said.

"Well that's different." She grinned.

"And how is that?"

"Because. I'm adorable and I have good hair and pretty eyes. You have no choice but to give me the cookies, Uncle Sethie." She giggled, eating them.

"Don't make me turn into the Cookie Monster on you." He made a angry face, biting into his cookies, staring at her crazily as his eyes would get big and wide.

Seth grabbed her leg and she laughed as he started picking her up, tickling her, making her laugh. Cosmo jumped on Seth's back, trying to help Karissa but he wound up tickling her as well. Karissa joined in, tickling her. They both wound up going into the backyard, playing tag and hide and seek. It wasn't long before Karissa started to get sleepy and it was starting to get late.

Seth carried Karissa back into the house as she yawned for the 6th time.

"But I'm not sleepy, Uncle Sethie and Auntie Cosmo. I can stay up a little longer, I promise." She rubbed her pretty eyes.

"Sorry sweetheart but its getting late. Your mom and dad both want you in bed before 9:30 when they get home. Not only that, you can't stop yawning either." Seth chuckled as they headed upstairs.

"Please..let me stay up a little longer Uncle Sethie? Auntie Cosmo?" She did the puppy eyes, despite that her eyes were getting heavy and she yawned again. Cosmo kissed her forehead.

"No can do sweetheart. It's bedtime for you and you need all your energy for school tomorrow."

"Awe man.." She pouted.

Seth laid Karissa down on her bed while Cosmo ran a warm bath for her. Then she helped Karissa take off her clothes as Karissa would wash herself, Cosmo of course, keeping an eye on her while Seth went to get her PJs'. Then after she dried off, Karissa brushed her teeth and then Karissa slipped into her Blues Clues PJs. She walked into her My Little Pony bedroom as Seth would help her into bed.

"Hey Uncle Sethie?" She spoke softly

"Yes sweetheart?" He sat down next to her, helping her pull the covers over her.

"My mommy said you looked so sad when she last saw you. Is everything ok now? Are you still sad?" Karissa was worried.

Despite the breakup and Leila's cheating, hanging out with his friends, especially Cosmo really helped him to forget about Leila. He looked at his niece and smiled.

"Of course sweetheart. Uncle Sethie just had a bad day but he is better now, ok? And thank you for the card as well. I loved it." He smiled, making Karissa smile adorably.

"Ok Uncle Sethie. You know how much I love you. And I love you too, Auntie Cosmo!" She waved at Cosmo, who smiled at Karissa as she went over to her, kissing her nose, making her even more sleepy.

"I love you too sweetheart."

"And thank you for looking out for me as well, princess." Seth kissed her hand as she was tucked in, slowly closing her eyes. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Night Night Nighty." She giggled before she closed her eyes.

Cosmo turned off the light and then she turned on the night light for her as she fell into a deep slumber. They both walked out quietly and then closed the door, cleaning up the bathroom and then they headed downstairs, cleaning up any trash from the food they bought as Cosmo and Seth watched X-Men, drinking a couple of sodas until they heard the keys in the lock, seeing Skylar walk in with a big grin..and her hair messed up along with her lipstick.

"Well someone got a little-" Cosmo wiggled her eyebrows.

"Hush it!" She quickly said."But yes..the date was incredible. Was Karissa good today?"

"She was perfect. Honestly, we pretty much wore that girl out more than she wore us out." Seth chuckled.

"Hey Seth, how are you feeling tonight? Last time I saw you you looked so distraught." Skylar was concerned.

"I'm ok. Leila just pretty much cheated on me so..I wasn't exactly in my right mind."

"..That bitch.." Skylar growled. "You didn't deserve that, you are too awesome for that."

"Well, I'm better now. At least Cosmo was there for me."

"Same here, especially after I broke up with Justin and when he pushed me on the railing."

"Ok a few things. One: Hallelujah you broke up with that slimy piece of shit. Secondly, I am going to find him right now and make sure that me and Roman kick his ass!"

"Don't worry, Seth got to him first. Plus, the cut on my temple isn't so bad anyways." Cosmo shrugged. "But I was just sick of his crap. And besides, I don't want to think about him for a long long time."

"I would love to celebrate with you in a toast but umm..Me and Roman got some other things to attend too, if you soo catch my drift." Skylar smiled, seeing Roman come into the house, giving Seth a high five and Cosmo a hug and peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for watching her, you two. I really appreciate it." Roman smiled.

"No problem. You owe me anyways so might as well, besides, I love the little princess up there. She's worn out though."

"Good enough for us." Skylar smiled. "But thank you and I'm glad your ok, Hippie Chick. You too, Sethie." She hugged him.

They both said goodbye as Seth and Cosmo both headed out the door. They hopped into the car and then they drove back to her place, seeing as how Kevin was there anyways.

* * *

It was going around 11:00 and they were both off tomorrow from work so they simply decided to order some Chinese Food and watch a bad horror film.

They sat on the couch, having some Corona beers and digging into the Chinese food as Seth would make their plates. Kevin and Muffin were sleeping. They were both watching Friday the 13th and of course, there was a sex scene going on with a dumb girl having sex with her boyfriend, while Jason was stalking them of course, with his infamous knife.

Cosmo drank her beer and groaned. "Ugh, when did the time go by when sex was no longer around?"

"I don't know. Honestly, I miss it."

"It's like life without sex is like a body without the heart: it's needed." Cosmo scooped up some broccoli and shrimp fried rice into her mouth. The sea food wasn't making her sick, even though she was on a vegan diet. However, every once in awhile she would cheat.

"Sex comes with so many things but one thing it should never come with is emotional attachment." Seth drank his beer.

"Agreed. It's so complicated. You want another drink?" She asked. Seth nodded and then she went up to go make a special drink she knew he would probably liked. She called it one of her Adult Disney Signature Drinks.

"I'm making this drink called "Curious Cat. It has Loopy Vodka, Berry Mio, and a regular can of Sprite. You want it?"

"Sure, I'll take it."

After ten minutes of mixing the drink up, she gave a glass to Seth. Hell before she got comfortable, she made a whole pitcher of the Curious Cat and set it down on the coffee table with the food, sitting with him.

"But like I was saying, I agree with you. Sex shouldn't have to be so complicated. It should just be fun, it should be wild, no strings attached. Just a simple, "let's go for it" type of thing. No harm in having that kind of fun right?"

"Yeah. Hell, I haven't had that kind of fun in awhile." Seth shook his head, downing the "Curious Cat," making him cough just a little at how strong the Loopy Vodka was. More than the Grey Goose, if that was even possible.

"Damn.." His voice was raspy but he downed more of it, pouring himself another shot of it. Cosmo laughed as she poured herself another one, downing it even more. They coughed at the strong alcohol burning their throats but they still laughed, feeling a bit of a daze.

"When was the last time you even had sex? Before you met Leila?" Cosmo asked. Seth tried to think when he had a lot of sex.

"I had that threesome with these two girls back in my high school. Which shocked me that they wanted to fuck me, considering that I was a nerd. I wasn't exactly the most popular guy out there, even when I did play sports."

"Were they busty and had big tits?" She asked and Seth chuckled, nodding.

"Yes. God, they were fucking hot too. They were both blondes but they were gorgeous. I had a take at them and then it was Dean who finished them off last. Me and Dean would share every girl together when we had our flings. I know I lost my cherry to my babysitter when I was about 15 though.

"Oh my god, are you fucking serious?" Cosmo gawked and Seth nodded.

"Yeah. She was fucking sexy and just..damn I believe she seduced me first anyway. She just started giving me head and begged me to fuck her in the ass. So even though I had no experience, porn helped me out because she started moaning and then she came all over my cock, practically wanting it in the ass. So I slid inside of her and I immediately just started going away at it. Her pussy was really wet and it felt so good around my cock" He smirked, seeing how Cosmo was reacting.

Little did he know, Cosmo's panties were very wet. She was having a hard time, trying to fight her urges and wanting to strip out of her shorts, get her Rabbit Vibrator and fuck herself, not giving a damn if Seth was watching or if he joined her.

"What about you?" He asked her. Cosmo bit her lip before she spoke

"I remember the first time I had sex. I think it was back in middle school, the day of the graduation. Me and Justin were on a break again but this guy gave me amazing head in the janitors closet. I think I had a pretty nice orgasm: His tongue was inside my pussy, just flicking and swirling inside my walls, lapping up my cream. I felt as though I was in at least 15 minutes of euphoria." Cosmo smirked.

"The guy, he was pretty cute too. He was on the basketball team." Cosmo continued, eating more of her food. "I told him straight up, I want head and he offered to give me some. It was the best fucking head I ever had. He had a pierced tongue too. Now most people would say it was gay for a man to have a pierced tongue but let me tell you, it was the most incredible thing ever. He did some work on my little clitoris, just flicking and sucking it off. Then I sucked his cock completely. Despite that I was called a whore the next day by this girl. Apparently, that was her so called boyfriend that she loved and wanted to marry. Hell, he came to me." Cosmo scoffed, downing another drink, making Seth laugh, and unintentionally making him have a hard on.

"I don't blame him. hell, you have the perfect body for it anyway. I could remember back when.." Seth faded off a bit, close to spilling about the events that took place a couple years ago.

"Back when..you caught me masturbating right? And when we watched each other?" She said quietly. "When we were in Pensacola, Florida.."

"Yeah.." He said quietly. "I honestly thought it was pretty hot.."

"Seth..I'm sorry for that. I should have stopped it but I guess I was really horny and well..I wasn't in my right mind."

"I shouldn't have been watching" He said to her.

"Well, I wasn't complaining..I noticed the hard on anyway." Cosmo giggled slightly.

It was quiet between them, except for the movie with the girl running and screaming from being killed with a knife, stabbed through the eyes.

"In a sense..we didn't cross a line. We just watched each other.." Cosmo pointed out.

"...But what if we were..to cross down that line..down that path?" Seth spoke up.

Cosmo looked up at him and paused the movie. "So..you mean.."

"Yeah..we should have sex..right now. No attachment. No emotions..just having some wild sex? What do you say? We are both adults, we are both single, we don't want a relationship or get involved with love. We don't love each other. We only want sex. It wouldn't hurt anyone."

Cosmo smiled widely and nodded. "We should do it."

"Right now?"

"Right Now." Cosmo smiled, taking Seth's hand as they went into the back of her bedroom.

* * *

**ALRIGHTY THEN! SETH AND COSMO ARE CROSSING INTO THE LINES OF FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS! ARE YOU READY FOR SOME SMUTTINESS? HOPEFULLY, IT WILL MAKE US FEEL BETTER FROM WHAT HAPPENED ON RAW..I DONT WANNA TALK ABOUT IT AT ALL**


	5. Sex,Weed and More Sex

**I don't own any WWE superstars/divas that are included in this story. this purely of my imagination and of my creative mind.**

**Enjoy the Next Scene *wiggles eyebrows***

**-Supergeek-goddess101**

Cosmo turned on the light in her bedroom letting it dim down, as Seth was stripping off his shirt and unbuckling his jeans. Cosmo was unhooking the snaps off the top of her dress, crawling across the bed to help him pull down his jeans.

"So what are the rules exactly?" He asked while pulling off his shirt.

"Well for one thing, we need protection, so." She went into her drawer and pulled out some Trojan Condoms. "I always stay secure and I'm on the shot for the next 4 months. What about you?"

"Clean as ever." He grinned, licking his lips, seeing how heavy set Cosmo's breasts were under the light green lace bra, her nipples poking through it, making it clearly visible. "Take it off, babe."

She grinned as she unclasped her bra, tossing it to the side. "And another thing too, no matter what: No emotional attachment. No getting involved to deep, no taking it seriously. We are not in this for love, not to hook up. Just for some fun fucking time. Got it?"

"I'm down with that. Now get the fucking panties off or I'm going to rip them off." Seth growled as he climbed on top of her, kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his tongue sliding in, as they both moaned, tasting each other, Seth grunted, loving the way her pierced nipples were brushing against his chest. She pushed him on the bed as she went to his neck, sucking on the skin as her tongue would trail down to his chest where the line of his thin hair was trailed all the way down to his crotch. She started to pull down the rest of his jeans as he kicked off his socks and shoes while Cosmo still had on her thong and green heels.

Her skillful tongue would continue down to the center of his crotch, his rock hard member sticking out through the hole of his black boxers. She pulled them down as she nestled her head between his thighs as she immediately started to suck the head of his dick. Seth sat up on his elbows, groaning in his throat, watching the way Cosmo would bob her head up and down on his shaft.

Cosmo was indeed, very impressed with his impressive length. He was bigger by a few inches. Justin was only 7 inches where as was Seth, he was 8, close to a 9. She relaxed her throat like she always did as she started to rapidly suck up and down his shaft, deep throating. She could hear Seth grunting, seeing as how he would love the way her piercing was rubbing up against the ridges of his shaft as her hand would grip the bottom part of his dick, squeezing it as she would slurp and suck, flicking her tongue on the slit of the head.

"Shit...fuck..fuck Cosmo.." His hands were balled into a fist, he sucked in the air sucking in between his teeth as he started rocking his hips, fucking her mouth. Cosmo could only moan as she would feel every inch of his cock, hitting the back of her throat. His cock tasted so good and his pre cum made it even better. She started to fist him from the bottom until he grabbed her by the hair and then he tangled with her in a kiss, both of them rolling around on the bed, making out.

Seth was now on top of Cosmo as he would trace his tongue to her nipples, lapping at the dark buds, nibbling and pulling them just a little tight with his teeth as Cosmo panted softly, her head lolling back and forth.

"Yes..Yes Seth.." She ran her hands through his soft two toned hair. She squirmed a little, feeling his tongue going up and down her stomach and then right back to her left nipple, giving it the attention it needed as he worked his fingers on her right nipple, rubbing it with his thumb, pinching it a few times, as Cosmo would dig her nails into his back.

"Eat my fucking pussy. Eat it!" She demanded. Seth grinned evilly as he would move his hand past down to her lower stomach, to her pelvis and then he would slide his hand to where her panties were, sliding a finger inside her warm and wet treasure. Cosmo willingly spread her legs wide open as Seth would get a pair of scissors from the night stand and then he would snap them off from the sides, wasting no time.

Cosmo didn't mind, seeing as how she had more than one pair anyway of her little lacey panties. She tossed them aside, not caring where they landed, kicking off her heels. She hooked her legs around his waist, her kissing still continuing as they marked each other, sweat starting to emerge from their skin.

Seth lapped up her hard buds once more and then she released them as he went lower, holding her legs up and putting them on his shoulder, his nose rubbing on her clit, which was huge and throbbing. He then started sucking his mouth on it for a few moments and then he started licking it, making her pant heavily, twisting her hips to meet with his tongue.

He lapped up her juices, as she leaked them all over his fair, his facial hair tickling her inner thighs. He stuck his tongue further inside her walls, wiggling it around, as he watched her loll her head back, purring, loving the look of lust all over her face, rocking her hips up and down on the bed, making them both lose it.

Cosmo wasn't sure what was running through her mind. That delightful tongue of Rollins was sure to make her go wild. She would spread her legs wider and would sit up for a moment, holding both of her ankles in her hands as he further tongue fucked her pussy, feeling him tease her opening before he stuck his tongue back it, his face, mouth and nose buried into the depths of her pink tunnel.

"Shit..wow you have an incredible skill..fuck.." She gripped onto his hair, tightening her hold as he would bob his head up and down, his hand would start rubbing her clit, hearing her soft whimpers were music to his ears. This was much better than watching her masturbate.

As if thinking the same thoughts all together, they couldn't wait any longer. Seth's cock was painfully hard as he would bite on her clitoris one more time, standing up to stroke his cock. Cosmo grinned, a thin layer of sweat was on her forehead but she stood on her knees on the bed and grabbed Seth for a rough kiss, grabbing his cock right into her hand, rocking it as Seth would reach his hand on her ass, squeezing it and smacking it a few times, making Cosmo yelp but grin, licking her plump lips.

"Now, let's fuck shall we?" She grabbed a condom from the nightstand and tore it open, rolling it down onto his shaft, fitting him completely. Cosmo moved onto the back of the bed and Seth moved between her legs, grabbing her to kiss her.

"You ready.." He whispered against her lips as Cosmo nodded.

"Tell me you want me..right now, Cosmo." Seth's brown eyes darkened.

"I want you. I want you to fuck me. Fuck me Seth Rollins. Fuck my tight pussy." She whispered seductively at him, grabbing his cock to guide to her entrance, making it rub against her

"Now thats what I like to hear, Tinkerbell." He chuckled as he slid his cock right into the hilt of her pussy, making her gasp loudly. She grabbed onto his shoulders, hooking herself under his arms, as he immediately started to go into a slow pace for a few minutes, letting her get use to it.

"Incredibly tight..yess" He hissed, his tongue lapping at her neck, as Cosmo would bite onto his shoulder, leaving a surprisingly red mark.

It wasn't long before Seth started to pound into her, the sound of skin slapping already filling the room as he would fuck her hard and fast, her tunnel clenching his dick, squeezing it and making him harder. She fit him like a glove and it was so perfect. Tighter than ever. Hell, even when she would constantly masturbate, he always wondered how she would ever get so tight as if she was a virgin.

Cosmo felt as though she could hear the angels singing everytime Seth slammed right into her cunny. He pushed her legs back, surprised at how flexible she was. Seth also had a special skill himself: He was flexible too, especially when it came to sex.

Cosmo grabbed her legs, pulling both of her legs back, spreading them as he dug her nails into her thighs, drilling her faster and harder into her pussy, feeling him go further and deeper, making her grunt and moan loudly.

Their moans matched within each other, their sweat covering each other as his pounding still continued, Cosmo and Seth attacking their mouths onto each other, their tongues dueling for more and more. Cosmo rolled on top of him as she started to bounce on his cock over and over, bouncing her ass up and down, digging her nails right into his chest as Seth would reach right into her folds, playing with her hardened rosebud as if it wasn't already swollen enough.

She leaned her body back as she positioned herself on her hands, making herself ride him harder and faster, practically having fun on his cock, to which Seth folded his hands behind his head, enjoying the view of her large breasts bouncing up and down, her green hair strands attached to her face with the sweat covering it.

Cosmo loved sex. this was her drug. Something of which she would never get enough of. Now that she was having the fuck of a lifetime with Seth, she knew she would never be able to stop, needless to say that he was thinking the same way about her as well.

Seth sat right up, grabbing her off his cock, making her get on her knees. Cosmo squealed with glee, seeing as how Seth was going to fuck her from behind. Their favorite position. Cosmo wiggled her ass up to him seductively, grabbing one soft round cheek, exposing her wet and swollen pussy to him.

"Fuck it, babe. Let's see you put that nice cock to good use." She looked over at him, her hair covering her face as she brushed it back, the lust and want in her eyes growing stronger as Seth was breathing heavily, loving the view of her pussy, her naked body exposed before him.

He wasted no time at all as he positioned himself to her entrance, grabbing her hips, pushing her down on his cock. as they both moaned feeling the connection into each other, heating up. He started to slide himself further inside of her, before he would slowly pull back out. She would push herself down on his cock even more, making him slam himself back inside of her, as Cosmo would force herself to balance herself on her hands, making her whimper as he would start his thrusting, turning into a hard hitting pace for each of them.

"Ooo fuck! Right there..yes, right. fucking. there." She gritted her teeth,telling him, reaching to grab his hip, pushing more of him into her. Seth reached behind to grab her breasts as he would start drilling into her, the sweat dripping from his forehead, as it would land on her back. His grunts were becoming louder, his hair falling down all over his face, the sweat further dripping onto his pecs and down to his stomach, feeling a burning sensation into the lower pit of his stomach. Cosmo grabbed her breast and then she rubbed it, flicking her nipple with her thumb.

It wasn't before long until Seth's pace was going extremely wild, the movements going uncoordinated and Cosmo was about to explode, her orgasm ripping right throughout her body. Seth could feel her trembling as he would gently pull her up by her hair, slamming into her repeatedly as they crashed their lips onto each other.

"I'm going to fucking cum. Make me cum, Seth. please...I'm almost there.." She whispered, grabbing onto one of his ass cheeks.

"That's it, angel. Cum for me. Oh shit!" His voice was hoarse, slamming into her harder before both of them screamed, Cosmo screaming louder than ever as she would clench around Seth's cock, her cum dripping all over his cock. Seth slammed into her a couple more times before he started to squirt his seed into the latex condom, groaning loudly, as they both untangled themselves on the bed, panting hard as they fell back, their heads hitting the pillows. Seth took off the condom and threw it in the wastebasket.

Cosmo sighed loudly, licking her lips staring at Seth as Seth looked at her. They both started to laugh.

"That was one hell of a fuck, wasn't it?" He asked. Cosmo grinned.

"Indeed." She smiled as she went into the drawer for a cigarette, asking Seth if he wanted one but he turned it down.

"I could use a Red Bull though." He chuckled. "Damn.."

She lit the cigarette and then she puffed away, enjoying the afterglow. She set it on the ashtray, coughing. She really didn't like smoking but she needed it for days like this, or in this case, after a good fuck. She tossed out the cigarette and then she decided to get into her weed stash, rolling it up quickly, her favorite Vanilla Kush. She lit it up again, smoking it. Seth couldn't help but be curious to what she was smoking.

"If you want a puff, go ahead." She grinned licking her lips. "It does taste like Vanilla."

Seth took the blunt and then he took a couple puffs, inhaling it. He wasn't a smoker, but he couldn't lie: The weed was making him a little dazed in a good way. He also trusted Cosmo, seeing as how she wouldn't harm him in any way.

"Eventually, you are going to get the munchies, you know." She giggled.

"I already have the munchies for something else.." He wiggled his brows, looking at her breasts. Cosmo smiled and went over to his lap, opening her mouth to let his tongue invade her mouth, as they were both breathing heavily. While she distracted Seth with her tongue inside his mouth, she reached to get the handcuffs behind her bed post and handcuffed his wrists to the bedposts, trapping him. Seth glared at her, seeing the surprise as she smiled, backing away, holding the key in her hand.

"You're the devil." He knew he couldn't escape now. Cosmo laughed, slipping her heels back on.

"Awe don't sulk, baby boy. This is only the beginning. Besides, you should know better than to think that I would be exhausted after our session. After all, I am a nympho with the highest drive ever." She slipped on her neon yellow platform heels as she went into the kitchen. Seth loved the way her ass would sway left to right. He did wonder where she was going though.

He checked the time to see that it was almost going on midnight but she didn't take long as she came back, with a special bag and a riding crop. Seth's eyes widened, wondering what she was planning.

Cosmo grinned widely as she went over to him. She looked over to see his erection going soft just a little.

"Awe. Looks like we'll have to fix that, now won't we?" She pulled out her riding crop and smacked him right on his nipples, making him hiss. Then she would use her wet pierced tongue to lick across his chest, making him moan softly. She could see his cock slowly getting hard but Cosmo wasn't satisfied. She grabbed the tip of the riding crop as she started smacking the head of it with the crop, making him rise his hips up, strewing out a few curse words. She smacked his cock again, a little harder and despite the sharp pain, it bloomed to pleasure, making it a solid rock.

"My oh My Seth, I had no idea you were such a slut." She taunted. Seth growled at her.

"Little girl, watch who you're talking too." He had a small smirk at the corner of his lips.

Cosmo went over to his cock, as her mouth would slowly go over to his cock, slowly bobbing up and down, wetting his dick, licking her lips up at him. She grabbed the cock with one hand, grabbing it as she hooked him onto her special toy. It was a Double Penetrator Ultimate Penis Ring. She hooked the ring around his cock, turning it on to full drive. Seth was pulling on the handcuffs, moving around. His cock was now painfully harder than before.

She bent over in front of Seth, her ass in view, her legs slightly spread to give him quite the show as she would reach up to her pussy, rubbing her soaked pussy, as the cock ring was doing its job, making him harder. He was cuffed so he couldn't even touch her and he almost wanted to break out of them and just fuck her all over again.

She continued to tease him, rubbing her pussy in a slow agonizing motion in circles, rubbing her hardened bud in front of him. She sat down on the plastic cock, planting her feet up, doing a reverse cow girl position.

"This one, I learned from a Kama Sutra book I owned: Simply called "The Crouching Tiger." She looked back at him, smiling.

Cosmo started bouncing her ass up and down, riding on the plastic cock, the back of her heels digging into the bed besides Seth's thighs. She could hear Seth gritting his teeth, the grunts and moans going on as he would watch her ass bouncing up and down, with the cock ring still tight around his shaft, vibrating to full speed.

Cosmo bounced on the plastic cock harder and faster, her soft cries escalating as her juices would drip on the cock, her cream making a mess over it. Seth found it so fucking sexy how she was riding the dildo, wearing only her stiletto heels and in the Crouching Tiger position. She reached down to his balls under the toy and she started squeezing and stroking them, feeling how heavy they were and how good they felt. He moaned a little louder, loving how soft her hands were. She felt as though she could go on for hours.

"Fuck..Cosmo, let me cum already, damn it!" Seth cursed. He felt as though he was going to crumble, his mind on a whirlwind and he could feel himself close to exploding.

"Not just yet, dude." She slid off the plastic cock and then she moved over to him, placing her pussy onto his mouth. "Snack time, babe."

Seth stuck his tongue out, licking up to catch her juices as she would start rocking lightly on his tongue. Seth stopped for a moment, staring at her.

"Sit on my face. NOW." He ordered her. Cosmo immediately sat on his face, moving to the rhythm of his tongue as he stuck it further into her pussy. He swirled it over and over, as Cosmo held onto the wall for support. Seth wanted to grab her and fuck her all over again, but the handcuffs were keeping him secured. Cosmo then reached to his wrists, unlocking the cuffs and then Seth pushed her back onto the bed, unhooking the cock ring, tossing it to the side. He grabbed a condom off the nightstand and tore it open, slipping it on him quickly as he then plunged into her pussy to the hilt, Cosmo screaming softly, digging her nails right into his flesh while Seth dug into her back as well.

Seth's thrusting was very frantic as he wildly fucked her hard and fast, pinning her wrists down onto the bed. It was only a few seconds but they both reached an earth shattering orgasm, with Cosmo begging him to fuck her harder and to make it hurt. He reached down to pinch her clit, rubbing it over and over until she screamed loudly, almost waking up Kevin and Muffin, as they both came together, their sticky foreheads pressed against each other as they went in together for a tongue action kiss, breathing hard as Cosmo was milking his orgasm while Seth still pounded her, as he suddenly slowed down.

They untangled once again and then luckily, Cosmo had a bottle of wine under the bed as they both shared the bottle, giggling. Cosmo started to light up the blunt again, inhaling the puffs as Seth did the same.

"How about we try out almost every Kama Sutra book until we both pass out?" Cosmo inhaled the blunt, passing it back to Seth before she drunk from the red wine bottle. Seth chuckled.

"I think I would like that too." Seth grinned widely, Cosmo seeing as his cock was getting hard again. "I wanna know what other tricks you have.."

"You haven't seen anything yet, darling." She set the wine bottle aside. "We should try out every position in the whole book."

"As long as I can get to make you cum and scream every night, then I'm willing to do this everynight." He laughed.

They both had sex again, drank and smoked more weed until they were both too high. Then they both had more wine to drink and then by around 5 in the morning, Cosmo had yet another 7th screaming orgasm as Seth once again, blew his load into the condom. They passed out, falling asleep. They knew they would be hungry by morning due to the weed anyway.

"I'm thinking of pancakes..what about you?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Pancakes I like.." He said, yawning.

"Then Pancakes we shall have..then more sex." She giggled before she fell into her slumber.


	6. Burning Breakfast and Late Night Booty

**I don't own any WWE superstars/divas that are included in this story. this purely of my imagination and of my creative mind.**

**-Supergeek-goddess101**

**(It's Monday..Meaning Monday Night RAW tonight: I Hope All The Shield Fans Prepare Their Hearts For Tonight, no matter what) **

Cosmo woke up one morning and she saw that Seth was still asleep. Her hair was all over her face and she yawned quietly. Seth looked so fucking sexy when naked. And his butt..well if only people could read her mind right now, they would probably tell her that she belonged in hell. People were very close minded these days and she just shook her head at them. She respected their beliefs and everyone has their opinions. Also, she was religious herself. But she just didn't like how people would push so hard on their beliefs on other people. No one is perfect and no one is better than the other. That's what her father always taught her and her mom too..before she slipped away into the world of addiction.

While she peeked to make sure Seth wasn't looking, she went into a very secret stash of hers, one that no one knew about, except Justin and she popped a few pills and stretched again, going to make some coffee for the both of them.

She went down the small steps, careful not to trip Muffin, who was sleeping. Cosmo went over to kiss her head and Kevin's, who was sleeping on his side.

"Once I start opening up some Puppy chow, those two will be more alert than anything." She giggled, heading into the kitchen.

Cosmo did admit that her place was rather small but she liked going for the simple things. Not that she had anything against the rich and shiny things but sometimes they could all be too much for her.

Anyway, she was not that good when it came to pancakes but she was willing to give it a try on it. She started on the coffee first and seeing as how Seth loved Bulletproof coffee with a small stick of butter in it, she made sure to whip that up first before she did her own. She started blending in everything together and poured Seth his cup. Then she started on her own regular cup of vanilla coffee. She then read the directions on the pancake box as she got the skillet out and started working the batter and following the recipe.

"Ok, now just pour the batter onto the skillet after oiling it and mixing it carefully." Cosmo read as she poured the batter onto the skillet. She only waited for 5 minutes before she flipped it over. The other side was very burnt then she realized she put too much oil into the pan as smoke was filling the kitchen, setting off the smoke detector, the beeping loud enough to wake the dogs.

"Shit!" She cursed, trying to turn on the fan as she opened the window to let the smoke out. She heard Seth coming in the kitchen, trying to fan away the smoke.

"What the hell happened?" He coughed, as Kevin and Muffin went out the doggie door for some fresh air.

"I was trying to make pancakes and well..ugh, damn it!" She turned off the stove and then she scraped the ruined pancake into the trash, putting the pan into the sink, the cold water running over it. She groaned as Seth chuckled.

"That's not funny, you asshole!" She rolled her eyes. "I almost burnt the damn house down."

"No worse than when you tried to burnt mine, making Ramen noodles" He laughed, remembering when she tried to make noodles for him and well..let's just say she turned the fire on too high and it took them two hours to clear the smoke out.

"Don't make me hit you over the head with this damn frying pan, you dickhead." She scoffed, scrubbing out the pan. Seth just played with her hair.

"Just relax, Tinkerbell. At least you made the coffee." He took his mug and sipped it. "How about I'll get dressed and I'll go get some doughnuts, alright?"

Cosmo sighed but then she started laughing, seeing as how it wasn't such a big deal after all. "Yeah, you're right. I could go for some raspberry jelly filled anyway."

Seth grinned as he went back to her bedroom, slipped on some jeans and a tshirt and slipped on his shoes, grabbing his keys to head out the door.

"Stay naked for me." He winked. Cosmo smirked.

"Better hurry back or I might wear some granny panties and an old maid's gown." Cosmo chuckled.

Seth rolled his eyes and then he grabbed his wallet and jacket, heading out the door to get the doughnuts.

"Oh and Go to Krispy Kreme Doughnuts, the best ones!" She called out to him before he hopped in the car and drove off

**...**

After Cosmo fed Kevin and Muffin, they both spent half the day, playing video games and having doughnuts and the coffee she made, to which Seth was very impressed with.

"Krispy Kreme doughnuts. No other place is better than this." Cosmo grinned as she bit into a regular glazed doughnut.

"While you are eating up all the doughnuts, I'm practically kicking your ass in Injustice and Assassins' Creed." he chuckled, seeing as how they were both fighting each other as she was playing Catwoman while he was playing Scorpion.

Cosmo just continued to stare at Seth..or in this case, what he was packing under them skinny jeans. She continued to drink the rest of her coffee, while looking at the bulge growing in his jeans.

"There's a fun little fact about doughnuts?" She smirked.

"Oh really? And what's that?" He looked at her, while still playing the game, taking a few glances.

"Well." She sat up, taking a chocolate covered one with sprinkles. "They make very interesting edible cock rings."

Seth paused the game and looked at her, curious. "Oh really?"

"Yes. How about I'll give you a demonstration. Take out that nice fat cock of yours." She giggled, as he pulled down the zipper, pulling out his shaft, stroking it until it was semi hard. Cosmo grinned as she took one of the doughnuts and then she crawled over, sliding it over onto his cock.

"You can still play the game, you know." She looked at him.

"I was waiting for you to fully put it on so I CAN play the game, smart ass." He pressed play again as he went back to playing it while he grunted, feeling Cosmo's warm mouth around the upper half of his cock. She would lick the slit of his penis and then right back down, while also, nibbling around the doughnut, making him moan, making it very hard for him to focus on the game.

"Fuck..damn Cosmo.." He tried working on the game but she continue teasing and nibbling on the doughnut, while her pierced tongue would still pleasure the ridges of his cock as she used her hand to massage his balls. She would massage them with her thumb while she bobbed her head up and down on his shaft, and also eating the doughnut around his cock.

She licked her glazed creamy lips at him as he watched her, lust filling his eyes all over again. Cosmo grinned wider, sitting up a bit more sucking his cock up and down until she moaned, feeling a finger going inside her pussy, knowing it was Seth. He tossed the controller aside as he started fingering her, making her get on her knees. Cosmo pushed her ass up in the air.

"That's it..good girl.." He grinned, sliding the rest of her panties down.

"I have a condom under the seat of the couch." She mumbled.

Seth went to grab the condom as he slipped it on, sliding the rest of his jeans halfway down, stroking his shaft, tossing the half eaten doughnut off of him. He slid the rest of the doughnut off of him while he slid the condom on. He plunged his shaft deep inside of Cosmo, softly grunting. She dug her nails into the carpeted floor while he started to ride her hard and fast, making her moans a noticeable volume, loud enough to wake up the neighbors next door, even if it was in the daytime.

"Yess..so fucking good." Cosmo pushed back on his cock, swiveling her hips in circles to catch up to the rhythm of Seth's fucking. She started pushing more of her pussy onto him, as they both started to get in tune with each other, going rougher than usual, but with no complaints at all from neither of them.

Cosmo figured the pills were taking its course because she was in so much of a daze, floating on a cloud, asking Seth to fuck her harder, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the living room.

It wasn't long until Cosmo's screaming started to erupt from her lips, indicating another orgasm from her trembling body. Needless to say, Seth was feeling another one himself, his thrusts were uncoordinated, drilling into her as his nails were digging into her hips, leaving some small prints on her pale creamy skin.

Their screams matched within each others as Seth did one final thrust, his seed filling up the condom as Cosmo's juices were dripping between her thighs. They seperated as they fell back on the floor, breathing hard, with Cosmo. Seth felt his phone vibrating and then he looked to see it was a call from Corey and Dean.

"Guys day out?" She propped herself on the elbow, drinking more of her coffee.

"Yeah. Mind if I use your shower?"

"Yeah go ahead." She pointed down the hall where the towels were and the bathroom. He got up and headed to the bathroom to go take a shower while Muffin went over and started to lick on Cosmo's face as she laughed.

"Hey girl, I'm happy to see you too." She smiled, rubbing her belly as she panted happily.

After 15 minutes, Seth came out the shower as he was dressed and ready to go, grabbing his things and Kevin walked with him, after he finished his food and drank some water.

"Bye little Kevin." Cosmo gave Kevin a bacon dog biscuit treat as he took it, growling happily. Seth smiled and gave Cosmo a hug.

"Be safe and see you soon." He told her.

"You too." She waved goodbye as he headed out the door. She put the rest of the doughnuts in the fridge and then she started to clean up her living room and then she washed the dishes and took out the trash. She made a mental note to go do some grocery shopping. She had a lot of errands to do today and she couldn't afford to waste any time at all. She went to go take a shower and then she called a cab. She refilled the dog bowl for Muffin as she finished cleaning up the rest of the day.

She saw the cab and then she kissed Muffin and then she grabbed her purse, on her way to see her father.

* * *

Seth met up with Corey, Dean, and Roman who slapped fives with them as they decided to work out in the gym.

"So what took you so long to respond, man? Normally, you're the first one to respond." Corey chuckled, starting on the weights.

"I just woke up late, that's all. You don't have to be my mom every time, Graves." Seth chuckled, grabbing a towel from the shelf.

"No, but that hickey on your neck is saying otherwise." Roman pointed out which made Seth groan. "So what's her name?"

"Yeah, what's her name, Blondie?" Dean smirked, chewing on a toothpick.

"Unlike you, I don't kiss and tell." He smirked, ready to start on the dumb bells. It wasn't exactly Cross Fits like he wanted it but it was needed for a good work out. Besides, a workout always put him in a good mood anyway. "Oh and as for the Blondie comment, you can fuck off, Ambrose."

"Hey, no need to act like a girl. We just wanted to know. You're in a really good mood ever since the whole break up." Ambrose commented.

"Yeah. So who's the new girl?" Roman was curious himself.

"She's really cool and its nothing. It's just casual sex. Meaningless." Seth shrugged. It was the truth. He wanted nothing to do with a relationship, even with Cosmo. It was only for sex. If one of them was to want a relationship with someone else, they would break it off with each other immediately.

"Uh oh. I already can sense what's about to happen.." Corey chuckled. Seth rolled his eyes.

"Stay out of my business and let's just work out, alright?" He shook his head, pulling his two toned hair back into the elastic.

"Sure. Then we can hit that strip club tonight." Ambrose smirked. "Tits and ASS!"

All the guys laughed as Roman chuckled, shaking his head.

"You're a jackass, Ambrose."

* * *

"Do you have any..eight's?" Cosmo asked, hiding behind the cards.

"Nope. Go fish then, lil lady." Mr. Michael Valencia chuckled, putting the cards down.

They were sitting in his room while they were playing different card games, even Black Jack. Cosmo was in the nursing home, as usual visiting her father. Cosmo made sure he had something to eat and that they were taking good care of him. She smiled as he started to shuffle the cards again.

"I just don't see why you can't stay with me. I wouldn't have no problem taking care of you." Cosmo said for the umpteenth time. Mr. Valencia shook his head, coughing a little as Cosmo gave him a sip of his water.

"I told you, sweetheart. I don't want to put that burden on you. You are an adult. I want you to be free to live your life." He smiles at her. "I'm not your responsibility."

"But you took care of me all those years..even when we were homeless at the time..you-"

"Let's not reflect on the past, little Tiger." He smiled, as she smiled, remember the nickname he gave to her. Cosmo sighed.

"And then..that's when Natalie left us.." Cosmo could already feel her anger coming up but she took a deep breath, saying a mental prayer as she smiled at her father. Even though she learned to move on from the past, saying her mothers name left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Honey, you know the more we reflect on the past, we can't focus on the futures that the great one has for us."

Cosmo spoke in Latin, and her father knew what she said about her mother, but he couldn't blame her for being hurt. He was hurt himself, seeing as how he loved the woman with everything in her. And then he didn't even want to talk about the past. But he almost went to jail to protect Cosmo. And if he had too, he would do it all again.

They spent some more time together, as Mr. Valencia would always love to tell Cosmo stories of when she was a baby or when he was in high school growing up. She had a really close bond with her father and he always made her feel better when needed.

They spent a good another good hour until visiting time was over and she had to leave. She kissed her father on the cheek and hugged him as she left.

She let the nursing home as her cab was outside, seeing as how the sun was setting and about to go down. She texted Skylar, wanting to see if she wanted to hang out tomorrow.

Later that night, it was 1 in the morning and Cosmo was horny and a bit lonely. She decided to surprise Seth and go see him back at his apartment. She took a fresh shower and then she went to pop a few more pills and take a few with her in her purse, along with a bottle of Rum and then she found the perfect outfit to wear for him.

"Sethie Sethie. You are in for one hell of a surprise.." She smirked as she slipped on her red 8 inch pumps, heading out the door. Luckily, he didn't live that far so she could handle the walking. And of course, she had a pocketknife with her just in case. Needless to say, her pussy was craving for Seth's cock.

* * *

Seth was pretty tired from being at the strip club and hanging out with a lot of girls, not that he was complaining. Hell, he had gotten tipsy a few times himself and along with a couple of lap dances. But he did have work in a couple hours so he needed all the energy as much as he could. He heard a knock on the door and he woke up, a bit disgruntled. He walked across the room, his hair messy and he was wearing only black sweatpants. He went to open to go open the door and when he did, he was in for a surprise.

"Hello there.." Cosmo smiled wickedly.

He was stunned to see Cosmo at this time. She was wearing a red trench coat, some fishnet stockings and some red 8 inch heel open toed pumps. Her green hair was darker this time and she had on dark green eye shadow and glossy red lipstick.

"I know it's late..but I need you to take care of this itch I've been having.." She walked in seductively.

Before Seth could even speak, she loosened her trench coat and then pushed it off her body, wearing a stunning red and black lace bra with a matching thong, with a heart break symbol in the middle. He could also see the green butterfly design on the side of her right hip, up to the side of her stomach.

He closed the door and then his cock was immediately hard as he swooped her up, kissing her sloppily as he begin to unhook her bra while she untied the strings to his sweatpants. They continued their aggressive make out until Seth had backed her up against the wall, his teeth attacking her neck, making her moan as she would hold onto his back, moaning as he started to kiss her again, their tongues sliding against each other.

Seth ran his hands up her breasts, kneading them as he would suck in her bottom lip, messing up her lipstick. They were panting heavily, until Seth had a smirk: A wide smirk that had Cosmo very curious.

"What are you thinking?" She asked curiously.

"Have you ever done..candle wax play?" He grinned.

Cosmo felt as though fireworks were setting off and she felt like doing backflips. She loved candle wax play during sex. It made her nipples hard and she gets a bigger orgasm from it than anything else in the world.

"Yes..let us try it right now.."


	7. When Trouble Comes To You Instead

**I don't own any WWE superstars/divas that are included in this story. this purely of my imagination and of my creative mind.**

**-Supergeek-goddess101**

Cosmo moaned as her wrists were tied up by the bedpost with scarves Seth had. He had different colored candle waxes and he was slowly pouring them around her breasts, avoiding her nipples, and down to her belly button. Cosmo moaned, licking her lips, feeling the heat from the wax that quickly turned the warmth as Seth was dripping it up and down her body. He looked so beautiful too, his hair was down, and he was in his sweatpants. He poured more of the wax down her thighs. Then he would switch over and then do different types of lit candles. Cosmo relaxed, taking a few deep breaths, knowing Seth wouldn't hurt her.

He put the lit candle to the side as his tongue started to flick on her hard nipples making her cry out to him. She thrashed a few times and moaned, feeling the wax stick to her skin but she loved it, even though she knew she was going to have to scrap it off her skin in the morning.

His tongue danced on her nipples over and over as his calloused hands would palm her throbbing clitoris, squeezing it between his fingers as she grunted for more.

"Holy..oh my god..YES!" She whimpered, as he moaned against her nipple, feeling how wet she was for him, how badly she wanted him. He started rubbing it in circles and she was now the submissive, under his will and under his touch. She hoped that they would get into new more sex positions like before.

"I have an idea for a new sex position. Courtesy of the KamaSutra book.." She winked. Seth chuckled, looking at the drips of the candle wax on her body.

"And what would that be.." He said as he loosened the scarves on her wrists. She sat up, grabbed him and shoved her tongue down his throat as he carefully set the candle back down.

"It's called 'The Y Curve" She smiled.

She explained that the Y Curve is when she lies face down on the bed, then scoots her body forward so her head and torso hang over the side, her palms on the floor supporting Seth as he positions himself over her and enters from behind, his legs inside hers. He can hold on to her hips for leverage to allow him to keep his head and shoulders raised high instead of resting on her back.

He made sure she got comfortable on the floor and making sure there were soft pillows for her head and elbows, he slipped on the condom, making sure he was secured. Then along with a few tries and a couple laughs, with Cosmo guiding him in, he found her entrance as he fully slid himself inside of her, always impressed with how much tighter she was than before.

Cosmo moaned, feeling Seth's hands touching her skin, as always, making everything else seem so faded off. Once she positioned herself slightly on her elbows, he pushed himself in a little more, making her whimper, practically sounding frustrated, needing more of his cock.

"Give me more. I need more!" She screamed out to him.

Seth chuckled, a smirk crossing his lips. "So then beg me..if you want it, then beg me."

"You're such a little shit, you know that?" She rolled her eyes. She moaned when he pushed inside of her deeper.

"But this "little shit" is pounding that nice cunt of yours, and if I'm not mistaken, from the look on your face, you seem to be enjoying it very much."

"Don't talk shit if you can't back it up, Rollins." She sassed him. "Now fuck me so I can ride that cock of yours."

"As you wish, sweetheart." He held onto her hips as he started to roughly drill into her, her ass bouncing off of him as she bit her cheek on the inside, whimpering and gasping from the position, seeing how bigger he was from this position. God help her but she loved sex from this man so much. Even though they didn't have that much time due to Seth being at work for a couple of hours and she had errands to run later in the morning, there was nothing wrong with some late night fucking.

Seth drilled into her hard and fast, his cock covered with her juices and light stream of cum, knowing she was close. So close and he was close himself.

"Fuck, don't fucking cum for me yet." He gritted his teeth, pounding her harder, slamming into her furiously, as Cosmo could feel his nails digging into her back. The candle wax stains on her skin was scraping and digging into her skin, as they would pinch her a little bit but it felt so good.

"Let me fuck you Seth. I want to be on top, right now!" She moaned loudly. Seth ignored her, continuing his pounding inside of her.

"Aww what's wrong? Little girls like you can't handle me fucking you like this?" He smirked as he slapped her ass, palming it. Cosmo mumbled but Seth only slapped her ass harder, leaving a red mark.

"Fuck! Fucking asshole!" She cursed.

"Naughty girl shouldn't you language like that." He smacked her ass again.

"Fuck you.." She stuck her tongue out at him. With that remark, Seth pulled her up, squeezing her hips as his thrusts became into a whipping hard pace, as Cosmo would grab the bed sheets on the side.

"Now it's time turn. Now lay your ass on that bed and get the fucking of a life time!" She pushed him down and then she started riding him hard and fast, bouncing on his cock as he ran his hands up her body, squeezing her breasts, flicking her nipples with his thumb and forefinger.

Cosmo was in ecstasy, riding high and floating on clouds of pleasure as Seth was experiencing the same pleasure as well, thrusting himself inside of her constantly, fighting for the control.

She had her palms flat on his chest as she rode him harder and faster, as their juices were seeping onto each other, making them lose it. Cosmo slowed it down for a moment as she would get the lit red candle as it was leaking the oil. She continued to ride him but she slowed down a few times, as she slowly and carefully poured the oil right onto his chest, around his nipples, making him grit his teeth in pleasure, his cock growing harder.

She continued to pour the candle wax on his chest and down around his nipples. As she set the candle down, she flicked her tongue on his nipples as she forced him back down on his back, riding him hard and fast, as Seth would grip on her long green hair, biting on her neck roughly.

"Shit..Holy. FUCK!" They both said in unison. It wasn't before long until they both reached the climax, clashing together as they came together, Seth's sperm leaking into the condom, filling it up as Cosmo would squirt her cream onto him, between his thighs and down to his ball sac.

They both panted for a moment, slowing down their movements as they would still ride out their orgasms, milking it. They were both covered in sweat and then Cosmo rolled off of him, panting and breathing hard. She went into her purse and then gave Seth a bottle of Rum, after she took a few swifts of it herself, she gave it to him, as he drank from it himself. He set the bottle down and coughed, still catching his breath.

"I gotta take a leak. I'll be back." He said as he went to the bathroom to handle his nature's business as he closed the bathroom door.

Cosmo went to get herself dressed but she also saw the few pills in her purse. She sighed, seeing the small Vicodin pill and swallowed it, rubbing her head.

"At least that will fill part of the void." She mumbled to herself. She knew she was going to have to take a shower to get rid of the wet candle drip waxes but she wasn't going to worry about that or anything else. She was glad to get some cock this time of night. After all, Seth was just a fuck to her and she was just a fuck to him.

"No attachments..no worries." She smiled to herself. She looked at the candle wax stick that hasn't been used. She picked it up and looked at it, smiling as she would rub her clit with it, moaning softly. It wasn't before long until she was horny again. She could hear flushing of the toilet and the water running as Seth washed his hands.

Seth came out, as he stroked his cock and saw Cosmo playing with the candle stick. He couldn't help but chuckle as she set the candle stick back down.

"As much as I would like to, I have to get ready for work..soo.."

"I was about to leave anyway. i just wanted to tease you, Ninja." She chuckled as she slipped the rest of her outfit on, wearing her trench coat. She blew him a kiss as she slipped on her heels, heading out the door as Seth watched her walk out. He had to remind himself to take a shower to get rid of the candle wax drops sticking to his skin.

* * *

The day went on as Seth went to work and Cosmo knowing that she had to work tonight as well, except she would be arriving earlier at 4pm instead of 6, which meant she would be home late but it wouldn't be as late as midnight like it use to be.

Earlier, she spent a little time with Seth Rollins when they went out to the park to walk their dogs and then they went out for happy hour, eating some subs and french fries at the pub. They mostly just hung out with their dogs, had some lunch and then joked around a few times about everything, talking about what sex positions they should try tonight.

Right now, she was at work and she was already a little sleepy but she was glad she would be getting paid this week. She went to go help a customer with their drinks as they ordered a Cosmopolitan. She then helped with the other drinks and then she had to clean off the tables and the bar and then take out the trash and anything else needed to be done.

She went to go fix another drink for a customer until she came across the one person she knew. The one person who smiled at her, right in front of her..the one who she really wanted to slap and knock all her teeth out.

"Well, hello to you." She smirked.

It was Leila. Seth's ex girlfriend.


	8. The Deadliest Sin Of A Drug

**I don't own any WWE superstars/divas that are included in this story. this purely of my imagination and of my creative mind.**

**Ok before I get into the chapter, for starters on what happened on RAW: OMFG, did you see Ambrose in those jeans, leather jacket and tank top! Ovaries explosion, then of course, Seth Rollins running away, uggh but they still fought either way. **

**I am soo fucking pumped and happy that Roman won the battle royal and will qualify for the MITB ladder match. I know not everyone is a Roman fan but I am proud of him, Ambrose and Seth for all of them getting a push, even if they are going their separate ways :( **

**I know they are going to steal the show. Each and every one of them. **

**-Supergeek-goddess101**

Leila watched her serve the drinks, staring at her with a smile as Cosmo stared back, not even fazed by her or what she had to say. She actually wanted to grab Leila by the hair and slam her face down on the counter, but she would lose her job and she needed that to pay the bills and feed herself and Muffin.

"So, Cosmo what have you been up too?" Leila smiled innocently. Cosmo didn't say a word as she served the next customer, ignoring her.

"Ok so you want to ignore me? Fine. I only came by to say hello, since I saw you and Seth hanging out by the park, walking each others little dogs."

Cosmo still ignored her and then as the customers were done and served, it was only her and Leila as Cosmo wiped down the counter.

"He's got intimacy issues. He needs a mommy. Are you going to be his mommy?" She smirked even more.

"Seth is a grown man. He doesn't need a mommy." She replied, staring at her. as she did another order of drinks.

"So: Did you fuck him?" She asked curiously yet condescending.

Cosmo still didn't say a word, but she slightly smirked at her, seeing at how she was playing childish mind games.

"You know: It doesn't matter how much you suck his dick..it's never going to make him fall in love with you. And that goes for every guy you fucked with as well."

And with that, she just did a slight shrug and walked away, as she sat back at her table with her female best friend and her boyfriend. Her anger was rising in her so badly as she told herself to calm down so many times. She knew it would only add further drama. But Seth was her best friend and she hurt him deeply. She refused to let her get away with that.

As the night was over, Leila, her boyfriend and her girlfriend were getting up to leave. Cosmo was on her way to leave as well. She grabbed her jacket and clocked out, once again being stopped by Leila.

"I just hope you remember what I told you, and if you are ready to be his mommy." She snickered. Her best friend and boyfriend also laughed too. Cosmo refused to stand by and let them talk shit about Seth.

"You know Leila, you have such a very funny way of running your mouth when you are nothing more than trash. You have no self respect what so ever for yourself or for anyone. Do you really think talking about me and talking about Seth is really making yourself look good? Do you really think you are much better than everyone? Because let me tell you something, you are not." Cosmo looked her in the eyes as Leila looked right back.

"Ok, really Cosmo? I was only-"

"I don't give a fuck!" Cosmo was surprised at herself from the way she cussed but she also didn't care at this point, screw being all ladylike. All Leila did was make jokes about Seth and talking shit when really, he was the greatest boyfriend she ever had and she was going to regret that in the end, dealing with the waste of space, known as her ex.

"You are the most classless, disgusting and sluttiest person I have ever met and to be quite honest, its none of your fucking business if Seth and I are hanging out. Hell, for the record why do you even care what he's doing? You're not in his life anymore, you chose to let him go."

"You are blowing this way out of proportion." Leila spoke but Cosmo cut her off.

"No, let me tell you something honey." Cosmo was tired and she was pissed, even more than earlier this evening. She wanted to just dig her nails into Leila's face and rip it apart. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say or what you have to say about Seth. He deserves better and you know what? Whether its with me or any other woman, he will do better, so much better than you."

"Oh come on now, no one can do better than me. I will always be his-"

"You know what sometimes, you need to shut the fuck up, just like those legs of yours needs to be shut, you bitch!" Cosmo said as she hopped in the car, slamming it. She could see Leila's friend trying to hold her back from attacking but Cosmo never looked back. She hopped in her car and then she left to go home. She was done with Leila and everything of her. She wasn't going to let her words get to her at all

Seth and Cosmo would never be in love. It would never happen. Cosmo just wasn't the person to love someone. And seeing as how she had never fallen in love before, she just knew that her and Seth would strictly be sex buddies.

* * *

The next evening, they decided to have sex back at his house. It was rough, wild and crazy, just like they wanted it and then they both had drinks and fell asleep. Then as they woke back up around 6 in the morning, they gave each other oral sex in the 69 position, as they both came together, the moment of a powerful orgasm washed over each of them, as they both fell asleep with the different songs of A Day To Remember playing on his Iphone.

After another round of sexual passion in the morning, Cosmo was wearing a thin plain white shirt and her thong. She turned her head, seeing Seth snoring softly. She couldn't help but to look at him, seeing how his soft black hair was all over his face, seeing as to how he would always trim his beard so it wouldn't get to out of control. Then with his hair it was mixed in with his bleached blonde hair, as the breeze from the window next to him would blow it away from his face as he would get annoyed and turn his head to the other side.

She could see that the blonde was starting to wear down though and it was thinning his hair. She was going to have to talk to him about that when he woke up. But in the meantime, with his broad chest rising up and down, sleeping so peacefully, she wanted to capture that. She also wanted to catch Kevin sleeping with him too, who was also sleeping above him, on the pillow. They both looked so adorable.

She went into her purse throwing her clothes to the side as she started to get her notebook and pencil. She was an artist so what could she say? When she saw something incredible, especially Seth, she had to draw him.

She touched the tip of her pencil with her tongue as she started sketching Seth. He was moving a little bit but not as much. She started sketching the hair and then his face, trying to work in the eyes. She always liked the color of his chocolate brown eyes and how they would pop. How he was so strong yet he had a sweet sensitive side too. She really couldn't help but admire that side of him.

She was working on the sketch for maybe 15-25 minutes before Seth started to wake up, rubbing his eyes as Kevin would get up, hop off the bed and wiggle his body before going over to his original bed. Seth chuckled, looking at him.

"Kevin, you really have no idea what you're doing sometimes, boy." He shook his head around as he saw Kevin immediately going to his chew toy. Seth smiled, looking at Cosmo, seeing as how she blushed when she saw him wake up, drawing.

"Now what exactly are you doing, Tinkerbell?" He smirked.

"Nothing." She said quickly as she hid her drawing book, but Seth wouldn't allow that.

"Nope, I'm not having that. Lemme see." He chuckled.

"No!" She squealed, trying to keep the drawing away from Seth but Seth wouldn't allow it. He pounced on her, tickling her as she kicked her legs, laughing. He was able to get the notebook and smiled at her.

"You were drawing me?" Seth looked over at how far she was doing.

"..Yeah. You're pretty hot, dude." She chuckled. "Who WOULDN'T want to draw you?"

He started laughing at her comment as he looked at it. He smiled softly at her, going to kiss her forehead.

"This is really great. I like it."

"But I'm not even finished." She raised a brow but Seth shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. You have a talent and its incredible. I really like it." He gave it back to her.

Cosmo smiled inside. No guy has really ever told her that her drawing was incredible, especially Justin's.

"Thanks. That means alot." She smiled at him.

"So..what else would you like to do? You still wanna draw me?" He did a Superman pose and Cosmo laughed.

"How about we take a shower and have some lunch? Since its the afternoon now."

"I'm very famous for making PB&amp;J sandwiches." He winked at her as she got up from the bed.

"I'm going to hold you to that, Rollins." She said as he peeled away the shirt she was wearing as she removed his boxers, her thoughts of Leila pushed out of her mind as they made out all the way to the shower.

They would both wash each other which would go down to Seth seducing her as he backed her up against the wall, fingering her until she felt like putty in his arms, making her tremble and cause her another orgasm as cum would squirt from her pussy, as she would watch him suck on his fingers as they made out, rinsing themselves under the cold water. It was pretty hot today so there wasn't any point in taking a HOT shower.

Cosmo was naked, her hair was still drying up while Seth was in his black basketball shorts, shirtless as he made them both four PB&amp;J sandwiches with some Oreo cookies on the side and two glasses of milk

They both snacked on the sandwiches, listening to different music Seth had on his IPhone.

"You know something?" Cosmo muffled as she bit into the sandwich.

"What's that?" He asked.

"I've always had a passion for art, you know?" She explained. "In fact, I was in school for it. I was so close to getting my degree and graduating."

"Why did you stop?" He asked, drinking the milk

Cosmo sighed, setting her sandwich down. "I'm afraid: Afraid of failing."

"Cosmo.." He took her hand. "If you want to go back to school, you should do it."

"Really?" She asked.

"I think you should do it, sweetheart. I know you can." He took her hand, stroking it with her thumb.

Just then, Cosmo started to feel something in her heart. She wasn't sure what it was but she assumed that it was nothing and then she just made out with Seth, pulling off his boxers.

"Let's fuck again." She whispered to him.

* * *

Cosmo went back home shortly and then she sat on the couch, deciding to do some tending to her garden and then she went back to her bedroom. She went under her shelf to find the scrapbook of her family. Her mom, and dad..well what use to be a family.

She looked at the picture of her and her mom, how her and her mom had a Daughter's day out before she lost her to drugs and the fact that because of her, her dad was in a nursing home.

Cosmo could feel the tears coming up but she wiped them away as she sighed, going behind the dresser to get Justin's old stash. She untied it slowly as she dumped it out on the table.

It was coke. Powdered coke.

Cosmo had been doing it for awhile ever since her mom left and destroyed everything. Cosmo just didn't want to think about that. the only way that she could even avoid her feelings was to get high.

And thats what Cosmo would do in private. The one thing no one else knew about her.

She then had a special straw as she started to line up the coke before snorting it, inhaling the coke into her system, hoping to pass out and fade away from everything else, even if it was for a little while.


	9. The Sickness Seeps in

**I don't own any WWE superstars/divas that are included in this story. this purely of my imagination and of my creative mind.**

**-Supergeek-goddess101**

Over the next few days, Seth and Cosmo didn't hang out for awhile, mostly due to working and not only that,as the weekend came Seth had plans to go to a family reunion over the weekend in his hometown of Davenport, Iowa. He wouldn't be back until Monday morning and he told Cosmo that he would text her to let her know that he got there safely

She won't lie, she was pretty bored. So she mostly surfed porn on the web, masturbated and then she would even call sex phone operators so they could have phone sex to pass the time. She looked through her phone to check her call list and saw Dean Ambrose. The guy was known to be quite the sex hound himself and she smirked, sending him a text.

_Valencia: Hey there, its me Cosmo. I'm thinking about you, me, Seth and a couple friends of mine going out. _

_Maybe not tonight but how about tomorrow night?_

**[Send]**

She waited until she finally got the text message back

_Ambrose: Sure. No problem :) I look forward to a good time anyway, little Cosmo._

**[****Send]**

_Valencia: Oh I know you do. My only thing is, if I can get maybe a taste of you before anyone else will?_

**[Send]**

Cosmo chuckled as she had received another text.

_Ambrose: We'll see, Valencia. We'll see, naughty girl. ;) _

Cosmo and Dean flirted for a little bit before he told her that he had to get back to work. She didn't see the harm with texting Dean. They weren't dating and it was harmless flirting anyway, even if she had though

However, even with all the other things to keep her busy, she still had thoughts over from the past. In fact, it was one of the reasons why she was beginning to lose sleep. That bitch, her mother almost killed her and her father and it was something that she wouldn't be able to let go. Maybe not for a long time.

She closed her eyes as she laid back on the bed, the memories floating in...

**...**

_"Mama! Mama! where are you, help me!" Cosmo screamed. She was 13 years old and she was trapped in her room, the smoke filling her lungs as she coughed. The smoke alarms were going off and the house was burning in flames. It was coming from downstairs and Cosmo was coughing and breathing heavily. She almost passed out from the smoke until she heard someone shouting her name. _

_"Cosmo! Cosmo!" She heard her father screamed._

_"Papa!" She yelled, coughing. "I'm in here! Please help me!" _

_Before Cosmo passed out, all she could remember was her father carrying her as they made it out from the burning out, the firefighters and the fire department here to help them into the ambulance as she looked to see her father by her side, holding her hand._

_"Where's mama.." She coughed, her voice hoarse. Her father didn't say a word but he looked down, squeezing her hand a little more in anger._

_"Where's mama, daddy?" Cosmo remembered asking._

_"..Your mom..she's being taken away for awhile..for what she did." He sighed. "Right now honey, you need to just close your eyes and rest. We will be in the hospital soon."_

_As she was still on the stretcher, wheeled into the ambulance truck, she could see them using the house to pour water over their home..or a least, what use to be their home..._

**...**

Cosmo opened her eyes, red as ever as tears would stream down her cheeks. She wiped them away, also controlling her breathing. She thought about maybe calling Seth and just talking with him about the nightmare she had. Well, that is if he really _**really**_ knew her.

But she didn't want to disrupt the time he was having with his family..the family she wished she had just like his. His whole life was practically together, despite Leila out of his life and here she was, practically in a hole.

Her mind told her not to do it but subconsciously, she took the bag and then she only dumped out a little coke. She knew Justin was a junkie so there wasn't much for her to even snort. However, there was a certain drug that knew that would do the trick. She went to the bathroom behind the toilet and took out the bag of what use to look like a small wastebasket filled with trash but it had a small liquid vial and a syringe. It was also where she kept her other bags of certain pills.

"Novocaine.." She looked at it. She was shaking really hard, feeling really cold. She was feeling so hollow and she wasn't even sure why. Her mind started to wander back to when she spent the day with Seth: His sweet smile, his kind heart and those beautiful brown eyes. Then when he said that she should go back to school: he supported her...actually cared about him..maybe even close to developing..

Cosmo snapped out of it before she could even go any further into what her mind was telling her.

"No..No I can't do it. I won't do it." She mumbled to herself as she tied a rubber band around her arm to tighten it. Once she found the vein, she filled the needle with the liquid and then she injected herself with the liquid until it was halfway gone.

It was enough to make her pass out on the floor, which she was laughing as she felt the numbness seeking inside her body as she blacked out.

Meanwhile, Seth had texted Cosmo to check to see if she was ok. She wasn't replying back to any of the texts he sent. He thought about calling her, but the rules of a sexual friendship were to not call too often. However, something in his mind told him that something was up with her. He prayed that he was wrong and that it was just him being tired for being on the road all the time. He loved spending time with his family and his brother, but he started to miss Cosmo.

"Hey man, come on. The Beach Barbecue is about to start!" He heard his brother calling for him.

Seth shut off his phone, sighing as he decided not to worry about her, not believing the worst as he went to go hang out with the rest of his family.

* * *

As she woke up, Cosmo didn't even realize how much time has passed until her phone started going off, indicating a phone call. She crawled over to the floor until she got on her bed, checking her phone and looked to see that it was Skylar. She sniffled her nose and checked the time to see that it was almost going into the evening. She answered her phone call.

"Hey Sky what's up?" She coughed.

"Hey are you ok?

"Yeah, I'm good sweetie. Now how are you?"

Well, was wondering if you're off tomorrow, maybe you wanted to hang out with me, Roman, Karissa tomorrow for a day at the beach. I miss hanging out with my hippie chick." Skylar smiled through the phone.

"I umm..I don't think tomorrow would be a good day." Cosmo sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes. "I have things to do."

"Awe come on, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!I would know if I was fucking available Skylar, Jesus! Fuck.." Cosmo snapped. Skylar was a little shocked, seeing as normally Cosmo was not the one to always snap unless something was seriously wrong.

"Cosmo, what's wrong? You're normally not bitchy, even when you get on your period." Skylar asked, concern in her voice.

"It's nothing, I'm sorry. I just can't hang out tomorrow ok? Just leave me alone." And with that, Cosmo hung up and she started to look at her scrapbook as she tossed it across the room.

"I am perfectly fine. Nothing is wrong with me at all." She kept telling herself over and over again. She had immediately started to feel like crap, knowing she was missing some quality time with her niece.

"I'm the most crappiest aunt ever." Cosmo laughed as she got up, stumbling a little bit. She went to the bathroom and then she started throwing up, feeling some of the effects of the coke. She took different drugs but the coke was doing the most effects to her. She remembered she had to keep her balance under control.

Muffin would come into the bathroom with her, whimpering and worried. Cosmo smiled at her, even though Muffin would see how dazed she was.

"Don't worry sweetie. Mommy is a-ok!" Cosmo snickered as she almost tripped, holding onto the sink for good balance, her vision just a bit cloudy. But she was happy..happy as happy can be.

She splashed some cold water on her face and then she turned on the shower as she stripped out of her clothes to take a nice shower and wash her hair as she decided to get ready for work. She still felt a little numb but she was floating on a cloud of happiness again. As if nothing else mattered to her for the moment. That's how she wanted it to be, especially when it came to Seth and her so called feelings for him.

* * *

**NEXT WEEK: MONDAY**

"Yes! Oh fuck! Fuck me harder Seth. God, don't you know how to use this fucking cock?" Cosmo screamed as she forced him down, fucking Seth harder on the bed. Seth came back from his family reunion and came by Cosmo's house after he called her to let her know that he made it back to Tampa safely. SHe immediately told him to get over to her house as she was horny as hell. The feeling was very mutual with him and as soon as he showed up at her door, they tore their clothes off and they made it to the bedroom where as Cosmo immediately started to ride him hard and fast. Seth held onto her hips as he plunged deeper and harder inside of her, just the way she wanted it.

"Don't fucking cum yet. Don't fucking cum yet.." She warned him as she bounced on him harder. Seth hissed as he dug his nails into her back.

"Yes! Oh my god Yes!" She started laughing and then she moaned as she came hard on his cock. He would continue thrusting three more times before he blew his hot creamy seed into the condom.

They untangled from each other and then Cosmo lit another cigarette. Seth looked at her. Cosmo blew some smoke into the air and then she set it in the ashtray.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing..are you ok?" He asked, propping himself on the pillows.

"Yeah. God, why does everyone keep asking me that. Like jeez dude?" She sat up, slipping on a tshirt.

"I just wanted to make sure. You just seem a little off."

"Wait I do? Oh wait..I do?" She repeated herself.

"Yes, you do. You have been, even during sex. What's wrong, Tinkerbell?"

"Since when did you start calling me Tinkerbell?" She giggled.

"I've always called you that when we first started hanging out."

"Well, its a dumb name. You're dumb...I think I need a drink." She coughed as she got up, stumbling. Seth was even more puzzled by her attitude.

The more he thought about, even before he left for his family reunion and among the other times they've hung out, her behavior was a little off. He thought it was nothing serious and that she was just drunk but it seemed to be more than just that.

She came back into the room with two bottles of Bud Light and handed one to Seth, who took it and sipped it. She drank her beer and coughed.

"Hey, do you have work? I mean, do you work?"

"Yes."

"Where do you..oh shit." She started laughing and then she heard whimpering coming from Muffin. She got annoyed instantly and threw her shirt at her.

"Damn dog.." She muttered. Seth didn't say a word as he just sipped his beer, watching her carefully.

"Umm..shit what was I going to say? Oh yeah, well me, a few girlfriends of mine and Dean Ambrose are going to this club tonight. It's a rave and its called _**Blackout Light.**_ Do you wanna go?" She wiggled her brows at him.

Seth was a little unsure. "Uhh I don't know Cosmo, maybe we should-"

"Aww come on, Sethie. Besides, you know you and Dean are best friends and besides, for once, let's have some fun. You always did like going to the raves and mosh pits right? You took me there one time."

Seth smiled, remembering when he first took her to a mosh pit when one of his favorite bands Parkway Drive came in to perform. They both had serious fun that night. Also, Leila wasn't into concerts like that but he still had fun.

Cosmo did her adorable pouty face and he sighed, smiling at her. "Ok, I give up. I'm down for it tonight. If Dean is going, God knows what he's going to get into."

"Yay!" She jumped up and down. "I'm gonna pick out a really really cool fucking COOL outfit and-and -and you are going to wear those skinny jeans I like. No..wait!" She stopped herself, sitting up on the bed. "You should wear leather pants!"

"Uhh.." He chuckled. "Ok then. I can go with that."

**...**

* * *

Seth was waiting for Cosmo as he was dressed in a pair of skinny leather pants and a fitted Nike Tank Shirt with some matching black converse. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and it was almost 8 o clock. Dean Ambrose was just dressed in a simple pair of jeans and black sneakers and a fitted black tank top with a leather jacket. Cosmo and her few female friends were getting ready in her bedroom while they sat back and drank a beer, at least only one since of them would be driving.

"You think they're fucking in there?" Dean smirked and Seth had to kick him.

"Oww! Fuck was that for?" Dean snarled.

"For being you." Seth rolled his eyes, sipping his beer.

"I'm only joking dude, Jesus." He chuckled, lighting a cigarette. "But you can't lie, you have to wondering what they could be doing beside getting ready and all that girly shit. they could be fucking and we'd be missing out on all the action!"

Seth couldn't help but laugh even more at Dean's dumb ass. Although, secretly, the thought has crossed his mind. there was nothing wrong with a little female on female action and if Cosmo was into that, he would be up for it as well.

However, he was still a little concerned with the way she acted earlier today.

The two girls came out and said that Cosmo would be out in a few minutes and that she needed to use the restroom.

At the same time, Cosmo swallowed two Ecstasy pills needed to help with her buzz for tonight since she didn't have time for the coke. She sipped some water under the faucet and then after a minute or so, she felt the drug kicking in and she felt the warm and fuzzy feeling inside.

Seth was about to go in there to check on her after 15 minutes have passed but she beat them to it as she came out. Dean and Seth had their jaws dropped slightly by what she was wearing, well in this case, what they were all wearing, seeing as how they were more so wearing a bit of less clothing.

Her two friends named Crystal and Ashley were wearing glow in the dark bra tops with small slutty shorts with fishnet stockings and heels and they had glow in the dark sticks with a glow in the dark crown made of stars.

Cosmo was wearing something that she made, as Seth would know that sometimes she would make her own outfits. It was a Bra top with multicolored booty shorts and a huge tutu of green white and pink. She was wearing neon pink tights and some pink platform heels to match with them. Her whole outfit consisted of a Candy land theme. Her green hair was curled up as well.

Her friends did her makeup of light blue and purple, with star designs and pink lipstick. Cosmo felt bad because she honestly wanted to invite Skylar, but she also didn't want to disrupt her life in that way. Not only that, Skylar had her own life and secretly, Cosmo was afraid that Skylar would find out that she was under the influence and that Skylar would keep Karissa away from her and Cosmo loved her niece more than herself. She didn't want her farther knowing about any of this. Hell, no one knew or suspected it. She did her hardest to keep it under control but it was just starting to slip.

She wanted to stop smoking and doing drugs but a part of her felt like she couldn't, as if they could fill the void needed in the emptiness of what she often felt every day. No one would understand her and what she really felt. She just wanted to mentally escape from everything, have sex and have fun.

Besides, Krystal and Ashley weren't exactly her actual friends but more so associates that were fun to talk too once in awhile and they knew the best parties to go too.

As they all left to get to the car, Seth stopped Cosmo as she smiled at him all happy. A little too happy.

"Tinkerbell, what's going on with you?" He asked.

"Nothing..and since when did you call me Tinkerbell? Wait, why are you taller than me..have you always been taller than me?" She started laughing.

Seth was looking at her oddly and that made Cosmo nervous.

"Gawd Seth, stop looking at me as if you've never seen a damn girl before wear something like this. Come on!" She grabbed his arm.

"PARTY!" She screamed loudly. "And..let's hope that I am actually learning to spell my name..wait..how do I spell my name..oh fuckery fuck.."

She started to fall and then Seth caught her in time.

"Tinkerbell are you ok?" He brushed the hair from her forehead. She stood up.

"Yeah. Just these fucking heels." She said angrily as she took them off

"Just put on a different pair of heels then, chick." Ashley scoffed. "We're gonna be late for the party."

"Fuck you, you long-neck fake breast implant bitch!" She threw her heel shoe at the car.

"Hey, damn it watch it!" Dean snarled.

"Fuck you and all of you can fuck off."

"Cosmo, I'm not in the mood." Ashley sighed.

"I will fuck you up, you fucking whore! Try me, you bitch, I will slit your fucking throat!" Cosmo screamed at her started to go after her but Seth had to keep a hold of her, grabbing her arm to hold her down. Seth has never seen Cosmo act like this before. She was practically acting like a psycho.

"Cosmo, Ashley, calm down!" He yelled at both of them.

"I'm just gonna walk to the car. "I'm going barefoot until we get to the club. Now Come Come Sethie! Sethman!" She started laughing as she headed to the car, hoping in beside Ashley and Crystal as she hugged and kissed their cheeks as if they were all good friends.

Seth had no words for what just happen but he didn't want to think about that right now. He just wanted to have a good time and he was not in the mood for drama as he got into the car and they drove off

* * *

**Author's notes: Uh-Oh, Seth is very suspicious of her actions and its only a matter of time. Anyways, Review please :)**


	10. Lost Within The Blackout

**I don't own any WWE superstars/divas that are included in this story. this purely of my imagination and of my creative mind.**

It was only 25 minutes but they made it to _**The Blackout Light**_. The line was only ten minutes but they showed their IDs and then they finally made it into the rave. It was crowded. Actually, crowded wasn't the perfect word for it. It was packed to where they kept saying "excuse me" so many times just to get to the bar for a couple of drinks.

Music was thumping and booming loudly with strobe lights of each different color flowing around. The music was heavy metal and rock, with some pop rocking in as well. Needless to say, the rave was live and it was kicking off. It was pretty dark but with lots of glow sticks around, everyone's costumes and the strobe lighting bright as ever, they were able to see everything.

But most importantly, they all agreed to stay together.

However, Crystal and Ashley went to get a few smokes while Cosmo went to get the drinks with Dean and Seth. They were served gin and tonic as they had their drinks glowing of red, orange, blue and green.

Cosmo, Seth, and Dean were the few that went to the bar to get a couple of drinks.

They downed the first shot and then they had a couple more, to the fact of where Seth and Dean were doing body shots on her.

How the body shot was done was that the lime is held in their partner's mouth and the salt was put on a body part whether the stomach, breasts or neck. They lick the salt off of them, take their shot and then eat the lime out of their mouth.

Seth was the first one to do it, having fun licking the salt off Cosmo's stomach before he took his shot. Then Dean did it to her breasts and then her neck. While of course, eating the lime as well, all three of them laughing, feeling the slight burn and coursing of tequila through their bloodstream.

Seth and Dean would pour the rest of their small shots on Cosmo's body as they would each lick it off her stomach and up to her cleavage, their tongues teasing her skin as it was flicking near her nipple. She was still dancing to the music, swaying her hips a little bit

"Hey boys, don't party without us!" They heard some yelling and came to see that Ashley and Crystal coming back with a few cigarettes. One to give to Dean and the other to Cosmo.

"Hey, I need to use the restroom, I'll be back." Cosmo yelled to Seth as she went to the bathroom with Crystal and Ashley.

As they made their way into the dirty bathroom, smelling as if something died, they would only be there for a few minutes as Ashley pulled out a substance.

"This is what will take us straight to the zone!" Ashley giggled.

"What the hell is that?" Crystal questioned as she grabbed a bottle of vodka, drinking it.

"This is called "Rainbow Kisses." You take a hit of this and you are OFF!" She smirked, showing them the patches that looked like rainbows.

They both knew it was LSD. LSD stands for Lysergic acid diethylamide. It is known as a a semisynthetic psychedelic drug of the ergoline family, well known for its psychological effects which can include altered thinking processes, closed- and open-eye visuals, synesthesia, an altered sense of time and spiritual experiences. It was non addictive but it still caused some damage to the senses. During the effects of the drug, it would make them hear colors and feel sounds.

But Ashley and Crystal didn't seem to care for any of that. They wanted to party off and blast off, feeling the numbness.

Ashley placed the patch on her tongue and gave one to Cosmo and Crystal. Cosmo looked at the small patch, feeling a little nervous. She assumed it was maybe the Ecstasy pills in her system but it was also because she had never tried acid before.

"Umm..guys I don't-" Cosmo started to say but Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Awe come on, Cozzy. It's only a small hit. Trust me. You are going to feel soo good." She grinned, feeling the effects kicking in.

Cosmo then took the patch and placed it on her tongue, feeling it soak it. It tasted odd, no flavor to it. But Crystal and Ahsley told her the drug would kick in about 10 minutes.

"Alright! Let's go back to the party!" Cosmo screamed happily as the girls left the bathroom. Cosmo stumbled a bit but she still laughed meeting with the guys.

"Hey, we were almost about to do body shots on the next girl!" Dean commented as he downed his whiskey beer.

"Baby, you should pour the rest of that drink on me.." Ashley chuckled, licking on the side of Dean's neck as she bluntly grabbed his crotch through his jeans. Dean responded by slapping her ass and Crystal's.

"Let's down the rest of these drinks and then you two can go fuck like animals or whatever.." Crystal laughed as she downed her martini.

They were all drinking for 10-25 minutes, non stop with the rounds, feeling the alcohol buzzing inside of them, especially for Cosmo and Seth. Seth just couldn't stop laughing and coughed a few times. They were all having a good time though and it was all that mattered.

As Cosmo downed her drink, along with Seth, Dean, Ashley, and Crystal, they all felt pretty tipsy.

"Come dance with me boys.." She wiggled her brows as she took Dean and Seth from the bar and to the dance floor, the girls followed.

Cosmo was still feeling the effects of the ecstasy drug as it was still coursing through her system, along with the gin in her system, but with Seth's hands all over her body and Dean dancing with her as well, she didn't give two fucks about anything else.

Ashley and Crystal were dancing with Dean as well and it was soon then, that they started dancing on each other, as Crystal would grind her ass on Ashley's lap as Ashley would shake her ass on Dean.

Cosmo looked to see that Seth was starting to flick his tongue on her ear, making her back her ass up even more onto him. He placed his hands on his hips as another pop music played, the lights flashing everywhere of different colors. Cosmo moaned when Seth started to reach under her skirt and tease her pussy from the outside, making her clit throb outside her thong.

"I'm gonna guess that you are wet right now huh?" Seth whispered, sucking in her earlobe.

"You know it, Sethie." She grinned. "Now, play with my kitty. Come play with it papi."

Seth and Cosmo went into the corner as she wined at the girls still dancing with Dean and then they went into the dark corner of the club as they proceeded to make out. Cosmo pushed Seth up against the wall as she would pull his shirt up, licking on his abs and then she started to bite on his nipple, making him grunt. He knew it was the alcohol kicking in but he loved the feel of Cosmo's tongue ring on his flat nipples.

She traced her tongue down to his hard stomach, feeling the light hair on her tongue as she stroked down. Seth pulled her up as he pushed her against the wall, pulling her thong to the side as he sucked his finger, as she sucked it as well before he stuck it inside her whole.

"Ooh papi!" She purred, as he started sucking on his neck while she humped herself on his fingers. She was horny as fuck, as always and she could feel his fingers curling up inside of her cunny as he pushed deeper, making her soak herself on him and his fingers as they would squirt her sweet juices.

As Seth pumped away though, he felt someone's hands on his ass, groping it. He turned his head to see that it was Crystal.

"Don't let me stop you baby." She whispered as she then bit on his shoulder. It was then that Cosmo saw on the other side that Dean and Ashley were making out as Ashley worked to get Dean's zipper to unzip.

Meanwhile at the same time. Crystal walked around Seth and turned Cosmo over, as Seth released his fingers away from her pussy momentarily. Cosmo grinned as she took Crystal and started to make out with her, their tongues tasting each other as they french kissed.

They moved to the leather couch nearby as all three of them started to play with each other. Seth was running his hands all over Cosmo's ass, smacking it while Crystal and her continued to make out. They could easily hear moaning through the music as Dean was know pumping his cock inside of Ashley, banging her against the wall with his jeans still up, but only his zipper was down. They already knew from the moaning it was Ashley getting fucked good.

But they turned their attention back to each other. Cosmo and Crystal both sat up, their kissing still on point with Seth touching Cosmo and then he would stand up as he would take Crystal and make out with her, as Crystal would dig her fingers through his hair. Cosmo then worked on the zipper of his leather pants, pulling out that perfect cock that she drooled over.

As Crystal and Seth were kissing, Seth grunted, feeling Cosmo already blowing him as her lips and tongue were attacking his cock, sucking it vigorously and full of intensity as she sucked him hard. She felt his hand in her hair as he continued to make out with Crystal. Crystal then pulled down her tiny yellow shorts at least half way as she pulled down her thong. Seth then stuck his finger inside her pussy, making her gasp as he would slowly slide it into his entrance.

"You mind sucking me off baby.." Cosmo looked up to see Dean Ambrose and she grinned. "Your friend over there did one hell of job blowing me but I wanna see what you can do with those pretty lips of yours."

She smiled, licking her lips at him, loving how his blue green eyes were intense, looking at her.

His cock smelt of Ashley's juices and she licked them off clean. Ashley was sedated as she was in the corner, masturbating and looking on into the group of lust that was taking place among Dean, Seth, Crystal, and Cosmo.

She smiled as she would switch between Dean and Seth, her mouth more so pleasuring Dean's cock as she would switch between the two, both of them hard and dripping of pre-cum.

It was then that Crystal got on her knees and she started to suck Seth off, right along with Cosmo. Seth rocked his hips into Crystal's mouth and then Cosmo's, as he would drip more of his precum.

Cosmo and Crystal were both licking the head of his cock while also french kissing each other. Cosmo was still stroking and fisting Dean's cock. She worked her hand up and down, feeling the stickiness of his white seed dripping out from the slit.

Dean pulled out a condom and so did Seth as they slipped it on.

"Get on your fucking knees Crystal, I'm ready to fuck." Seth growled with lust as Crystal got on her knees on the couch as Seth smacked her ass. He then lined up for her entrance as he started to push himself inside of her, making her squeal. It was then that Cosmo felt herself being stood up and pushed against the wall, her legs spread as she would hook them around Dean while he ripped her panties and her skirt off, proceeding as he shoved himself inside of her, making her cry out loudly as he started to bang her roughly.

Her senses were going off, as well as she felt Dean's cock pounding into her hard, the sweat breaking out onto his forehead as the beat of the music added to the rhythm of everyone fucking each other.

Dean wouldn't stop fucking her. She had her legs wrapped around his waist as he grunted loudly.

"Shit..Fucking! Damn such a tight little pussy." He growled in her ear, banging her roughly, just the way she wanted it, just the way to set her body off. She wanted another cock inside of her. She wanted a cock inside her ass now. She wanted to be double penetrated in the worst possible way.

it was if Dean could read her mind, along with Seth, they both traded a smile.

Cosmo looked to see that Seth was pounding away at Crystal's tunnel from behind as he took a couple more thrusts inside of her, before he drained his seed inside the condom. Crystal was out, breathing hard and filled with lust.

Cosmo felt the drugs taking a heavy turn because she felt as though she was drowning and she was getting dizzy as the voices around her started to sound faster and squeaking like mice, making her laugh even more.

Seth may have been drunk but he wasn't stupid. He had some sense that there was something really wrong with Cosmo. But even then, the alcohol in the system wasn't always helping with his thinking.

Cosmo removed herself from Ambrose as she motioned for Seth to get over to her, with Seth's cock bouncing out of the leather jeans he was wearing.

Cosmo got on her hands and knees as Ambrose wasted no time, filling up her wet hole and started to thrust his way inside of her. Cosmo kept up with the rhythm as she fucked herself on his cock, bouncing her ass on it. Seth slipped on another condom he had gotten from Dean and then he lined himself up for Cosmo's backdoor.

He sucked two of his fingers, coating it with his saliva as he wetted it up for her, making it slippery, along with her juices that were digging into his balls. Cosmo looked to see that Crystal and Ashley were making out with each other, and they each had a special toy as well. They were on the couch and it seemed that while Dean, Seth and Cosmo were busy with each other, they were doing each other as well. Ashley was feasting on Crystal's pussy on the couch while playing with a small vibrator she had as both of them were half naked, with Crystal completely naked except her bra.

Cosmo was riding Dean hard and fast and was paying attention to the scene beholding her associates, licking and teasing each other to the orgasms that she didn't even notice that Seth pushed his cock right inside her ass, making her scream out into the music as it grew louder with everyone dancing.

Their sexual session was so intense that even some people that were drunk as ever and dancing, they gathered around the group to watch them and would cheer them on. It even had them into making out with their partners as well.

Seth filled Cosmo's hole to the brim and then he would slowly start to penetrate her. Cosmo would have been screaming and crying in pain from her asshole being fucked, but with the acid in her system, along with the coke and pills and her buzz on the alcohol, seeing as how everyone was drunk and high to some extent, they were lost within their minds, lost to the sounds of the club, lost within the blackout.

Seth and Dean were into the rhythm of their fucking and Cosmo screamed loudly as her anal muscles and her pussy muscles clenched around each of their cocks.

"Fuck, you boys are gonna make me cum! Fuck me harder! Shit..." She screamed as they each pounded her deeper and harder, skin slapping among each other, as she felt Seth and Dean's hand groping on her tits and with Seth smacking her ass and Dean rubbing her clit.

Cosmo was on journey through heaven. She didn't want to come down. Even if she was going to cum dangerously hard. And seeing from her friends, the feeling was mutual.

"That's it. That's it boys. Fuck my holes..Oh my God! Guy!" She screamed as her juices squirted all over Dean's cock.

"FUCK!" The boys yelled as they shot their load inside of the condom, hence, Cosmo's holes. They both pulled their condom's off quickly as they would each stand up, with Cosmo grabbing both of their cocks as Dean would fist his as spurts of his white cream would get on her face as she lapped it up, with Seth's load as she sucked it, swallowing it.

Crystal and Ashley's cries were so loud and then it was that moment that Crystal squirted all over Ashley's mouth as Ashley would lick it up. Seth bent down and licked all of Crystal's juices and then so did Dean. Ashley licked on Cosmo's breasts as Seth and Dean's seed made their mark on her, tasting their cream and then they each kissed each other, tasting pussy juices and Seth and Dean's cum where as Seth and Dean feasted on her pussy, lapping up her cum, making her squirt again.

Cosmo went over and kissed Dean and Seth, sharing her tongue with them.

"Why don't we get out of here and continue this party, everyone?" Dean chuckled, out of breath as his cock was still hard.

"I think that's a good idea." Seth grinned, wiggling his brows at Cosmo and she grinned, licking her lips as they were white with Seth's cum.

"I'm horny again. Let's go everyone!" Cosmo cheered.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING.**

They made it to Cosmo's house as they fucked some more, sharing as much oral sex and group sex, with Seth and Cosmo banging each other more, along with Cosmo and Dean fucking each other, to a little girl on girl action. Then the girls put on a huge performance for the boys as they each fucked each other with a 9 inch strap on. Needless to say, everyone was satisfied for the night before they went home.

Seth went home for the evening as well but then as he woke up the next morning, feeling a little better despite a slight hangover, he went to go see Cosmo and if they wanted to go to the park today with their dogs. He went over to her house about an hour later and he let himself in, using the key she gave to him for emergencies.

"Hey Cosmo, are you in here?" He called out as Kevin walked around him to go to Muffin.

"Uggh..Yeah. I'm in the room." She called out, grumbling.

Cosmo felt like shit. Pure shit. She felt like vomiting her lunch and then she felt so pissed off. She felt like someone took a huge steel bat and whacked her hard upside the head.

Seth saw her on the bed, half naked, wearing only part of her costume from last night. Her makeup was messed and caked up and her skin looked even more pale. That started to worry Seth, seeing as how maybe last night probably wasn't a good idea.

"Hey there, how are you feeling.." He asked, sitting on the bed with her.

"Like shit. What do you think?" She rolled her eyes. She sighed though. "Sorry.."

"Hey don't be. I had a headache when I woke up this morning too, so I'm as grumpy as you are."

"Pfft. You are never grumpy. At least not all the time. It's rare to see you when you are." She chuckled slightly before laying her head back down on the bed.

"Well. How about I'll get you some aspirin and a cup of water."

"Mmm yes please." She whimpered. "It's in the bathroom."

He nodded, kissing her forehead as he went to the bathroom. It was then that Cosmo realized what was in the bathroom as she forced herself to get up and run in there.

"No wait, Seth! Don't go in-"

It was too late.

Seth stumbled upon a medium bag of her pills and a small vial filled with coke. He looked at her with shock and slight anger.

"It seems that there is something you need to tell me..starting now. So do you wanna explain what the hell is going on?"

* * *

**Author's notes: So Seth Knows the Truth Now...the confrontation begins in the next chapter :-O**


	11. Breaking It Down

**I don't own any WWE superstars/divas that are included in this story. this purely of my imagination and of my creative mind.**

Cosmo knew she was in deep shit. Seth has found her stash, along with her vial of coke and among the other drugs she's been taking, but mostly the pills and coke. She could stlll feel the after effects of the drugs but she was more so angry that he seemed to be pissed off with her. In her mind, he had no right to judge her by any means. After all, he wasn't perfect himself and he sure as hell wasn't all together himself sometimes.

"Look, I can explain." She sighed.

"Oh really? You can explain all of this? Why you have been acting so weird and why you have been acting as though you have lost your mind? Can you really explain this, Cosmo?" He was furious and she knew it from that tone. But if there was one thing Seth knew, it was that she could take it and dish it right back at him.

"Its just my medication, that's all." She lied.

"Oh really? I didn't know sniffing coke and popping ectasy pills and injecting yourself with a needle was medication? Oh excuse the fuck out of me." His sarcasm obvious to Cosmo.

However, Cosmo didn't seem to be bothered by it, or in this case, she didn't really care.

"Weren't you suppose to be getting me aspirin anyway?" She scoffed, walking around to the medicine cabinet for the Advil pills.

"I'm not worried about the damn Advil, I'm more concerned with how long you have been doing this? Does Skylar know? Does anyone else know besides me right now?"

"Only Justin but that's it." She shrugged as swallowed an Advil to help with her headache while getting her cup to get some water from the sink. Seth took the water from her and took her back to the bedroom with the drugs.

"How long?" He asked firmly.

"How long what?" She crossed her arms, sniffling.

"How long have you been doing this?" He asked carefully, trying not to go off on her. He was angry with her but he also wanted to find the reason as to why she was doing this. There couldn't have been a way that she did it for the hell of it.

"I've been doing it ever since I was maybe still in school, 18 or 17." She started laughing, which pissed Seth off even more.

"This isn't funny Cosmo." Seth told her. "You know damn well you are trying to kill yourself and you are so damn stupid for even doing this."

It was then that Cosmo got up. "I don't need for you to be a bastard and judge me as to what I do. I don't get on you about your perfect little life."

"I never said I was perfect."

"Oh really?" She rolled her eyes. "It's funny that everyone has their life together: Skylar, you, Roman, even Dean and especially all my fucked up associates Ashley and Crystal. Everyone has the perfect life and I'm just the crack whore. Well you know what Rollins? I didn't ask for your fucking opinion and I didn't ask for you to be judge, jury and prosecutor. So here's a tidbit for you: I don't have to tell you why I do what I do. I do it because it helps. So you can fuck off or go to hell for all I fucking care!"

And with that, she grabbed a picture frame and threw it at him, trying to leave but Seth grabbed her, pulling her back into the room, while she tried to fight him.

"Get the fuck off me! Get your damn hands off of me!" She struggled as Seth continued to hold her. "Get off me! I don't want you touching me, all you do is fucking judge me."

"I'm not judging you Cosmo, I want to help you!" He tried to be reasonable, trying his best to soothe her, despite the fact that she was still feeling the effects of the drugs.

"Yeah right? You didn't even notice what was wrong with me the first few days ago!" She snapped at him.

"Yes I did. I always notice what's wrong with you. I didn't want to jump the gun. But then you started acting so funny at the Rave and then the few times before. I knew something was wrong. So don't tell me shit about not knowing you and how you act because I pay attention."

She only calmed down for five minutes before she tried to wrestle him again. "Let me go already! Let me go!"

She was fighting as hard as she could, trying her best to get Seth off of her but to no avail as he pinned her down on the bed.

She was struggling hard, even when she tried to bite Seth on his wrist, he didn't let go of her. He was on top of her, his hands pinning her wrists. She was thrashing and screaming hard to get him off of her and even calling him every foul name there was, but Seth still didn't want to let go.

Seth could easily read her. Cosmo had a "tell". If she even tried to bite his wrist, he knew something was wrong. He also noticed that her bottom lip trembled. He could sense something was wrong. Even if she wasn't putting up a fight right now, he could tell she was scared. the question is, what was she scared of?

"Sweetheart, talk to me." He asks gently. "I just want you to talk to me."

"Why? Why do you want to talk to me. It's only just sex Seth. There is nothing we need to do and nothing to continue further doing. We only need each other for one thing and that's to fuck. You said so yourself."

"Well I'm not in the mood for sex right now. I want to help my best friend. I want to help my Tinkerbell." He looks into her pale blue eyes. She looks away though.

"Look at me. Right now Cosmo, look at me." He tells her.

"No. I really don't want to." She mumbles.

"Cosmo, look at me. I want to see your eyes."

"You're not going to like what you see. Trust me." She sighs.

"What am I not going to like?" He asks her, loosening the grip on her wrists.

"A broken person. A fucked up person. That's all I am Seth. I am an unfix-able, broken washed up fucked up person. I don't have a life. I don't have anything to hold onto."

Seth could see her eyes starting to get moist, filling with wet tears. She had a serious problem and he knew that she wanted to stop, but she didn't know how.

"Why don't you just talk to me..then if you just trust me..I can help you."

"Seth-"

"Please. Please angel..let me help you. You don't need this. You don't need to harm yourself anymore. Just trust me. Please don't throw me out."

Cosmo sighed, closing her eyes as she could feel so many memories in her heart and in her mind, scarred forever. She wanted to share them with someone. Who better than Seth?

"Y-You really want to h-help me.." She whispers to him. "Even the way I almost tried to whack your head off with that picture frame?"

Seth chuckles softly but he lets go of one of her wrists to stroke her dimpled cheek. "You are my best friend. I don't want you to do this anymore. I just need for you to be honest with me. I can't let you do this to yourself anymore. I can't force you to get help but if you really want to stop, then I'm here. I just want you to talk to me and this time, without acting crazy on me."

They both sit up as she crosses her legs, chewing on her bottom lip as he takes her hand, squeezing it.

"I-so are you going to send me to rehab and just-"

"No. I won't tell anyone and we won't go to that step yet. Not until you are ready. But I want you to start from the beginning.."

Cosmo took a deep breathe and sighed, knowing she was going to have to let her vulnerability show for the moment. She was addicted, that was a fact.

But there was another fact: She wanted to addiction to go away. She didn't want to do this for the rest of her life.

"Ok..I'll tell you everything."

Seth sat up and took her hand, brushing her fingers with his thumb. "I'm all ears for you."

"...It all started with my mom..back when I was 10.."

* * *

**Author's Notes: I apologize for the shortness but at least I had it up for you. It will continue tomorrow :-)**


	12. Behind Those Pale Blue Eyes

**I don't own any WWE superstars/divas that are included in this story. this purely of my imagination and of my creative mind.**

**The Money In The Bank Pay Per View is tomorrow on Sunday. EEEK! I would love to know from my fellow readers what are your thoughts and picks for the two ladder matches.**

**Who do you want to win the WWE World HeavyWeight Championship?**

**Who do you want to win the contract? (There are no right or wrong opinions. Everyone's entitled to it but I would love to hear everyone's thoughts on it.)**

**(Also Important Announcement: Drug Abuse is a serious matter and should never be taken lightly. If you or a loved one knows someone who is going through this and you want to help them or they need the help but they do not know the way, this is the hotline**

**The Treatment Helpline: ****888.510.4557 **

**Their website is also. www .thetreatmenthelpline. com **

**Well, other than that, let's get on with the story shall we? **

**Don't forget to Review as well :)**

* * *

Seth came back with two cups of coffee that he made as Cosmo sat up, taking the mug from Seth as she drank it slowly. She really liked when he made coffee, especially when he added a stick of butter in it, blending it all in. He was famous for making that Bulletproof Coffee which always tasted so good.

"Well, my mom and my dad and me. We were all really happy together. My mom..she was a church woman. She loved going to church each and every day. My dad, he was struggling between different jobs trying to make ends meet and really sacrificed more than my mom did. You know..its funny how when I was a little younger, me and my mom were tight to the hip." Cosmo sighed as she drank some more.

"We would always spend so much time together..but then..it was then that I noticed she was acting really weird. I thought I was the only one. She was always out late at night, coming home drunk and her eyes looked so glassy, her teeth were yellow and she was starting to lose some weight. She was a beautiful woman, curvy as well with a round ass. It didn't matter how old you were. Even 10-year-old boys would stare at how she looked and they didn't even know how to work those wieners between their legs."

They chuckled from her comment before she could continue.

"Anyway, she did come home late a lot. My mom and dad would always argue about it and the arguments would always get intense to where she would leave and not come back until maybe 6 in the morning. My dad loved my mom. He was always worried about her, staying up late every night, hoping she would be coming back safely. He would even get down on his knees and pray to the Lord to bring her back home."

"I knew their arguments were intense but I didn't think it would be so bad." She set her coffee down. "But it wasn't just about her being out late at night: They were also struggling with finances. My dad would always give my mom money to take the bus to work but we had gotten a call from her boss, saying that she hasn't shown up for work at all. And that she was fired."

"Wow.." Seth listened. He knew the only way Cosmo would get through this was if she opened up. She trusted him and he didn't want to break that trust with her and interrupt her. He swore that he wouldn't judge her and he would stand by that.

"So my dad confronted my mom. They also had bills to pay as well and my dad was trying to find ways for me to eat and for me to have clothes on my back. So much money was missing from our account and from an account my dad set up for me to go to college. They also had the mortgage to pay and we were in serious debt. All my birthday money was stolen too. My grandmother gave me 200 dollars AND a special good luck stone, carved for me. All of it was gone."

"My dad accused my mom of stealing, cheating and being on drugs. It turns out, she was doing all three. It was pretty obvious from her behavior. She was always so angry, Seth. Really angry." She sighed, her blue eyes filled with pain.

"But that's not the worse part. I came home from school one day..and I walked from school. It was then when I walked in there..I caught my mom, fucking some other man's dick. She was also high as a kite. There was a few crack pipes that I saw on the table so I knew they already smoked it. I felt so disgusted. I was angry. I wanted to kill her for doing that, on our couch where we sit at. I also learned it was her drug dealer but that's besides the point." She shivered in disgust, feeling her stomach turn when she saw her mom's naked form bouncing on top of the man's cock, moaning his name. She wanted to throw up her coffee.

"I screamed at my mom. She saw me and all she did was laugh. She laughed as though she thought the whole thing was funny and it wasn't. I have never lost so much respect for her than when I did right now. She kept telling me "baby, you need to go upstairs and don't tell your father. I told her as soon as he gets home, I'm telling him everything. I tried everything in me not to cry over what my mom was doing, how she was hurting my dad. I even called her a slut and I didn't even know what a "slut" meant at the time, but when I was in middle school, I knew exactly what the word "slut" was, and I often heard my dad calling my mom that. So in return, she got angry and she grabbed the extension cord and started beating me: Right on my legs, my thighs, my back. I felt the worst kind of pain than when I fell on the ground and scraped my knee when playing kickball at the park."

"However, The man stopped and he said that "maybe there are other ways to keep her "quiet". So he said...he said that he would give me my first "kiss". The man was almost in his 40s' and he was seriously ugly. He had a large gap in his teeth and he was really ugly, really mean too. I told him I didn't want to do that. I was still sore from my mom beating me with the extension cord..but I would've rather she continued than for him to touch me.

"My mom of course, was blind to the fact that the man was a fucking pedophile and that he was trying to fuck me. Bad enough I developed early with C cup breasts anyway." She mumbled, taking another deep breath before she continued. "All she said to me was that I should stop being so difficult and let him kiss me. He kept squeezing my breasts and it hurt. My mom was too stoned to do anything. While this man was groping me, I had to watch my mom get hit off that disgusting pipe. I cried and cried as he tried to take me upstairs, smelling me, saying how I smelt like honey and candy. He got me up to my bedroom and he threw me on the bed. I tried my hardest to fight him. I bit his nose and kicked him. With that result, I got slapped in the face as he tried to undo my pants, taking his cock out of his jeans. I just closed my eyes and I said a prayer. I prayed for God to take him away from me, to get him off of me. My prayers were answered because my dad arrived."

"He beat the HELL out of the drug dealer, getting him off of me. My dad use to be in the Marines too and he was an old soul so he really didn't waste no time, kicking that man down the steps and still beating his ass out the door. My dad checked on me to see if I was ok and told me to go to the car outside which he rented to go to his job. I was so happy to be safe but I already knew the scene between him and my mom was ugly. I could hear him screaming at her to get out and never come back and he called her a disgusting creature and that she deserved to die for letting that man try and molest me. She wouldn't leave so he forced her out and locked the door. He got in the car with me and then we drove off. He said that he was going to take me to my grandmothers house for the day and that hopefully, my mom would be gone.

"We went back to the house later that night as my dad picked me up from my grandmother. My grandmother is truly amazing too. She had her strict moments but she was filled with love and laughter. But anyway, we made it back to the house and my dad put me to bed. Despite the stress seeing on my dad's face, my dad loved me so much, he slept in the same room with me, just so that he would be there if anyone tried to hurt me."

"It was late one night and I was in a deep sleep. I heard the house beeping and going off. I got up and my head was just so unbalanced. I looked to see that my room was filled with smoke but the door was locked." Cosmo's eyes filled with tears. "I almost couldn't breathe and my dad wasn't there. The door knob was hot. I was hot, with the smoke going into my lungs. I couldn't breathe at all. I felt like I was going to pass out. I heard my dad calling for me.."

"I saw the door being busted down and then I saw him trying to get to me. The side of his face was burnt and I noticed the house was in serious flames. Dad struggled but he helped to get me out. I could already hear from the arguing that the firefighters told him not to go in there and that they would go in to save me, but my dad of course, he's a very stubborn man."

"I can see..you really love your dad."

"I do." Cosmo had a ghost of a smile on her lips, but it slowly turned to a frown as she closed her eyes.

"Seth..they knew what the cause of the house was. My mom..she was trying to steal more things from the house to help feed her addiction. Then the police of course, had my mom in the backseat of the car. It turns out she was smoking another pipe in the living room and when she heard my dad, she was too damn stoned to put it out. So her dumbass decided to hide the crack pipe under the seats of the couch and get our things and leave, which caused the fire.

She could feel Seth squeezing her hand and she looked at him.

"Seth..because of what my mom did, she almost killed me and my dad. Because of that fire, we lost everything. I lost every memory I had in that house: My birthday parties, the times when we had our cookouts, Christmases, Halloween Parties and even when we would have our backyard camp outs. I lost everything. My dad lost everything. We were homeless."

"We lived out on the streets for awhile: Begging people for food, going to homeless shelters. I was damn near dressed in rags and we had to do our best to stay dry when it rained or snowed." She sighed. "My dad..he didn't want me living on the cold concrete ground, so he sent me to a private school. He was working three jobs just to keep me in there and I kept my grades up as much as I could, while also, playing the happy go lucky girl. It was facade but then I actually started to believe it. Even though I didn't have an actual home to go to..I would try and make it work when I could...but in the end, I often felt so hollow inside."

Cosmo's tears rolled down her cheeks as she would start choking on the sobs in her throat. To say that Seth was stunned, was an understatement. he never knew how much she was hurting inside. He was always the one to see right through her emotions and yet, the fact that she had broken down her wall to him said a lot. He felt like shit, wishing he could have taken the pain away from her at the time.

"It's why I do..what I do: The coke, the ecstasy pills and everything. It's not for fun. Maybe it seems fun and it does make me laugh and smile, not even seeing or feeling anything of the reality, but it mostly helps me to forget. It helps me not to feel. You are so lucky Seth. You have a wonderful family. Even Skylar has a wonderful family of her own with my niece and a great husband. Ashley and Crystal, they both have their lives on the right track, even if they do smoke. My father is in a nursing home because of the fire."

Seth immediately reached out to her, hugging her as she cried.

"Justin..he wasn't the best influence in the world. But he helped me to forget. He would supply them and we would smoke them together. He told me it would help me to forget. But even he doesn't know why I do what I do. He just thinks I'm this pot head. Lots of people think so. I just don't want to feel anymore Seth. I hate going to sleep every night, dreaming of what happened. It won't go away. I pray as much as I can, I talk to my father about my dreams and yet it still won't go away. I know it's a piece of shit excuse but I swear to God and on Karissa's life that I don't like doing this. I know it seems like I'm acting like my mother but I'm not. I just don't know what to do. I feel so lonely sometimes."

"No you are not. You're not alone. You have me. You have me to help you. I wish you could have told me. Did you tell Skylar."

"I don't want to lose her as a friend. I don't want her to judge me." She shook her head.

"She won't. She loves you. You're the godmother of her daughter." He wiped her tears away, looking in her eyes as she still cried.

"I don't want her or my father or anyone else to know about this yet. Please Seth.." She sobbed. "I'm begging you, please."

"Shh..it's ok." He pulled her into his arms, stroking her back. "I won't say a word. Sweetheart, it's ok."

He let her cry for a few minutes as he held her, letting her know that she wasn't alone. This was his best friend. The sweet yet temper filled best friend that was filled with joy and happiness and a hippie personality. He never once thought she was so broken and destroyed inside. He wanted to do all he could to fix the pieces with her. It wouldn't work overnight but he knew that she had to start somewhere.

"Listen to me sweetheart." They separated momentarily. "I'm sorry that you went through this. But you have to know that this won't help you. This is going to kill you. You don't need to do this. Not anymore." He wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb under her eyes.

"I just..I don't know what to do.." She sniffled, wiping her eyes. Seth took her hand and looked at her: His chocolate-brown eyes at her blue ones.

"We can start off as slow as we need too. If you really want to quit-"

"I do. I do want to quit." She nodded. Seth smiled, seeing that she really meant it. He didn't want Cosmo anymore on this path to hell. Her eyes were losing color and dark circles were forming under her eyes, along with the fact that she was losing weight. Not close to where her ribs would be showing but it was enough to see that she was almost lightweight.

"I know I'll need to go to rehab..but I'm scared Seth. I've never been scared of anything but I'm-"

"Hey listen to me." He cupped her face, tilting her head up. "We'll hold off on that for now. Just, let me be your guide, sweetheart."

"But-"

"Trust me, Tinkerbell..please." He whispered to her.

Cosmo eyes filled with tears as she could hear in his voice how concerned he was and how much he really wanted to help her. She didn't want to die doing this, being a huge waste of nothing. She wanted to get clean. It would be easier said than done, but she wanted the pain to end. She wanted it all to go away. She wanted to be alive to watch her niece grow up. She wanted to be around to see her father.

Cosmo nodded, giving her complete trust to him. She knew Seth wanted to help her.

She closed her eyes as she spoke from her heart.

_"I ponder my thoughts, here as I sit. Basking in the sun, yet thinking of the moon and the stars. _

_My thoughts drift in and out like tides. Playing out memories throughout my life. _

_Like a movie, I see them so clear. _

_Despite the dust added over the years. _

_Despite the dark clouds that overcast on the blue skies. _

_I have felt sunshine, I have felt rain._

_ Conquered the storms..yet the scars remain. _

_As I walk across the shattered glass above my bare feet, the shards digging inside. It doesn't hurt my skin, yet the bleeding starts within my heart." _

Cosmo spoke the piece of poetry from her heart, knowing she was talking about her past. Seth knew what she meant too and how bad she was hurting. How much her mom hurt her. How her family was destroyed hurt her inside. Seth pulled her into a hug as she softly cried for the few minutes.

After she calmed down, Seth helped her up.

"If you are very serious, you know what we have to do right?" He says, looking at the pills. She looked at them and nodded.

"Yes. We need to get rid of them. All of them."

They proceeded to flush all the pills and the coke down the toilet and toss away the injection needles. After the last few pills were gone and the last vial of coke was flushed away down the sewer, Cosmo started to feel better about herself in a sense.

"It's going to take some time. It's a working progress, right?"

"Yes it is. But progress is better than standing there and not doing anything."

Cosmo smiled as she hugged Seth. "Thank you for this Seth..thank you."

Now Seth hoped and prayed that she would follow through. Deep down, Cosmo hoped that for her sake as well.

* * *

**Author's Notes: The next chapter won't be updated until Monday or Tuesday. Hope you enjoyed this one and let me know your thoughts on this chapter :)**


	13. Working To Improve

**I don't own any WWE superstars/Divas in this story. Anything else that has happened recently is purely coincidental and this of my creative mind.**

**First off I want to apologize for the long update. I was really depressed at the time with personal issues and I haven't been eating for the past few days. I couldn't put my writing into the flow and I was pretty much shutting some people out**

**I'm feeling much better now and focused so I'm ready to kick some ass in my writing again**** :-) **

**Review and Enjoy. Thank you so much for the support. **

A few days later after her talk with Seth and her emotional breakdown, Cosmo did start to feel better in a way. She went to see her father, spent some time with him but she never told him about her drug addiction. Then she had called Skylar and wanted to know if she wanted to hang out. Skylar was surprised at how out of the blue, Cosmo called seeing as how the last time they were on the phone, she had the biggest outburst there was. But Cosmo seemed to be handling herself a bit.

They had spent half the day with Karissa since Skylar was off for the weekend and so all three of the girls went to the mall and did some shopping. Despite that Cosmo was trying her best to enjoy her time with the two people that she truly loved, even having fun with Karissa, the withdrawals were starting to begin in a sense.

"Hey Auntie Cosmo, come on and catch up with me and mommy! They will almost be out of ice cream by the time we get to Baskin Robbins!" Karissa said as Cosmo was moving slow, catching up a bit with Skylar but Karissa already ahead of the two as they walked through the mall.

"Don't go too far, little girl. I want to keep my eyes on you at all times." Skylar warned her as Karissa looked as though she was about to run but she slowed down and skipped instead in her jeans.

"So how are you doing? I know last time we-"

"Yeah, I know." Cosmo sighed. "Skylar, I wanted to apologize for the other day and how I acted towards you."

"It's ok honey. My only concern is for you right now. Is everything going ok?" Skylar was worried as they made it to the ice cream parlor. They went inside as Karissa sat down.

"I want the chocolate triple fudge brownie!" Karissa squealed.

"Girl, you know good and well all that sugar will make you bounce off the walls and get you sick."

"But you eat lots of chocolate mommy." Karissa smirked.

"Now where did you hear that from?" Skylar asked.

"Well last night, you kept telling Daddy to put more chocolate on you. You must have wanted a lot huh?" She giggled, hopping up and down.

Skylar and Cosmo's eyes widen and Cosmo gave her a look. Skylar felt awkward, knowing her daughter heard them role-playing the other night.

"Ummm...honey how about I'll give you two bowls of extra ice cream and we do NOT tell your father or your grandparents this..at all." Skylar smiled. Karissa grinned evilly.

"How about two bowls of ice cream and 5 dollars?" She grinned.

"You evil little twerp." Skylar scowled for a moment until a few seconds later she hugged Karissa, kissing her cheek. "You learn from your mommy so well."

Skylar handed her the 5 dollars as Karissa blew a kiss and skipped to the front counter as Skylar went with her. Cosmo smiled as they ordered the ice cream and she kept telling herself to take deep breath each time she felt like she was going to faint.

A few minutes later, they had some ice cream as they chatted over their day, more so Karissa than Skylar and Cosmo. Cosmo was mostly quiet as she did not want to talk about her recent moment with Seth and her addiction. She also felt that it wasn't appropriate to say in front of her niece, who was being very greedy each time Skylar, her or someone in the booth beside them didn't want their ice cream.

They went out to the park for a little bit as Karissa was playing with the other kids while Cosmo and Skylar had some Starbucks Ice coffee with chocolate chip and whipped cream.

"I don't know why they make the best coffee yet some of their employees are assholes and they often take too long." Skylar sighed, sipping her french coffee.

"Me neither. I mean, you and I use to work at Starbucks and it was hell but today they were just being straight up lazy. It wasn't even that long of a line to begin with." Cosmo groaned as she drank her caramel frappe.

"Well, at least Karissa will be satisfied for the day. She is so hopped up on sugar from all that ice cream that she will be very sleepy which means Skylar time to say the least, while Roman is at work." Skylar chuckled.

"Well, let's hope it doesn't backfire. Remember when you and Roman gave her two bowls of ice cream to teach her a lesson for disobeying you and in the end, she got sick, which is what you both wanted..instead she threw up on the both of you." Cosmo laughed as Skylar glared.

"Ok so that was poor parenting on both of our parts, which we won't do ever again. Besides, you know Roman has a soft spot for our baby girl so you know he had no problem helping her when she was sick. We both don't mind."

"I don't either. Karissa is a sweetie pie." Cosmo sighed, watching her jump up and down and play on the jungle gym.

"So, how are things going for you?" Skylar asked, seeing as how they rarely spent time together with all of their personal lives going on.

"Well, Me and Seth are having sex. Friends with benefits type of deal." Cosmo shrugged, drinking more of her coffee while Skylar choked on hers, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait Wait, wait a minute. When did this all start out?" She immediately got curious. She knew Seth and Cosmo were friends but to go this far to have sex?

"It's no big deal. We're just having some fun. Anyway-"

"No not no anyway. You ain't gonna speed past that like you didn't just say that? When was this?" Skylar was very curious, having her full attention on Cosmo as she smirked.

"It happened three weeks ago. I fucked Ambrose too. We were at a sex club." She said casually as if she was talking about a TV show.

Skylar was beyond stunned. She knew all three of them were friends, especially Seth and her who were tight to the hip. But she didn't realize that they went so far as to have slept together.

"Umm, details please..when did this happen?"

"I don't feel like talking about it?" She giggled. Skylar glared at her.

"You listen to me Cosmo Valencia: I am two days off from work, I take care of Karissa 24/7 and now that she is preoccupied with sugar in her stomach and playing with other kids, I have free time on my hands. You better get in the damn mood to talk about it Hippie!" She told her.

Cosmo sighed, knowing that Sky was not going to let it go. Even though she brought it up and to say the least, it was pretty funny.

"Ok so here's how it all started. Me and Seth went back to my house after we left yours from babysitting Karissa. We had a few drinks, watched a scary movie and we talked about sex and relationships, next thing you know, we were getting into it. We made a rule as to no strings attached and just good fun having sex. That's it really."

"That's it?" Skylar smirked. "Come on, there has to be more."

"Well..secretly, I believe he is a bottom and a naughty slut." Cosmo chuckled. "Especially when we did wax play and I swear he looks so good in leather. the way his butt clenches up." Cosmo squealed.

"Ok, TMI, never mind." Skylar choked again on her drink.

"And of course, we haven't gotten into butt plugs but I guarantee we are going too-"

"Cosmo! Never mind. I'm sorry for asking. I forgot you went into too MUCH detail when it came to that."

Cosmo laughed again, loving her reactions to her open sex life. Cosmo was a nympho and she wasn't ashamed of it. It's one of the reasons as to why Skylar loved Cosmo..and yet wanted to knock her upside the head for the emotional scars formed into her mind.

"But..are you sure about you and Seth..with the whole strings attached thing.." Skylar asked, concerned.

"Well you know I don't believe in love. I've never even been in love before. As for Seth, if he dates someone else, then we will call it quits and still be good friends. Trust me, nothing can go wrong with this." Cosmo said with confidence.

* * *

**LATER THAT EVENING: FOURTH OF JULY**

Seth and Cosmo had another round of fun back at her house. They both had a shower together, with Cosmo sucking his cock clean and then they went back to the bedroom where Seth was fucking her from behind but instead, they decided to go a little further and Seth had anal beads in her asshole as he would slowly pull them out and push them back in. It was in incredible sensation for Cosmo as Seth was tugging on the beads while grabbing her hips, building the rhythm up with his wet cock in her pussy, as both of them were still soaked from the shower. It was a surprise to Cosmo that he slipped them inside her ass, but they didn't hurt so bad, seeing as how Seth used the lube before he slid them inside of her.

To both of their surprises, in this case, Seth: he was also wearing a plug inside his ass too. It was a vibrating plug they had both bought while they were looking around in a sex shop. They felt the sensations going through their assholes and close to their orgasms.

Seth gripped his fingertips into the skin of her hips as she was grabbing onto the headboard, as Seth slammed into her over and over, as her ass muscles would clench around the small beads. She let out a primal scream as the fireworks went off outside.

After all, they were celebrating the Fourth of July.

"That's it. Fucking cum for me. That a girl!" He taunted, her ass slapping off of him as he continue to thrust into her deeper, feeling himself sweating as the water from his hair would drip onto her back.

"Fucking..OH GOD!" She screamed as her orgasm erupted. She could feel Seth's cock tensing up, despite the condom as he would push her face down, pulling more of the anal beads out, slowly torturing her as he would continue on with his thrusts, until his hoarse scream matched with hers.

"Shit!" He groaned as his seed would fill the condom. He pulled more of the beads out of her, as he felt another orgasm coming. Cosmo went over on shaky legs as she would fist his cock while the plug was still vibrating inside his asshole. Seth was gritting his teeth, feeling the sensations overcome him as his mind was on a daze to where he felt himself ready to erupt all over again.

When he felt Cosmo slide her tongue all the way down the shaft of his penis, he knew it was over as he shot his cum into her sweet mouth, as she would swallow it like it was her last meal.

She licked her lips of the sweetness and would love every bit of it. She liked drinking Seth's cum and it made her feel even more pleasurable.

They eventually took the plug out of his asshole as they both had a few beers, toasting to the fourth of July as they fell asleep, exhausted and worn out.

**...**

It was Saturday morning and Seth woke up to see that Muffin and Kevin were asleep..but Cosmo was nowhere to be found.

"Oh no, please don't tell me she's sneaking.." His mind was over thinking, believing she was sneaking away to snort any drugs. He was hoping it wasn't true and the only way to figure that out was to find her.

He slipped on his jeans and then he left the bedroom as he called out for Cosmo. He knew she was somewhere around the house but wasn't exactly sure where.

He then remembered that she had her own special art room. He opened the door to the basement and walked down the steps.

"Cosmo, where are you?" He called. "Cosmo, whatever you are doing-"

"Which is what?" She turned around in her seat.

Seth was in relief to see that Cosmo was only wearing a green robe but she was in her seat, with a paint pallet in her hand, working on a painting. Seth couldn't help but smile, loving how focused she was into her work. He didn't want to disturb her but he couldn't help but to be curious as to what she was working on.

"What are you drawing.." He asked as he tried to take a peek. However, she grabbed a wooden paint brush and smacked him on his nose.

"Ow!" He winced, rubbing his nose.

"You can look with your mind, but not with your eyes." She stared at him as he rubbed his nose.

"I have no idea what you are saying."

"It's my language for: No looking until it is done or get your ass kicked." She told him as she added more colors to her pallet, mixing a few together as she worked on them again.

"Can I at least, see a teaser of it." Seth did his puppy eyes and pouty lip look. Cosmo giggled, despite trying to keep a serious look.

"You may take a 5 second peek. Hurry up before I change my mind." She showed him

Seth looked and saw that she was working of a drawing of a Japanese girl with flowers decorated for her hair. She had a set of different faces though. Cosmo then went back to working on the painting.

"It's representing of a girl going through different stages of evolution. I'm not talking about the old science crap. I'm talking about the evolution from being from a little girl to a queen. How every man should treat her. People always say that a man is raised to be a king, but what's good with being a king if there is no queen by his side?" She commented.

Seth knew that she did have a point. He really liked how down to earth she was.

"Mind if I take a look around.."

"Not at all. Explore as much as you want, ninja." She said as continued working on the painting.

Seth looked around to see a sheet covering as he would bend over, slowly pulling it off as he saw different paintings that she had worked on over the years, along with sculptures she had made. He couldn't help but be impressed. Even when he thought that some of her artwork was confusing, he knew she was very talented.

Cosmo stopped painting for a moment as she went over to him, her hands in the pocket of her robe, her bare feet planted on the floor.

"I see you like what I have so far." She smiled, running her hand shyly through her green hair.

"It's amazing. You really do have a talent Cosmo. I've seen artwork before and you can easily beat everyone, even little kindergartners." He chuckled as she softly blushed.

"Well..Justin has seen it before. He thinks its a waste of time. Just like if I was to go back to school to get my degree."

"What do you want a degree in?" he asked curiously as they both sat down on the floor.

"I want a degree in art. I want to open up my own gallery and show off my artwork, my own visual of the world. I was so close to getting my degree but I dropped out. I was just so afraid and I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue."

"You know what I think?" He takes her hand as she looks at him

"I think you should do it. I think you should continue with school so you can have that dream." He encouraged her. "It doesn't matter what Justin said. You are smart as hell, sweetheart. Look at what you have doing all these years. This is your passion: You don't let your fears stop you. I know you can do it."

"It's just..with finances and not many people even graduate from college anyway and-"

"But I know you can. You are making excuses for no reason. You should do it for yourself. You are very smart. I'll even help you, if you have studying problems."

Cosmo blushed slightly and laughed. "Well..I did see on TV for the Tampa Florida Wakefield College, the one I went too..they have registration for new classes on Monday next week."

"So..what do you say?" He asks gently. "I know you can do it sweetheart."

"..I always did want to open up my own art gallery one day. I've dreamed about it for so long. And graduating from college..that would be the biggest accomplishment of my life. You would really help me.."

"I'll even help you get books." He chuckled as he would kiss her forehead. Cosmo bit her finger for a moment, thinking about it for a brief moment as she looked at him, smiling.

"Ok. I want to do it. We can do it next week on Monday."


	14. Back To School and An Uninvited Call

**I don't own any WWE superstars/Divas in this story. Anything else that has happened recently is purely coincidental and this of my creative mind.**

**Review and Enjoy. Thank you so much for the support.**

It was Monday Morning and Seth had drove up to the school with Cosmo. They made it around 10:30am and they knew the first thing they had to do was talk to the financial administrative counselor about classes, the different courses and registration. She would also have to take a compass test as well so they would know what classes she would have to take and how to have a balance on her hand, seeing as how she had an evening job.

The college was small, which was good for Cosmo because Seth believed that if a campus size was small, it would give her the undivided attention she needed. He also prayed that while she was in school, it would help her to overcome the drug addiction. So far, she's been ok with the withdrawals but she's also been pretty bitchy and moody but Seth could handle her. He was not going to leave her side until she overcame this.

Cosmo was very nervous as her and Seth walked down the halls. They reached the office as she knocked on the wooden door. A woman answered the door with a smile. She was 6'7, with blue eyes and she looked to be about in her 30s. She was chocolate skinned and she greeted them with a smile.

"Hello. My name is Mrs. Catherine. I am the financial administrator. I believe you have called me this morning." She smiled, looking at Cosmo.

"Um yes. It's about me..going back to school and well..I want to see when registration begins or if I have to take any classes again."

"Of course, why don't you have a seat in the office and we can get started." She smiled in a friendly manner as Cosmo slowly walked in. She was really nervous and scared but Seth gently encouraged her.

"It's ok. I'll be right outside." He told her with a smile as she headed inside the office.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Cosmo came out as she took a deep breath with the pamphlets in her hand and some papers. Seth took off his earbuds and stared at her, her blue eyes looking up.

"Are you alright?" Seth was concerned. Cosmo smiled.

"Yeah. I'm still nervous but they said I can start registering in two weeks and I have to take a compass test this week on Friday." Cosmo chewed on her bottom lip. "So..can I go throw up now?"

"No." He told her. "And you can do this, sweetheart." He ran a hand through her hair as they headed out of the building to his car that was parked out front.

"Cosmo, if you really want to do this, it's up to you. I just remembered you telling me how much you wanted to go back to school and-"

"No. It's not that. It's been over a few years and well..I've never had the courage to continue my education. I'm ready, I promise you that." She smiled at Seth as he kissed her forehead.

"Now while I am driving, you can suck my cock. I've noticed you've been eyeing it the whole time before you went inside the office" He smirked.

She giggled as she unhooked the top to her dress with her bare breasts hanging out as Seth turned the keys on to the ignition as he used his other hand to unzip the zipper of his skinny jeans. His cock was fully erect as she opened her pretty lips and started sucking away at his cock.

"Fuck..good girl..yess.." He grunted as he continued to drive normally as if he wasn't getting a blow job from his best friend.

"Why don't we pull over somewhere so we can fuck.." He chuckled as he also moaned, feeling her tongue piercing going past his penis slit.

"Let's stop by an abandoned parking garage somewhere..

**...**

"Uhhh Oh my god.." Cosmo grunted, feeling Seth fuck her in his car. She rode him hard and fast as he was sucking on her pretty nipples that were hard in his mouth as he latched onto them, while thrusting himself inside of her over and over again.

"Thank god you wore that nice mini skirt today." He moaned.

"And no panties either." She moaned as she bounced on his cock harder.

They were in an abandoned parking garage and Cosmo had been fisting his cock the during the whole ride there. As soon as he parked the car, Seth tore off the condom in his jeans and he slid it on and grabbed her, forcing her on his cock as he was fucking her brains out over and over, making her moan loudly. They were both covered in sweat and they were still clothed in some sort. Clothed sex to Cosmo was fucking hot to her and she loved every minute of it. Seth grabbed the back of her neck and bit her down hard, not caring if he left a mark on her pale skin. They were both in ecstasy, even if they were only having sex for 15-30 minutes, which was ok since they both had to work later on tonight.

"God, pound me harder, Rollins. I wanna cum every fucking where!" She screamed as her voice echoed throughout the parking lot.

"Oh shit..squeeze me harder, babe." He grunted, hitting her harder and faster, pummeling her into her Gspot.

Cosmo then screamed into his neck as she could feel herself erupting and needless to say so was Seth. Even though they didn't cum together as a unit always, the pleasure was just as greater than before as they both had their release.

Cosmo laid back on the steering wheel as she slipped off his flaccid cock as he pulled off the condom and tossed it out the car window and zipping it back into his boxers and jeans. They were panting and exhausted as Cosmo wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"So..you wanna grab some pizza and some nachos before we stop back at my house for some video games before you go home?"

"yeah, I could deal. As long as you get extra jalapenos on them, and with lots of cheese and salsa?"

"That's the best way to do it after sex, anyway." He chuckled before he started up the engine again as they headed out the parking lot to grab something to eat before they went back Seth's house.

However, Cosmo then started to feel a little bit awkward after they had sex. And to Seth, he felt that the feeling was kind of mutual but wasn't sure why.

* * *

As the days went by of them having more sex and just hanging out, but not every day of course, Cosmo had taken her Compass exam that Friday afternoon. They would call her next week for the results. Which made her even more stressed. She wasn't even sure why but she just wanted to know and get it over with.

It was Monday again as she hung out with Seth at the park while they were walking their dogs and eating some ice cream.

They sat down, practically joking about anything, including with Cosmo having more sex stories to tell and with Seth trading his embarrassing sex stories as well, with Cosmo laughing but also playfully teasing him.

"I lost my virginity when I was in my freshman year in school. I was in the 8th grade and well..I actually came close to having a gang bang." She giggled. Seth almost choked on his beer.

"You are one little slut." He joked. Cosmo shrugged.

"I prefer open minded. I did use a condom though. No glove, no love right?"

"Indeed." He smirked. "So what have you always wanted to paint next?"

Cosmo played around with her spoon in the ice cream she was having. "I always wanted to paint something that, gives me a look into the future. Like, if I were to paint something that I've always wanted, then this would happen, you know what I mean?"

"Well, what exactly are you thinking about?" He asked, curiously. Cosmo chewed her bottom lip, trying to figure out what to say next.

"Well I-"

Her cellphone started to ring and she cursed, scaring Muffin as she was right next to her by her foot.

"Sorry, sweetheart." She rubbed her head as she answered the phone.

"Hey there Ms. Valencia. We have your results for the test." Mrs. Catherine spoke on the phone.

Cosmo mouthed who it was as Seth smiled.

"So we do have your results."

"Ok..what's the news.."

As Mrs. Catherine told her on the phone what they were, she nodded and Cosmo understood everything she was saying. She would have to take Algebra, History, and Economics class but so far she did great. Mrs. Catherine suggested that she could start school at the end of the month since that was the deadline. After doing some thinking, Cosmo decided to start immediately.

"Great. See you soon and welcome back."

"It does feel good to be back." She chuckled before she hung up. Seth could see the smile on her face but also some worry.

"Listen, it's going to be alright." Seth took her hand. "You're the smartest girl I know Cosmo and I know you will get enough credits so you can graduate."

"Well, the thing is: School has always been pressure to me. I've never been good at it." She sighed. "Part of me is freaking the hell out right now, Rollins."

"You know you're not alone. You have me, Skylar and Dean and Roman. Even though I wouldn't suggest Dean. He's never liked school..or testing for that matter..especially testing.

Cosmo laughed as they both got up. "Do you wanna grab a late lunch?"

"Sure why not." She smiled. "I'll be heading back to school soon, I'm gonna have to start with all the freedom I have left."

* * *

They went to the pub after they dropped the dogs off back at Cosmo's house with enough food for them. Cosmo had a turkey sub and some clam chowder while Seth had some lunch as well. They earlier did Karaoke together, with Seth being a goofball as usual and singing the lyrics to "Talk Dirty To Me" by Jason Derulo all wrong but they laughed.

Cosmo excused herself to the bathroom and Seth continued to listen to some of the heavy metal that was being played a little bit, headbanging. It was then that a phone started to vibrate and he checked to see that it wasn't his phone but Cosmo's. She forgot to grab it so Seth decided to see who it was that called.

"Oh hell no." He scowled.

It was Justin: Her old drug addicted ex boyfriend.

He didn't want Cosmo falling down that path again so he hit the ignore button and deleted the voicemail Justin had sent to her. He put the phone back down as she made her way back out from the women's restroom.

"I'm back." She smiled. "Did anyone call for me."

Seth chewed into his pizza and said "Nope."

He felt bad for lying but at the same time he didn't: Cosmo was getting back to normal despite the withdrawals and he would be damned if he let Justin fuck up her life again.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I'll be changing my username on Fanfiction to Godiva Chocolate. No reason behind it, just that I love chocolate :P. Anyways, good night and have a good Monday. **


	15. Studying The Subjects and Anxiety

**I don't own any WWE superstars/Divas in this story. Anything else that has happened recently is purely coincidental and this of my creative mind.**

**Review and Enjoy. Thank you so much for the support.**

It was the end of the month and after meeting with the financial advisor about everything, including financial aid, the classes she would have to take, along with going through orientation, Cosmo was officially registered for school and she had been doing ok on the few days of attending class in the mornings this week. She had her schedule down so she didn't have class everyday, but even then they weren't as easy like anything else. But it gave her everything it needed to help keep her focused and not on other things like Justin and the drugs.

She told Skylar, Roman, and her father about her news of going back to school to get her degree and they were proud of her. It's not that she didn't love Skylar but it meant more to her when it came from her father, who was a stubborn old man but he always loved that Cosmo was getting an education, even after all the emotional scars that she had been through.

Seth would even pick her up from school to help her get to work and would sometimes take her to school. Even though she preferred taking the bus, for her safety, Seth told her it would be best if he drove her instead.

However, since Seth was mostly busy with work and among with hanging out with his friends and family, Cosmo didn't want to bother him and make things even more awkward. She would take the bus to school and work and handle things on her own. She also hasn't heard a call from Seth in awhile. Whenever she did call him, it would go straight to voicemail.

That evening, she was off work tonight and she sighed as she was alone in her living room, with her books that she had bought for her Algebra and Economics class. She was never really good in Algebra. She tried her best but she was always fucking it up. She decided to take a study break for a short time and decided to call Seth. Just to bug him. She dialed the number to his cell phone as it kept ringing a few times. It was then he picked up and he sounded groggy.

"Hey..I know it's late, but I was wondering if maybe you could-" Cosmo started to say but she was interrupted.

"I'm on my way, sweetheart." He yawned.

"But, you don't even know what I was going to ask you." She was confused.

"Well, I already know you call me at this time when you need help with one of your subjects. You should be just reviewing what you did."

"Awe come on Sethie. You know I'm not that smart." She pouted.

"You are intelligent, Tinkerbell and you know that."

"Can you just help me, pretty please? I suck horribly in algebra. And I was going to use Google to cheat but then it says you have to explain step by step on how did you get the answer..and it doesn't say!" She whined.

Seth rolled his eyes but he couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable she was being.

"Ok, I'll be on my way in 20 minutes."

"And bring Oreo cookies too? I'll make my famous PBJ sandwiches with bananas in them, along with the crusts cut off." She raised as an offer.

"Deal."

**...**

Cosmo had no idea why but she was nervous. She could feel her headaches coming in and she felt dehydrated and a little dizzy. She heard the keys unlocking and she knew it was Seth, seeing as how they would give each other a key to their place for an emergency. She kept pacing back and forth as she was smoking a cigarette.

It was then her thoughts started to spin inside her mind: The thoughts of Seth telling everyone that she was a drug addict, that she was nothing but a whore, basically putting her business out there and making her feel like complete trash and ending their friendship. Those thoughts gave her a migraine and made her want to cry. Seth wouldn't betray her, right? He wouldn't toss her aside in the dirt like that.

"Cosmo..Cosmo what's wrong?" He went to her, taking off his jacket. He was in his basketball shorts with his sneakers and his Glamour Shirt with his hair in a ponytail, messy as usual.

"I don't think I'm going to get a good grade on my homework tomorrow..I can't do it." Cosmo kept muttering.

"Yes you can, just relax and-"

"No I can't fucking do it! I can't do shit, Rollins! All I do is think about how if I fail this homework assignment, I won't pass my exams and I won't do anything right. I won't be able to graduate. I fucking hate this, I hate feeling like this!" She screamed.

Seth knew it was one of the signs of a withdrawal, which were very dangerous. He knew he had to find a way to calm her down.

"Cosmo, just listen to me ok. Just sit down with me and-"

"No, you-you are just going to call me stupid. And I deserve it. I am fucking stupid. I hate this shit. I can't do it!" She started grabbing dishes and tossing them on the ground and knocking everything off the kitchen counter. Seth went to grab her as she was trembling hard, shouting in Latin.

"Honey, Honey, I can't understand you when you are cussing me out in that sexy language." He chuckled as she eventually calmed down. He started to stroke her hair, kissing the top of her forehead as she started to softly cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a psycho bitch." She mumbled. Seth didn't even care about the outburst she just did. He knew that wasn't really her. It was hard for her with her still recovering from addiction. The voice told him to send her to rehab but she was making good progress so far. He didn't want her falling off the pedestal again.

"Hey, that's nothing. My mom is worse." He made a light joke to her as he wiped her eyes with his thumb, making her blink all adorably.

"I'm just not smart like you. You were always the good kid in school right? You always made good grades and you were smart and-"

"Shh." He told her as he held her in his arms, stroking her faded green hair.

It took awhile but she started to calm down. She wondered how long it will be before she acted up again. She was just glad to have Seth by her side to help her for the moment.

* * *

Seth and Cosmo stayed up for half the hour as they studied, while also eating the PB&amp;J sandwiches, along with the Oreo cookies and milk. Seth helped her to study and helped her to focus on what were her biggest problems in her Algebra class. He was really good in Algebra and she was actually paying attention, wanting to learn how he did it so he gladly showed her over again. She bit her lip, looking at Seth in those reading glasses. They were sitting on the floor in front of the couch.

"You know..Professor Rollins." She teased. "You look absolutely handsome in those glasses."

He smirked. "Thank you, my Tinkerbell. Now stop looking at me like that and try to work out the problems on your own."

"Well, I do have a problem." She winked as she opened her legs, her tight red shorts slightly revealing part of her G-string. Seth's breath hitched, looking at her as he slightly growled with lust.

"Don't fucking tease me, woman." He stared her down, intensely. "You know I will fuck you hard and make you forget about everything I just taught you."

"Well then you can teach me more new things, Professor Rollins." She seductively licked her lips.

"You know if we don't work on these problems..or in this case, if you don't get it right..I will have to punish you." He grinned evilly.

"So spank me, professor." She smirked.

"I won't eat your pussy anymore..and I know how much you like my tongue between those pink folds of yours." He whispered as he nibbled on your ear, and he spanked her round ass.

She crawled a little more to his lap as she slowly took off his glasses as he attacked her mouth, diving his tongue right into her oral depths, tugging onto his hair. They rolled on the floor as she twirled her fingers through his hair. However, she stopped when she noticed how his hair felt. It was the bleached blonde part to his hair that was starting to thin. Seth looked at her, panting a bit.

"What's wrong?" He sat on his knees. She sat up too, still stroking his hair.

"It's your hair. The blonde part of your hair is starting to thin." She noticed carefully.

"Um yeah. Leila always used different types of bleach in my hair and I've been doing it since."

"You know that's not good to use different types of bleach blonde dyes in your hair right? It can really damage your hair and a bald Sethie is not an adorable Sethie."

"You never know, I could pull it off." he wiggled his brows which made her giggle, but she lightly slapped his chest, knowing he was joking.

"Maybe so. But I prefer you with a thick full head of hair." She ran her fingers through his hair slowly and carefully. "Not only that, you wouldn't headbang anymore and I like it when you headbang with hair all over your face."

"Yeah. But all I have are the bleached dye chemicals and those are what I've always used." Seth shrugged as he sat up with her.

"Well you know, I make home made hair dye. Even permanent ones too. I can help you with yours if you let me." Cosmo smiled. "Why do you think my green hair gets so brighter? Even though I have to do it every two weeks, it doesn't break off my hair. It's because of the herbs that I use and they also help with my hair too."

Seth thought about it for a moment and he trusted Cosmo. "Sure why not?"

Cosmo grinned happily. "We can start right now actually. It's not that late so we have some time until maybe what, 2 or 3 o clock?"

"Well, I have to be at work tomorrow, sweetheart." He reminded her.

"Damn." She scoffed. "And I have school as well in the morning. You can come by my house in the afternoon and I'll have everything set up for you, alright?"

"Sounds like a plan. And you said home made right?"

"Yes, I did." She stood up as Seth stood up with her. "After all, I owe you for..helping me with school and everything. You've really helped me out."

"I have no problem with that, sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow and maybe when we study again..we can uhh..well you can wear something more revealing." He wiggled his brows as she giggled.

"Maybe I will, Professor Rollins. Now get your slutty ass out my door."

She smacked his perfect butt as he hurried out the door and she closed it, feeling her panties go damp. However, she felt another shiver of awkwardness again.

"God, why do I feel so awkward when it comes to him? It's just talking dirty, Jesus." She scoffed as she went back to studying her notes again. She looked out the window to see that he was gone and something told her to pause her studying for a minute to go to her art room.

She had a special art piece to work on and to hopefully get rid of the awkwardness. Normally, she was so use to Seth and her talking dirty, but now the awkwardness was happening again and she wasn't sure why.


	16. A Little Slow Dancing

**I don't own any WWE superstars/Divas in this story. Anything else that has happened recently is purely coincidental and this of my creative mind.**

**Review and Enjoy. Thank you so much for the support.**

**Changing my name again, to Red Velvet Kiss-101**

**I don't own any songs/song lyrics as well. Credit to the owners**

After their hours went by, Cosmo had been able to complete her assignments and because of Seth's help, she did an amazing job on the homework. Of course, Cosmo felt she was lucky, since she guessed on the last few problems. She was even using Seth's guide to help her study better so she could understand the lessons taught in class. Cosmo was embarrassed but she had the short attention span of a ferret sometimes when it often came to certain classes that didn't reach her interest.

However, when she was in her art class, it was when she was filled with energy. She was working on a special art assignment, which was what the teacher instructed

_"Speak it from the heart, from what you want more than anything in this world, your true desire."_ The teacher told the class.

When Cosmo came home, she started working on a painting, one that she felt was from her heart as she started brainstorming for a minute. Her phone buzzed as she saw a text message from Dean Ambrose.

_Hey there, Ms. Valencia. What are you up to?-Ambrose_

She texted back as she used her brush to work the colors in to her painting.

_"I am working on a homework assignment.-Valencia_

She started swirling the colors in, mixing them all in as he texted back. She wiped the paint off her hands as she read the message

_Interesting. Can I be your homework?- Ambrose_

Cosmo chuckled as she texted back to the blue eyed goofball

_I don't think you can be. There would be a LOT of problems to fix, now don't you think ;)- Valencia._

***Beep***

_I Can be whatever you want, especially if it includes for you to get naked for me again. Speaking of that, you think I could get a pic?-Ambrose_

Cosmo smirked, knowing how horny Dean was right now. She wouldn't be her if she didn't tease.

_Honey, I only use my assets for good. You are a bad bad man.-Valencia_

***Beep***

_I know I'm bad. But I know you are a big girl, you can handle me.-Ambrose._

She chuckled again, loving this teasing convo between the two. It was only an innocent conversation, to which Dean loved to be naughty and a sex hound and she didn't mind that.

_Oh I know I can handle you. But its YOU that can't handle me. Deuces-Valencia._

She went back to working on her little project until she had gotten another buzzing call. She was annoyed because as an artist, it broke her concentration and she couldn't let any distractions mess her up.

She answered the phone, hoping that whoever it was, they would have to wait.

"Yes?" She said calmly, the annoyance clear in the voice.

"Damn, sorry Tinkerbell I didn't mean to bother you. Bad time?"

She relaxed, knowing it was Seth. She felt like shit though, her attitude towards him.

"No it had nothing to do with you. I'm sorry. How are you?"

"I'm ok. Just wanted to know if you are still going to be my hairdresser." he chuckled.

"Of course. I need to just work on a bit of my homework and then I'll make my special mixture."

"Wait, special mixture?" He was a little concerned.

"Don't worry, this won't break off your hair. It will actually help to grow your hair back. Just trust me." She assured him.

"Ok then. I have another hour at work so I'll be by there around, per say 5 or 6 o clock."

"Sounds perfect. I'm off until tomorrow so I'll see you soon." She smiled as she hung up the phone.

She worked another 25 minutes on her painting and took a break, deciding to do it tomorrow. The project wasn't due until Monday next week. She looked through the rest of her artwork and she saw one that she had kept buried for so long, one that she worked on a few days ago but never got around to finishing it completely. She bent down, removing the sheet covering it as she touched it lightly with her finger, sighing, looking at it.

She covered it back up as she went back upstairs to the kitchen so she can get the tools ready to do Seth's hair.

...

Seth came in about an hour ago, smelling lemons, rhubarb, honey, marigold flowers, horsetail and chamomile, and cider vinegar. It smelt sweet, yet a little bitter as well. But more sweet as he walked into the kitchen seeing Cosmo stir up the hair dye, adding the thick deep conditioner cream to it as she mixed it all in, of course after boiling one of the ingredients and then putting it through the strainer before she added the thick cream and what not, after she had let it cool down for a moment. Even though it was still natural, for effective results she had used a small bottle of hair bleach, but the color, herbs, honey and everything else was still mixed in together so it wouldn't be any damage. She did buy an extra box of regular blonde dye which was a non bleach, just for Plan B.

She didn't want to add too much to it They would make sure to do a test hair strand so that nothing else will go wrong.

She set it down as Seth was ready to sit down so she could put it in but she pulled him up by his hair, gently but firmly.

"To the sink, Ninja. We have to wash it first, you know that." She smirked.

He held his hands up in defeat. "Ok, I already knew that. It just smells so sweet."

"Well, you know you can't eat it, you jack butt." She said as they headed towards her sink, clean as she had washed dishes earlier before working on the dye. She had went to the hair store down the street and bought some shampoo that would help to wash out the dye. She felt it was better to start back to square one, instead of just adding more dye to the streaked hair already.

"Well, excuse me for having a sweet tooth." He wiggled his brows as she giggled, turning on the water to make sure it was warm. She had the water spray as she put a towel around Seth's neck, making him sit in the chair as she leaned his head back in the sink where the water was running as she started wetting his hair. She had made sure to read the contents of the Shampoo before she bought it for Seth. The last thing she wanted to do was add more damage to his hair than what there already was.

It was non color safe shampoo and it would help to wash the dye out of his hair. She wasn't sure if it was permanent but more than likely it was. She hoped that by washing a few times, it would help to get the blonde out of his hair.

She worked the shampoo into his hair as he sighed, not even caring that his fitted red shirt was getting wet.

"You sure you don't want another towel, Sethie? It's getting rather cold you know." She wiggled her brows as his nipples were showing through his shirt. Seth smirked at her.

"You would like that, now wouldn't you?" He smirked.

"Just offering the help, buddy." She shrugged as she worked her fingers into his soft hair.

"Thanks for doing this. Normally, Leila would just continue to bleach it once the color started to fade. That was all she would do."

"Well that was just stupid of her." She muttered, while also speaking in Latin. She didn't realize Seth was looking at her, chuckling. She had a crimson blush on her cheeks.

"Umm..sorry I didn't mean for it to come out that-"

"Don't be. It was pretty stupid of her." He smiled. "But I have my best friend to help me now. Dean and Roman won't go anywhere near my hair."

Cosmo laughed. "Yes, although I wonder how Roman's hair gets so majestic and it grows so much. Makes me wonder what kind of shampoo he uses because its so soft."

"Are you saying that his hair is better than mines?" Seth pouted.

"Awww Sethie. You know I like your hair far more than anyone else. No need to be jelly."

"If I'm jelly, then you're peanut butter." He stuck his tongue out at her while he tickled her sides, making her laugh and losing her concentration on her hair.

"Stop making me laugh so we can get this done, two tone." She grinned as she started rinsing the shampoo out of his hair. Unknown to him, the shampoo she had used on him, the one she bought from the store, it had a herb called horsetail mixed in it. It was a special herb to help the hair grow a little and to keep it healthy.

After she washed his hair a few more times, scrubbing the dye out, She applied the conditioner 30 minutes ago and rinsed it out. She helped Seth sit up a bit to dry his hair. He took off his wet shirt as he dried the rest of his hair. The blonde was no longer there as his hair was completely black. She ran her hands over his hair, gently massaging his scalp.

"My dad always did this to my hair when I was little." She told him. "It said that it helped the hair to grow a little more."

Seth groaned as he felt his head relaxing, loving her fingers in his hair; They were gentle and had that touch that made him lessen anything that was on his mind.

She massaged his scalp a bit more as they listened to songs on the radio she had playing listening to Seth's favorite bands as they would play, loving the melodic rhythm and beat as she would liked it when he sang. Seth was a metal-head so he couldn't help it, and she didn't have a problem with it either. She was open to anything, even music so hearing his favorite bands playing had her falling in love with the songs as well. She was officially a Parkway Drive and a Day To Remember addict.

Soon it was another song playing and she jumped up, spooking Seth a bit.

"Sorry." She shrugged. "I love this song!"

It was called "Suga Suga" By Baby Bash. She stopped massaging for a moment as she would spin and sway her hips around for a moment, loving the guitar playing in the background with Baby Bash rapping.

"Dance with me, Sethie." She beckoned her finger to him.

"I can't dance." He chuckled, watching her.

"You danced when we were at the pub the other time." She reminded him.

"Sweetheart, I was tipsy. I could have been wearing a bra and a sequined purse...and thank God I didn't." He shuddered.

"Aww come on..please.." She batted her eyes, pouting.

Seth sighed as he got up, taking her hands with his as he started to enjoy the song as well. He would slowly spin her around as she would sing to the lyrics with Frankie J.

_**"You got me lifted shifted higher than a ceiling**_

_**And ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling**_

_**You got me lifted feeling so gifted**_

_**Sugar how you get so fly?**_

_**Suga suga how you get so fly?**_

_**Suga suga how you get so fly?**_

_**Suga suga how you get so fly?**_

_**Suga suga how you get so fly?"**_

She would slowly twirl in her long pink skirt as Seth would hold her as they would dance. Cosmo felt so comfortable. Seth actually felt comfortable too, the feeling of Cosmo arms around him as she would hum the song.

It was within that moment, she smiled at him, their eyes looking at each other as the guitar was playing out the ending of the song. But it went to commercial as they talked about Medicad Products as they separated, feeling another awkward moment.

"Sorry..umm.."

"Don't worry about it. We were having fun." he chuckled. "Stop apologizing its no big deal anyway."

Seth seemed to blow it off like it was nothing so Cosmo decided to do the same. "Let's just work on your hair."

**2 HOURS LATER**

Seth's hair was finally done and it was back to his color, but with better effects, along with his hair looking better than it did before. They had tested the dye before they used it, but after applying it and then washing and then doing it a few more times, the results came out better.

She ran a comb through it slowly, making sure it went through as his hair was soft and smelt so sweet, not girly but you get the point.

She would use a special hair oil she had made and massaged his scalp, just so his hair would stay strong from breakage.

He looked at his hair and he smiled, impressed.

"I like it. Thanks, Tinkerbell." He gave her half a hug and she smiled a little.

They looked at the time as Seth knew he had to go to leave for work tomorrow. Cosmo helped him out the door as she nodded to him.

"Thanks Seth..for the dance. I've never really had a first dance before."

"What do you mean.." He asked.

"Um, nothing. Go. Go before it gets later." She pushed him out the door and closed it behind her. She wanted to bang her head on the side of the door.

"No, its just a stupid fantasy. Its not meant for people like me..people that are as mentally fucked up as me." She went over to clean up the mess of the hair products as she sat down in front of her school books, lighting a cigarette and drinking a glass of beer.

Seth went to his car, his hair still slightly wet but he knew he would have to rinse it under cool water again in 48 hours.

"What did she mean that she's never had a first anything.." he wondered as he drove home.


	17. A Painting Worth A Thousand Words

**I don't own any WWE superstars/Divas in this story. Anything else that has happened recently is purely coincidental and this of my creative mind.**

**Review and Enjoy. Thank you so much for the support.**

**-Red Velvet Kiss-101**

Cosmo didn't have class today, which was a relief to her but she was at work. Instead of doing the regular night shift, they would switch it up at random times, just to keep her on her toes. Her boss was luckily, understanding, knowing that she had school. So while Cosmo was on break, she would study in her Economics textbook, reading over the notes for the next quiz. The next test was online.

Cosmo had experienced withdrawals this morning but so far, she was learning to handle them a little better.

As she was highlighting the things she needed to learn, she heard her name being called.

"COSMO! BABY!" She heard a familiar voice say.

She looked up and sighed; It was Justin.

Justin was wearing a regular white wife beater and some baggy denim jeans. He looked as though he hadn't gotten enough sleep, partying all night as he grinned goofily at Cosmo.

"Heyy there, Fairy Berry." He chuckled. Cosmo rolled her eyes.

"Not right now Justin." She mumbled as she was trying to read her textbook.

"Awe come on Cosmo. Can't we talk like we use to?" He pouted.

"Justin, I'm just trying to study. Now if you want a drink or a slice of Pizza, you are going to have to go to somebody else, alright? I'm on break. This is what I'm doing on a break. Whne I'm on a break, it means I don't want to be bothered." She closed her book, unable to concentrate. She decided to leave out the backdoor to get some fresh air, but Justin followed her.

"Cosmo wait a minute." He sighed. "I'm sorry. I've been trying to talk to you but all you do is ignore me."

"There's a reason why I ignore you. I shouldn't have to explain myself."

"And I'm not saying that you do."

Cosmo crossed her arms, raising a brow. "Go on and make it quick. You're wasting 5 minutes of my time already."

"Listen. I know I fucked up badly. I may seem drunk a lil right now, but I'm tryna change. I'm even working on getting a new job and I won't even gamble as much anymore."

"Justin, you have-"

"I know that but I'm working on it. I won't spend all our rent and bill money on weed anymore. I just miss you Cosmo. We use to have so much fun and get high together. Don't you want that back again? Where we would lay on the floor, high out of our minds and just not care about anything else? Don't you want to just forget the reality world for a minute, just like we use to do?"

Justin pulled out a small bag of white powder, grinning. Cosmo felt her heart beating, her temptation right in her face.

"You know this would take us to the moon, remember?" He waved it around in her face. "Let's have fun again Cosmo. Let's have that old thing back."

Cosmo felt her palms sweating and her nerves shaking. "I-I gotta go, alright? Just leave me alone." She walked away.

"Cosmo? Cosmo? Damn it, chick." He groaned exasperated.

She went into the women's bathroom as she splashed some cold water on her face. The substance, the coke he still had was right in front of her, her mind telling her to take it, a part of her wanting to own it. But she shook her head, no.

"I won't do it. I don't need it anymore. I-I'm better than that." She splashed more water on her face before she grabbed a paper towel to dry her face.

"I'm better than that. I'm strong. I don't need it." She kept telling herself as she left the restroom to get clocked in back to work.

However, she wasn't sure if she was believing it herself. She wasn't sure if she was even strong enough to handle the temptation on her own.

**...**

Seth was at work as he was helping someone with a new exercise. He thought about expanding the business, maybe having his own Cross Fits center, wanting more than what he was making. he wanted to have his own business and the 9-5 thing wasn't working for him, even if it was good money. He wanted to have his own hours and he knew Ambrose wanted the same thing too.

Speaking of Ambrose, he was over at the corner, drinking a water bottle, flirting with a busty blonde with green eyes. She blew him a kiss as she wrote her number down on the palm of his hand.

"Call me baby." She purred before she walked off to head to the shower. Dean smirked, looking at the number.

"Hey, what's going on?" Seth decided to be nosy.

"Busty blonde just came over to me, wanting some help with certain exercise "routines" if you catch my drift." He did air-quotes on "routines". Seth shook his head, laughing.

"You know she's married right? Did you see that ring on her finger?" He mentioned.

"It doesn't have anything to do with me, so why should that stop me?" He smirked and Seth and him did a high five, as Dean thought about calling the blonde for a one night fuck.

They went to the back of the locker rooms for a shower, sweating like crazy after working out themselves and with helping the other members as they taught them new moves from Martial Arts, Wrestling, and then helping them with new exercise equipment.

"So, how's little Cosmo doing?" Dean peeled off his shirt, tossing it aside to grab a white towel from the rack.

"She's doing good actually." Seth took off his shirt. "She's been having a little trouble, with school but she's smart so I know she'll be ok."

Even though Dean was his best friend, he wouldn't tell him about Cosmo's previous drug problem. He swore not to tell anyone unless she decided for herself. Seth pressed her to tell Skylar or her father, but Cosmo would never budge, always afraid of being judged. He knew he shouldn't pressure her. It was all one step at a time for her.

"What is she up to?" Dean questioned again.

"She's probably at school or work. Why does that concern you?" Seth was a little suspicious as to why Dean was all of a sudden wondering about Cosmo. It was true they all had group sex at the club and back at her house, but normally Dean wouldn't care about any of the girls. In fact, he forgot half of their names and it was only three, and they were all drunk.

And another thing as well: Dean Ambrose was a man whore.

"It's no big deal. Just asking is all, don't be so uptight, man." Dean said in defense. "I was just asking is all. Cosmo is my friend too."

"Yeah I get that. But it just seems like you are doing a little more than that." Seth furrowed his brows.

Dean sighed. "I'm not. Look, I was just asking. I get you two are fucking and all but you aren't dating. What does that even matter?"

"It matter because she is still my friend. Don't start it, Ambrose, I'm not trying to start shit but I also know how you are as well."

"Look" Dean sighed in defeat, as he didn't want to argue with his best friend, his brother. "I just asked is all because I wanted all of us to hang out again. You are like my brother and I know you two are close, but don't get so emotional about it. It's the rules right? Friends with Benefits."

Seth agreed, not letting his emotions overwhelm him. Cosmo and him were nothing more than fuck buddies and that was the bottom line. After all, the rave was fun and the group sex was fucking amazing. He didn't want to jump in a relationship no time soon and I know Cosmo didn't either. If they had any emotions within this, they could end it right then and there.

"You're right." Seth nodded. "I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to get an attitude with you."

"It's fine man, I know how much you care about her." Dean understood. "Just don't get all Lifetime on me. We're bros but don't do the whole "Young and The restless" Crap."

Seth laughed, punching Dean in the arm before they hit the shower stalls. "Fuck off, Ambrose."

Dean shrugged. "I've said worse." He chuckled. "Ask Roman."

However, even though he let the situation go, Seth just didn't trust Dean around Cosmo. He hate to say it because Dean was family to him and they were best friends, but sometimes, Dean could be trouble when he doesn't have a clear head on his shoulders often, especially when partying.

He just hoped he was wrong.

**...**

Cosmo sat in the park, taking Muffin for a walk, hopefully clearing her head of what happened at work. She was glad she was off early in the afternoon so she could play with her adorable pup, clearing her mind of Justin and the substance.

As she sat on the bench, she started drawing for a while. She looked across the lake to see a couple together, laughing and joking and then kissing each other as the brunette haired woman would wrap her arms around her man, who had jet black hair. She wanted to puke but instead, she smiled at how in love they were, how happy they were.

_"Love is a dangerous emotion. It's not made for everyone..."_ She remembered her father saying.

She would close her eyes as she remembered her father one time, on the sofa, nursing his glass of Bourbon on the rocks after him and Natalie got into another vicious argument, with her slamming the door leaving.

"Love and Romance..all bullshit" She heard him say as she would watch her father throw the wedding album into the fireplace. She was 11 years old at the time but she could tell how much her father was hurting.

She opened her eyes and sighed as Muffin looked up at her with concern. Cosmo smiled as she rubbed her furry head.

"Mama's ok sweetheart. Don't worry about me. Do you wanna play fetch again?" She asked her as she got up from the bench, ready to play with them.

"We'll play with Kevin later when Seth comes by, alright?" She smiled. Since her and Seth were going to be busy tomorrow, helping Skylar and Roman with a charity event organization for the children with disabilities, she decided she might as well have some one on one time with her Muffin, even though her attention kept diverting back to the couple, who were walking hand in hand, their fingers intertwining with each other.

* * *

There was a thunderstorm and it was later that evening that Seth and Cosmo were playing Mortal Kombat Vs DC Universe on the Xbox 360, while eating Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches and having some bottles of Lemon Twist Ice tea drinks as they sat on the floor of the living room. Well Seth only had a regular beer, but Cosmo had the Lemon Twist drink, munching on the sandwich while Kevin and Muffin were both sleeping on the little dog bed, not disturbed by the crackling of lightening.

Seth was practically kicking Cosmo's ass but she was able to get some retribution in the end and smiled when Seth lost. He rolled his eyes, being disgruntled.

"Aww come on Seth, you can't be a sore loser now." She pinched his cheeks.

"Mehhh don't touch me woman!" He would smack her hand away but then he wound up laughing.

"It just proves who the best really is." She grinned.

"You got lucky, alright? I wouldn't say the best but uhh you were ok. I'll give you points for that." He sipped the rest of his beer.

"Just admit it: I'm bad." She teased him.

"Don't push me, Tinkerbell. I'll spank you." He teased right back.

"Oh whatevs. Not like I'll be complaining." She winked.

"Best 6 out of 10 or whatever. Let's just start the match over again." He grabbed the controller, hitting the Start button.

However the lights went out, and it caused a blackout, shutting all the electricity off.

"Damn it." She hissed. "I really don't like thunderstorms sometimes."

"It's ok, Tinkerbell." Seth stood up. "There should be an power outbox downstairs in the basement. I can go find the switch."

"Ok. I'll grab some flashlights. There should be some in my bedroom." She suggested as she went into the hallway, up the small steps to retrieve them. "I hate the dark, you know."

"I know, sweetheart." He headed down to the basement.

Seth went down to the basement, where her special art room was, looking for the outbox. After searching for a brief moment, he found it on the wall and looking through the switches, he found the right one and turned it on, all the lights turning back on and he could hear the TV upstairs.

As he was about to head back upstairs, he hit his leg over what seemed to be a stack, covered by a sheet, knocking a few of them over.

"Crap. Cosmo is going to kick my ass." He bent down to put them back up, going at them in order. His wandering eye couldn't help but to look more at her paintings. He already knew she was an incredible artist but one really caught his attention.

He looked at the painting of a couple, with a woman with brown hair, flowers decorated around her head as a crown as she held a man in his arms, the background of dark and baby blue colors of the ocean, matching with the sky and the ocean as it looked so realistic, with the rainbow in the vision. It was a woman who looked to be happy and in the arms of someone she trusted

Seth went through another painting and it was of a couple, walking down the street on a rainy day, holding hands as the man kissed her.

One that struck his attention of all, was a heart, except with the designs of roses of each different color. There were more paintings like this and another one that he mostly liked: A couple in the forest, glowing fireflies around them as they held hands, watching the lake as the moon shined brightly with the twinkling stars.

"Hey Seth, thanks for turning the light.." She faded off when she saw him looking at her paintings. A part of her wanted to cuss him out but at the same time, he was curious and well..Seth wouldn't be Seth if he wasn't intrigued.

She remembered doing those paintings and it made her sad as she walked over to them, looking at them with him. Seth's eyes widened.

"Cosmo, I-" Seth held his hands in defense but Cosmo silenced him, telling him to relax.

"Shield's down. It's ok. I'm not mad." She looked at them, sitting down on the floor. "I never really showed these to anyone, you know?"

It was an unusual silence as she looked at them.

"That's my favorite one. The one with the heart made of roses..well rosepetals that I had in my garden. I actually used Lifesaver Candies and Sprinkles to make this one, with the paint of course. The rest was just random." She shrugged. "Can I..confess something to you..and you promise not to laugh?"

"Of course, sweetie. I wouldn't laugh at you anyway." He gave her a small smile, reassuring her that.

"...I've never really had a valentine before. When I was in middle school, before I was homeless and before the fire; I would always see the kids sharing those little cards with the candy. It didn't really bother me because I was like, "Why the hell should I care? We are in middle school and I have my whole life ahead of me, you know?"

Seth nodded, listening to her.

"I guess overtime, you know how everyone is saying "Fuck Valentines Day and all that bull, because Romance sucks and blah blah blah..." She twiddled with her thumbs before she continued. "I guess a part of me felt jealous. I'm not trying to sound desperate or anything, because I'm not. Maybe I wished Justin would have done something nice like buy me a card or something but..I was so jealous of the other couples. I know Valentines Day isn't a real holiday but even if it never existed...a part of me wanted to know what it felt like to be romanced."

She sighed, putting the paintings back on the rack. "But hey, we're not in the movies, we're in the real world right? Stuff like that belongs in the Cinema. It's not made for people like me, and I'm cool with that." She smiled happily.

But Seth wasn't stupid; He knew behind that smile was a tinge of sadness

"Can we just go upstairs and finish our game before you have to go home? We have to get ready tomorrow for the Charity Funding Event tomorrow night."

"Right." He nodded. "I'll be up in a minute."

She nodded as she grabbed the flashlights, heading back upstairs. Seth peeked under the sheets one more time and he used his Iphone to snap a picture of a certain painting she did and he saved it before heading back upstairs.

**...**

Later that evening, him and Kevin were home as Seth laid in bed, after having a shower. He went through his contacts phone as he dialed in Naomi's number; Jimmy Usos's wife.

It rang a few times until she picked up.

"Hey Seth, is everything alright?" She asked.

"I umm..I need for you to do me a quick favor." He asked her as he sat up on the bed. "I need for you and Jimmy to take place tomorrow for the Charity function. I know there is suppose to be a speech given and a special song to be sung for the kids talent show, but I just need your help and Jimmy's help with this."

It was silent for a few minutes until he heard Naomi again.

"Sure, we can help you out, Ninja." She smiled through the phone. "Is everything alright? What's going on?"

"You could say I'm on a mission and I'm plotting. Just trust me on that." he told her.

"Ok, I won't question it. You want me to handle Skylar and Roman, let them know."

"Yeah. You can tell them that something came up. Nothing personal." He said.

"Alright then. I won't be detective anymore." She chuckled. "Don't worry, me and Jimmy, we'll have this covered alright?"

"Thank you." He told her.

They both hung up as Seth turned off the light, falling asleep as the wheels were turning in his mind for a plan he was working on.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty y'all. Our Ninja is definitely up to something ;) Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	18. Cosmo's First Time To Romance

**I don't own any WWE superstars/Divas in this story. Anything else that has happened recently is purely coincidental and this of my creative mind.**

**Review and Enjoy. Thank you so much for the support.**

**Unfortunately, My internet has been cut off so I don't know when I'll be updating. Hopefully it will be back on sooner than later. Much love to you. **

**-Red Velvet Kiss-101**

Cosmo was at lunch and she was eating her Chipotle Burrito Bowl with Chicken and Rice, reviewing over some notes she had for an upcoming test. She won't lie, the tests were always getting on her nerves, especially when half the time, she had no idea what the hell the teachers were talking about. But at the same time, it was better than dealing with her confrontation with Justin yesterday, especially when he offered her the drugs.

She felt a slight shiver of worry, knowing that a part of her was close to getting high again and she felt thats not what she needed. Not anymore.

"I really need to get my head on straight and focused." She told herself as she went over her notes before she had to get ready for tonight.

Tonight was the Annual Children's Funding For Disabilities. Skylar had asked her if she would teach them a dance and Seth would do the opening speech in pertaining to tonight. Cosmo had also been working on a new dress she had made too. It was a sweetheart neckline strap white beaded and sequin gown. Her nails were going to be light pink and she was wearing a gold spiral arm bracelet and two other jeweled bracelets as well, one that had a snake design. Her earrings were moon shaped studs and she was wearing a thin gold headband, decorated with small gold leaves.

Then she decided that this morning, she was going to have her hair in cotton candy color. She would still wear the special green jewel necklace; One that she would never take off, even if it wouldn't match with her outfit tonight. She finished reading her English book and highlighted the events, as it was part of her assignment, as she had to get back to class.

**...**

At the same time, Seth was able to call a few friends of his while he was laying out his black tux and matching tie. The phone rang a few times until he was able to get a hold of one of them, he knew would be helpful for tonight.

"Hey man..yeah I need for you to do something and to be honest, you kind of owe me." He chuckled as Kevin hopped up on the bed.

"It's for a special friend of mine." He explained a little bit.

After talking with him a few times, Seth was able to make sure that the surprise would go well. He hung up the phone as he looked at the picture he snapped on his Iphone; One of Cosmo's paintings.

"You're in for a surprise, Tinkerbell." He chuckled to himself.

Speaking of his best friend, his phone rang and it was Cosmo indeed. He hit the answer button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hey there, Tinker." He joked.

"Hey there. Umm, I tried to call Skylar but I think she's at work. I'm trying to get the directions for where the Charity Funding will take place and I don't know where-"

"Don't worry. I have the directions." He told her.

He texted her the wrong address on purpose, hoping she would buy it.

"Ok, thanks Seth." She smiled.

"No problem. Are you getting a ride tonight?" he asked, knowing that she doesn't have transportation yet.

"Yeah, I'll be catching a cab. I'll be fine, trust me." She grinned.

"Alright then, see you soon."

"Oh wait. You want to see the color of my new hair?" She giggled.

"Sure, why not?" He shrugged.

A few minutes later a beep came to his phone and there was Cosmo, with a small tinge of green on the end tips of her hair, but most of it was a cotton candy color. He chuckled.

"Looks like I'll need to find a new nickname for you, now will I, pink girl?"

Unknown to him, Cosmo blushed for a brief second before she cleared her throat, continuing to speak.

"'I'd just figure to go for something more..entertaining you would way. A little more "out there" as they would say." She explained.

"No need for anything else. I think it looks great. So I'll see you tonight there and be careful alright?" He replied.

"Don't worry, I will. Talk to you later, dude."

"Alright then. See you soon"

They both hung up and then Seth called his friend and they talked about the plan, setting it up.

"Alright so it should give us about an hour or so to get ready before 8. I'll be there around 7:30 to help with the rest. By that point, Cosmo should be there and we should be done by now."

After Seth talked to him for a few minutes, he hung up and Kevin had a confused look on his face, to which Seth just laughed as he went to take a shower to get himself ready for tonight. Cosmo wouldn't even know what hit her.

* * *

_**LATER THAT EVENING...**_

Cosmo had been in the cab for about an hour and she was getting pissed with how the meter was going up. It's not that she didn't have enough money, but she just hoped she wasn't late. She was suppose to be teaching a dance and she was sure she missed half the hour of the Charity Event.

"Ok miss, we're here." The man told Cosmo.

Cosmo scrunched her face up, confused as she looked out the car window; It didn't look like a building, but more like a forest.

"Um, sir. Are you sure this is the right place? It doesn't look anything like the charity event." She told him.

The man puffed his cigar and tossed it in the ashtray. "That's the address lady. Now am I getting my money or what?"

Cosmo sighed, exasperated as she fished out a 50 dollar bill and handed it to him as she stepped out of the cab. She was in her glitter heels as she looked within the dark area of where she could be. She immediately got pissed with Seth.

"I swear I'm going to kick his bunny ass!" She hissed as she continued to search for a building. She dialed up Seth's number and it rang a few times. He picked up and she was ready to tear his ass a new one.

"Before you start to tear my eyes out, just walk a little more and you will see a trail. Then You'll find me." Seth then hung up, not even giving Cosmo a chance to speak.

She mumbled as she did what he said, walking for a brief moment before she was stopped by a path, and on each side was little glowing lights, twinkling.

She went down the steps which the lights were glowing on each side, as she heard a few crickets chirping a little. It was a nice little scenery.

As she continued to walk down the path, she gasped in awe and surprise; The path of lights led her to a nice little cottage cabin and the tree branches were also decorated in lights as well. There was a pond nearby with a small waterfall, but she was mostly stunned by the scenery of it all: There were glowing laterns hanging off the branches lights and close by, was the modern but beautiful cabin that was overlooking the lake on the other side.

What surprised her the most was that Seth came out from in the woods, looking very handsome in his black suit and tie, his hair pulled in a low ponytail, his chocolate brown eyes looking into her blue orbs as he smiled at her. Cosmo was still speechless by the scenery that was in front of her.

"Se-Seth..what..oh my god.." She was still in awe, her eyes drinking it all in.

"You do look very stunning tonight.." He smiled as he gave her a dark green rose as she took it. "By the way, those green roses are very hard to find."

Cosmo giggled but she was trying to find the words to even speak. "Seth..what did you do.."

Seth took her hand as he kissed it. "Well..let's just say that I want to give you a tour..a feel of what you've always wanted, even if it is for the night." He explained, gathering up all his courage before he continued. "I know you said that you've never had a romantic experience before..so I decided to use one of your paintings to help give me an idea. You could say it gave me quite an inspiration." He wiggled his brows as she blushed.

Cosmo's eyes widened for a moment. "Wait! What about the charity-"

"It's already been handled. Skylar and Roman have the situation taken care of. So now, there is no more excuses tonight..if you are ready, I can give you what you've always dreamed about."

Cosmo never thought she would have agreed to this, but he went through all this trouble and it was so beautiful, with the stars bright into the dark night, she let him take her hand as they walked to a path at the back of the cabin where there was a bed of petals floating in the water of another pond as they walked over it to where a dinner table was, covered with a red cloth and two meals prepared; It was grilled chicken with cream sauce, mixed in with a few spices and some wild rice and vegetables and for dessert; Chocolate and fresh strawberries

Cosmo sat down, as did Seth as they started to eat. "How did I do with the chicken?"

"It tastes amazing. I am a bit of a vegetarian but this is..wow." She confessed, blushing. "I hope the animals forgive me."

"Don't worry. It's not like you go crazy with meat, I know that for sure." He chuckled as he brought out to champagne glasses and he added a few strawberries to her glass before pouring in the white wine.

"Well, I don't hate meat. It's just that I know some meat products are bad and the last time, I was really young and went to my middle school cookout. This burger I ate had me in the hospital for two whole days. It was later found out to be food poisoning because one of my teachers were lazy and decided to go to a takeout instead of going to the damn market, but I learned to eat less meat from now on. But I soo crave a double bacon cheeseburger sometimes." She whined as Seth chuckled at her, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"You can be really adorable, you know that?"

"I try my best." She continued to eat, twirling her hair shyly between her fingers.

They continued to talk a little more as they would continue to eat, basically with Seth listening to whatever was on Cosmo's mind. Cosmo has never even felt so much attention on her like that before and it made her feel so bubbly...even special perhaps.

She sipped some wine, as the fruit would touch her taste buds, having her moan with delight.

"Close your eyes and open your mouth, sweetheart." Seth whispered as he sat close to her.

She slowly opened her pink lips, with her eyes closed, nervous as Seth pulled out three marble dish plates from under the table; One had her favorite ice cream: Peach and Raspberry ice cream. The second tray had strawberries and chocolates, with a bowl of whipped cream and a peeled banana. The third tray had some spicy shrimp with some sauce.

"Keep your eyes closed, sweetheart." He told her as she nodded. This was something entirely new to her. Normally if her eyes were closed, she would be on her knees, giving head. Instead, Seth told her to open her lips slightly as she could taste the sweetest plucked ripe fruit of a strawberry as she bit down on it, loving how it tasted.. Then he fed her a spoon of the ice cream and she licked her lips, licking her pink lips of the rich cream.

"I also notice you still have some green on." He looked at her necklace. She smiled, eyes still closed.

"Green is me, Sethie." She blushed again.

He would switch to the strawberries and chocolate and then the ice cream, as she would taste different flavors of all the appetizers and desserts he was giving her. He dipped the shrimp into the sauce as she would bite into it, moaning at the taste as the spice would make her taste buds tingle.

What she loved the most was when he fed her the banana with the whipped cream on it. He fed her slowly, taking his time as she was enjoying herself. She could hardly contain her excitement but forced herself to relax, to enjoy the time and attention Seth was showering her with.

Seth would then rub some of the ice cream on her bottom lip as he would kiss her softly. She grabbed the back of his head, pushing the kiss in deep but he pulled away, a smirk crossing his face.

"Not yet. We have all the time tonight, angel." He said as he stood her up. "Drink the rest of your wine."

She opened her eyes as she drank the rest of her wine, swallowing the sweet alcohol down her throat, trying to calm her nerves. Seth was definitely going on a different level tonight and she was anxious as to what he would do next.

Seth and her sat down on the soft grass, near the pond of flower petals. He helped to take her heels off as she would put her feet into the warm water, rocking her feet back in forth, the petals swimming around her ankles.

Seth took her right foot in his lap as he massaged it. Cosmo blushed again from this action, never expecting this from Seth, or any man she has ever been with.

_"I really must have missed out.."_ She thought to herself. Seth would work his hands into her foot, massaging her calf and her ankle, as Cosmo moaned a little, loving the way her foot was being rubbed.

As Seth would continue to rub her foot, trailing his hand up to her leg and then back down to her foot. Cosmo would reach her hand up to his hair and then run her fingers through a hair strand that came out the ponytail.

Seth couldn't stop looking at her; How her light blue eyes were twinkling and how perfect she looked, her cotton candy pink her, blowing into the cool breeze that was going by. She looked beautiful tonight and the night was not over yet. It was still young and he had more plans for her.

Seth did her other foot and she moaned, loving the way his hands felt as they would work up to her calf and then to her ankles, as so much tension was being released.

After a while of enjoying the quietness of the forest, the decorated lights still shining, but the moon and stars were overshadowing them all, Seth took her hand, helping her to stand up. He would bend down slightly, kissing her pink lips as she would slowly wrap her arms around his waist, and up his back. Seth slowly took in her bottom lip, gently nibbling it as she gasped. A smile curved on his lips, loving the sound that came from her.

He took her hand as they walked away from the table and the pond.

"Wh-Where are we going Seth.." She asked nervously as she carried her heels in her hand.

"You'll see, sweetheart." He winked at her as they headed into the cabin

As they stepped foot inside, Cosmo gasped in awe, the romantic scene before her; There was a trail of red rosepetals with each small candle lit, which led to the queen sized bedroom.

"Seth...I..I.." She stuttered gently but Seth only kissed her cheek, her eyes looking up at him, no words coming from her mouth at the beauty of what was there.

"I don't know what to say. I can't believe you did this. I don't even know how I can repay-" Seth interrupted her.

"You don't have to do anything, sweetheart. I want to do this. I want you to remember this, the way you should have been treated all those years."

Cosmo swallowed hard, almost fighting back tears at how he sounded so genuine and warm. She was so use to being laid on her back, a quick "roll in the hay" and then a smoke and then falling asleep. However, this was different; This was like a gift she had waited so long to get on her birthday or a Christmas. This was much bigger than that. And even though they were friends, the fact that he went through all this trouble to give her a taste of this special night, had her blue eyes filled with tears of joy.

She wiped a tear away, smiling at him, but her nerves were really shaking up inside. As if Seth could sense it, he took Cosmo by the hand again as they would go right into the bedroom, the petals spreading all around. She sat down, looking at her hands

Seth tilted her chin up with his index finger as she looked at his chocolate eyes, loving how shy she was for the first time. She was always bold in the bedroom but this was a new Cosmo he was seeing, and he felt special to see that side of her.

"Seth..I..I've never really.."

"I had a feeling." He whispered. "That's why I want to show you that its different."

"I..I don't want to mess up. I don't want to make myself look stupid in front of you and well..I really don't know how." She confessed, her cheeks red with embarrassment. "I've always been use to the sex part...with any man for that matter."

"Shh.." He rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Just don't think baby. All you have to do is feel. Just feel me; Let yourself go for this moment. Do it for yourself."

Her eyes were half lidded, as Seth would lean in, lightly kissing her pink lips. Seth slowly dominated the kiss, his tongue sliding into the folds of her oral depths as Cosmo would mimic his actions, her tongue almost quickly trying to force a make out but with Seth in control, he helped her to slow down, to enjoy this moment for the night.

Cosmo nervously reached her hand up to his low ponytail as she would pull out the elastic and run her hand through his hair gently.

Seth would take her hand that was running through his hair and he would kiss her fingertips and then her palm as she blushed furiously. He would kiss her wrist as Cosmo closed her eyes.

"No, keep them open for me." He gently commanded. "I want to see those beautiful blue eyes of yours."

"O-Ok." She mumbled a bit.

"Sweetheart, it's ok. I know you're nervous, but there's no need. You know that you can trust me."

"I do..I do trust you. I just never had-"

"I notice how much your pink lips move alot when you talk." He teased gently. "Why don't I fix that problem? The only sounds I want to hear are those sweet gasps you do. As I've said, don't think: Just feel me, gorgeous."

Seth went back to her lips, gently kissing her as they would lay back on the queen sized bed, with the white sheets and comforter.

"As beautiful as that dress is on you, it's holding you back." He whispered seductively, while her heart was beating.

"Please Seth.." She begged quietly, and Seth knew what she meant; What she wanted from him more than anything at this moment.

As Cosmo would sit up, Seth would pull her long pink hair to the side as his lips would go to her neck, kissing it so slowly as he would find the zipper to the back of her dress. He would slowly pull it down as he would also remove the straps off her shoulders.

He was sitting behind her as he was feathering kisses up her beck and to her shoulder, as she closed her eyes, moaning. Cosmo stopped for a moment as she would get up, taking up all her courage before she would remove the rest of her dress as it pooled around her ankles.

"Stunning..beautiful.." He said hoarsely, looking at all of her. He never really took the time too when they first had sex, but this was something else.

The only thing Cosmo had on was a pair of silk black panties. Cosmo took his hand as she would help him remove his black tie and his black jacket as he would unbutton his shirt. During that time though, they continued to kiss slowly, yet yearning for each other, with Seth guiding her through it. His fingers danced in her hair as he deepened the kiss into her mouth as she moaned.

"Seth." She whispered as she continued to kiss him, her arms would gently wrap around his neck as they would fall back on the bed.

He removed the rest of his dress shirt as he would slowly get on top of her. He would leave trail of his kisses on her neck, gently going to her collarbone, licking it lightly as she felt her nipples tighten from the sensation, the pleasure that was curling up inside of her.

His tongue would go to her nipples as he would slowly lick them, his lips latching on them, sucking the rosy pink tips, loving how she would run her fingers through his hair as she would moan, shaking under him slowly. Her pussy was getting damp and Seth would continue to make love to her nipples, but his fingers would rub her swollen clit that was engorged inside her panties.

Seth would massage the outside of her clit, loving the sounds of whimpers and gasps coming from her. He would run his tongue between her breasts next, trailing it down to her stomach, kissing it all around as she giggled a bit, as Seth looked at her, smiling as his thumb would graze on the hard peaks of her nipples.

He then hooked his thumbs on her panties as he would slowly slide them down as she raised her hips to help him. He was kneeling on the bed, her knees bent but open for him as he was between them.

He raised her foot as he would kiss her decorated green and gold polished toes, each at a time before going to her ankle, and then her other. He went back to the first ankle, trailing kisses up her leg and down to her knee as Cosmo shivered, grabbing the fists of sheets in her hands. Seth pushed her leg back as his head would dip down to her pussy, loving how dripping wet she was as he would lick it up on his tongue. The first cry that came to her was of bliss. He smiled as he continued to lick up her slit, rubbing his tongue over her delicate folds. He would continue to do this for a few more minutes, holding her down firmly as he licked, nibbled and pressed his tongue on her clit. She whimpered, as she was starting to sweat. She wanted to touch him, she wanted him inside of her.

"Seth..Oh my god that feels good..Seth..AHH Nahhgh.." She moaned, unable to speak clearly from his tongue working on her sweet treasure. The friction from his beard tickled her thighs but was enough to send her to that edge, or at least close to it

She felt the first digit rubbing on her clit as his index finger rubbed on it slowly, but still licking her juices as they dripped from her entrance. She was biting on her fingers as Seth would start to speed up his tongue fucking a bit.

"Seth..I..I can't..Seth.." She moaned loudly, her body was thrashing a bit, bouncing on the bed a few times. "Please Seth..Oh my god.."

Seth licked her one more time as he sat up licking his lips, a smile on his face as he went over to kiss her, as she tasted herself.

Cosmo was panting heavily, her breath was coming up shortly as her chest was rising up and down, the look in her eyes of need, wanting him.

Seth went to unzip his pants as she sat up to help him, as they would pull it down, as he was only in his boxers.

Cosmo would wrap her hands around his length that was poking out from the opening of his boxers as she would stroke him, loving how he felt as Seth would moan low in his throat. She worked her hand up and down on his length as it would grow steadily. She used her thumb to rub the head as pre cum would drip from the side. She licked it off her thumb, smiling at him.

As she bent to give him some head, Seth stopped her. As much as he wouldn't mind her warm mouth pleasuring him, tonight wasn't about him.

"As much as I don't mind that, this is all about you tonight. Lie back for me sweetheart." He cupped her chin, kissing her again as he would taste himself a little bit, but it was all thrilling, especially for her as she moaned, loving how much time he was taking to give her the consuming pleasure that was in store for her, the new heights that it would bring to her.

Seth had tore off the wrapper to the condom as he would slip it on his cock. Cosmo laid back on the pillows but she was still showing signs of nervousness. She was really afraid and this was surprising, even to herself.

"It's ok sweetheart. " He kissed the tip of her nose. She closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them, smiling.

"Seth..I want you..take me.." She whispered as she planted another kiss on him.

Seth positioned himself as she opened her legs as he slid inside of her, both of them moaning at the skin contact as he was intruding inside of her. Cosmo wrapped her arms around his body as she was slowly getting use to the size. It all felt so different to her.

"Move..please.." She whispered as she kissed his shoulder.

Seth started to work his hips, going agonizingly slow as Cosmo would work with the rhythm. Seth pushed himself deeper inside of her as she started to match with his movements. Seth kissed her, his tongue passionately working inside her mouth as she could feel him going in and out of her, her body quaking from his touch as he would run his calloused hands up and down her body, up her soft back, as Cosmo would moan, feeling him, as he would plant kisses on her neck as they both moved in a steady rhythm.

"Very beautiful. Never forget that, sweetheart." he whispered as he went deeper inside of her, making her cry out to him. She moaned over and over, her words completely gibberish but her eyes closed tightly, her walls tightening around his shaft as he worked himself over and over inside of her, her hands trailing down to his toned butt as she pushed himself more inside of her, her eyes filling with tears, the pleasure all building up for her.

They locked eye contact for the first time as their bodies were covered in sweat.

"Wrap your legs around my waist, beautiful." He whispered as he jaw clenched as his movements were slowly starting to increase.

As she did what he told her, it was starting to grow intense as he sped up a little bit. Her cries onto his shoulder and her hands buried into his hair were enough to drive them both crazy; The way his nails would dig into her back and the way her hands would squeeze on his biceps was enough to make them both lose control.

Cosmo was always the one in control, but this time she wasn't and neither was he; They were both losing it together and it was something that they didn't want to stop.

"Seth..I'm... Seth.." She panted, moaning louder, her back was arched as Seth held her in his harms, his skin slapping against hers as he pumped a little faster and harder.

"Cum for me, Gorgeous. Let me hear that sound." He gritted his teeth, whispering, unable to control his orgasm. He forced himself to hold on as he would not cum first before she did. In fact, he wanted her to cum at the same time he did.

"Seth..I'm cumming." She whimpered, her nails digging further onto his back as he placed more kisses on her skin, right on her collarbone and on her neck.

For that moment, Seth started to pick up the pace a bit as he did a few more thrusts before she screamed. He pushed inside of her one last time before they reached their climax; In that point, their orgasm came in, crashing on them both as Seth had his seed shot inside the plastic rubber while she came on his cock.

Cosmo couldn't stop shaking, couldn't stop moaning as her orgasm shook her violently. Her face was buried into his neck, licking that bead of sweat as she would plant soft kisses on his skin. She blinked her eyes, as she cupped his face. Seth looked into her eyes deeply as he kissed her, loving that look on her face.

She looked at him, a tear fallen from her eye as Seth would brush it away with his thumb. They kissed one more time as they would pull away, only this time, Cosmo laid on his chest as they were wrapped around the blankets as Seth laid up against the headboard of the bed. He had poured them both another glass of champagne he had on the nightstand as she took her flute, sipping it as the bubbles tickled her nose, making her giggle.

From that point, Cosmo didn't even finish her champagne and neither did Seth as they fell asleep, with the stars shining brightly into the midnight sky.

* * *

Cosmo slowly opened her eyes, waking up to a new day as Seth was still asleep. She was laying on his chest as she stroked the small hairs on his chest, looking so beautiful as he slept. She wrapped her blanket around her body as she would gently touch his face. He slowly woke up, his brown eyes gazing at her body.

Seth really believed she was the most beautiful woman he has ever known, and he wasn't just talking about last night

Cosmo felt so special that night, so different. It was the most intense passionate experience she had ever been through. She had been made love to for the first time, and it felt so beautiful to her.

"Seth.." She whispered as she touched his hand.

"What is it sweetheart?" He asked, kissing her hand.

She bent down as she kissed his lips, lightly, pecking them.

"Thank you..."


	19. The Artistic Lesson

**I don't own any WWE superstars/Divas in this story. Anything else that has happened recently is purely coincidental and this of my creative mind.**

**Review and Enjoy. Thank you so much for the support.**

It had been two days ago since Cosmo and Seth made love for the first time. And to this day, Cosmo had always remembered that night.

She didn't have class today and she was off for work until tomorrow, so for the day while Seth was having some guys time, which she knew that he was, she was having a peaceful day in the afternoon, in her bedroom, reading her book about the history of art; Her favorite subjects in school besides psychology and English literature.

She still remembered that she had an art project due in two weeks, which was suppose to be next week but her teacher had to go to a funeral and wouldn't be back until the following second week, so it gave her more time to come up with the idea she wanted.

Justin had also been calling her a few times but she had always hit the ignore button. She won't lie, she did miss Justin but she did NOT miss his immature and selfish ways. She didn't want him back and even if they were friends again, she didn't want to be around an immature little boy.

As her eyes closed, all she could think about was the other night: When Seth had touched her, kissed her, made her feel so whole and beautiful. She had always believed that sex was all the same, but the other night had proved her wrong. She could still feel Seth's hands all over her skin, only it felt so much different. It was something that she couldn't explain but what Seth did for her, it really made her cry with joy.

She heard some barking and saw Muffin climb up to her on the bed, licking her stomach, making her laugh.

"Hey there." She laughed softly. "You need to stop licking my belly button, little Muffin; You know good and well I can't put peanut butter on my stomach again, especially now that I have a piercing."

Muffin still continued to lick but Cosmo laughed as she picked her up, tickling her stomach. Muffin looked sad as she leapt down and chewed on a shoe; An old shoe her and Kevin share.

"Aww, you miss Kevin, sweetie?" She joked as Muffin whimpered and then chewed. Then she ran off, barking happily.

"I swear, that little puppy is weird." She shook her head, getting up to go to the kitchen to get herself a Naked Juice Banana Strawberry Smoothie from the fridge. She still couldn't stop thinking about the other night. She closed her eyes as her mind wandered; How Seth had his attention on her, even as a friend, it made her feel like a princess. She wasn't girly but she wasn't a tomboy either. It didn't matter because it all felt amazing to her. The experience was everything she wanted, just like in her painting.

She suddenly felt like working in her art room today as she headed down stairs and turned on the overhead light as she sat down in front of her unfinished painting. She had her pastel out and she added a few more colors as she started grabbed her small brush and she started painting. However, just like writing, she had a block on what she wanted to paint.

She opened her sketch notebook as she looked through her drawings and she saw the one she drew of Seth as he came over last time as they were both taking a nap, and she drew him while him and Kevin were sleeping.

She traced her index finger over the lines of the drawing; the way his face was shaped, sculpted beautifully and he was just of pure perfection.

She did need a painting and what better than the project itself?

She grabbed her iPhone as she texted Seth.

_Cosmo: It's me :-). Do you think...you can come by after basketball practice? I have a project I am working on and I would like your assistance.. Ty :)_

She set her phone down as she waited for his response. It buzzed back in 15 minutes and she looked at the text message he sent to her.

_Seth: Sure. I'll be there at around 3._

**...**

Seth had the emergency key as he let himself inside the house. Cosmo came from the basement area in her green silk robe, barefoot, with her pink cotton candy colored hair in a bun, a strand of her hair covering one of her blue eyes.

"Hey there." She grinned. "So come with me, we have a lot to work on. Chop Chop."

Seth shrugged as he followed her down the steps.

"You're the boss. I'm just the assistant, sweetheart." He commented

They never talked about the other night when they made love. Seth was a little concerned that he might have pushed too far but he decided not to worry about it as much. They weren't in a relationship and he wanted to do something really special for her. Nothing else would change or mess up their agreement of ever falling in love. It would only complicate things and neither of them wanted that.

"I'll need for you to take your shoes off." She said

Seth took off his shoes and his jacket, barefoot just like her and only having his black skinny jeans on and his fitted gray GLAMOUR shirt with his cap.

"Cap off too and the shirt." She gave him a look.

"Alright Alright?" he held up his hands, taking them off as well, having only his jeans, much to her liking.

"Thank you. Now I can definitely get started." She smiled as she started working on the painting.

"Make sure you just stand there and no moving, sweetie." She commanded as she started on the first brush stroke, adding the colors of red and green. Then she had decided to add some dark blue as she concentrated for awhile.

Seth was staying still but he couldn't help but notice the small things she was doing: She kept twitching her nose when she was stuck on an idea, even when it came to painting.

"Need some help?" He smirked.

"Oh please, I got this, Rollins. You just hush." She repeated as she started to work on it again.

As she started swirling the paint again, she could notice from her right eye that Seth was trying to distract her by flexing his pecs at her.

"Oh my god, you are such a noob." She laughed as she added color to the brush.

"What? I'm not doing anything." He flexed his pecs again, sticking his tongue out at her.

"You know exactly what you are doing, don't play dumb." She flicked her brush at him.

"I'm not playing at all. You need to focus on your artwork. Or you'll get distracted." he flexed again.

Cosmo had her brush dipped in purple paint as she flicked it on Seth as it landed on his chest. He raised a brow and smirked.

"Oh you think you're cute, don't you?"

"Oh honey, I know I am. I have that charm with me, you know that." She flicked more paint at his chest.

Seth decided to retaliate by getting the red paint tube and squirting some at her, which landed on her robe.

Cosmo gasped and did a slight snarl. "You jackass!"

"Then come get me then." He stuck his tongue out, smirking as the purple paint was dripping on him.

Cosmo had squirted some blue paint from the paint tubes she had, squirting it on Seth as he quickly grabbed the yellow paint tube and squirted some on her, making her squeal. She discarded her robe, wearing only some nude boy shorts and matching bra, but continued to squirt paint at Seth and on his chest.

It was then they wrestled on the ground where Cosmo had the huge white sheet laid out but they continued to try to get more paint on each other. Seth's chest was covered with blue and Cosmo body was covered, at least halfway with yellow paint. Cosmo looked at Seth's chocolate-brown eyes as she traced her finger around the blue paint as there was a moment of silence between them.

"Seth..have you thought about the other night..when we made love? When you made love to me?" She asked quietly.

"Of course, sweetheart." he said honestly. "...And you?"

Cosmo continued to trace her finger, swirling the wet blue paint smeared on Seth's chest.

"Actually..I have to be honest with you.." She sighed softly. "I really didn't need your help with the art project..of what we were doing.."

"Ok.." He was confused. "So why did you call me over here?"

"Well..I know normally we would just have sex and go our separate ways but now..after what you showed me the other night...I couldn't stop thinking about it. It made me.." She swallowed back carefully, slowly going into what she had to tell him, even though she felt embarrassed and she wasn't sure why. "It made me want another experience of it..m-maybe you could show me a-again. I-I mean if you truly want..,''

Seth cut her off as he cupped her face, kissing her slowly. She climbed on top of him as they continued to kiss each other slowly as he licked her bottom lip as she slowly opened her mouth to let him slide his tongue inside of her as they embraced each other into the session.

The paint on their bodies smeared on each other as Cosmo stroked his chest. She sat up as she found a small paintbrush nearby, dipping it into the green paint as she would brush the paint on Seth's chest and down to his hard stomach.

Seth would then reach behind her back to unclasp her bra as he would take her breasts into his hands, rubbing her nipples with his thumbs, hardening them, making her gasp softly as she closed her eyes.

"Does this feel good, baby.." He whispered to he as she nodded. Seth would then grab the paintbrush as he would dip it into the red paint and he would draw on Cosmo's body. He would write his name and her name as well as she giggled, blushing as well.

Cosmo removed the bun from her hair, letting it fall past her shoulders, not caring if paint was to get in her hair as she just wanted Seth to make love to her again. She wanted to feel all of it again, the tingling all over her body as he could give it to her like before.

After removing her nude shorts, pulling them down her legs, she opened her legs, her wet pussy exposed, her sweet arousal clear as he would smell it, wanting to taste her all over again. Seth would kiss the exposed parts of her body that were not covered in paint as Cosmo would pull off his jeans, along with his boxers, his cock springing to life before her eyes. She would then slowly grab his cock between her fingers as she would work him, stroking him, which made him gasp, sucking the air between his teeth as he closed his eyes.

Cosmo was growing wet, just watching his reaction, his brown eyes always watching her. Her clit throbbed as she would look at his body. His eyes would watch her as well as she continued to please him.

However, he didn't want to sit there and do nothing. He wanted to make her feel good just like before, if not;Better.

He laid her down as he kissed her, as he would move his hand down her body, kissing her nipples lightly as she moaned, loving that she was underneath him and her moans were music to his ears.

He moved his hand down past her stomach and to her pubic bone to reach to her clit, to rub it slowly as she panted, her eyes fluttering and her heartbeat slowly thumping. She loved the way he could make her feel like she was in another world, with the small scream she did when he touched her hardened nub said it all.

They continued to pleasure each other with their hands, while also, Seth would continue to draw on her body with different paint colors she had, with her paint palette next to her. She would giggle each time the tip of the brush would touch her nipples as her pink nipples were now the colors of blue, red and green, as Seth would have yellow paint on his body as well.

"Please Seth.." She whispered, her heart still beating nervously. "I need you inside of me..please.."

Seth couldn't wait any longer himself. He would scoop her up in his arms as he would passionately kiss her. He slid himself inside of her slowly as they both moaned from the intrusion as he filled her to the hilt. She continued to kiss him as he laid her back down as he started to slowly pace himself inside of her, kissing her neck, his soft lips on her sweet spot as she moaned in her ear, loving the way his cock would caress her walls as they would slowly grow tight around him.

This was the strangest connection, one that she was possibly risking, and as was he.

But they didn't want to stop. She didn't stop him as he would take his time with her, touching her, the paint smearing all over each other's bodies as they would cling to each other, their tongues touching each other. She was now in a sitting position, with her on his lap as she slowly rocked herself on him, the first time making eye contact with him as he would brush her hair from her face, kissing her as she trembled, moaning as his movements were going faster now, as she would meet with his thrusts. She gently nibbled on his bottom lip, kissing him as he would slide his tongue inside of her further, kissing her deeply yet she moaned as she could feel her orgasm slowly approaching, no matter how hard she tried to fight it.

She would dig her nails into his back, kissing him. Seth would open his mouth, his tongue caressing hers, her warm wetness sucking him inside as he would start to move rapidly, his thrusts hitting her insides a little harder.

"Cum for me, Cosmo." He whispered hoarsely as his thrusts would hit harder and faster as she would cling onto him, wrapping her legs around him as she would rock herself on him. "Come on, gorgeous."

She threw her head back, moaning as she would crush her breasts against his chest, moaning as her walls started milking him, her orgasm coming as she bit on his shoulder a small scream escaping her lips as she would hold onto his back, purple paint now on his back from her hands as her short nails would dig into them.

She panted heavily as they both worked on each other, not only covered in paint but sweating as well.

She screamed her bliss into his mouth during their slow passionate make out as Seth slammed his cock inside of her one last time, his hot seed spurting inside of her for the first time. She wasn't worried, with the fact that she was on birth control and she took her pill this morning.

They stared at each other for quite some time before Seth cupped her face, kissing her again as they both laid back on the ground as she snuggled on his chest. They looked at each other as Cosmo giggled a little.

"What's are you thinking about, sweetheart?" He stroked her hair.

"Umm..I think we made a new color. Like..at first it was green, then it was purple..then blue..now I'm not sure what exactly we made. Did you think we made a rainbow?" She looked at the colors swirled into each other.

Seth sat up and stared for a moment. "Umm..I don't know. Maybe we made more blue and red if anything."

"I like the shades of purple." She pointed on the paper as they sat up.

"Maybe we could make it again.." He grinned mischievously.

"So far, I'm liking this art lesson." She climbed on top of him as she kissed him as they slowly went to making love again.

* * *

They both showered and got dressed as they decided to take their dogs for a walk.

"Think you can beat me to the park?" He winked.

"I don't think, I know I can, especially in these heels, Rollins." She laughed as Muffin would chase after Kevin as those two would walk across the street and start running.

However, what they both didn't know was that someone was watching them as this person was driving by.

"That bitch. Does she really think she has a chance to take what's mine? She's going to wish she didn't do that." Leila snarled.

It was then that she had an idea; One that would surely cause further chaos for the both of them.


	20. Insecurities Are The Biggest Threat

**I don't own any WWE superstars/Divas in this story. Anything else that has happened recently is purely coincidental and this of my creative mind.**

**Review and Enjoy. Thank you so much for the support.**

Leila walked into the club, hence where Cosmo looked as her eyes searched for the one person who would be stupid and unwillingly be able to help her plot the downfall of Seth and Cosmo; to split them apart.

She knew Seth and Cosmo were fucking, it was a no brainier. But that didn't matter to Leila. As far as she was concerned, Seth was HER property and Seth belonged to her first. Cosmo was just a simple quick fix. She knew Seth like the back of her hand and she knew he was still thinking about her, wanting her still. She didn't care if she was back with her ex. Seth was always hers and thats how it was always going to be.

They had a history together and they have broken up and gotten back together before; So what would be any different? Cosmo was nothing more than snack he was nibbling on, in her case.

Now she had to find a wayto control and manipulate the situation at hand, to show Seth Rollins that she had changed in his eyes. He always had a soft spot for her so she knew this would be easy.

She was searching for awhile in the club and since Cosmo wouldn't be here for the next three hours, she had time to pick and prey. She looked at her phone and saw the picture she snapped, unknowing to Cosmo of the man who had tried to sell her a bag of coke.

It was the exact same man who was playing pool with his friends while drinking a Bud Light Beer. Her stilettos click-clacked over to him as she gently tapped him on the shoulder. The guy turned around as he had short blonde hair, that was more of a dirty blonde. He had a perfect build, not close to Seth Rollins as he seemed to be an average but just about the same. His eyes were light green, and with a touch of honey color. She smiled at him.

"Hello..are you...Justin?" She spoke kindly.

"Yeah. Who are you?" He raised a brow, drinking the rest of his beer as he scooped up the money he won. It was clear he fit the category as a bum, with no real job except to play pool and gamble.

Now was the time to lay the bait for him, Cosmo's ex.

"My name is Leila; I'm Cosmo's best friend. We met at Skylar's wedding but its a shame you weren't there." She smiled warmly at him.

"I had business to take care of." He said rudely, wanting to get away from her but Leila reached out and touched his arm.

"I've heard about the break-up. I am so sorry." She said sincerely. "I don't mean to intervene but maybe if I could just have a moment of your time?"

Justin turned around to looked at her, his eyes looking bloodshot as he listened to her.

"How about we talk about it? Cosmo won't even tell me what's wrong. She's been sad about it for the past couple of weeks and well, we've gotten into such a huge argument about it. I was wondering if you could tell me a little about yourself." She convinced him. "I'll even buy you another Bud Light, on me."

They sat down at a nearby booth as the waitress slid them their menus. However, Leila was not in the mood to eat as she simply ordered her flavored Citrus Moscato Wine.

"She was everything to me. She broke my heart when she decided to fuck me over." He growled as he drank another beer.

"Awe I know sweetheart and you see, she's lucky to have someone like you. You seem like such a good man and I don't see how someone like her would take advantage of your good nature." She gently touched his hand. "I mean, she seems like a good woman."

Justin scoffed. "Good woman my ass. There is not one good thing in her body." It was then he started snickering, thinking about all the things that Cosmo use to do when they were together.

As the waitress brought Leila her wine, she sipped it, setting it to the side. "Now what exactly do you mean by that? I'm so worried for her and you can't say she isn't good. She seemed so honest, caring, and good hearted at the wedding."

"Well her and that bitch friend of hers' Skylar, they all decided to grow up and change. It was then that Cosmo decided to change on me. She wasn't the girl that I liked back then, she changed up on me, when I was the one who made her ass!"

Leila forced herself not to grin as she continued act her part as a sympathetic and caring friend to Cosmo and Seth. "Now tell me, what exactly do you mean?"

"Well I umm..Cosmo never told you..about her mom being a drug addict and all the drugs she use to do?"

Leila's eyes widen with shock. "No, she hasn't told me. Do you think maybe you could start from the beginning? It would help me to understand Cosmo and maybe help her from being sad. You would want her to be happy again right? Maybe this could find a way for you two to be back together again as well?"

"Well I.." Justin started off, a little unsure but Leila squeezed his hand gently.

"Please Justin. I'm not one to snoop into my best friend's business but Cosmo is near and dear to my heart. If you truly care for her, you'll tell me what's wrong with her. What do you mean, she's changed up on you?"

Justin thought it over for a moment as he sipped the rest of his cold beer. "Ok, I'll tell you."

"Excellent." She smiled. "Oh and Justin...Keep this between us, ok?"

She slid over a small bag of weed and 200 dollars in cash to him.

Justin gladly accepted it as he started singing like a canary, unaware that he was only adding much more needed trouble and chaos.

**...**

"Mommy, this ice cream is sooo good!" Karissa squealed as Skylar, Cosmo and Karissa all decided to hang out at the Orange Leaf Smoothie/Ice Cream Bar.

It was Saturday and they all decided to have their usual girls day out as Karissa got a little too crazy with the ice cream. Skylar sternly told her to enjoy the big bowl of ice cream because she wouldn't get anymore after today. Karissa pouted but she enjoyed her big ice cream of chocolate, sprinkles, M&amp;M's and lots of whipped cream and skittles.

"I can see why it's very good." Skylar smirked, watching her daughter scooping huge spoonfuls of ice cream down to her small tummy. The little girl was a sucker for ice cream.

"Now I know what I can get again next time, if you and daddy will let me." She batted her eyes at Sky and Cosmo, who they laughed at her adorableness.

"You know your mommy is a stick in the mud." Cosmo joked, sticking her tongue out at her best friend.

"Oh please, no I am not. I just know Karissa better be hungry tonight, especially if I am making some homemade cheese and pepperoni pizza with the soft cheesy crust she likes." Skylar winks at her.

Karissa bounced up and down happily. "Well in this case, no more ice cream for me."

"Oh my god, Karissa is disciplining herself." Cosmo did a mock shocking face, making everyone laugh but Karissa scoffed, poking her small bottom lip out.

Cosmo however, couldn't help as her mind wondered over again to when Seth and her made love for the second time.

"What am I thinking? I shouldn't have done it..but yet it felt wonderful." She thought to herself as she licked her ice cream cone.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Skylar teased her, poking some of her ice cream on the tip of her nose, to which Cosmo swatted her hand away.

"Well more so a dollar but there's no need. Nothing is wrong." Cosmo bit more into her ice cream cone as she finished up the waffle cone.

"Such a liar, and a bad one at that." Skylar raised a pierced brow. "Now talk to me."

"Not now, mother." She rolled her eyes as she wiped her mouth, getting Karissa's empty ice cream bowl and throwing the rest in the trash.

"Mommy I'm sleepy." Karissa whined, yawning.

"Ice cream will do that to you sweetheart." Cosmo kissed the top of her head. "Now let's get you cleaned up so you can go back home and have your nap."

Karissa wasted no time as she went over to Cosmo as she picked her up in her arms as Skylar grabbed her backpack of toys and coloring books.

"Come on babygirl. Let's take you home ok? But you know when you wake up, we have to get started on your weekend homework and clean your room as well alright?"

Karissa groaned but she nodded, yawning as she rubbed her face in Cosmo's light green buttoned blouse, as Cosmo smiled softly, running her hand through Karissa's soft black long curly hair.

"Oh my god, Skylar!" They heard a faint voice squeal.

They turned around and saw it was Leila, Seth's ex girlfriend.

"I think the Lord is testing us." Skylar grumbled, not in the mood to see this witch who broke her friend's heart. She hasn't known Seth for long but she became close with him when she was introduced to him through Roman, and that went for Dean as well. He was the biggest sweetheart and for this bitch to come around, acting like everything was all peachy keen was not going to fly. She hated Leila with a passion and unlike Leila, Skylar and Cosmo were never fake about who they liked and who they didn't like.

This was one of those times where they kept it real.

Leila was strutting in her pink stiletto's, wearing some white skinny jeans and V neck yellow blouse, with her long brown silky hair down.

She went over to give Skylar a hug but Skylar had the face of when someone threw food on her favorite shirt.

"Unwrap your arms around me, right now." She quietly told Leila, as she didn't want to cause a scene in public and in front of her daughter, who was fighting sleep in the seat of the car.

"Aww you are just so sweet, you know that. Such a kidder." Leila let go as she went over to Karissa. "And who is this little sunshine?"

"Mommy said not to go near germs, so back away, old lady." She grumbled, fighting sleep.

Even though Karissa was a little 5 year old girl, she wasn't stupid. Her parents never told her, hence to her being only a child but she had a feeling that the reason why her Uncle Sethie was so sad was because of that lady. It was good that he wasn't sad anymore but she would still be protective of her Uncle against evil witches.

"Aww just like her mommy, such a little cranky pants." Leila smiled widely, wanting nothing more than to slap the stupid brat.

"What do you want, Leila?" Cosmo went straight to it, no sense of playing nice with her.

"Well, since you want to come off at me so harsh, if its no trouble. I was wondering if you and I could talk..just for ten minutes of your time, perhaps?" Leila smiled friendly.

Cosmo wasn't stupid. She knew that smile was anything but friendly. However, for the sake of wanting to get out of here to spend more time with her best friend and god daughter, she decided to let Leila say whatever she needed to say to make this quick.

"I'll be back, alright?" Cosmo nodded to Skylar who still glared at Leila. She immediately disliked her when she found out she caused Seth having his heart broken, dumping him. Seth was a sweetheart and she immediately became friends with him through Roman and Dean. So when she found out the news behind Leila's betrayal, she wanted nothing more than to beat the brakes off this chick.

However, it seemed that Cosmo might get the job done.

At the same time, Cosmo and Leila went somewhere quiet, not too far away from Skylar, but enough to where no one could hear them.

"Make it quick, Leila. I'm in no mood." She told her straight up, her arms crossed as she glared at her.

"Ok, so you got me." She sighed. "I know I broke Seth's heart and well, I'm not a saint."

"No you aren't." She cut her off immediately.

"Yes well, I hope you know that I still wish Seth the best and I only want what's best for him."

"So in other words, breaking his heart, using him and lying to him and treating him like garbage was doing "what was best for him?" She said, using air quotes.

"Well, you of all people should be understanding is that I made a mistake. I should have told Seth the truth. You putting me down isn't helping at all, when you are no better yourself."

"I never claimed to be a saint. However, I don't come off as sweet and flowery like you have been doing all this time when you were with Seth. He loved you Leila. And you broke it off and tossed him aside for what? For leftovers?"

Leila felt herself getting angry, as the green haired bitch insulted her boyfriend. "He is NOT leftovers." She gritted her teeth.

She calmed down for a second. "But this isn't about me. There is one thing we have in common and that is wanting what's best for Seth. I'd figure you would want that too, instead of being so selfish."

"Excuse me?" She blinked in confusion.

"Well sweetheart, it's no secret that you and your ex, Justin have been having some.."problems.." or in this case, you love to sniff around in other peoples business..which is all the more reason to come to your little habit you use to have."

Cosmo felt herself getting tense all of a sudden. "Spit it out, Leila. I don't have any secrets to hide."

Leila shrugged innocently. "All I am saying is that, with your so called habits that you use to do in the past, and uh don't make me spell them out for you; Wouldn't you say its a bit of a hazard to put Seth around that kind of poison?

Cosmo was silent, contemplating what she was trying to say. "You know I really don't give a damn what you think about me, Leila; But I would never try to even hurt Seth in that way."

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't. I'm just saying that Seth has his whole life together. With a great family and wonderful friends and all you do is snort coke."

"I don't do that anymore." She retorted, venom in her tone.

"Ok so you don't. At least not right now. But what about later, or the next day, weekend, maybe even a month? No one can go cold turkey for a day. Let's face it Cosmo, you would only be hurting Seth. Eventually, he's going to want something else. You would only destroy him even more by holding him back, completely dead weight. You don't want to turn up like your mother right?" She couldn't hide the tiny smirk on her pink glittery lips.

It was then that Leila knew that she hit a nerve with Cosmo, regarding her mother. if what Justin told her was true, then she was in for the jackpot. And it would only be the beginning to the end.

"..First of all..don't you ever bring up Natalie's name ever again, do you understand me?" She felt her fists balling up, but then she sighed to herself, knowing it would only give her more power if she went psycho on her. "You know what? I'm not wasting all my energy on you, when I could be doing something more productive like breathing oxygen; Maybe you should stop. You're killing the environment with your poison."

"Listen, sweetheart. All I am saying is this; Seth is your best friend right? So why drag him down. Why would you continue to use and hurt him for your own purposes? With all the drugs you use to do, there is no escaping that. There is never an escape for that. And with the fact that any girl could have Seth Rollins. He is an attractive man who has needs and with much aggression as possible. So its only fair to him, if you let him go. Let him be happy. Otherwise, YOU are the one who is being selfish." Leila nodded before she walked off.

As Cosmo went the other direction, she hopped in the car with Skylar as they all drove back to her house, wanting to get away from there as much as possible.

...

Later that night, Cosmo tossed and turned in her bed, feeling guilty each time. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't sleep. She sat up in her bed, looking at Muffin sleep. She was by herself as Seth was out of town for another family outing. She had thought about calling Seth, maybe just to say hello.

She checked the time to see that it was only 10:00 at night. She dialed Seth's number on the cellphone as it rang for a few moments. It went to voicemail so she tried again.

It rang for only a few moments until he picked up..well in this case, someone hit the answer key for them.

"Hey Sethie come on. We're about to hit the waves right now." She heard a velvety soft female voice say to Seth as there was a lot of laughter going on.

"Coming. Let me just turn my phone off alright, sweetheart?" He laughed to the girl as Cosmo suddenly heard a beep.

Cosmo then set the phone down on her nightstand as she laid her head down on the pillows.

"Maybe I am holding him back..maybe I have to do what's right." She thought to herself. "I have to find a way to protect him; From me."

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy, Leila's really done stirred up some trouble now. What do you think Cosmo is planning to do regarding to Seth and how will this affect them all? Drama still continues.**

**REVIEW and also, thank you to everyone who has been patient with the next chapter. My internet is not on yet but I ordered my modem. I just have to get it turned on so hopefully this week will be that week. Much love to you**


	21. Mixed Emotions At The Heart

**I DON'T OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS/DIVAS IN THE MAKING OF THIS FICTIONAL STORY. ANYTHING ELSE THAT HAS HAPPENED IS PURE COINCIDENTAL. I ONLY OWN MY LOVELY OC CHARACTERS AND THE CREATIVE MIND I PUT INTO THE MAKING.**

**REVIEW AND ENJOY**

**...**

Seth was driving back home after leaving Davenport, Iowa from a family get together weekend. It was great and he had a lot of fun with his cousins, his brother and his parents, catching up on everything. However, his mind couldn't help but shift back to his lovely best friend, his green haired Tinkerbell.

It was strange to say that he couldn't very well stop thinking about her over the weekend. Even though at the family function, many girls were trying to hook up with them and needless to say, they were all beautiful. His cock would get hard at the thought of being inside of them, , but it just didn't feel right. He wasn't sure why but he turned them all down.

He wasn't even in a relationship with Cosmo and they weren't lovers, just fuck buddies.

He stopped at a red light and the sound of heavy metal was playing through the radio station he switched upon. He thought about the first time Cosmo and him made love. It was true that he wanted to give her an experience that she never had before and it made her happy, made her a different person. Then there was the second time and it was just as better as the first time. He could remember her soft breathy moans and her soft whimpers, wanting him to go deeper inside of her. Seth loved a good fuck and he would never have anything against sex. He's had a couple one night stands himself and the sex with Cosmo was spectacular.

The only difference was that the 2nd time they made love, it was much better than the first time they fucked.

The Iowan was pretty confused as to what this was and where this would lead too.

He heard a car horn honk behind him as he saw that the stoplight turned green. He groaned as he started driving, letting his mind focus on getting back home and maybe giving Cosmo a call.

After 30 minutes, he grabbed his bags as he headed up to his apartment. He walked down the hall as he saw that his apartment door creaked open.

"Shit." He cursed himself. He didn't have a weapon with him. Kevin was in the apartment and he knew for sure he locked the door. Seth saw a broom in the hallway. It wasn't much but it would be something to hit the burglar, knocking him out temporarily, while he called the police.

Seth quietly entered his apartment and he still heard movement going around.

Who the hell would have access to his apartment, other than Cosmo and Dean and Roman? But only Cosmo had the key to his apartment for emergencies.

He saw a figure in his bedroom and then as he crept up to the bedroom door, he banged on it to startle the intruder, to which he heard a familiar scream.

"Leila?"

Leila had some boxes in her hand, frightened by the sudden noise. "Hey Sethie."

Seth was quickly irritated, not wanting to see his ex. "What the hell are you doing here Leila?"

"I-I just came by to pick up the last of my things, that's all." She held her box tightly.

"And you couldn't have called to let me know you were coming? instead you broke into my apartment? I should call the police on you for intruding."

"Well, I didn't exactly intrude. The building manager was able to help me as I told him that I use to live here."

"Well get whatever you need and get out." His tone was equally terse as he went into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water.

Leila sighed as she set her box down on the dining room table to go up to Seth. The look he gave to her made her take a few inches back from him.

"Listen Seth. I..I know you are angry with me and you have every right to be. I just hope that maybe down the road...we can still be friends. We have too much of a history together to have it all thrown away for a relationship that didn't work out-"

"Again." He stated, cutting her off, as he was sipping his water. "Get to the point, Leila."

"Um, ok then." She sighed heavily, a look of remorse in her eyes. "I just want you to be happy, that's all. I don't want anything else from you except for you to still let me be in your life, even through my foolish mistake." She took his hand as she gently placed a kiss on it, looking up at him. "Please.."

Despite that Seth was angry and hurt for Leila's betrayal, this was his first love more than anything. The woman who made him happy throughout the years. The woman who was rather difficult, yet had always been there for him when he needed her to be. They shared some incredible love between them that no one could replace. As stupid as some people would call him, he couldn't help but often remember the good times Leila and him shared together.

But he wasn't stupid; He wouldn't trust Leila, relationship wise...but it would be nice to maybe have her as a friend only. That's how they started at first, before everything went straight to hell.

"I'll think about it. Right now, you need to leave." He nodded towards the front door.

She nodded her head silently as she grabbed a box of the few of her things.

"Hey Leila." Seth called out to her.

She turned her head around for a moment. "Yeah..?"

"Uhh..you want to go have some coffee tomorrow, perhaps? If you're not too busy..."

Leila smiled. "Sure. I would really love that."

**...**

The next day, Cosmo went for a morning run to get herself a good workout in. She was wearing a pair of bright yellow leggings and a green bra top with a pair of Nikes and her hair was in a high ponytail, listening to the music in her headphones. It was 8:00 in the morning, very early as the sky was still a little dark, the clouds still covering that ray of sunshine, but it was perfect weather for her with the breeze tickling her skin as she was jogging up the path. She needed to clear her head of her encounter with Leila and her haunting words as she ran into her a couple days ago. Even though she focused on her schoolwork, she admit she was slacking a little bit, which was a surprise to herself, seeing as how when it came to school, she was always focused. So a morning run would help her mind to think as Muffin was sleeping in her room.

She ran past the other joggers as she continued her trek, enjoying the view as spring was starting to come down, the fall was kicking in as the leaves were changing into a different color.

After running another extra 5th mile, she stopped to take a deep breath, sitting down on the bench, panting heavily as she sipped on her water bottle. She decided for the rest of her workout that she would be walking as she neared a coffee shop around the corner, wanting to pick up a small Ice Caramel Coffee.

She stepped inside the shop, the small bells ringing, getting in line despite how busy they were with the Baristas' prepping the orders and making the different kinds of coffee for a few difficult customers.

_"Good thing I don't work at coffee shops anymore."_ She muttered to herself.

She finally ordered her simple small Caramel ice Coffee and gave her money to the cashier as she planned to walk out the shop. However, what caught her attention was the two people who were sitting at the table, by the window. She recognized them as she narrowed her eyes a little more. She gasped, seeing who they were.

It was Seth Rollins and Leila, his ex girlfriend.

They appeared to be talking and laughing, acting like buddies and Seth seemed to be having the time of his life if anything.

Leila was smiling at him as she sipped her drink, while showing something to him on her phone.

Cosmo could feel her hand tighten on her coffee cup as she felt the need to go over and confront them both.

_"It's none of your business anyway, what does it matter?" _She scolded herself.

It mattered because he was her friend. It mattered because he acted as though he completely forgot all about Leila breaking his heart. It mattered because they acted as though they were on a fucking date!

Cosmo pushed through the crowd, avoiding Seth as she made it outside, gulping in the fresh warm air. She knew she shouldn't be jealous of Seth hanging out with his ex, especially since they were not in a relationship anyway.

So why did it hurt like hell seeing him with someone else, most of all, a manipulative woman who damn near crushed his feelings.

She looked back at the window as Seth go up to go to the bathroom, not knowing Cosmo was looking at them. Leila noticed her, smiled and blew her a kiss.

In return, Cosmo gave her the finger as she walked away.

**...**

Later that evening, Cosmo was at work, trying to distract herself from what happened today. She kept telling herself to stop being so damn jealous but every time she saw Leila's face, she couldn't help but get upset.

"Hey there, sweet-cheeks." A voice brought her out of her thoughts.

She looked up to see it was Seth's best friend; Dean Ambrose. The man she fucked at the rave and has talked to previous times, including the various text messages they've sent to each other.

"Hey." Cosmo muttered as she was mixing different drinks for the customers. It wasn't as busy tonight at the club but she needed to make herself look busy so she wouldn't have to sit there and sulk. She wouldn't let her emotions show at work of all places. "What can I get for you?"

"Just get me a beer, sweet-cheeks." He told her as he sat on the bar stool.

She popped open the top of the beer bottle and slid it over to him as he gulped it down.

"What's wrong, doll face?" He looked at her carefully, sipping his beer.

"Nothing." She spoke briefly.

"Don't seem like nothing. You''ve been cleaning and wiping down this bar so many times, I can see my own reflection." He chuckled.

"It's nothing Dean! I just want to clean this damn bar alright? Is that fine with you?! Jesus!" She cursed, dumping the rest of the trash into the trash bin, almost knocking it over and cutting herself with the broken glass of the beer bottle.

"Damn, no need to go off on me. I'm not your enemy." He held his hands up in defeat.

She sighed, leaning against the bar, pushing her hair back from her face. She felt like shit now, going off on Dean. "I'm sorry Dean. I didn't mean to go off on you. I really am sorry."

"It's fine. Need a friend to talk too? I'm here." He grinned in a dorky manner. "Hell, I'll even offer you a smoke." He pulled out a cigarette and tossed one over to her.

"Are you Frasier now?" She rolled her eyes, taking the cigarette, lighting it up.

"Nope. But its clear you're pretty upset so you can either talk to me or yourself, which wouldn't be a good idea..since that would make you look pretty weird."

"I'm already weird." She shrugged as she blew into her smoke. "And you can't talk yourself."

"Hey, I'm proud of it." He gulped more of his beer. "Now stop shitting on me and tell me what's wrong."

Before she could answer, she saw Leila come into the club with her two girlfriends.

"That." She nodded towards Leila. "Is what's wrong."

Dean looked a little closer and nodded in understanding, seeing Seth's ex girlfriend. He never liked her anyway and had always thought she was an easy whore.

Leila looked to see Cosmo and went into that direction, a huge smile on her face.

"Hey there Cosmo. Hi Dean." She smiled brightly towards Dean.

"Hello whore." Dean said bluntly, to which Cosmo had to bite the inside of her cheek to prevent her from laughing.

"Oh Dean. Still the same washed out trash bag you always were." She shrugged, waving her hand dismissively at him, turning her attention back to Cosmo. "Anyway, Cosmo, how are you tonight?"

"I'm good, Leila. Not that you care." She said pouring another drink for a customer.

"Damn, I gotta take a piss." Dean grunted. "I'll be back. Sorry sweet cheeks."

He nodded, grinning to Cosmo but glared at Leila as he walked to the mens restroom.

"As I was saying, Of course I do. I wanted to say hello but-"

"But you were in the middle of your little date with Seth. Yeah, I know." She wiped down the bar.

Leila feigned a look of shock. "Why Cosmo, I never took you for the jealous type. Besides, me and Seth are only friends"

" First of all, get your facts right; I'm not jealous." She told her, her nails digging into the palm of her hand as they were balling into a fist. "I just know that you weren't just being friends with Seth. You are just trying to worm yourself back into his life to make yourself look good."

"Well Seth doesn't see that at all." She grinned.

"He will though. He's not stupid. All you want from him is sex." She glared at her. "And believe me, Seth will see right through you and your shit."

"I don't want to fuck him. But even if I did, how is that any different from what you do with him?" She sipped her Cosmopolitan drink.

"I actually give a DAMN about him." Her eyes slowly turned dark as she spoke in a near whisper.

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes. One minute you say you care about him and here you are, trying to fuck his best friend."

"Dean is only my friend. I don't even see him in that way. But if I wanted to fuck him, it wouldn't be any of your business." She told her calmly. "Now take your drink, and get out of my sight. Right now."

"Wow, so touchy tonight are we?" She took her drink. "I mean, who would have thought you were the kind of woman to jump in bed with your best friend and his other best friend. There's a word we have for that sweetie, and I don't think you want to label yourself that. I'm just saying."

She went back to her table with her friends and Cosmo had to fight to scream from the top of her lungs. That woman was a piece of work.

A manipulative ignorant- Cosmo stopped herself, wanting to take a deep breath.

She went into the back room and she started saying a prayer in Latin, as to what her father taught her whenever she felt her mind was getting hot headed.

At the same time, Leila was smiling to herself at the damage that was slowly crashing down between Seth and Cosmo, mostly for Cosmo.

"That drugged out slut making it more easy for me to destroy her and her pathetic life. Now Seth will be all mines to keep" She grinned cheekily, toasting herself to her Cosmopolitan.

She had to keep herself from vomiting every time Seth talked about his family, especially little Suzy Mc Cream Cheese known as Cosmo and how much they've hung out as friends. Of course, Leila could read between the lines and knew they were fucking. She didn't even want to know how many times they've done it. She had already felt outraged at the fact that when she first met Cosmo, Seth would take a few glances at her, looking at her admiringly.

"Their little affair will be over soon." She sipped more of her drink. "It will finally go back to the way it was: Him begging and pleading for my attention. Me and Me only. Whatever disgusting thing she does in bed for him won't be able to hold him for long. He's told me so many times that _**I**_ was the only woman he would ever love. The only woman he would ever need, no matter who he's been with. That slut will not be taking my place no time soon. I won't allow it." She vowed angrily, thinking of the two of them: She thought of their naked, sweaty bodies together in ecstasy.

It made her want to throw up her expensive Cosmopolitan.

She told herself to calm down as her plan to destroy that slut will begin; Starting tomorrow.

**...**

Seth arrived at the workout center a little earlier than everyone else, wanting to have himself a good workout in. What could he say? He was a Cross Fit Addict.

It was mild and a little busy but it wasn't as hectic as it usually was on the weekends, especially when it came to certain exercise equipment always breaking down and having to replace them, along with teaching a class that could get pretty rough with a few people that didn't even want to exercise and become pretty lazy.

"Why come to the gym if you're not even going to do anything? Its a waste of my time and their money." He shook his head. Dean would be running late so it was up to him to help with the few people who needed some assistance.

He heard the door open and breathed a moment of relief, thinking it was Dean.

"About time you got here, you lazy fuck." He muttered. "And good, you brought coffee. I can smell it."

"Um no it's just me." He turned around, seeing Leila.

"Leila, what are you doing here?" He asked her, raising a brow. He already felt weird spending time with her the other day at the coffee shop. It was nice that they had a civil conversation and willing to move on, but it still felt weird seeing his ex come out of nowhere at the most unusual time. He knew Leila wouldn't just show up at his job for the hell of it, unless it was very important.

"I just wanted to bring you some coffee before I left for work, that's all." She smiled. "Come on Seth, I'm not that bad."

"Yeah, I guess." He wiped the sweat off his forehead and upper chest, along with his hands, taking the cup of coffee she brought for him.

"I even brought you your favorite; Espresso Hazelnut, extra sugar." She smiled warmly.

"Thanks." He nodded, sipping the drink. "So what's going on?"

"Well, I wanted to see how Dean was doing. I ran into him yesterday while I went into the club where Cosmo worked."

"You did? Why were you talking to her?" He was suspicious, he just wasn't sure why, since Dean was his best friend and so was Cosmo.

"It was no reason. I just can't believe her though."

"What are you talking about Leila?"

"Well..sweetheart. I thought you knew." She widened her eyes with innocent.

"Knew what?"

"That your best friend Cosmo..is trying to hook up with your best friend Dean Ambrose right behind your back. I mean, the nerve of Cosmo. I didn't think she was the type-"

"She's not." He glared at her.

"She held her hands up innocently. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that. All I'm saying is that, it just seemed as though it would have been only you two in this relationship."

"It's not a relationship and it doesn't matter to me."

"Well I know that. You know I wasn't trying to cause problems, Seth. I just thought you should know, that's all. Given the way how Dean is with women all his life, you know."

"Dean wouldn't hurt Cosmo and you need to back off."

"Seth, don't be mad at me. Like I said, I was just giving my honest opinion."

"I don't really need it." He set the coffee back into the tray. "And you can take your coffee back too."

She sighed, touching his arm. "Please, don't be mad at me."

"I'm not. I need to get back to work alright?" He rolled his neck, getting out the kinks as he went to go help the next person.

"Wait Seth..one more thing." She looked into his brown eyes. "Just don't take it out on Dean. If anything, you should keep more of your eye on Cosmo. She should have been honest with you from the beginning. That's all I'm saying."

She took her tray of coffee before she planted a soft kiss on his cheek, leaving the facility.

What Seth and Leila didn't know was that Cosmo was on her way to the gym to talk to Seth, when she saw her plant her kiss on Seth's cheek.

Feeling more hurt than before, she walked back home, forcing herself not to cry.

* * *

**A/N: Damn so much is happening right now, especially with Leila causing even more trouble. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	22. Friends No More?

**I DON'T OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS/DIVAS IN THE MAKING OF THIS FICTIONAL STORY. ANYTHING ELSE THAT HAS HAPPENED IS PURE COINCIDENTAL. I ONLY OWN MY LOVELY OC CHARACTERS AND THE CREATIVE MIND I PUT INTO THE MAKING.**

**I'm happy I don't think too hard and let the ideas come to me. Writers block was killing me with this story and the funny thing about it, is that I truly LOVE this story. **

**Anyway, here is the new chapter. Enjoy everyone**

**And Remember, be honest with me in your reviews about ANY of my stories. As long as its not flaming, then give me your honest opinions, especially on my OC characters because it will help me to improve. After all, I make mistakes too as a writer and I want to be better to entertain you all. **

**Muah! **

**Oh btw, I changed it to Gorilla-Rollins 101 (Fanfiction Name) Because of Seth Rollins promo on Monday. LMAO, that man is a fucking funny asshole**

**Ok, now onto the story..**

**...**

Cosmo had made it back home but she felt the need to have an outlet for her anger. She grabbed the packs of cigarettes and started to light one on the cancer sticks. She lit one up and puffed it, inhaling the toxic, to which she didn't care about the effects of her body. She just wanted to rid that image of Leila kissing Seth's cheek.

"How could he not see it?" She thought angrily. "How could he not see how much of a manipulative vindictive-"

Her thoughts came to a screeching halt when she saw a phone call from Dean Ambrose. She answered on the first ring, crushing her cigarette in the ashtray.

"Hey what's up Ambrose." She swallowed the tears down, forcing herself to stay strong. She refused to let that wench get to her.

"Nothing much. I was actually wondering if you wanted to come to this party Corey Graves is throwing next week. He invited me, you, Seth, Skylar and Roman. So what do you say?"

"I'm fine with that." She said coolly. "I have schoolwork I need to get too so I'll talk to you later alright?"

"Ok then. Uhh..is everything ok with you and Seth?"

"Everything's fine." She hung up quickly, slamming her phone on the kitchen counter, to which there was a crack in the screen from slamming it too hard on the marble counter top.

"Damn it." She cursed, heading into her bedroom to take a shower. She would be damned if she let Seth or Leila upset her like this. She knew she shouldn't be upset; that it was just Leila doing the manipulation but she just couldn't help it.

She beat her fists on the wall several times, before calming down. After taking several gulps of deep breaths, calming down. She turned off her shower as she felt it turning cold and stepped out, drying off. She opened her medicine cabinet and saw the different pills in there. Before she could grab the bottle, she heard her phone playing "At&amp;t CatchMe" ringtone as she went into her bedroom, taking her phone off the charger before answering it.

"Hello?" She answered, clearing her throat a few times.

"Hey, little pumpkin pie." She smiled, hearing her father's voice.

"Hi papa.." She spoke softly, loving the sound of his voice. "Are you doing ok, are they treating you ok?"

"Yes, sweetheart. I've told you several times not to worry about me. I've been in the Marines, remember?" He's told her the story a million times. Yet, she never gets tired of it.

"Yes I do." She smiled softly. "You know I can't help but to worry about you. I wish you could just-" He cut her off, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"No, little pumpkin pie." He told her. "I will not be a burden on you. I don't give a damn if I'm 112, I will not let you stress yourself out over me. Do you understand."

She sighed, knowing her father was a stubborn man. "Yes sir."

"Good. Now how are things between you and school? I'm so proud of you, pumpkin."

She bit her lip, knowing that she didn't tell anyone, even Seth..that was she slipping in a few classes. It was all because she couldn't stop thinking about Seth and his stupid fucking ex.

"Everything is great." She said quickly. "I've been studying my brain off so I'm doing well."

"Cosmo Amyra Valencia: I know when you're lying to me." He told her sternly. "Now tell me the truth, right now."

"Papa, with all due respect, I'm an adult." She rolled her eyes.

"You're still my little pumpkin."

Just then her eyes closed, thinking of Leila placing that kiss on Seth's cheek and she felt her hand tighten on the receiver.

"I have to go Papa..I'll talk to you later." She said quickly, throwing the phone across the wall.

She felt her nerves on end, shaking as she went under her bed and opened her stash. It was the pills that she told Seth that she threw away. She grabbed one bottle and then she opened it, swallowing two white pills and drinking some water, feeling herself relax.

She felt woozy and then within seconds, she fell asleep, not caring what time it was or how long it would be before she woke up. At least for this night, she wouldn't think of anything but darkness.

**...**

For the past few days, including tonight, Seth had been trying to call Cosmo's phone. He had been actually calling her for the past few days but was lacking success. He would send her probably 10 text messages and no response. Within each call, it went straight to voice mail several times and he started to get a little worried. He was going to this party over at Corey's house that Dean told him about but part of him wasn't sure if he was going, if he didn't get a hold of Cosmo. He had a pretty decent day at work, but thoughts of what Leila told him, bothered him.

"Your best friend Cosmo..is trying to hook up with your best friend Dean, right behind your back.." He remembered her words.

Seth decided to ignore her voice in her head. She was lying. She had to be. Cosmo wouldn't do that to him and neither was Dean. Sure they all might have fucked with each other at the rave, but they were all drunk. Alcohol will do that to you.

So why did it feel like a part of him was starting to believe it? Cosmo was indeed a beautiful, hypnotic woman, there was no doubt about that. And Dean..well..he was his brother but he was also a horn dog as well. They were both sex hounds, worse than he was himself.

He just chalked it up to Leila's stupid opinion getting on his nerves as he started to lay down, turning off the lights as he fell asleep, hitting his head on the pillow.

It was in that moment he dreamt that whoever touched Cosmo..he would become violent.

**...**

**NEXT WEEKEND: Saturday Night**.

It was a get together evening grill out and pool party Corey was having. Skylar and Roman were able to come after dropping off their daughter at Sika and Patricia's house. Karissa always loved being there anyway so she had no problem when her mommy told her that she would be hanging out there for the evening while her mommy and daddy went to a party.

There was some people that they knew, some that they didn't know. But what mattered was that the music was good, so was the food and the drinks were cold and free.

Cosmo was wearing a pink off the shoulder sleeve knee length dress but would leave lots of imagination with her long legs. She had her pink cotton candy colored hair in a bun, a few strands falling over her face.

Seth and Dean arrived together, with Seth wearing a fitted gray shirt, his abs and muscles easily noticeable, with a pair of black skinny jeans and his two toned hair was pulled back into his usual ponytail and he wore a cap that said "Destroy Everything, Regret Nothing."

She admit that he did look good as always..downright fuckable.

Cosmo had went to grab a wine cooler from the cooler and she opened it and downed the sweet alcohol, wanting to bury her anger down with Seth. She knew she had no right to be angry but she couldn't help it. After all, he was getting back together with the lovely Leila soon.

Two ladies had come to Ambrose and Rollins and placed kisses on their cheeks, as the one blonde was hugging Seth a little too much, making her want to grab another drink. She took two of her special pills before she came to the party, not caring what the side effects were.

"I'm not back on the drugs..just having a little bit of Ecstasy is keeping me calm." She giggled to herself, the effects taking over.

She was swaying back and forth to the music that was playing, which was kind of fast but before she stumbled, she was wrapped in the arms of Seth. She looked up at him, goofy.

"Oh hey Seth. What's up?" She smiled happily.

Seth raised a brow. "What's up? We need to talk, Cosmo."

It was more of a statement than a suggestion as he grabbed her and led her to the hallway.

"So whats going on, sweetie pie." She smirked.

"Why haven't you been returning my calls?" He demanded.

"Been busy." She shrugged. "Chill out."

"Chill out? Are you fucking kidding me? You had me-"

"Hey guys, wanna dance?" She heard Dean Ambrose voice say.

"Of course!" She smiled. "Come on Seth, let's dance. Dance Dance Dance."

Seth was too pissed off right now to even dance. He went and grabbed another beer from the cooler and sat down at the bar stool, drinking in the burning alcohol. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw it was his Samoan buddy, Roman Reigns.

"Hey man, what's up?" They both bumped fists together.

"Nothing. This party is getting kind of crazy though." Seth chuckled, as Skylar was leaning against the wall, talking with the guys, not getting into the full swing of things. It wasn't that Skylar didn't like parties, but she didn't like a whole lot of people she didn't know.

"Sky alright?" Seth looked at Dean and Cosmo dancing, but still asking the question to Roman.

"Yeah. She's just not much of a people person sometimes, especially when its overly crowded. She gets cranky easily..but it makes the sex so much better." He chuckled, when Seth rolled his eyes. Roman noticed that he wasn't really paying that much attention to the conversation, but adverting his attention to Dean and Cosmo, who seemed to get a little too touchy with each other.

"Hey man, are you sure you and Cosmo are ok?" Roman furrowed his brows. It was no secret that him and Cosmo were sleeping together. He just wasn't sure what was going on between them that was starting some tension between them.

"Yeah. Everything's fine, Rome." He got up. "I'll catch up with you later, alright?"

He discarded his half empty beer and grabbed Cosmo, feeling his possessiveness take over as he started dancing with her. It wasn't long before she was sandwiched between Seth and Dean.

"Let's go back to your place. Now." He demanded, grabbing her.

"Bring Dean too!" She squealed happily as all three of them left to go back to her place, as Cosmo was ready to end the rest of the night with some fun. As far as she was concerned, Seth didn't matter to her. Hell, Leila was probably in his bed right now.

* * *

An hour later, all three of them were naked and rolling with each other in bed. Cosmo was busy sucking off Dean's cock, ignoring Seth as he started fingering Cosmo's pussy. She moaned around Dean's cock, as she continued slapping Seth's hand away. The ecstasy inside her bloodstream were dying out and she was starting to feel a little sober, her anger coming back and she wanted to teach Seth a lesson, even though he had no idea what the hell was going on with her.

While Dean and Cosmo were busy pleasing each other, Dean grabbing her breasts, pinching her nipples, Seth grabbed Cosmo by the hair as he lined his cock up, wearing a condom of course, and he rammed inside her asshole, not even prepping it.

"Ouch! what the fuck?!" She screamed, but as far as Seth was concerned, he didn't give a damn about her needs anymore. He cared only for himself. Since she was all about herself during this threesome anyway.

Dean might have been a little drunk but he was still sober enough to know that Seth was getting a little too rough with Cosmo; Rough to where she was begging for him to stop.

"Seth, get the fuck off of her!"

"Seth, stop it that hurts!" She cried out. She remembered having anal sex before, but this wasn't Seth fucking her. It was as if some beast had taken over him and she didn't like it.

"What's wrong Cosmo? I'm not rough like Dean?! I'm not rough and dirty like you fucking want it?!" He fucked her harder, not knowing that she was starting to bleed around the asshole as he drilled into her, feeling his orgasm coming on.

"Seth, stop it. I said STOP IT!" She screamed, pushing him off of her.

"What the fuck, man!" Dean pushed Seth against the wall and Seth pushed him back.

"Both of you, fucking stop it!" She screamed. She winced, feeling a little bit of blood around her asshole. "Dean, just go please, I need to talk to Seth." She told him, holding the tears back in her eyes.

"Cosmo-"

"Just go please." She told him. "Don't make me tell you again."

Dean felt like wanting to punch Seth over and over and Seth was sharing the exact emotion Dean was feeling. It was then that he come to realize that he hurt the one person he swore he'd never hurt; His Tinkerbell, his best friend.

"Cosmo..I'm sorr-" She glared at him, hotly.

"Fucking Save it, Rollins." She glared at him. "What the hell was going on with you, huh? Did you have fun a minute ago? I told you to fucking stop but you continued anyway! You fucking raped me, except of course I wasn't drunk or high but I bet if I was, it would have made it much more easier for you, now wouldn't it."

"You were high." he stated bitterly. "I saw how fucking dilated your pupils were, Cosmo. Don't even try that bullshit with me."

"I took two fucking pills. That was it!" She hissed at him.

"Stop fucking lying Cosmo. You did more than that and you know it. And I thought you liked rough sex anyway."

"I am not fucking Leila! I don't like everything she does, you dumb ass!"

"What the fuck does Leila have to do with anything?" He felt his anger growing, wanting to scream.

"Are you fucking her?" She accused him, not knowing the whole story but wanting to hurt him the way he hurt her.

Seth was shocked. "Are you fucking serious?! I have never slept with her!"

"Oh but you let her kiss your fucking cheek and you expect me to believe you? You expect me to believe you when you two were acting all lovey dovey at the damn coffee shop?" She flung at him.

"Here we go with this childish jealousy bullshit. Didn't you say you don't get jealous?"

"I don't get jealous! I'm trying to tell you that she's trying to worm your way back into your life."

"She's only a friend." He said, trying to stay calm about this but the intensity of the argument was rising and neither of them could control their anger, especially when there was so much miscommunication and false accusations going on.

"I was your fucking friend and you and I were practically in bed, doing it more than rabbits." She scoffed. "So that leads me back to my previous question; How long have you two been fucking?"

"That depends. How long have you been fucking Ambrose right behind my back? Have you been thinking about him, even when I made love to you?"

She was shocked that he would even accuse her of that. It was true that her and Dean have flirted a little bit and even had sex in the rave, in this case, all three of them did..but she never did it behind his back. "I have never done that to you and you know it! You know I'm not that kind of person to ever do some shit like that to you!"

"Oh so now you wanna act like an innocent whore right? Tell me Cosmo, how many people did you fuck? Did you fuck my boss, Justin again, Roman, hell maybe even Skylar too? Maybe you are turning out to be like your mother." He stated coldly.

In an instant, Seth had the taste knocked out of his mouth from Cosmo's slap. Seth rubbed his jaw angrily and that was when Seth shoved her against the wall, her head hitting the back of the picture frame. She shoved him right back.

"Don't ever. touch me again." He warned her.

They were standing off, as Cosmo fought back tears to Seth's hurtful words.

"How dare you, you asshole!" She shouted at him. "You swore you would never call me that. You swore you would never compare me to my mother. You are a piece of shit, you know that!"

"Truth hurts, now doesn't it." His emotion towards her still cold as ice.

What happened to the Seth that was sweet to her? The one where she could always go too whenever she was crying or whenever she had a shitty day? The one person she could share all her secrets too, even her sexual ones? This wasn't the Seth she knew. This wasn't the man who she called her best friend at all.

"Leila's got you so wrapped up in your head huh? Did she really make you believe that I would betray you like this Seth?" She asked him.

He was silent.

"Answer me Rollins. Look at me when I'm talking to you." She demanded, turning him around as he stared at her, his eyes black with ire. They were cold and hostile, not warm and sweet like she was use to having.

"What the fuck does it even matter?" He snarled.

"It matters because we were are suppose to be friends during this..whatever this is. We made an agreement."

"Well shit happens. Especially when one of your friends can't even trust you. Especially when one of them is a fucking hypocrite." His voice was flat.

He laughed, but it was hollow and empty. "You know what Cosmo? Hell, why the fuck do we even care who we fuck? I'm not in love with you and you sure as hell don't believe in love and all that shit."

"Well even if I did, I wouldn't want a man like you." She told him, being as cold as he was towards her. "So thank you for saving me from that."

"You're welcome. You wanna go back to doing drugs again? Be my guest."

"Fine. It's better than dealing with a piece of shit like you. Just get out."

He slipped his jeans and shirt back on as she pushed him out "I said get out! Get the fuck out of my house!"

He slipped on his shoes and grabbed his keys before he turned and looked at her one last time.

"Oh by the way, we can still be friends." He said cruelly. "Maybe the next girl I find, I'm sure you'll like her."

She slammed the door on him as he pulled out of the driveway, not caring if Muffin followed her.

She started throwing things around in her room as she fell on her knees, the tears falling down as she broke into a pit of sobs.

Where did it all go wrong, she thought.

How did it even come to this. Could they ever come from this?

**...**

Seth made it home, destroying everything in his sight.

"Idiot." He muttered to himself. "Fucking IDIOT!" he shouted, angry with himself, not even realizing the type of person she was. "She acts all sweet and loving and you just fucking fell for it!"

He punched a hole in the wall, not giving a damn if he woke up his neighbors. Him and Cosmo never fought before. Maybe a few disagreements but not a fight like this. He knew he should have never slept with her, or even agreed to this.

One thing they both had in common; It was over between them, before it even began. And that included their friendship.


	23. Fed Up With The Bullshit

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS/DIVAS IN THIS STORY!**

Cosmo wasn't sure how long she had cried last night. All she could remember that it was going on 6 in the morning, but she still had her sobs closed in her throat. There was no denying that even though they had a nasty fight, she truly missed Seth Rollins next to her. But despite that, he'd hurt her in the worst way. She was no saint as she threw some verbal daggers his way, but they still hurt her to her very soul.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, drenched in her tears as she downed the last of her Vodka bottle, wanting to be drunk to forget Seth. But she knew that wouldn't even be the case.

"He's so happy with Leila, so what's the point of even thinking of him anymore, less alone, accept our friendship again..whatever this is." She said out loud, even though no one was here with her.

She saw that it was Monday Morning; Another day for school. As far as she was concerned, she didn't give a fuck about school anymore. It reminded her of Seth. Everything reminded her of Seth Rollins.

But all she could remember was the words he said to her, what really hurt her the most out of everything..

_Oh so now you wanna act like the innocent whore right? Tell me Cosmo, how many people did you fuck? Did you fuck my boss, Justin again, Roman, hell maybe even Skylar too? Maybe you are turning out to be like your mother.."_

Everytime she thought of their argument, she broke down in tears again, thinking about it. Cosmo was never the kind of person to hate anyone and if she did something wrong, she would take full responsibility for it, no questions asked.

But Seth truly hurt her very soul. She no longer wanted to think about him, no longer wanted to see him, hear anyone speak his name.

She found herself getting up from the carpeted floor as she went to the sink to wash her face. She heard her phone vibrate and she groaned, not wanting to answer it at all. She scolded herself, forcing herself to go answer the phone, despite the broken state she was in. She saw that it was Skylar calling her. She cleared her throat as she took another swish of the Lemon Vodka bottle, hitting the answer button on her cell.

"Hey, what's up?" She sounded groggy.

"I wanted to make sure, you were ok.." She spoke softly.

"Skylar, it's damn near 8 in the morning. I know you have your own life and your busy and shit.." She sipped more of her drink.

"I'm never too busy for my best friend, and my sister." She spoke softly and filled with concern.

As much as she would try, Cosmo wouldn't be able to lie to Skylar about what was wrong. She could even feel herself trembling as her eyes fought back angry tears.

"Could you...could you come over please.." Cosmo's voice sounded vulnerable.

"I'm on my way there, Hippie girl. Roman's going to be at home today with Karissa so you have all the time you need with me. What's wrong.."

"...Everything.." Cosmo finally said.

* * *

Seth was off from work today as well, unable to sleep. It was noticible with the red rings around his eyes. He just couldn't believe he fucked up horribly of a friendship he had. And the worst part, he even felt like a rapist. He remembered Cosmo saying stop when he penetrated her anally and he didn't recognize himself, like it was an out of body experience. If he was standing in front of himself, he would be ready to beat down the monster inside of him.

He decided to go to one of his local Crossfits to work out. Seth was a fanatic about Crossfit and they would always help him to take his mind off everything..but with Cosmo, it would be one hell of a different story.

He hated himself for hurting the one person he cared about so much. Well..maybe not anymore. It was clear that she wanted Dean Ambrose so he decided to shake the thoughts away from his mind.

"They can have each other..fuck them.." He muttered as he went to the bathroom to take a shower and start his day off. Which would hopefully, be a peaceful one but his thoughts would continue to punish him of Cosmo and their fight yesterday.

He would have to try his hardest to forget her. He was out of her life as she was out of his.

Not to mention, he couldn't believe that she would think he would go back to Leila. They were only friends and it would be a cold day in hell before he ever got back with that woman.

But speaking of the devil herself, Leila was texting his phone. He looked at the text message.

_**Leila: Hey there sexy. I hope everything is going ok. Muah, nibbles and kisses! :) **_

_**[SEND]**_

Not wanting to be rude but not wanting to make any conversation at all, he texted back.

_**Seth: I'm fine. Thank you. **_

_**[SEND]**_

He finished his shower about 10 minutes ago and he decided to give his Samoan buddy Roman, a call. It wouldn't be a surprise if Dean told him what happened and Roman decided to march up there and kick his ass. He deserved it.

"Hey man, what's up?" Roman answered as Seth could hear the Blues Clues theme song playing.

"Does Karissa have school today? I'm asking because I was wondering if I could come by, I guess."

Roman chuckled. "Sure man. And no she doesn't have school, but she won't stop talking about you..or asking for chocolate."

Seth laughed, knowing how Roman always has his little girl spoiled.

"We do have to go to her doctor's appointment today but you can tag along."

"Sure that's fine with me. I'll be there in ten minutes." He said as he slipped on his black skinny jeans, his sneakers and a gray fitted shirt and his Black Iowa Cap. His workout would have to wait another day.

**...**

Skylar arrived at 8 in the morning as Cosmo began to cry on her shoulder, wetting up her sweatshirt but Skylar didn't care about that, as Cosmo shared a little bit about her fight with Seth and the current situation as of now. She wouldn't tell Skylar about the drugs though.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Skylar growled, already her temper going through the roof. "He knows how you feel about your mom! What the hell is wrong with him?"

"It's not all his fault, you know." She wiped her eyes with the tissues. "After all, I was pretty bitchy with him too."

Skylar sighed. "I'm still going to fucking kill him. Do they have gun stores somewhere?"

"NO!" Cosmo grabbed her arm, tugging her back down to the couch. "You are not going to lay a hand on him, do you understand me! Especially not with a gun!"

Skylar rolled her eyes. "I know how to hide a body. I've seen too much CSI: Miami."

"And the criminals always get caught. Watch Law and Order." Cosmo glared at her.

"Not if you hide them in the desert." She smiled evilly.

"You do know that's still Roman's best friend and Deans.." She sighed, guilty thinking of how Seth and Dean almost fought because of her. She never meant for it to happen. She never meant to drive a wedge in between their friendship and wanted nothing more than to help repair it, even if it meant Dean and Seth cutting her out of their lives. "I think I broke up their friendship too. God, I wished I'd never slept with Dean or even flirted with him. Maybe I am a slut."

"No you are not!" Skylar told her, squeezing her hand, wiping her tears away with the pad of her thumb. "Yes, you and Seth have hit a rough spot but I know you guys can get through this."

"I don't know, Sky.." She sighed. "Maybe it is for the best. I mean, it was my fault. I'm the one that wanted to sleep with him during the course of our friendship."

"Yes, but so did he. You didn't force him and he didn't force you. It was consensual. You can't put this blame on yourself."

"Well can I at least, drink it away?" Cosmo said, half jokingly.

"No you cannot." Skylar took the bottle from her and dumped the rest down the sink of the kitchen. "But if you have some ice cream and the movie "Attack The Block", we can talk as much as you want and I need to know how you and Dean came about. And what the hell does Leila have anything to do with this?"

"Oh trust me, she has EVERYTHING to do with.." She was cut short by a phone call and she wrinkled her nose, seeing that it was from her job.

"Whose calling?" Skylar asked while she was in the fridge, grabbing the tub of Oreo ice cream and two silver spoons from the drawer.

"It's my job..I guess they need me." She stood up. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. In fact, why don't I give you a ride?" Skylar smiled.

"Thank you, wifey." Cosmo pecked her cheek as she headed into the shower. Cosmo laid out her outfit, consisting of a white long sleeve cross cross design crop top, with some pink skinny jeans and buckle lace up cut out bootie heels.

She noticed that the pink in her hair was dying out, so she washed out all the pink dye in her hair and decided to do a couple of pink streaks in her hair, since she didn't have time to do her whole usual green hair color style. She slipped on her clothes and heels and then she touched up her make up to a light green eye shadow.

She grabbed her purse as Skylar was half way down to the tub of ice cream. Cosmo's jaw dropped slightly.

"What?" Skylar raised a brow, licking the spoon of the Oreo ice Cream.

"I'm still not use to you eating half a tub of ice cream." Cosmo shook her head, pulling the purse over her shoulder.

"I'm an ice cream woman, you know this." She chuckled as she wiped her moth, heading out the door with her Hippie friend.

**...**

After Seth and Roman left the doctor's appointment, making sure that Karissa was healthy and getting her vitamins, they all had lunch and Seth took Karissa upstairs so she could get her nap in, as she kept falling asleep in the car.

Roman and Seth were downstairs, drinking a beer, watching TV.

"So, how much did Dean tell you?" Seth sighed. "Because I'm pretty sure it was where he wouldn't shut the fuck up."

"Well, it wasn't that bad, to be honest but it was still bad enough. What happened between you and Cosmo yesterday?" The Samoan man asked him sternly.

Seth dished out everything to Roman, minus the drugs part. He knew he should tell him but it wasn't his place to say.

Roman sighed deeply. "Wow man.."

"Yeah..it's all fucked up..everything about it is. I hurt her, she accused me, I accused her and then we just..it all just blew the fuck up. We swore we wouldn't even let jealousy come between that."

"You said that she slept with Dean before though?"

"Yeah but we all had group sex; We were all pretty drunk and high and we just did whatever, even when we went back to her house. I guess now, seeing her with him last night and how they texted each other..I let my emotions boil over and I'm pissed with myself about that."

"Or.." Roman suggested. "Here's another theory; Maybe the reason why you were angry at yourself is not because of the fight between you and Cosmo and how neither one of you could keep up with the agreement..its the fact that you care about her. Maybe even have feelings for her.."

Seth's head snapped up, shaking his head in disbelief "Me and Cosmo are not in love with each other and our friendship is over right now."

"You said, right now. And that's what I thought about Me and Skylar."

"You and Skylar's situation was different; You two practically banged each other when y'all were in school. In other words, you were the principal fucking the student."

They both laughed at the blunt statement but calmed it down as to not wake Karissa.

"Look, even with our situations being different, be that as it may, you two are pretty much pissed at each other. She's pissed off with you and you can't blame her for that. And I don't blame you for being upset with her. However, avoiding each other isn't going to solve the problem. It will only cause further damage."

"I'm really not in the mood to talk to her or Ambrose."

"So you and Ambrose are.."

"Look, we are still brothers but I just don't even fucking know right now."

"Well, you said Leila has been telling you things about Dean and Cosmo. I know you are smart enough to know that Leila is trying to trap you. Think about it; She said she didn't want you until you hung out with Cosmo. Even if she's not in love with you or wants to be your so called "friend", she's trying to worm her way back into your life and punishing you and Cosmo to do so. You of all people should know that Leila is nothing more than a spoiled brat.

Seth sighed, knowing his Samoan brother was telling the truth about Leila being a spoiled brat. "At the same time though, she wasn't lying about Cosmo and Dean." He said reluctantly.

"Ok, she wasn't. Maybe she was telling the truth about Cosmo and Dean but you have to think about this; Would Cosmo really betray you by sleeping with Dean behind your back? Even though she knows you guys are friends? If she wanted to fuck Dean, she would have told you straight up. I may have not known Cosmo for long like you may have and Skylar too, but you have to think about it carefully; Everything is because of Leila. She's a jealous woman Seth. And the fact that you are sleeping with your best friend, seemed as though you betrayed her in her mind so in this case, to her, it's like Hell Hath No Fury like a woman's scorned."

Seth didn't want to talk anymore about Cosmo or the situation. He just wanted to drink his beer and watch the football game. "Can we just talk about something else?"

Roman sighed heavily, seeing as Seth was being stubborn right now. "Ok man. But you know I'm right..and you're being even more stubborn than Dean."

"When is Dean NEVER stubborn?"

They both laughed as they watched the rest of the football game.

Despite that Seth was having a great time right now, Roman's advice weighed heavily on his mind. He just wasn't sure what to do right now or how to handle the damage that has been done.

**...**

Cosmo and Skylar pulled up to the club as they stepped out.

"I'll wait outside if you need me. I have to call Roman to see how the doctor's appointment went with Karissa. She had to get her shots today and get her vitamins and I know Karissa HATES going to the doctor."

"Every little kid does, unless they offer candy..but its all still a trick just to stab you with that damn needle." Cosmo shook her head, chuckling as she stepped inside the club.

As she walked around, waiting to see what was going on, she saw Mrs. Lewis, the owner of the club.

"Hello, Ms. Valencia. Can you come inside my office please?" She gave Cosmo a polite smile, trying to stay professional but Cosmo knew something was wrong.

As they walked inside her office, they closed the door, locking it.

"Is something wrong, Ms. Lewis?" She asked as she sat down in front of her.

"Well..yes there is." Mrs. Lewis sighed. "Cosmo, you know you are one of the most hard working employees I know and I see you as like my daughter. But unfortunately, I don't believe I have any good news."

Cosmo swallowed nervously. "Ok.."

"Well...we had recently gotten a phone call..well in this case a meeting that you were under the influence and had been trying to score drugs at this time."

"Whoa wait a minute. Ms. Lewis. You know me better than anyone that I would never try to do drugs, especially here. The closest I would have is a cigarette."

"I know, but from what the lady showed me was this..." She showed Cosmo the picture on the phone and Cosmo's heart dropped;

It was a picture of when her ex boyfriend, Justin was trying to give Cosmo a bag of coke, outside the building.

However, it was taken out of context because Cosmo explained to Ms. Lewis that she never accepted the bag of cocaine. Someone had taken the picture, framing her.

"It's not the worse part.." Ms. Lewis sighed, biting her nails.

"Please, just tell me Ms. Lewis." Cosmo gulped, even though she really didn't want to find out.

"Well I explained to the woman that it would be handled, that I would give you a warning but she had threatened to shut down the club completely. The club isn't just for parties and the socialites, any money we make at the club, is also helping to donate to the elder's homes and the children's hospitals, even if we do serve alcohol here at the club, its all for a good cause as all of the money we make here, goes to them."

Cosmo realized that this person was threatening to cut off all medical help to the elder's homes and children's hospitals. And her father was in a nursing home, sick enough as it was. He couldn't even sneeze without coughing up blood.

"So..what does that mean..I'm-I'm fired?" She spoke softly. "And if I stay that means.." She couldn't even finish her sentence without Ms. Lewis finishing it for her, already knowing what the deal was.

Ms. Lewis sighed sadly. "I'm very sorry sweetheart. You know this isn't personal. But if this picture.."

"It's really not what you think, Ms. Lewis. You know I would never break the rules here.." Cosmo forced herself not to cry. Being fired was the worst thing in the world to anyone, especially from a job that paid well.

"I know but rules are rules. You know better than to have drugs at this place. It discredits us in many ways."

"Can I at least resign instead? Instead of you firing me.." Cosmo suggested instead.

Ms. Lewis nodded. "That would be better. I don't want that to mess up your work history. I'm very sorry, Ms. Valencia.."

"No, it's ok. Really it is. They'll be other jobs right?" She gave a plastic smile to her. "If you don't mind me asking though..who was that woman?"

"Well..I don't remember exactly her name..I believe it was Lily or Leila.." She thought carefully.

_**"Leila.."**_ It all rung a bell for her; Leila was really on a hell streak to destroy Cosmo and costing her her job was one of them, including shutting down all the funds to help her father and children's hospitals. It was bad enough she drove a wedge between the friendship with her and Seth, but she went too far this time and enough was enough.

Cosmo turned in her ID badge as she grabbed her purse, leaving out the door as Skylar saw the look on her face.

"What's going on?"

"I got fired from my job, because long story short; Ms. Lewis is being blackmailed and threatening to shut down the club, cutting off all donations to help with the elderly home for my father and the children's hospitals."

"What the hell?" Skylar's eyes bugged out. "That's bullshit!"

"I know. But I said I would resign instead. But I already know whose the blackmailer." Cosmo said calmly, yet the anger was in her tone. "Actually, do you mind dropping me off somewhere?"

"I can stay with you, if you need me too." Skylar offered but Cosmo shook her head.

"You've already done enough for me. I'll handle the rest by myself. Trust me."

Skylar sighed, dejectedly as she started the car. But she trusted Cosmo that whatever was going on, she would handle it and that she wasn't alone. She just hoped that Seth and her would get their heads out their asses about their argument and work things out.

**...**

Meanwhile, Leila was on the phone, laughing it up with her friend.

"Thank you so much. I already know for a fact, poor little Cosmo is crying home to her daddy about how she can't help to pay for his medical bills and that in order for him to get help, she would have to be out of a job." She chuckled, sipping more of her wine glass.

Who knew getting information in a town like Tampa Florida would be so damn easy?

From what her girlfriend told her, since she was at the party of Corey Graves, it seemed that Cosmo and Seth had one hell of an argument, much to the pleasure of Leila. Now she already knew Cosmo would be fired indeed.

"Well, since my baby is out of town right now, I'm by myself but it's ok. Because I-"

Just then, she heard a knock on the door. "I'll call you back, Marybeth." She hung up the phone, hoping it would be Seth. The knocking continued.

"I'm coming." She fixed up her dark brown hair and her lace business dress as she walked down the hall in her heels, opening the front door.

As she opened the door, it revealed to be Cosmo. Leila chuckled, having a feeling that the slut would probably crybaby in front of her.

"Well Cosmo, how-"

_**SLAP!**_

Leila had the wind knocked out of her, shocked as Cosmo just landed a hard heavy slap right to her face.

"You pathetic bitch!" Cosmo said viciously as Leila held her right cheek, red from her slap.

* * *

**A/N: I know you all have been waiting for that now *evil grin* **

**Next chapter, Leila and Cosmo have a major showdown. All hell is gonna break loose forreal. **


	24. That Empty Feeling

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS/DIVAS IN THIS STORY!**

Leila realized that Cosmo slapped the living shit out of her, and it was then that both girls reacted as they started to fight each other, with Cosmo landing most of the hits onto Leila's face. They were both swinging each other around, wrestling on the ground as Leila pushed her up against the wall, hand around her throat.

"Oh you wanna go with me now, you bitch?" Leila snarled, her bottom lip busted when Cosmo punched her. Cosmo had a scar across her face as well. "I'm in no mood so its a wrong day to start a fight, especially with me."

Cosmo shoved Leila off of her. "I already came here, for what I had to do and that was to prove my point. You went too far, costing me my job."

Leila snorted. "Oh please. You can always find another one. I'm sure you have a talent for flipping burgers or becoming America's next top prostitute."

"Are you proud of yourself, Leila?" Cosmo narrowed her eyes at her.

"Actually, I quite am. Now that everyone knows about your little habit, especially at a work place like that. I'm sure they don't need an embarrassment like you."

Cosmo rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Do you think I'm afraid of you? Of all people?"

"Oh I don't think. I know you are." Leila grinned, wiping more blood off her lip, going to her desk across the room to grab her papers for work. "It's a good thing Seth saw the light and got rid of you when he did. We have a history together. It's only a matter of rekindling it. You were just in the way."

Cosmo smirked. "You tell yourself whatever you want Leila. Whatever helps you sleep at night. Because even though you're back with your ex, deep down, you're alone and bitter, just like you always were. You want what you can never have and that is Seth. That's why he came to me."

"Load of shit." She said, unimpressed.

"Oh but it isn't." She went up in Leila's face. "See your problem is that when Seth came to me, we had a connection, something much more than you and him ever had. Maybe you two might have had a history together and were in love once, mostly because of the sex but that's all you had. Then when that was over, when YOU screwed that up for yourself, you realized that you just couldn't stand the fact that he found something else, something much more. It was eating away at you that me and Seth had a deeper level."

"Oh please, all you two did was fuck each other. Don't you get it? You were just a distraction. He only slept with you because he was bored." She waved her hand dismissively as Cosmo followed her, to prove her point.

"Ok so at first he was bored and now it was distraction? Which one was it Leila? No I'll answer it for you. It was NONE of the above." Cosmo stated. "You just couldn't stand the fact that he was happy and you knew that you weren't. That's why you want to manipulate him back into your world. And that's why he was happy to move on with me. We have slept together, more than once and it kills you because he was no longer thinking about you or begging you back. All he thought about was me."

"Oh honey; Hasn't your parents always told you that men will say anything to get between your legs." She said nonchalantly.

"You are in soo much denial that it kills you. It kills you that you will never have Seth and you will never be happy until Seth is back in your life. Well let me give you a reality check. Seth will never come back to you."

"He would have if you didn't butt into our lives. You destroyed my life and my relationship. And now you want to throw it all back in my face, laughing about it?"

"Well payback is as big as a bitch as you are, Leila. I think you of all people would relate to that." She stared at her. Leila however just rolled her eyes and walked away.

"I mean seriously Leila, you were never grateful for what you had with Seth. Hell, you don't know anything about him. You don't even know what his favorite bands are"

"Oh please, that doesn't matter. You wouldn't understand it. What we had was real. But of course, you and Seth are in this happy fairytale land that you two have a passion for each other, so adorable." Leila said in a baby voice, pinching Cosmo's cheek, to which Cosmo slapped her hand away violently.

"No, I am not in love with Seth!" She scoffed. "But its clear you are. But now it sucks for you because he had the common sense, not to come back to you. Do you really think that all of this, trying to go after me is going to make him go back to you?"

"I was doing what was best for the business. Besides, I would think you would be a little less selfish. After all, you knew how much me and Seth belonged together."

"Yeah at first, I did. Hell I was hoping maybe one day you two worked things out and got back together but you are running around here, trying to cause chaos on my life, costing me my job, acting like I murdered someone. You are nothing more than a desperate sad woman who is stuck in this pathetic mind of yours, believing that Seth was your one true love. Have you ever stopped to think of the real reason why Seth has moved on? Why he wouldn't talk to you? Why he hasn't spoken a word about you? No, you didn't." She went on. "Because you were so wrapped up in your own misery that you were the one that looked stupid."

Leila laughed for a brief moment. "Is this whole little speech, suppose to be having a way of getting your job back?"

"I am going to write my resignation letter but after this, we are DONE. You had better back the hell of of me, my family and my friends because if I ever see you trying to pull another pathetic stunt like this, I am going to come after you, full throttle. You think you are the head bitch, oh no sweetie. I am just as vindictive and sadistic as you are. I've paid attention to you Leila and I know exactly how to play the game. So don't try it with me, I'm warning you right now. That busted lip from my fist wasn't shit. But I can guarantee you that I will promise you a world of misery."

And with that final word, Cosmo grabbed her purse and stalked to the door. Leila's voice however, stopped her.

"I am only just getting started, you pathetic slut." Her eyes went dark with hatred.

Cosmo mimicked her exact anger at her, glaring at her. "This is my final warning, Leila. Back. Off."

She slammed the door and walked out of there, going down the street, to call Dean Ambrose.

"Hey Dean..yeah I just need a ride back home, can you do it for me?"

"Sure. What's wrong, you sound a little out of breath." He sounded concerned.

"It's a long story." She shook her head. "I'll explain when you come get me."

At the same time, for a while Cosmo's words stung Leila right to her core, making her even more furious to where she smashed a picture frame. She even ignored her current boyfriend calling her.

"You're wrong, Cosmo." Leila poured a Brandy drink as she swallowed the burning alcohol. "Seth loves me. He will never love another woman. He's told me so. I will get you for this, you bitch."

* * *

"Damn, she really did that?" Dean asked as they were back in her house, while sharing a drink.

"Yeah she did. I practically teared her ass a new one..after I punched her in the mouth of course." She snickered as she gave him a beer.

"That woman is a piece of work, forreal." He shook his head, opening the top to his beer.

"You have no idea." She muttered, sipping her beer as well.

It was silent for a moment but it was weighing on Cosmo's mind after awhile.

"Listen Dean..I know me and Seth are not even speaking to each other right now. But I don't want you to turn your back on him as well. Before I even came along, you two were and still are, best friends. I don't want to come between that. You said so yourself, you guys are like brothers."

"And he still is my brother." He set down his beer, sighing. "But what he did was fucked up. Seth is a hothead and half the time, that shit gets him in trouble. I wanted to kill him and I'm pretty sure he wanted to do the same thing to me to. What the hell is going on with you two? I knew you guys were friends with benefits and I knew you didn't mind when he slept with your friends..."

Unknown to Dean, Cosmo remembered that night at the rave, when they all had group sex. They were drunk and high but they still had fun. It was then it dawned on her, remembering it now as he was touching her friends, making out with them, kissing them.

She felt something that she has never felt before in a relationship.

She felt jealousy.

She chalked it up as a memory, as Seth was now her past. He cut her deeply and she knew she would never forgive him for that. And Seth already cut her out of her life anyway. Hell, when she tried to call him the other day for a ride from school, he blocked her number. So she took the bus.

"It's a long and complicated story, something of which I can never explain. What I can tell you was that what Seth and I did was a huge mistake and it will never happen again. I actually hate him, Dean."

Dean was in disbelief. "No you don't. You two are pretty much peas in a pod. A hot dog to a bun. Speaking of hot dogs, I'm hungry. Think I might steal a hot dog cart." He winked as she laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Really?" She raised a brow.

"Sure. Nothing wrong with that."

"It's like grand theft auto!" She laughed.

"Your point?" Dean waved it off dismissively, not caring.

She sighed, shaking her head as she turned on a movie, as her and Dean both watched it, a little bored. Cosmo was laying her head in Dean's lap.

As it got quiet for a few moments, without thinking of anything else, they just started to kiss each other. Cosmo sat on Dean's lap as Dean was pulling off her jacket. She started tonguing Dean down as she was humping herself all over Dean's lap, especially when he quickly got an erection. She needed to get laid and she needed to get laid now.

Dean was rough, not caring at all as he pulled off her top, revealing her heavy breasts as she wasn't wearing a bra under her black tank top. He was biting on her neck as she groaned, loving the way his lips felt on her neck, how sharp his teeth were. She moaned as he started sucking on her pierced nipples, tonguing them.

Cosmo was ready to fuck and Dean was willing and able. As he pulled out a condom from his back pocket, it was then she started to realize that she wasn't actually attracted to Dean in that way. In her mind, all she could see was Seth Rollins. Her nipples were no longer hard and her pussy was no longer wet under her capri jeans. She was just frozen.

It had nothing to do with Dean at all. It had nothing to do with the way he touched her. He was very sexy, no doubt about that. But it didn't feel right. She didn't feel right.

"Cosmo? Are you ok?" He looked at her.

Cosmo then got off his lap, tossing him his shirt.

"You need to leave." She told him.

"Why, I thought-"

"Just please leave Dean. Just go!" She told him.

Dean didn't press it no further as he zipped his jeans back up and tossed his shirt back on, grabbing his keys as he left out the door.

Later that evening, Cosmo would try masturbating with her toys and even watch porn non stop, just to get that feeling back. But it wasn't the same. She even threw her toys across the room in anger, frustrated that she couldn't cum, that she couldn't reach her orgasm like she normally would. She just didn't know what was wrong with her, but she felt more lost than before.

"Maybe going to the club will help.." She muttered as she decided to get dress, partying the night away to forget everything.

**...**

"Baby, you seem a little distracted.." a blonde girl looked up at Seth, as she was on her knees, sucking Seth's cock. It was a girl he brought home from Corey's party. She was horny and its been almost a week since he's been laid. He thought a one night fuck would help to do the trick. He would always get hard, seeing a girl in a tight blue dress, with 40DD boobs and wide hips.

However, this wasn't the case tonight.

No matter how hard he tried to stay in the mood, he couldn't get an erection. The girl was blowing his member as hard as she tried, even deep throating it. But it still stayed flaccid, dead and limp.

They were both naked and as the blonde tried to jerk his member, stroking it, it still stayed as flaccid as ever. Seth just couldn't get it up.

"Ok, seriously, you are hung like a horse yet you don't know how to work this thing?" The girl sucked her teeth. "What the fuck is going on with you?"

"Nothing." Seth said in a flat tone, drinking his beer.

"Well obviously something is up. Hell, you can't even eat my pussy right!"

"Just get the fuck out of my apartment." He told her.

"Wait what?" The girl was taken aback by that statement.

"I said get out. Just get the hell out!" He tossed her, her clothes and jacket. "Get the fuck out!" He roared in anger and frustration.

"Can I at least make a phone call?" She quickly tossed on her dress and jacket and heels.

"No just leave! Fucking leave!" " He yelled at her, slamming the door behind her as he stuffed his cock back in his boxers.

He put his head down in his head, gently tugging at his two toned hair in frustration, breathing heavily. He couldn't get it up at all. This was the 4th girl he's brought home and he couldn't have an erection with any of them, no matter how gorgeous they were.

He decided he needed a night out to clear his mind. Maybe even going to the bar would help. It would help to block out all the frustrations he was having right now.

* * *

**A/N: Damn, so much has happened in this chapter.**

**REVIEW :) **


	25. Well If You Think Its Bad Now

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS/DIVAS IN THIS STORY!**

Cosmo was on her third martini for the evening. She was at this nightclub called "After Dark". She turned off her phone as she continued to swallow down many drinks. Everyone was there, well..mostly strangers that she didn't know about but she didn't care. She just wanted to forget about all of it.

She was sporting a neon green dipped low V neck halter dress, some matching platform heels and was sporting green eye shadow with a few studs to go with her bright pink lip gloss. She was feeling sexy and free, drunk and high after taking only two pills. It wouldn't be enough to fill the ache inside but it would be good for the distraction, if you could call it that. She just didn't want to think about anything else; She didn't want to think about the fact that she was fired from her job, that Leila was ruining her life, about school and how her grades were turning to shit and she was on academic probation, and that she was alone and Seth wasn't her best friend anymore. She just came here to drink and forget about everything and everyone.

She wouldn't even tell anyone this but her father's condition at the nursing home was getting worse. She had found out a few days ago that his sickness was starting to worsen and even with him taking his medicine on the daily, nothing has changed. She decided she didn't want to think of any of these things. She would have to go back to reality mentally, but right now, her body was taking her to other places.

It was the different color strobe lights flashing everywhere, the music blasting so loudly it would make anyone go deaf the next day. But everyone was having fun.

"Hey Cosmo!" She heard a voice call out to her and smiled when she saw Dean Ambrose.

"Dean what's up!" She smiled, her words slurred a bit.

"Cosmo, are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

"Never better!" She raised her glass of beer up in the air and drunk it down, gulping it as she coughed a few times. She was loopy, but she was happy. Even if it was just an illusion.

"Cosmo, maybe you should slow down on that." He helped her to sit down but she smacked his hand away.

"No, No what I NEED, is for you to get me another drink. Can you do that Dean..please!" She screamed , jumping up and down over the loud beat of the music in the club.

"Cosmo.."

She scoffed. "Fine, I'll get one myself." She walked around him.

As he went to go follow her, he was grabbed by the arm of his on again-off again girlfriend, Renee Young.

"Come on Dean. It's starting to get a little crowded." She smiled, shouting a bit over the music.

He sighed, looking at Cosmo. Renee was worried herself, even though she didn't know Cosmo personally, but she knew that was Dean's friend.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be ok." She assured him, concern in her tone. "Come on, baby." She grabbed his arm as they made their way through the crowd, going back to their seats.

At the same time, Cosmo was going to the bar for another shot of Grey Goose and Pineapple Vodka. She was sipping it halfway down when she groaned, feeling her bladder mess up her groove.

"Damn it, I gotta pee." She rolled her eyes, jiggling her leg. "And I don't wanna leave my drink."

"How about I'll watch it?" The bartender told her.

"Thanks." She smiled as she quickly made her way to the ladies room, ready to answer nature's call.

Just then, some guy walked up to the bar shortly after Cosmo went to the bathroom. The guy smiled at the bartender as he looked at him questionably.

"It's ok, I'm her boyfriend I'll watch her drink." he smiled warmly.

The bartender thought he seemed like a nice guy so he believed him. He went to go to the back to take a smoke break and then when no one was looking, he put an unknown substance in her drink as he walked away.

**...**

"I normally don't go to clubs but you looked like you needed it more than we did, Sethie." AJ Lee smiled as she was with her fiance' Phil Jackson. All three of them hung out at the new club as Seth called, wanting to hang out, have a few drinks.

"You know, it would normally be just Cosmo and me, or hell maybe me and Dean but its great to hang out with y'all." He smiled as he toasted his beer with them, but of course, all Phil had was a glass of Diet Pepsi.

AJ just had a bottle of Wine Cooler. "We're happy to hang out with you. Especially me, you adorable puppy." She teased him as she hugged him tightly as Phil rolled his eyes.

"Oh god, I'm only 35 and you two still know how to make me barf." He rolled his eyes, drinking down his Pepsi as AJ laughed at him.

"Oh shut up, dumb ass." She admonished with a small smile.

It was a playful hug but Seth wasn't really use to it, considering that he was so use to the hugs Cosmo would give him, even if she was in the bitchiest state of all. He chuckle to himself, remembering the time when she came on her period and she ran out of peach swirl ice cream and was on her last tampon, and she would scream and rant and rave at Seth and Justin, but then she would bawl into tears, watching Sesame Street, hugging Seth. Even the weirdest things she would do, he found them so cute.

"You know, you actually remind me of Cosmo when you do that.." He found himself saying.

AJ and Phil looked at each other, sighing softly. The couple knew that he had been talking about Cosmo a little more than lately, whether he was angry or calm. But either way, no matter what they talked about, Cosmo's name was always brought up. And if Roman, Skylar and Corey were here too, they would say the same thing.

"Seth, you've been bringing up Cosmo's name a lot. You really should just-"

"Look, tonight is not about Cosmo. I don't give a fuck about her anymore. She's with Dean, she's moved on and so have I. I don't need her, April." He scoffed, downing his beer. "I mean, she doesn't need me. She's told me. We haven't even talked in almost a month anyway. What's there to talk about? All that we shared was just sex. Hell, what's the point of it? I don't care what Roman says, I don't miss her and I don't have any feelings for her." He's told them...for the 20th time.

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard you say that.." Phil mumbled, annoyed quickly. "I gotta use the bathroom."

Now AJ was left alone with Seth. She set her drink down, giving him a look, not even close to believing him when he said that he was done with Cosmo.

"What?" He looked at her.

"Honestly, Rollins; Who are you really trying to convince here? Because if you're trying to convince me, you're doing a poor job at it." She smirked.

"I'm not trying to convince you of anything, April. I'm just stating facts."

"Which I find to be a load of crap. I can see right through you, Seth. I've been friends with you for a long time and I know what you're dealing with. This isn't ok. You and Cosmo both need to talk to each other." She said urgently.

Seth emptied the rest of his beer. "I'm going to get a refill."

He got up from his seat, grabbing another beer from the bar, unaware that Cosmo was there as she was taking a sip from her drink that was watched from the bartender.

At the same time, the guy was watching Cosmo, while on the phone.

"Is she drinking it?" The woman asked him.

"Yeah she is." Justin told her. "So, whats it going to do?"

"Well it will loosen her up. Pretty soon, you two will be able to rekindle. That's what you wanted right? Or do you want her right back with Seth? The man who stole her away from you?" She rolled her eyes, smirking to herself on the end, knowing it would get under his skin of the fact that Seth and Cosmo were friends with benefits.

Justin tightened his hand on the phone, trying not to lose his temper. "This plan better work."

"Oh it will. Talk to you later, sweetie pie Justy." Leila hung up the phone.

* * *

Leila was only an hour away from the club. She was in her Black Mercedes, her hands gripping the steering wheel in anger. She was with her friend, Marybeth.

"Uhh Leila, look. I know you don't like Cosmo-"

"She doesn't deserve a name. Bitch, or whore is more like it." She said as she was puffing on a lit cigarette.

Marybeth was always on Leila's side, no matter what she did. But this time, even Marybeth agreed she was going way too far. She won't lie, she was a little afraid of Leila but that was still her friend. But even then, she felt like she was going way too far with her revenge. Hell, she even felt horrible for getting Cosmo fired from her job and for being part of the argument between Seth and Cosmo, informing Leila of what was going on at Corey Graves party.

"I'm worried about you.." Marybeth confessed as Leila pulled off from the curb.

"Why?" She turned her nose up, driving down the street.

"Because you have this obsession with Seth and getting revenge on Cosmo when you don't even want him."

"Yes I do. He's mine!" She snarled angrily.

"There's a difference between want and need, Leila. I'm telling you this because I am your friend; You need to drop this revenge thing against Cosmo, or its going to come back to haunt you."

"That fucking whore slept with my man."

"Which you cheated on him with." She pointed out. "In fact, this is sick. It was one thing to break them up, and maybe with even costing her her job. But to do a drug date rape on her? Really Leila?" She looked at her in disgust, in disbelief at her low her friend would stoop. But she knew she shouldn't be surprised.

"Whose side are you on exactly?" She glared at her as they pulled to a stop light.

"I'm on your side and I'm telling you that you need to let go of Seth. If you actually care about him, deep down in your heart, then you would let him go."

"He's mine. He's not allowed to be happy with anyone else but me and that bitch started all of this! That green haired whore!" She went faster into her driving.

"Leila, slow the fuck down!" Marybeth yelled at her.

They started to slow down but Leila was still pissed and angry. "You know what? All this peace offering and telling me to leave Seth alone, it's none of your business. Last time I checked, you owed me. I saved your ass and if it wasn't for me, you would be out on the streets because your broke ass can't even afford an apartment. I'm the one that's paying the damn rent and the reason that you have custody of your 7 year old daughter."

Before Marybeth could say another word, Leila opened the door over to her side. "If you're my best friend right now, you would fuck off and get the fuck out of my car! Get out!"

Marybeth, not having the energy or courage to stand up to Leila, got out the car in the middle of the city, with all the cars passing by.

"Have fun taking the bus home. I have work to do. You've helped quite enough. I don't give a fuck what you say. Seth is my property and I will destroy that whore, Cosmo. Bet on that."

She slammed her door as she pulled off, the tire tracks hitting the gravel, heading to the club to see if the idiot Justin handled his business. She saw a call from her current boyfriend and ignored it, letting it go straight to voice mail.

"I'll fuck him and he'll get over with me not calling him." She dismissed him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cosmo was starting to feel woozy from the drink she had been sipping on, but believed it was just the alcohol. But she felt as though she was going to throw up and her stomach was burning, along with the fact that her vision was getting blurry.

It was then she saw Seth Rollins, coming up to the bar for a refill. She went over to him, stumbling in her heels.

"Well if it isn't the fucking jackass of the 20th century?" She smirked sarcastically, drinking down her the rest of her beverage. "So where's your new girlfriend?"

Seth sighed heavily in anger. He wasn't in the mood for the drama. "I'm not in the mood for this shit Cosmo, now fuck off or fuck someone else or did you do that to Dean already?"

"Fuck you!" She screamed at him. Everyone was looking at them as she was causing a scene but she didn't seem to care. Cosmo didn't care about herself anymore and it seemed like no one else did anyway.

"I already did that, more than once remember?" He smirked arrogantly, adding more salt to the wound, reminding them of their tryst together. Or as they had both agreed, it was the biggest mistake they had ever made.

"Hey, is everything alright?" She saw AJ walk up to Seth. Cosmo knew AJ was dating Phil but Cosmo was as usual, jumping to conclusions and letting the alcohol affect her judgement.

"You two can go fuck off, have fun with your new bitch, you piece of shit!" She dumped her drink all over Seth's new shirt and jacket, throwing it as she stalked off.

She went to go find her jacket in the closet until she felt a pair of arms around her waist. She smiled, thinking maybe she could get in a quickie in the coat room closet before heading home, teaching Seth a lesson or to hopefully forget about him, but as she turned her head, she saw it was Justin.

She suddenly grabbed him and kissed him as Justin chuckled.

"Just like old times, right babe?" He whispered, tugging on her ear with his teeth as she giggled. She started to grab his crotch through his jeans but she felt how small it was.

It was then that she felt..disgusted. She didn't want Justin. She was losing it forreal and she had to put a stop to it.

_**"What the hell am I doing?"**_ Her common sense was coming back to reality. "Justin, I don't want you. Get off me."

"You were always such a tease, babe." He ignored her, kissing her neck, licking down to her bosom.

"I mean it, Justin. Get off me, get off me!" She tried to shove him off but he pinned her against the wall, his strength overpowering hers.

"I'm afraid you don't get a choice here. Now just let the alcohol do its work." He forced himself on her, trying to kiss her again.

However, she knee'd him in the groin as she howled in pain and she slapped him so hard across the face, he stumbled, still holding his clothed groin.

"Don't you get it? I don't want you! I broke up with you for a reason! Fuck off." She shrieked.

"..You..fucking..slut.." He groaned in pain, wincing as she left the coat room closet. She felt like everyone was looking at her and she wanted to throw up. It was then that she bumped into Seth.

"Have fun in there? Never mind, don't answer that. I guess I'm easy to replace huh?" He nodded towards the closet, seeing her hair and makeup messed up and a light hickey on her neck.

"Seth, you don't even know what happened in there!" She screamed at him, seeing that Justin left the coat room, glaring at her.

"Oh trust me, I know what I see. You are full of shit. You want to accuse me of sleeping around when you were so busy opening your legs for Justin again."

"To hell with you, Rollins!" She pushed him as she left the club.

"No we are not done with this!" He yelled after her.

"Yes we are. Eat a dick and leave me the fuck alone!" She screamed at him, her vision getting dizzy, seeing all the cars driving by, faster than what she had already seen.

However, she was unaware that Leila spotted her, and with Leila's fueled hatred for Cosmo, she started to drive faster, chewing her gum as Cosmo was about to cross the street. She was already drugged out so this would be easier.

"Take the bitch out of the equation; simple and fool proof." She thought to herself.

Leila's head was so filled with images of Seth and Cosmo rolling around together that she didn't care about the other cars in the street. She was blind-sided by rage and revenge that she almost crashed another car so the other car swerved around her, letting her into the clear to turn the corner. She didn't want to die herself, even though from what she did, was about to cause a serious accident.

Although, it was unaware that when Cosmo stepped into the street, thinking it was safe, despite that it was a green light and under the influence, everyone, even people outside the club, saw everything unfold as there was a loud crash into one car and then another, as many people screamed. Everything happened so fast within the accident.

Dean and Renee, along with AJ saw what happened. But Seth was the first to see it, and the first to scream, seeing Cosmo's lifeless body after it was run over by the car, blood pouring from the side of her head.

"COSMO!" Seth screamed in horror.

Throughout the noise and chaos, Dean yelled for someone to call 911 as Seth went over to her, holding her.

"Someone hurry up, call 911!" He yelled to anyone as he held her.

All they could hear in the moment was the loud sirens as the ambulance arrived at the scene of the accident, caused by Leila.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW EVERYONE. THANK YOU SO MUCH! **


	26. The Blame Game

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS/DIVAS IN THIS STORY!**

Seth, Dean, AJ and Phil all sat in the waiting room at Mercy Hospital. Seth and Dean had left Skylar and Roman several voice mails on what happened but they were sure they already saw it on the news. Before AJ could try their cell phone again, she heard Skylar's voice, and Roman rushing to the front desk of the hospital.

"Where is she? Where's my best friend?!" Skylar screamed to the receptionist. "I want to see her! Please tell me she is ok!" She couldn't help it as the tears started to pour down from her eyes, shaking hard. Her hair was wild and she had on mismatched boots, a pair of ripped jeans and a orange t-shirt. Roman had the dark circles around his eyes, tired himself and he was even more worried.

As soon as they saw on the news of the accident and that a few people were hurt, Cosmo included, Karissa saw it first and she screamed seeing Cosmo's lifeless body helped onto the stretcher as Skylar and him tried to calm her down. It was from that point, she started crying, calling for her _**"Auntie Cosmo"**_ and saying that _**"Auntie Cosmo not moving. Why isn't she moving, mommy and daddy? Why is she being put in the truck?"**_

She wouldn't stop saying it without crying. It was a blessing that Skylar's mom was here to watch Karissa, but she knew that Karissa wouldn't forget what she saw on TV. When she saw her Aunt being rolled away into the hospital. Even if it wasn't right in front of her, it was still traumatizing for the 5 year old. Skylar's mom quickly changed the channel, even though most of them showed the news report so Skylar's mom decided to watch the little girl for the night, taking her to bed early.

Skylar knew she needed to comfort her daughter and so did Roman, but Skylar had to know if Cosmo was ok. Did she survive the accident?

"M'am, we understand you are upset, but you have to wait until the doctor comes back from the room with the condition of your-"

"I don't want to wait, you bitch! I want to see her now! Right now, don't you get it? You don't understand that she is my best friend!" She sobbed hard as Roman had to pull her from the desk, knowing she was hysterical, but he couldn't blame her. But he had to calm his wife down, as bad as the situation was. He saw Seth and Dean sitting as Seth sat there, emotionless. His fists were balled up, his head was down, messy and he was trembling.

Skylar was still sobbing and crying as she remembered the reporter describing the incident as Cosmo was hit by the car.

"Please baby, you have to calm down.." He whispered to her soothingly, holding her in his arms as her tears were wetting up his shirt. She was breathing heavily, sobbing harder than ever.

"Baby, she's my best friend, my sister. The closest friend I've ever had. And th-they were talking about she was walking the street, drunk and possibly on drugs?! That couldn't have been possible." She shook her head in disbelief.

"I know sweetheart, and I understand. But you have to calm down sweetheart. It kills me to say this, but we do have to wait for the doctor." He told her softly, kissing her softly as he wiped her tears away.

"I can't lose her..I can't.." She cried harder, unable to speak anymore.

While everything else was going on, Seth was still silent. He was silent during the drive, even though he was fast, going over the speed limit a couple times. The blood was still on his hands and on his shirt. It was Cosmo's blood to be exact; When he was holding her, her lifeless body in his arms.

Dean was normally the one who was quiet but seeing Seth like this, he wasn't use to it at all.

"Seth..Seth look at me." Dean shook him, as Seth finally looked up at him. Everyone was coming together as Skylar was still crying and hysterical.

"Did anyone know that Cosmo was d-drunk? Please tell me this isn't true, please!" She begged.

"She was acting really strange tonight. She was arguing with Seth and I.." AJ spoke up but was interrupted by Seth.

"And then..that's when I noticed..certain bruises on her.." Seth confessed. "Skylar..she's sick.."

"Sick? Wh-What do you mean, she's sick?"

"She told me not to tell you, but you deserve to know the truth." He stood up. "She was on drugs. I tried to help her get clean but she fell into a relapse..she fell into it because of me."

"And me.." Dean stood up. "I saw how drunk she was..I ignored it and-"

"The both of you ignored it and you two didn't do shit about it?!" Skylar freaked out.

"Skylar, stop it!" Roman told her, trying to keep things calm, but the way things were, it was further escalating into a disaster.

"She's lying down in the bed, unconscious and she was sick the whole time?! She couldn't even tell me?! You two couldn't even tell me, you just let it happen?! Seth, you already broke her heart more than once!" She glared at him, tears rolling down her eyes. "Haven't you already done enough?! And you Dean, how the hell did you get caught up in this situation?!"

"I didn't even know she was sick! I would have done anything to help her! Seth should have said something!" Dean glared at him

"I know that. And Don't you think I fucking know that already, breaking her heart!. It should have been me in that fucking hospital bed. Are you happy with that Skylar?!" He screamed at her right back, punching a hole into the wall and walking away from all of them, needing to be alone. "I should have helped her and I didn't. I fucked up, there you go Skylar! Hope you have fun knowing how much of a piece of shit I am! Then again, that's new right? You like to blame every body for shit huh?!"

Dean followed him, catching up with him, seeing as how this had all gone to hell. Skylar was still screaming and ranting as AJ and her were now arguing with each other.

"Will all of you shut the hell up!" Roman shouted at all of them, making them be quiet. "This isn't going to help, pointing the finger at anyone. We need to focus on Cosmo, making sure she is alright. And that starts with you Skylar; You need to calm down. Babygirl, this isn't going to help anything. Now I need to see if Dean and Seth are alright."

At the same time, Seth had already started moving away from everyone, but not with Dean on his ass.

"Damn it Seth, wait a minute!" Dean tried to be the voice of reason but Seth was already feeling like shit already. As far as he was concerned, he hated himself. He knew the accident was all his fault. If Cosmo died tonight, he knew there was no other reason to live.

"You know Skylar doesn't mean it. She's really upset and scared..we all are.."

"..I didn't mean it." He whispered. "I never meant to hurt her. I never meant to push her away. I fucked up Dean!" He punched another hole into the soda machine, punching it over and over again. It was then he saw Roman, exhaling deeply.

"I got Skylar to calm down. She really didn't mean to lash out on the both of you, especially you Seth." Roman tried to reason with his brother. "She knows how much you care for Cosmo. And she also knows that whatever happened between the both of y'all, its in your responsibility."

"She was sick Roman. She was mentally sick and I tried to help her. I didn't do enough. For god sakes, I insulted her, saying she was just like her mother; a whore." He couldn't hold back the hurt and shame in his voice. His voice was cracking. He was a broken man.

"Listen to me." Roman told me. "You were there for her but you can't completely fix the problem. She really needs professional help. The fact that she trusted you out of all of us says something and soon, Skylar will realize that."

"I will stay in this hospital all night. Where the fuck is that damn doctor?" He huffed, pacing back and forth. Dean felt the need to have a cigarette himself. He pinched the bridge of his nose to keep from crying himself. Cosmo was like a little sister to him as well. But he and Roman were not stupid. They both knew that Seth cared deeply for Cosmo, more than any woman he has ever been with.

They went back to the waiting room where everyone else was and just in time, the doctor arrived.

"I need to speak with Ms. Valencia's family?" He asked. "My name is Dr. Hunter."

"Well, no offense Dr. Hunter, but her father is in the nursing home. We will make sure he is alerted of this but, we are her family at this moment." Roman spoke up as everyone stood up.

"Um, I appreciate that, Mr. Roman Reigns, but its very critical-"

"Cr-Critical of what?" Seth was confused, swallowing tears down the back of his throat. "We're her family. Please just tell her if she is going to be ok..please."

"We'll wait outside, if you just let Skylar or Seth see her. Please." Phil tried to convince him. "At least tell us her condition."

Dr. Hunter sighed deeply. "Well, she is still unconscious; She is suffering head trauma, and her ribs have been cracked and bruised and a broken leg. She suffered some bleeding as well. We are not even sure if she may even make it."

"Well you better do something or I swear to God I will burn this goddamn hospital down!" Skylar threatened. "Roman, hold my ass back right now!"

"Just calm down, Mrs. Reigns. What I'm saying is that, she is still breathing, but at this moment, her condition is severe. We're lucky that she is still having a pulse and not too much damage has happened. But she still needs rest. We'll call tomorrow to see if there are any changes in her condition or if she has woken up. I'm sorry." Dr. Hunter said regretfully.

They knew there was nothing they could do except come back tomorrow to see if everything had changed.

While everyone else left, Seth stopped short as Roman looked at him carefully. So did Dean.

"I want to see her." He stated. "No, I'm _**going**_ to see her. I need to see her, guys."

Before they could say another word, he started down the hall, finding her room number and with the last name, Valencia.

* * *

He slowly opened the door as he heard the monitor beeping. She was wearing the hospital gown, her skin was pale and she had a busted lip. She was hooked to the IV in her arm as Seth felt like he wanted to fall through the floor. Her eyes were closed but there were bruises on the side of her face, her head was bandaged and she had a large purple mark on the side. Her right arm was in a cast and her right leg was propped up in the cast as well. There was still blood coming through the head bandages and she was wearing a neck brace. Seth swallowed hard, his hand fisting his two toned hair tightly as he pulled a chair, sitting down next to her. He gently touched her cheek, looking at her.

"It's me..Seth Rollins; You know, the jackass that treated you like shit." He chuckled bitterly. "I don't even deserve to be called your friend. I deserve to go to hell for being who I am. How I acted towards you."

He sighed heavily, looking down as the salty droplet of tears mixed in with the dried blood on his hands. He looked back up at her unconscious state.

"Listen to me Tinkerbell; You are strong, you can fight through this. You have people here who need you...I need you." He whispered so softly. "I've missed you Tinkerbell. I know I fucked up horribly. I know I was rotten to you, but if you leave me right now..if you give up, I will be even worse than I am now. I'm fucked up, Cosmo, I admit this. But don't leave..don't give up. I know you can hear me, somewhere."

He squeezed her hand tightly, trembling as he gently kissed her knuckles. "Please Cosmo..please fight this. I need for you to wake up. I need you so much, Tinkerbell...I'm sorry...I'm really sorry.." he broke down as he started to cry softly, squeezing her hand. He felt a hand on his back, as he looked up to see Skylar, wiping away her own tears.

"Its ok Sethie. Let her rest. There's not much we can do except wait until tomorrow. Hopefully she will come back to us." They both looked back at her, mostly Seth as he wiped away the tears again, knowing they would fall once more.

Skylar gave him one more hug as they left in silence.  
**...**

Seth went back to the hospital at 9 in the morning, talking to Cosmo, even though there was no change in her condition. He continued to talk to her, forcing himself not to cry, having faith that she would wake up.

It was almost at the end of the week as he was at his apartment, cleaning up. His phone vibrated and saw it was Roman calling him. Seth barely had any sleep but he didn't want any; Not until he knew Cosmo was ok.

"What's up, man?" He drank some coffee, wrinkling his nose in disgust when it was black coffee.

"Come to the hospital. Dr. Hunter said she's awake."

* * *

Seth rushed to the hospital as fast as he could, seeing Sky, Roman, Dean, and Renee Young.

"I called her father, he'll be on his way here." Skylar reported. "We can go in to see her but it has to be at one at a time. You can go first Seth.." she told him.

Seth gathered up all his courage, anxious to see her as he walked through the door. He wouldn't know what to do if she still hated him. He knew he deserved it but he couldn't handle that right now.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw Seth Rollins. She tried to smile, despite the pain she was feeling in her body.

"Seth!" She smiled, gulping and feeling overwhelmed as he sat down next to her as she was laying in bed.

"Hey there, TInkerbell." He told her softly.

"Oh you haven't called me that in so long." She smiled a little, her blue eyes were blood shot.

"I never stopped." He gently stroked her hair.

"Is everyone outside?" She slowly nodded to the front door.

"Yeah.." He spoke. He let a tear fall from his eye as she tried to slowly wipe it away.

"Why are you crying Seth? I'm ok." She asked him softly.

"Because this is all my fault.." He confessed.

"Seth..I deserved this.." Her eyes bowed down.

"No, no you didn't-"

"Yes I do." She sniffled. "Yes I do. I was so mean to you. I was so rotten. I was such a bitch to you, Seth. You deserve to hate me. I should have been dead."

"No, stop saying that, sweetheart." He squeezed her hand, as she sat up slowly, wincing. "I fucked up. We-We both did."

"Do you think we can fix it Seth? We can fix it right?" She started to cry.

"Of course we can. I've missed you, sweetheart."

"I've missed you too. I'm so sorry..I'm so sorry for everything.." She started to cry as Seth wiped her tears away.

"Shhh don't." He stated quietly, gently cupping her face. "It's ok. I promise I won't push you away again. I'm sorry for everything, sweetheart."

"I won't hurt you anymore. I promise I won't. I'm really sorry Seth. I was so horrible to you. I've been treating you like a piece of crap-" Her voice was breaking, the pain and anguish in her heart, her voice and in her eyes.

"Cosmo, stop blaming yourself..please." He kissed the tip of her nose gently. "I should have never related you to your mother..I shouldn't have raped you, I shouldn't have-" The more he kept talking about what he's done to hurt her, the more angry he became, the more he wanted to just crawl into a dark hole and never return. Cosmo reached up to touch his face, wanting to bring him out of his dark thoughts.

"No more of that..please. Don't continue to be angry, sweetheart.." She stroked his cheekbone.

He sighed heavily. "How are you feeling.."

"It hurts.." She sighed.

"Everywhere?" He asked her, rubbing his thumb on her wrist.

"Mostly here.." She took her hand and rubbed it on his chest. "I hurt your heart..."

He couldn't control the tears anymore as they streamed down his face, and needless to say, they were both emotional at this time. It was quiet for a moment as Seth rested his head on her chest, carefully not to touch her bruises. He closed his eyes, listening to her heartbeat.

"They-They are going to ask you questions about what happened..that night.." He told her gently. "The police.."

"I'm aware of that.." She sighed, feeling a migraine kicking in, as if that was new. "But I'll be ok."

It was silent until she closed her eyes, opening them again, filled with so many tears that she thought she could cry for days. "Seth..I need help."

"That's why I'm here."

"I know..and I'm so grateful for it.." She squeezed his hand. "But you've done so much...I need professional help. I'm scared but I know I need it..more than anything. No one else can help me. I'm a sick person, Seth. I'm fucked up and I'm sick."

As she closed her eyes, filled with pain, looking back on everything she did, she opened them to see Seth kissing her knuckles, staring at her carefully, neither one breaking eye contact.

"If you're sick..then I will be your cure, sweetheart. No questions asked."

* * *

**A/N: I won't lie..I almost cried myself a bit writing this chapter *sniffles, takes a deep breath* Ok everyone, you know what to do.**


	27. Emotions Run High, And So Do Suspicions

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS/DIVAS IN THIS STORY!**

**I'll do my best to update as much as I can. I'm not sure when, since I've started on my new job (YAY!) and with school so getting plenty of rest is important on my brain so I can entertain as much as I can for y'all. Plus, y'all know I love writing anyway, hehe. :)**

**...**

It was two days later since Cosmo and Seth had talked to each other. There was so much more to discuss but they would cross that bridge before they got to it. For now, Seth continued to see her, always checking on her, making sure she was ok.

It was the very next day in the afternoon and Cosmo looked up to see that it was her best friend Skylar coming in this time, right after Seth left 10 minutes ago. For lunch, she had a cup of apple juice and some crackers, groaning at the forecast of the weather report on the TV as it would rain later tonight.

"Sick of juice already huh?" Skylar chuckled a little.

"Anymore cups of these and I might as well be pissing out an apple tree." Cosmo groaned as Skylar giggled, pulling up a chair next to her best friend.

"How are you feeling.." Skylar asked.

"Well, the doctor said that I'll be out of here in three weeks. I think I've pretty much failed all my classes though for school." She sighed.

"Don't worry. I know Roman and Seth will talk to your teachers and give you more time to make everything up." She assured her green haired friend.

"Well, they shouldn't really hold their breath..but I do appreciate it. Hopefully, they will give me more time, especially since its not a sick day or anything. I practically got hit by a car." She said half jokingly.

It was quiet for a few minutes, until Skylar looked at her again.

"...Why didn't you tell me? What you were going through..why didn't you just reach out to me?" She whispered, trying not to cry. Skylar couldn't help but blame herself for Cosmo's condition. She was her best friend, family to her; She wished she could have paid more attention to Cosmo's habits and her moods more closely.

Cosmo sighed. "I don't think it really matters anymore, Sky. What matters is that I'm finally going to get the help I need. Isn't that's what's important?" She really didn't want to discuss this but she knew she couldn't avoid this problem forever.

"It is. But at this moment, its about you not telling me what was going on. You never told me that you-"

"Go on, say it." Cosmo said bitterly. "I'm a junkie. I know I am.."

"No you are not. You're just sick, that's all. I just want to know why you didn't trust me to tell me."

"Skylar..you don't need me anymore." Cosmo closed her eyes, whispering.

Before Skylar could react, Cosmo held up her other hand that was still mobile. "I know we use to hang out all the time and we would do the wildest and craziest shit together, but you've grown up. You have a family now and you're a hard working mother to my beautiful goddaughter. I don't want to fuck up your family. I'm the worst influence ever. I'm surprised that you even want me to take care of Karissa more than anything. I'm so fucked up, Sky. I couldn't stop myself taking drugs. Tonight, I don't remember exactly what happened but I know that I wasn't drunk. I was hit by a car because of my bad karma, to which I deserved. I'm a shitty friend."

"No, you are not!" Skylar stopped her, squeezing her hand. "Listen to me, you crazy woman; You are my best friend. You are my family, don't you get that? I've been wanting to spend time with you all the time, but I guess I was so caught up with myself, I should have seen more of the signs as to what was wrong. You are not a bad influence to me. I'm a grown ass woman and so are you and if I want to hang out with my sister, than I will. Not only that, most of all; Karissa loves the hell out of you. She can't stop talking about you. Roman and I couldn't get her to stop crying when she heard that you were in an accident."

"Wait..she saw it?" Cosmo's eyes widened.

"Well..it was on the breaking news and we were all watching a movie when we saw the news. I've been rushing out the house to come and find you, to find whoever did this, that they would be fucking burned to the ground and they will. The police are already investigating everything but the point is, is that I love you, Cosmo Valencia. You are my family. Roman loves you. You have people who really do love you. You are not a fuck up, and you are not a screw up. I'm really sorry I've been such a crappy friend to you."

"You haven't." Cosmo shook her head slowly. "You have been the best sister I've ever had. The best bad influence I've ever had in my whole life."

Skylar went over to slowly hug her and they shared tears. "I would have gone nuts if you left me. I probably would have to drag you out from heaven and choke you with the halo to make you come back to me."

"And the psycho bitch is back." Cosmo joked as Skylar flipped her the bird.

"Well I do like girls and I don't think the guys won't mind, but Roman won't like sharing." Cosmo laughed softly as Skylar backed away, groaning at her best friend's perv manner.

"God, you are such a gross hobbit."

"Love you too, pudding cup." She giggled.

They heard the door open and there was Roman, with Karissa as she smiled at her Auntie Cosmo.

"Auntie Cosmo!" She went over to her, trying to climb on the bed, to which Cosmo gritted her teeth in slight as Karissa was a little rough, getting on the bed, hitting her leg.

"Careful, princess." Roman told her gently. "Auntie Cosmo needs her rest. You can't jump around and be so rough with her like that."

"Oops." She said in her tiny voice. "I'm sorry, Auntie Cosmo. I've just missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, little flower." She smiled warmly.

Karissa went over to lay on her chest as Cosmo used her other hand to stroke her soft jet black curly hair. "I don't want you to leave me, Auntie Cosmo. Please don't leave me. Grandma said that if I prayed, you would stay. I prayed really hard for you, Auntie Cosmo."

Cosmo had tears running down her eyes. "I will never leave you, princess. No way in the world I would leave a little sugar cube like you behind."

"Do you think when you get better..we'll bake cupcakes again, like we use to? Because mommy and daddy keep burning them up."

"Hey!" Roman and Skylar said in unison, making all of them laugh.

"Well of course sweetheart. I would love to bake cupcakes with you again?"

"Good. Because I've asked Uncle Sethie if he would help and he said yes. You two make the best cupcakes in the world. Two is better than one right?"

Cosmo felt awkward when she brought up Seth's name, and Skylar and Roman felt it too. However, they didn't want to believe something was wrong. But with Cosmo, she knew her and Seth had a long way to go to repair the friendship they once had.

"Well..sweetheart. Maybe it's best you only make the cupcakes with Seth."

"I can't, Auntie Cosmo." She sat up slowly, looking at her with her big gray eyes, just like her father. "It's fun when you two bake them with me. Won't you two help me together? Pretty please?"

"Ok, Karissa, let's let Auntie Cosmo rest for today, alright babygirl?" Roman picked her up gently as she pouted.

Cosmo really hated to disappoint the little girl. Just because her and Seth were having problems for the moment and issues that needed to be resolved, doesn't mean she had to punish the sweet little girl.

"I'll tell you what sweetheart: Once I get all better and get plenty of rest, We'll hit the market and get all the fixings you need so we can bake those cupcakes."

"Halloween is coming up too! I wanna show you my costume! And daddy is going to take me trick or treating too!" Karissa said excitedly, clapping.

Cosmo smiled warmly. "I can't wait to see it on you."

"Bye bye, Auntie Cosmo. I love you." Karissa tried to get down from Roman's arms and gave her Aunt a wet kiss on her cheek, standing on her tip toes in her glitter Minnie Mouse converse.

"I love you too, sugar cube." She playfully stuck her tongue out. Roman went over and pecked her on the forehead in a loving and get well soon manner.

"We miss you, Cosmo." He told her.

"Take care of my girl, big man." She smiled. Roman nodded in understanding.

"Hey Roman?"

Roman turned around to look at him.

She swallowed her, despite how uncomfortable the neck brace was. "How's Seth?"

He sighed heavily. "He's doing ok. But right now, you should probably get some more rest."

She shrugged as she slowly laid back down, closing her eyes. She heard the door open again and as she thought it was maybe one of her friends or her dad, there were two police officers.

"Hello, Ms. Valencia. My name is Officer Kimberly and this is my partner and detective, Officer Thomas."

"Um hello..why are you here?"

"Well, we have a couple questions for you; pertaining to the accident that night. You were not the only one that's hurt. But we're glad to know that you are feeling well. We don't want you to feel bombarded or-"

"No-No it's fine." Cosmo sat up a little bit. "I'm not feeling so bad like I was that night. It still hurts like hell and I still need rest, but all in all, it's going ok."

Officer Thomas pulled out a chair, sitting in front of Cosmo. "Do you mind telling us what happened? Or what you remember?"

Cosmo blinked a few times as she tried to remember exactly what happened that night.

"I'll tell you what I know.." She swallowed carefully, nervous for some reason.

**...**

Seth was outside the waiting room, holding Karissa in his lap.

"Are you ok, Uncle Sethie?" She asked, playing with his fingers.

He smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Of course, sweetheart? Do you want me to get you some more snacks."

She shook her head no. "I wanna see my Auntie Cosmo but mommy said she needs to rest."

"Yes she does. But don't worry, she'll get better soon." He assured her, wishing he could erase what happened to her.

"I was really sad about her, Uncle Sethie. I love her. She even helps me with my reading homework. She's super smart."

"She really is." He agreed with her. "But don't worry. She is a strong woman and you know what? This will all be over soon, ok? But don't you let this hang over your head, do you understand me young lady? I don't want to see anymore tears from you."

Karissa nodded. "Yes, Uncle Sethie. I understand."

They decided to make silly faces at each other until she had another question to ask Seth.

"Why are those men here?" She asked innocently, not knowing the whole story of the situation. "I saw them in blue clothes. Mommy said they are the men to help stop evil and help Auntie Cosmo."

"Yes they are." He nodded to her. "But you shouldn't worry about that honey."

"But I wanna know, Uncle Sethie." She pleaded. "Why did they here?"

"Because of me. I stole some cookies from Cookie Monster." They both heard Dean's voice as he scooped her up, laughing and squealing as he tickled her sides.

"Bad man, Uncle Dean. Give the cookies back to him!" She stuck her tongue out.

"Nope." He slightly grinned. "I stole them for you."

And then Renee Young pulled out a bag of Oreo cookies for her.

"Awesome! Forget him, cookies are mine!" She started eating the Oreo cookies, making a mess on her shirt with the crumbs.

"Karissa, don't get your shirt all dirty, sweetie." Skylar came in from outside, along with Roman.

"I love Cookies!" She giggled happily.

It was then that everyone saw the two police officers come out as they approached the group.

"Umm..say sweetheart, why don't we go outside to find some nice flowers to play with. It's a pretty day, isn't it?" Renee Young suggested, knowing the police had to talk with all of them

"Yeah it is. Let's go to the park!" She smiled.

"Sure. There's the park around the corner, we'll be right back." Renee Young gave Karissa a piggyback ride as she nodded to the group, mostly Dean, to make sure he would fill her in on what happened. They were all surprised that the accident was under investigation. It was only an accident..right?

"Officers..what's going on?" Seth stood up, as Skylar, Roman and Dean and AJ and Punk all gathered around.

"Well..we questioned Ms. Valencia on what happened. After some thorough investigation, we believe that this accident was planned..and another thing too.." They both swallowed carefully.

"What..what are you saying?" Seth furrowed his brows, everyone was confused, trying to put it all together.

"From Ms. Valencia's statement..she wasn't drunk or high. In fact, she said she only had one drink and then she felt fuzzy. So in other words, we believe someone not only drugged her..but tried to kill her as well."

"What?" Everyone said loudly

Seth froze in shock. Who could have tried to hurt her?" he thought to himself.

Whoever it was, he knew for sure, would be in for hell to pay.


	28. Getting Down To The Bottom of This

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS/DIVAS IN THIS STORY!**

Even though Halloween was a few days ago, Cosmo was glad it was all said and done. She did smile when she saw Karissa again, dressed up as a dark fairy with black glitter wings on her, and her hair was in pigtails. She was also sad that she couldn't go to Corey Graves famous Halloween parties but she was surprised when she was told that he didn't throw a party, stating that it didn't feel right if everyone was not together. She felt guilty but Seth had told her not to feel that way, that it was his decision.

Speaking of Seth, she noticed that he was acting a little strange for the past few days and she wasn't sure why. Sure, they had apologized to each other but things were still fragile between them. Cosmo had taken full responsibility for her part in their fight, but she had a feeling it was much more than that.

She had also seen her father as he spoke to her as well, her heart was breaking, seeing as though he was on his last leg. She could see in his blue eyes, it broke his heart, seeing her like this. She knew she would have to tell him everything but from what it looks like, it seemed as though he had heard enough from her doctor. She sighed, blaming herself for the damage that had already been done.

It was her last week being in the hospital, even though she was still bandaged up. As she was munching on some peanut butter crackers and a sloppy tuna fish sandwich the staff had prepared for her, she looked up to see it was Seth again, wearing a short sleeved fitting black shirt and his black skinny jeans, his hair pulled back and his beard trimmed.

"Hey there, sweetie." She smiled.

"Hey yourself." He said as he sat on the bed next to her.

"So.." She started off saying. "This is my last week here."

"Yeah, I know you're happy."

"God, you have no idea." She muttered, rolling her eyes to which made him smile.

"I'm serious." She whined. "It's always cold in here. I know they said that hospitals are there to help you but with a room as cold as this one, its bugging me out. Hell, it's freaking me out. Hey, did I ever tell you how much I really don't like peanut butter crackers?"

"Oh I remember." He nodded, his smile never disappearing. "You kicked me when I had bought them for you."

"You were being a jackass, so that's nothing new." She scowled. "But fake peanut butter, yucky yuck yuck. But hey honey pie?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you look so down? I may be in pain but this doctor put me on this wonderful medical drug that makes me feel so floaty and free. I feel no pain in my neck. Get it, Pain in my neck?" She stuck her tongue out and Seth took her hand to kiss the palm of it.

"You feeling ok because of it?"

"Okey dokey, arti-chokey!" She giggled, yawning softly.

They looked up to see it was the male nurse coming in, smiling at Cosmo.

"Hello. I'm Mr. Ziggler, but you can call me Dolph. I'm your nurse. So Ms. Valencia, how are you feeling today?"

"So far, okey dokey. Although, I really hate these peanut butter crackers? They taste like a fried piece of shoe. Say Seth..promise me you will never ever give me anymore peanut butter crackers, got it?"

"I got it, Tinkerbell." He smiled softly at her.

"I can already feel my eyes fluttering with ease. EASY PEASY, LEMON SQUEEZY!" She sang.

Dolph Ziggler chuckled a bit, knowing it was just the medication making her loopy. "Well so far, Ms. Valencia is starting on her path to a soon to be quick recovery. There's been nothing that's been too damaged but she still needs bed rest and therapy."

"Like the physical?" She asked, feeling like a dumb blonde.

"Precisely, Ms. Valencia. Don't worry, you should be healing in about perhaps 2-4 weeks. But what's important is that you eat and get plenty of bed rest. Then we can move on to the next step."

Dolph Ziggler wrote down on his pad a prescription and handed it to Seth. "You seem to be her friend-"

"I am." he cut him off.

"Of course. So this is her prescription for her pain medication. Make sure that she takes them every eight hours with something to eat, starting this afternoon. I'll discharge her now but she really shouldn't be alone." Ziggler suggested.

"She's coming with me." He told him.

"Very well then." He smiled at Cosmo. "Sweetheart, I'll have the nurse take out your IV but I have to look at your ribs one more time, alright?"

Cosmo nodded as he bent down, pulling up her gown a bit, luckily she was wearing boy shorts as it revealed to be a purple bruising on her right side and it was swollen. As he touched it lightly, she sucked in her breath, wincing.

"Oww." She whined.

Seth glared at him as Dolph apologized. He knew he was just doing his job but to him, he was hurting Cosmo.

She squeezed a pillow when he touched another bruise on her thigh lightly, examining it.

"Son of a .." She swallowed her breath.

He then examined her face and around her head, the cut on the side of her head was dried up from blood.

"You're lucky that you survived. Not only that, this really could have given you a serious concussion, one that would be pretty severe, but so far it's been mild."

"I have a strong brain, you know." She yawned.

Dolph chuckled. "I believe you do." He pulled the rest of her gown down. "Take care, Ms. Valencia, and if something doesn't feel right or if you're still in pain, don't hesitate to come back again, especially if the swelling doesn't go down in a couple days."

* * *

They had arrived to Seth's place as Seth helped her to take off her shoes.

"Seth..you don't have to do this. You can just drop me off-" She yawned again, rubbing her eyes.

"I know, but I don't want to do that." He helped to pull off her sweater.

"I thought Skylar said I could stay with her..or was that Dean?"

"I told them both already that I would be the one to help you instead." He carefully stood her up as he helped her balance herself on her crutches.

"You're so..WHOA!" She almost fell over if Seth hadn't caught her.

"Nice.." She finished her sentence.

He helped her to the guest bedroom he had; It was a small simple bed, nothing too lavish as he had helped her lie down, as he helped her to pull the covers over her. It was then that Kevin climbed into bed with her, Seth's Yorkie dog.

"Kevin likes me." She gently patted his head as he licked her fingers.

He smiled. "Yeah he does. He never stopped."

"Well I like him too." She sighed sadly. "I miss Muffin, Sethie.."

"Don't worry; Skylar and Roman have her and they're taking care of her until you start to feel better alright, sweetheart?"

She nodded. "Ok."

"Can I make you something to eat?"

She shook her head no.

"Cosmo, honey, you have to eat." He gave her a stern tone.

She whined, pouting her bottom lip. "Feed me."

He chuckled. "What you like?"

"Do you have anything that has gumbo in it? I would like some..ooh or maybe chocolate chip waffles!"

"I have waffles and some hot chocolate. We can have that instead, sweetie."

"Yes, lets!"

* * *

They had some toaster waffles as Cosmo only ate half of her waffles and drank some hot chocolate. Seth helped her to take her medication to rest, to help with the pain anyway.

Seth stroked her hair to help her as she rested into her slumber.

As Seth slowly waited until she fell asleep, she grabbed his arm.

"Don't-Don't leave me...please.." She sounded vulnerable for a second

"I won't sweetheart." He whispered.

He took off his shirt, getting down to his boxers as he rested beside her, helping to take off her clothes as he would help her slip into one of his shirts and then he held her as she fell asleep, hearing her soft snores as he gently kissed her forehead.

"Hey Seth.."

"Yes, Tinkerbell?" He asked quietly.

"Are we..are we friends again?" she asked him.

"Always."

"Good. I'm glad we are friends again. Nothing more right?"

He nodded, despite that it was going to kill him inside. "Nothing more honey. Only friends."

...

It was the next evening that Seth was with Corey, Dean and Roman as they headed up to the bar.

"So why are we here again?" Corey questioned for the umpteenth time.

Seth tried not to snap at his best friend but he was getting frustrated each time. "I told you; From the police report, from what the detectives said, this whole accident is planned. Not only that, Cosmo doesn't remember anything and I'm going to find out what exactly happened. Me and Dean were here."

"So someone should know who could have possibly drugged her." Roman interjected.

"Exactly."

They went up to the front of the bar, seeing the bartender from that night. "Can I help you guys?"

"We're here on a little investigation, you could say.." Dean crossed his arms. "It's important. Did you know Cosmo Valencia; Green hair, blue eyes, very hot body right?"

"Dean.." Roman shook his head.

"What?" He looked so clueless.

"Just..can you tell us if you have talked with her that night."

The man thought carefully as he nodded. "Oh yeah I do remember her. She had a couple drinks. Then she went to the bathroom. She wanted me to watch her drink so I did. However, this guy had said he was her boyfriend."

"And you believed him?" Dean looked at him like he was stupid. "Do you snort bleach?"

"Dean, shut up. This isn't helping." Corey added.

"Neither is this dumb ass believing anyone and he's part of the reason, a close friend of mine almost got fucking killed!" Dean snarled angrily, ready to jump over the counter and punch him.

"Now wait a fucking minute-" The bartender was ready to fight all of them but they all held their ground, Seth trying to calm everyone down, being the voice of reason; If he was going to get down to the bottom of this, they needed to work together.

"Do you have any description?" Seth needed to know exactly what happened that night if he was going to help Cosmo. He wanted to fix what he did.

The man sighed heavily. "Blonde dirty hair, his eyes looked faded and he looked like a flat out bum to be honest."

"Do you have any security footage? Just so we know and have a distinct image of who he could be?" Roman suggested.

As the guy thought carefully, he went into the back of the room and then he pulled out a few tapes, putting them into the VCR of the TV. "That should help you a little bit."

After it was hooked up, the guys all watched the video camera very closely that night. Seth saw that Cosmo went into the bathroom and the guy after her had taken her drink.

"Pause it." Seth told Dean.

As it was paused, everyone knew who it was.

"Do you know this guy?" The bartender asked.

"Yeah..Yeah I do." Seth said. "We all do. It's Justin; Cosmo's ex."

Seth nodded thanks as they all left, with Dean walking faster, pissed and angry. But no more than Seth.

"So what's our next step, men?" Corey asked.

"We're going to pay that piece of shit a visit, that's what." Seth told him as they got into the car, making a beeline to find Justin.


	29. Finding Lost Justice

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS/DIVAS IN THIS STORY!**

**Me singing:  
Guess who's back, back again  
Reesie's back, tell a friend **

**(What up Eminem Reference lol)**

**New chapter. If you noticed, I left a message from Night Stalker. From the bottom of my heart, I apologize for the long update. Work and school are no joke, especially since in the evenings, **

* * *

"I really think you should call Seth to come help you.." Skylar suggested as she helped Cosmo from the couch to get her crutches.

"Theres' no need. I'm ok handling things by myself. I'm not handicapped." She waved dismissively, going into the kitchen to get some water.

"Well, you're close to it." Skylar said without thinking.

"That was a low blow." She glared at her red streaked haired friend.

"Sorry." She shrugged regretfully.

Cosmo sighed. "It's ok. I know you mean well but sometimes you really let your emotions get to you dude." She gave Skylar a soda can pop.

"Is the medication helping you?" Skylar asked as Cosmo sat down.

"Yeah they are. And Seth has been helping me too."

"Where is he by the way?" Sky wondered.

"He said he had to go to make a run with Roman and Dean." Cosmo sipped her bottle of water. "Me and Seth stopped our friends with benefits and going back to being only friends."

"Are you sure? That's not very easy to just hit it and quit it. You're not some random girl to Seth and he's not some random guy. You two are best friends who practically slept together more than once."

"_**Use**_ to." She corrected Skylar. "After so much has happened with the accident. The police are even trying to figure out who did this, who may have caused the accident. The point is, is that even though we can't change what we did, we both agreed that we are going to move on and never EVER let that happen again." She drank her water, swallowing the pill with it to help alleviate the pain.

"I'll be going to rehab tomorrow. I'm already scared enough as it is, especially to top it all off, the police told my dad everything so God knows what he's thinking right now." She nervously ran a hand through her messy light green hair, which was fading and going back to the original color of brown.

Skylar took her hand. "Listen. Your dad is an understanding man. Trust me, once he hears your side of the story, then I know it will work out."

"Yeah, it will all work out with him knowing the fact that I was a pill popping sex addict." She muttered sarcastically. "I think Seth is just helping me to only pity me."

"Look, Seth may do a lot of stupid things, but you know he doesn't pity you. He really does care about you. But you two have got to actually sit and talk this through."

"We have." She stated.

Skylar rolled her eyes. "Saying "let's be friends" again is not talking it through. You have to get everything out, even if its going to be pretty awkward."

"Look, I'll think about it. But right now, I need your help to the bathroom, I wanna take a shower." She stood up. "And I can't get my cast wet."

"Wait..so I gotta look at your boobs now?"

"Hey I looked at yours when we were roommates." Cosmo raised a brow.

"That's because I broke my arm trying to squeeze into that small ass shirt my cousin sent me." She said defensively.

"Well suck it up and help me, Punk Bitch." She stuck her tongue out. "Help me take off my clothes."

"Well just like that? I was hoping for maybe a dinner and a movie," Skylar joked as they both laughed, heading upstairs as Skylar helped Cosmo with her shower.

"Good thing Karissa is with Patty and Sika." She smiled to herself. "Now I need to call Roman later to see what's taking him so long to come back from the store."

**...**

It seemed that the guys were driving around for awhile but Seth finally found the house of Justin's. Or his parent's house, to say the least. He could tell it was Justin's car in the driveway, and that his parents weren't home. The bum practically had no way of living; No job and no money and being a complete waste of space, living off his parents. Seth wondered what the hell did Cosmo ever see in Justin in the first place.

But now wasn't the time to think about what they use to be. Now was the time to get some answers. To help his best friend, to help the woman he l-

"No..no it's not love." Seth shook his head from the thought of that. He cleared his throat, looking towards his friends, but more so Roman and Dean.

"Ok, does everyone know what to do? Everyone know what the plan is?" He reminded all of them.

All of them nodded as Seth had to force himself to calm down. Normally, he would think rationally when it came to situations like this, but he remembered Cosmo saying that Justin tried to force himself on her, and the camera also didn't lie when he had her drink. Seth wanted to say screw the plan himself and just beat the living shit out of the guy.

Dean knew exactly how Seth felt, seeing how he almost lost Cosmo. He wanted to help his best friend. Sure, they still had tension with each other after everything, but they were brothers for life, and nothing would change that.

It was then that Roman, Seth, and Dean stepped out the car, heading to the front of Justin's house.

As they stepped out, they saw it was Justin coming out the house, with another half naked girl as he had a big cheesy grin on his face, his eyes red and dazed from smoking a lot of weed. He saw Seth, Roman, and Dean out the car and his eyes widened.

"Oh shit." Justin mouthed.

"Hey Justin.." Seth said casually, trying not to let his anger show. "We just decided to visit you."  
"Wh-Why?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe we decided to get to know our new best friend, have a sleepover together while we discuss the simple fact of you drugging Cosmo." Seth's eyes darkened, as the anger also showed on Dean and Roman's face.

It was in that moment, Justin ran as Seth, Roman and Dean started to chase him down the street.

"Don't let his ass get away!" Dean shouted as Justin knocked over a few garbage cans, running in his boxers as he pushed a few people.

It was then that Dean and Seth had an idea and Roman knew exactly what that could be. They decided to go different directions so that they would all catch him at the exact same time.

Justin thought he was safe as he ran behind a back alley, panting heavily, looking down seeing he was wearing only boxers, socks, and sneakers and a thin shirt.

"Surprise, Surprise." Roman smirked as he was behind Justin.

Justin tried to run out of the back alley but then came Ambrose, and he stepped aside, as he saw Seth Rollins himself.

"Hey, Hey look man." Justin raised his hands up to Dean and Roman, afraid of the Samoan man who had a large fist, balled up and ready to punch him in his jaw. What he was really afraid of was Seth Rollins.

"We're good right man? Come on now..You know I didn't-" It was then that Justin smashed a beer bottle over Dean's head, trying to use that as a distraction, but it failed in seconds as all three men started to attack him, punching him as Seth got more hits in.

"Fuck!" Dean cursed, but the blow wasn't so bad as he landed a punch to Justin's face as Seth threw him up against the wall.

Justin squirmed and fought but it was no use. The men had him cornered.

"Now that you have officially decided to cooperate.." Seth walked up to him. "Maybe now then we won't have to think about putting you in a coma. But we won't make any promises. So listen up, you stupid piece of shit." He glared right in his eyes. "You are going to exactly tell me, what the hell you were doing with Cosmo's drink that night and what do you know about the car accident?"

"I don't know shit." Justin snarled on the defense. "And this doesn't have anything to do with me."

"Oh but it does." Dean added. "The camera's don't lie, Justin Timberlake." He smirked. "We saw you take Cosmo's drink and she has even told us how you tried to rape her. So you better start talking right now, or things are going to get even more ugly for you and I promise you this, you will be torn into pieces by the time we are done and make sure you pay for everything you've done."

"She's fucking lying! You know she will say anything just to make me look bad. Seth, you know she's a fucking whore."

"If you call her that again, I promise you, you will not wake up once we are done with you." Seth warned him as Roman threw him hard up against the brick wall, all three of the men surrounding him.

"Ok, OK! I'll tell you everything, just get your Samoan freak show of a friend to get off me! I can't even breathe." Justin rasped out frantically as Roman had his hand around his throat, squeezing it hard, cutting off his airway.

Seth reluctantly told Roman to let him go as Roman took his hand from his throat, but wanted to land another punch to his face.

"Hey is everything alright?" They heard someone call out. Justin used that opportunity to push the men out the way, landing an elbow to Seth's face as he ran out of their way.

"Aw shit. Get him!" Seth snarled as they ran after him again.

As they ran down the street, Justin thought he was home free and stopped to take a breather..or at least that's what he thought he was doing until his chest started to tighten up and he fell to the ground, breaking out into a seizure, foam coming out of his mouth. Seth finally caught up to him, Dean and Roman behind him as they saw Justin going into a seizure collapse.

"Call 911." Seth said bitterly.  
**...**

It was reported that Justin had died of an overdose on heroin. He was consumed with so many drugs that his body gave out, no longer handling the poison. His parents would be notified but as Seth, Roman, and Dean left the hospital to go back to Corey's car, Seth was feeling discouraged for the moment.

"Look, we'll find out what happened, alright?" Dean told him.

"Yeah well he was our only source. We're going to need a miracle." Seth shook his head.

"Nope, I don't think so. We're not giving up. We will help Cosmo, alright?" Roman assured his brother.

Seth smiled, fist bumping Dean and Roman, even Corey Graves and Sami, knowing they were behind him all the way.

Seth wouldn't give up. There would be no way in hell. He would find out what really happened if it meant taking in the last breath in his body.

* * *

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

"You did a really good job today, Ms. Valencia." Dolph Ziggler smiled at Cosmo as they went up the stairs, with Dolph helping her up with the crutches.

It was only a few weeks but so far, Cosmo's leg was actually starting to feel better. She was told that she needed physical therapy and Dolph was her physical therapist and she was grateful for the help. Not that Seth hasn't been helping her. He's really been there for her all the way. He would make her meals, do her laundry, and even help her find clothes to wear since she was still in a cast. And he would make sure she took her medication to help with the pain. She noticed it would still be awkward between the two in their relationship of being friends, considering that it felt like no matter what Seth did, any touch from him would make her body tingle and make her heart beat nervously. Not only that, she didn't want to be a burden on him, so Dolph was needed.

They made it upstairs to the apartment as Dolph helped her to open the door.

"That exercise is really working for my knee. Now its my stupid arm I have to worry about." She grumbled.

Dolph chuckled. "Well trust me. You won't recover overnight, but with a little more exercise, I know you will make a speedy recovery."

"With your help, I know anything is possible." She grinned. "Can I offer you something to drink? I'm not sure what Seth has, but maybe a glass of water perhaps?"

"Actually..." Dolph grinned as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "I would rather much, have dinner...with you instead."

Cosmo's eyes widened. Her own physical therapist..asking her out on a date?

_"It's only a date. Plus, he's really cute. And Seth has moved on already."_ She thought, knowing how Seth had been going out lately with different girls, ignoring that disdain feeling she was having with Seth as any girl would flirt with him. She refused to call it jealousy. It was an ugly emotion.

"You know what? Um, I could use the distraction. Sure." She smiled.

Although, they were both unaware that Seth was right outside the door, as he heard everything.

* * *

**A/N: Uh Oh..what do you think Seth might do next? Find out, NEXT :) :P**

***I'm working on the next chapter now for those of you who don't get it LOL**


	30. Tension Buried Within

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS/DIVAS IN THIS STORY!**

Seth had came back from the store, getting a few things for something to eat for him and Cosmo, when he heard Dolph Ziggler asking her out on a date. Seth swallowed hard, trying not to let his temper flare up. He knew him and Cosmo should stay friends and even forget about what they did. But when you have had sex with your closest best friend for months now, and even making love to her as well, and with so many emotions going on, it was not an easy thing to say.

Seth had another idea though, one that would surely throw everything off..or in this case, throw Dolph Ziggler off.

He pushed the door open and startled the both of them.

"Hey guys, is everything alright?" Seth smiled as Kevin followed him into the kitchen, but not before he growled at Dolph Ziggler.

"Easy boy, he's just here to help Cosmo." He petted his head, giving Dolph a smile. "He doesn't bite. Besides, he's allergic to the bad hair anyway."

"Uhh..yeah.." Dolph felt awkward.

"I'm just joking dude, relax." Seth rolled his eyes, putting on a friendly act.

Cosmo swallowed nervously, ignoring the fact that Seth's pecs were noticible through his thin gray shirt which said "CROSSFIT". She didn't want there to be any tension in the room so she decided to break it.

"Hey Dolph, how about you stay for something to drink? I know I got my bum arm but maybe I can whip up everyone some pancakes..although I gotta say, they won't look so pretty with my arm and well, turning my neck side to side." She hinted at the neck brace she was still wearing.

"Well, much as I would love to be in the mood for some pancakes, I'm actually pretty worn out. So Cosmo, how about tomorrow night, around 7 perhaps?" He grinned.

"Sure, no problem." She said as Dolph waved to Seth goodbye as Seth grinned, unaware that neither one of them saw Seth mocking Dolph behind his back.

"Alright then, see you on the flip side." He winked at her before he left out the door, with Cosmo closing it, locking it.  
She went over to Seth as he helped her walk a little bit to the kitchen.

"What are you planning on making tonight?" She smiled curiously.

"Well I was actually going to make us some fried chicken and some mashed potatoes, are you ok with that?"

"It's perfect." She grinned.

"So, what's going on with you and Dolph Squiggles over there?" He joked.

"It's Ziggler, dummy." She blushed. "And nothing much, yet. He asked me out on a date and I said yes."

"Well good. I just know he better treat you like a lady." He kissed her cheek.

She blushed again, and then he saw him taking out the food from the fridge to prepare the meal.

"He will. Dolph is a nice guy."

"Are you sure you're up for it..I mean, after what happened with Justin and all.." He questioned, not really wanting to know, but with Cosmo's fragile state of mind and with everything else happening, he had to make sure.

"Yeah." She nodded slowly. "I'll admit, me and Justin may have not ended on good terms and well...he was already down a dark path enough as it was, I know that he's in a better place now. I just wish things didn't turn out for him the way it did. But life has a funny way of working itself out, don't it?"

"Yeah." He said, frying up the chicken and working on the pasta.

"Let me help you Sethie." She pouted and Seth had to fight that instinct to just kiss her. She was adorable when she pouted her lips up.

"Nope. Now you need to lie down and start studying and I'll have some hot chocolate for you."  
"But-"

"Now." His eyes darkened a bit and Cosmo suddenly felt herself going to the couch.

"The only thing I'll be thinking about is Dolph Ziggler's butt." She stuck her tongue out as she went over to the couch and worked on her studying. Thanks to Seth and Roman, her teachers were understanding enough to let her finish her courses online until she got better in a few weeks.

At the same time though, Seth was thinking of ways to punch Dolph Ziggler. He wouldn't call it jealousy. It was just that Cosmo was in a vulnerable place and he didn't want her to be taken advantage of. At least that's what he told himself and he believed his own lie.

After they had dinner 20 minutes later, Cosmo decided to head to bed, with Muffin already asleep on the carpeted rug. She laid out some things for her to take a bath, but then realized that she couldn't do it by herself, with her leg still wrapped up, along with her arm and neck, which wouldn't be better until next week, hopefully.

She didn't want to bother Seth, knowing he was out all day and then he made her dinner and was probably worn out enough. So being the big girl, she decided to do this herself.

She carefully stood up, grabbing her crutches and then went down the hall to grab a towel from the closet. It would only be a matter of time before Seth threw her out when she got better and even though they were still friends, the tension was still there. Cosmo didn't want to risk any of that. She had already been feeling guilty for almost sleeping with Dean, which she was glad that didn't happen. Her conscious told her that even though nothing had happened, she knew she had to tell Seth the truth of what had almost transpired between her and his best friend.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped, almost falling until Seth was able to hold her steady. She looked up to see that it was him; wearing his black_** KILL CLIFF**_ sweatpants, shirtless, the dark curls on his chest, making Cosmo inwardly groan a little, knowing she had a weakness for chest hair like Seth Rollins. His hair was down and his brown eyes..god she felt like her insides were doomed.

_"Damn it, you two have gone back to being friends. Don't fuck it up already by acting like a complete slut!"_ She hissed at her brain.

"Cosmo, what are you doing?" He asked, helping her to stand.

"Well, I wanted to take a bath and I knew you were tired and all, so I tried to do it myself."

"Why didn't you just come to me?"

"Because I just told you why, dude."

"Next time, I don't care how tired I am. You come to me, got it?"

Cosmo knew he was being genuine and sincere, and maybe even guilty for the car accident, but she didn't see how, seeing how he wasn't the one that hit her.

"Now come on." He carried her to the bathroom as she steadied herself to sit down on the stool while Seth ran the bath water for her. It was warm enough to wear steam was seeping up.

Cosmo was apprehensive with taking off her clothes in front of him but she knew she could trust Seth. Seth tried to remain control as he slipped off her top as she took down her shorts and with everything else, keeping only her bra on. He was careful not to hurt her arm in the process as well.

"Ok honey, step in." He smiled warmly.

She found herself blushing as she stepped inside the filled water, moaning softly at the temperature as she relaxed herself. He helped to take her cast off her right arm and her leg as he then started to work on washing her skin slowly, despite that she winced a few times from the remaining pain. It wasn't as bad as it started, but it still hurt all the same.

"It's ok honey, just relax." He soothed her as he washed her back slowly and then to her stomach. Cosmo only kept her bra on, knowing that she didn't want to weird Seth out, even though he's seen her naked countless times.

He then washed both of her legs and then to where her knee was, massaging it.

"How does that feel, sweetheart?" He whispered to her.

"It..It feels really good." She swallowed nervously, her heart beating rapidly. She began to wet her hair up, washing it a bit with her left hand, as Seth helped her as well.

He then continued to wash her back, each of them ignoring the obvious sexual tension between them..or in this case, Seth was as Cosmo forced herself to remain in control, that Seth was only trying to help her.

He finished up her bath as he wrapped her up in a towel, giving her his robe as she carefully slid her arms inside of it.

"Thanks Sethie." He helped to dry her wet hair.

"No problem..I would do anything for you Cosmo.." He said quietly in her ear as she felt her body tense up a little. She knew this was wrong and she had to get away while she could.

"Um, so anyway!" She cleared her throat. "I should get some sleep..I have my actual first day of rehab tomorrow."

"You didn't go today.." He raised a brow.

She sighed, knowing she had to confess to him. "I was so scared to go alone the first few times. I know I should eventually...but I'm not sure if I can handle everyone judging me, looking at me crazy. I know it sounds like I'm making excuses Sethie, but you have to understand that I-"

"Shhh." He took her hand. "I'll be with you tomorrow morning. We can leave together."

"Really.." She whispered in a squeaky voice.

"Absolutely Tinkerbell." He smiled. "Now get some sleep, you really need it."

She turned to leave the bathroom but stopped herself. "Umm..my meds."

"Gotcha." He handed her the two prescribed pills and gave her a glass of water as she downed them both, ignoring the disgusting aftertaste of the pills as she drank her water.

"Goodnight, Sethie."

"Goodnight, sweetie." He smiled as they headed to their separate bedrooms.

As Cosmo lied down carefully, she rubbed Muffin's head, wondering just how in the world was she going to handle being Seth's friend, knowing there was possible sexual feelings still there.

She knew she would just have to fight them off, now matter what. It wouldn't be worth losing a friendship all over again..or whatever what she would call it.


	31. Big Steps To Overcome A Problem

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS/DIVAS IN THIS STORY!**

Seth and Cosmo arrived to the center at 10 in the morning, with Cosmo wearing a yellow tank top with her green necklace and green jade bangles and her blue denim shorts with a white buttoned sweater and one of her feet was wearing her wedges. They had went to the doctors at 8 in the morning as Cosmo was finally released of the neck brace as it was healing progressively. But Dr. Hunter had still told her to take it easy and to still keep doing her physical therapy on her right arm and her right leg. She was glad she was able to move her neck from side to side now and that her bruises were healing up as well. It was a work in progress but she was glad that soon she would be back to her old self again.

Seth parked the car in the driveway, turning off the engine as he looked at her.

"Are you ok?" He asked her quietly, but he knew from the look on her face, he could already see the fear on her face. The fear of being judged. She knew she had to do it though. She wanted to do it, for the sake of her family, the people who loved her, and also, for herself as well. She didn't want to a life to turn out the way it did for Justin and it almost did from that car accident.

"No.." She whispered. "But I'm not backing down and I'm not running away. I need to do this. I want to get better."

He smiled, gently kissing her knuckles as they headed inside the center, where they went to the center of the meeting in the next room.

They walked into the room as Seth smiled, as she walked to the room, sitting down as the meeting started.

"Hello everyone. My name is Ms. Gabriella Valerez. I am here to help each and every one of you and know that you are really not alone. We're not here to judge each other but to make sure that each and every one of you overcome this situation. Who would like to go first? I know its hard right now, but I promise you, in the end it will all be worth it and you will be free." The woman smiled warmly to everyone, knowing from her tone that she was actually sincere and genuine and not some phony con artist that sounded like she belonged in a commercial.

Cosmo found herself standing up. "I would like to go first, actually."

"Ok then. What is your name, sweetheart?" She asked.

Cosmo looked to everyone in the room and to Seth. "My name is Cosmo Valencia. I was headed down the dark path of addiction; alcohol and drugs. I had gotten into them from my former boyfriend named Justin. I thought it was fun, something that would help me escape from the real world itself, giving me that rush I needed. It was later on then, that I found out it was all a lie. It was all an illusion." She found herself slowly saying, revealing everything bit by bit.

"It's ok, Ms. Cosmo. Go ahead." She assured her, sitting down as everyone listened. Seth sat down himself, still smiling at Cosmo, letting her know with the look in his eyes that he was here for her. He wouldn't go anywhere.

"I was almost raped when I was 13 years old. I was even homeless for awhile. My mother was always getting high and drugs was like her breakfast, lunch and dinner. She never cared about me or my father. She didn't care about anyone but herself. I had realized that I was starting to become like her in some ways; I was being selfish, heartless and I wanted nothing more than to get my next fix in order to survive. I would even lie to the people I cared about and push them away, not realizing that they were only trying to help me. I had felt so alone. So empty and hollow. I thought that by sniffing up coke, getting high on pills, even being on Novocaine, it would make me feel numb to everything. I was blocking everything out. I was blocking out the pain from my past. It was my defense mechanism, if you would call it that. I was so ashamed of myself, drowning myself in the poison when I had heard that my own former ex had gone down the same path himself..and had gotten himself killed in the process, from overdose." She continued. "I'm so grateful to have friends and my father in my corner right now. It's not an easy process to deal with, I can assure you. I want to get better so I can go back to school and put my life all back together."

"And coming here, Ms. Valencia, is the step to getting better. Admitting this is the solution. And I am here to help." She smiled.

"And so am I." Seth told her as they both stood up, hugging each other.

"He's not the only one." They both heard a voice say.

They looked up to see there was Skylar, Roman, and Dean Ambrose, along with her own father. Cosmo was overwhelmed...and shocked.

"Daddy.." Cosmo felt a few fresh tears fall down from her eyes, seeing her papa. He was in a wheelchair, pushed by a nurse.

Seth helped her over to him as she bent down a little, hugging him.

"I love you, my little flower." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too daddy..I am so sorry." She sniffled.

"It's ok. I'm here for you now."

"We all are." Roman hugged Cosmo tightly.

She hugged Skylar last as they pecked each other on the cheek.

"It's going to take a lot more than this to make us leave you behind, Green Head." Dean grinned. "Believe that."

It would a long road to her whole recovery, but Cosmo knew she was strong. With people who loved her, she felt so stupid, thinking she was alone when all this time, she was blessed to have people in her life, especially ones like them.

She was ready to get clean and start over with a clean slate.

* * *

The whole day was really draining, as Cosmo assured all of them that she would be ok by herself for the rest of the day at the center, with only her father staying behind, supporting her.

It was almost 7 o clock and Seth knew she was in the shower, but he had plans for the evening anyway, going out with his boys for a guys night out. He also knew Cosmo was getting ready for her date with Dolph Ziggler. If he wasn't a selfish bastard, he would have left her alone and let her enjoy her date with Dolph Ziggler.

Too bad that wouldn't be the case.

He heard the door knock and he chuckled to himself, taking in Dean's advice on how to handle the situation with Dolph. With Seth known to be a manipulator, he knew playing with Dolph's head would be pretty easy to say the least.

He opened the door and saw Dolph Ziggler with a few flowers for her and dressed in a pair of converse, some black jeans and a black jacket with a light pink shirt, his bleach blonde hair pulled back.

"Hey man, what's up." Seth smiled, letting him in.

"Nothing much, is Cosmo ready?" He looked around the apartment.

"Well, she's still in the shower but she's pretty quick so she'll be ready in a few minutes or so. I have to leave out in 20 minutes anyway.

"Oh you got another date yourself? Finally." He chuckled, knowing that was a snide comment aimed for Seth. But Seth ignored it, knowing that he had a few tricks up his own.

"Naw, just a guys night out. But hey, we'll see a few girls perhaps." He opened his fridge to give Dolph a beer to drink to pass the time.

"So have you thought about being serious with Cosmo yet?"

"Well this is our first date so no not yet. Maybe down the road, we'll see you know?" He shrugged innocently.

"Yeah that's true. I just hope you're ready to handle the kind of woman she can be."

"She's really great, you know." He added.

"She is." Seth agreed. "I just thought you should know that yeah flowers and candy are all good and such..but she has other needs, one that can be pretty dangerous."

Dolph furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about?"

"Well..she can get pretty cranky from time to time, well you know with her being a sex addict and all.." He said nonchalantly, almost laughing at the discomfort written on Dolph's face.

"Wait..really?" He was in disbelief. "She seems like a good girl."

"Oh don't get me wrong, she is." He assured him. "I just know that she has certain kinks. I mean, I remember when me and her almost made a sex video one time."

Dolph choked on his beer. "Wait what?"

"Oh yeah. And she has a whole collection of toys too. big and small. She had about maybe 30 sex toys. She runs out of batteries every time so I have to buy her new ones.

"Wait, why do you have to buy her new ones."

"I'm her best friend. Dolph, why do you looked so freaked out?"

"I'm not." He said irritated suddenly, drinking the rest of his beer. "I'm just..surprised and umm..well I guess I didn't expect that."

"Oh did I forget to mention she has this amazing strap on dildo? I mean, I'm not into that, but she is and she'll expect you to do it eventually. Don't be surprised if she wants you to be the bitch in the bedroom. Then again, I think you would be use to that right?" He chuckled.

Dolph immediately felt uncomfortable by the new found information.

"Oh relax, I'm fucking kidding. Look, all I'm doing is just prepping you up. Cosmo has a pretty high sex drive and maybe you can be the man to fulfill it. Then again, it's the first date, right? So I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, but if you do..well..all I can say is lube up man, backdoor can be a real bitch, you know what I mean. Hell, she may even make you wear high heels She usually has certain kinks like that" He chuckled as he heard the car horn.

"Alright man, see you later. Don't have too much fun tonight." He snickered as he left the apartment as he smirked to himself.

"Well, he should be having some fun tonight" He told himself as he headed out the door. He knew half of what he said was a lie to Dolph, but mind games would be mind games.

Meanwhile, Cosmo came into the living room, wearing a pretty light green maxi dress.

"Hey, did Seth just leave?" She asked, brushing her hair into a simple low ponytail, slipping on her small hoops and applying her pink lipstick.

"Um yeah he did." Dolph nodded. "Ok are you ready to see the movie?"

"Yeah sure." She smiled, grabbing her purse and she slipped on her flip flop.

They left out the apartment a few minutes ago, headed to their dinner reservation and then going to see the scary movie "Annabelle".

* * *

The date felt so weird, at least that's how Cosmo saw it with Dolph's behavior tonight. Even when she tried to give him a peck on the cheek, he seemed to be a little bit disgusted with her. She wasn't even sure why and she wanted to get down to the bottom of his mood as of lately.

As they arrived back to the apartment, he was at least a gentlemen to walk her up the steps.

"I had a nice time tonight." She smiled. "Do you want to come inside for some-"

"No I don't, thanks." He dismissed her.

"I was going to say did you want some coffee, you didn't have to be so rude." She frowned.

"Sorry. Um, just some work I have to take care of in the morning. I'll see you soon, have a good night." Dolph said quickly as he went back to the car, driving off.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked no one in particular. He was acting so strange all night. She believed it might have had something to do with the fact that it was because she was staying with Seth until she got better, seeing per say doctor's orders, she couldn't be alone for the time being until she was fully healed.

"Maybe he's just got a lot on his mind." She thought to herself, believing it was probably nothing.

She went to the elevator and then she made it up as she walked down the hallway, unlocking the door, as she heard Kevin and Muffin barking, but stopped when they saw her.

"Hey guys." She smiled at them. "At least Seth fed the both of y'all. He must still not be here yet." She looked around as she called for Seth, but no answer.

She saw it was getting pretty late and decided to change out of her clothes and into a robe, ready to get some sleep. She even exercised her knee a little, even with it being in a cast, to which would come off in a few days.

She brushed her teeth and then she climbed into bed, letting her mind drift off to sleep.

**...**

Seth made it home kind of late, around 11, where he had fun drinking and partying. A few girls talked to him and gave him their numbers but he would never call them back, not even close to being interested. Dean drove him home after he slapped fives with his friends.

After he made it up the stairs, he felt a migraine kicking it and he knew shooting down too much vodka was known to do that.

"Need to take a Tylenol.." He groaned as he kicked off his shoes and then headed to the bathroom, grabbing the pill bottle and then swallowing two of them, hoping this would help him.

However, what he didn't know was that he had accidentally taken Cosmo's medication, not even paying attention to the labels on the bottled pills.

He went to his room, stripped off his clothes, feeling the medication kicking in quickly as he fell on his bed, going to sleep.

About an hour later, Cosmo woke up to the ground of crashing and loud groaning.

"What the.." She sat up in her bed, pulling the robe off the hook of the bathroom door to carefully slide it on.

Muffin woke up to the noise but then went back to sleep. Cosmo heard more groaning as she opened the door.

"Seth.." She called out softly. No one else answered.

She saw Seth's shoes in the middle of the hallway so she knew he was here. The question was,

who else was here? She thought it was another female spending the night, but she didn't think there would be another female who sounded like..

"Seth..?" She saw him dancing with a carton of eggs, singing.

"Seth, what are you doing?" She looked at him oddly.

He didn't answer her as he continued to dance with the carton of eggs. It was then he threw them down and started screaming at them in a demonic voice, turning on the radio as heavy metal would play.

"What in the world..SETH!" She shouted to him, but it was still the same result.

It was then she began to sum up his behavior; He was sleepwalking.

"But that's impossible. I've spent the night with him before and I know he's not a sleepwalker. there has to be something else.." She thought carefully.

She quietly went into the bathroom and saw her medication opened. She realized that Seth must have had a headache and accidentally took hers by mistake, instead of the Tylenol, seeing as how both pill bottles looked the same. She read the side effects to her medication and sleepwalking was indeed one of them, but it was rare, since Cosmo didn't sleepwalk. She couldn't say the same for Seth as of now.

"Damn it.." She cursed. She heard the door unlock and she hobbled in pain but went over to the door, to prevent him from opening it. One thing she knew about sleepwalkers was that they were not to leave the house. She made sure the front door was locked and the balcony and windows were locked as well. Seth looked angry, even with his eyes closed.

"It's really really cold out, you know." She tried to convince him.

"Ice cream! Want Questbar Ice Cream!" He rolled around on the floor, doing a tantrum and screaming.

"Oh god.." She sighed. "Ok, ice cream, we'll have ice cream, sweetie."

"AGGGGGGHHH!" He screamed. "AHHHHHH!"

"What's wrong.."

Seth growled as he grabbed a pillow and then tried to swing at Cosmo but she ducked out in time, but barely.

She tried to turn off the radio..well until Nicki Minaj "Anaconda" started to play and then Seth started to dance to it, making Cosmo laugh, but rather a little too loudly.

"Chocolate!" He howled. "Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate!"

He growled at her and then he stalked over to her, to which she tried to back away until she was up against the wall, as he cornered her. Cosmo whimpered, hoping Seth wouldn't hurt her. He was unconscious so she couldn't wake him up known for the risk at the moment.

"Chocolate.." he murmured as he suddenly kissed her. Cosmo's eyes widened incredulously. Seth kissed her as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, still kissing her, his tongue trying to go in and she wound up opening her mouth to the kiss and his tongue crept in, kissing her, sucking her tongue.

"What am I going to do?" She thought frantically. She knew he was sleepwalking and if she stopped him, if she woke him up, it would be dangerous. After all, you should never wake up a sleepwalker. But she had to stop him from kissing her..even though it felt so good.

Seth still kissed her, sucking in her tongue.

"Chocolate.." he kept saying. "So much chocolate.." He said as he kissed her.

She wound up turning her head sideways and he pouted

"More chocolate.." He moaned.

"Umm.." She whispered. _**"Come on Cosmo, think fast, damn it!" **_

She gave him one more kiss on the nose and then he was tugging at his hair, going right back into a tantrum until he wound up falling asleep. She saw it was almost 2 in the morning.

She went and grabbed a pillow and a blanket for him to rest on and then turned off the radio, sighing at what just transpired, before going to sleep herself on the couch.

**...**

Seth was in the shower and Cosmo was making some coffee for the two of them. She thought about the recent activity that happened last night. Everything of Seth's sleepwalking was funny..up until that moment when he kissed her. It was one hell of a kiss but she knew he wouldn't remember it. It was the medication that caused the behavior.

Either way, she knew she had to tell him the truth of what happened. He had asked her about the broken eggs and told him that he was sleepwalking, and that he was dancing. But she didn't tell him everything.

Now before he left to go to work, now would have to be the time to tell him the truth. She just wasn't sure what his reaction would be if he found out he kissed her in his sleep state.

Seth had his hair still wet but was wearing his usual CrossFit get up. There would be a photoshoot today at his job and he was part of it. He wanted to have his own business one day, as he didn't want to work there the rest of his life.

Cosmo was happy to know that she would be able to have her right arm cast and leg cast would be removed today. She was glad for it, as she wanted to walk with both legs again and have her right arm back.

She felt so comfortable being in Seth's home but she knew she would have to go back to her own home eventually. And also, look for a new job as well.

"Hey.." She smiled. "I made you some coffee." She handed him the steaming mug.

"Thanks, Tinkerbell." He took the mug as he chuckled to himself. "Wow..I really did all of that last night huh?"

"Yeah. It was quite an episode." She giggled, before the look on her face turned serious.

"What's wrong? I didn't hurt you last night did I?" He tensed up, hoping he didn't. He didn't remember anything last night and he prayed he didn't hurt her.

"No! No you didn't." She quickly said. "Although..you did something else..and well, it's time I told you."

"What is it?" He sat down at the table.

Cosmo swallowed nervously before she looked at him. "Seth...you kissed me last night..and I didn't even stop you.."

* * *

**A/N: Well this was an interesting turn of events..so what did y'all guys think? **

**REVIEW :) :)**


	32. The Confession

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS/DIVAS IN THIS STORY!**

Seth was indeed stunned by what Cosmo said..or in this case, what took place that night.

"I..I kissed you.." He asked no one in particular, even though it was directed at Cosmo.

Cosmo sighed. "Yeah..you were sleepwalking and then out of nowhere, you kissed me."

"I don't even remember any of that, especially-"

"I know." She nodded. "It's ok though, you didn't hurt me. And besides, I mean, it was the medication. You took the wrong one and well..no one expected that. I know its hard for you to believe and all but that's what really happened. You really shouldn't feel so embarrassed by it. I would have stopped you but you were sleepwalking. And we know that-"

"You should never wake up a sleepwalker, I know." He finished her sentence. He rubbed his face with the palm of his hands, groaning quietly. "Cosmo, I am so sorry."

"Honey, it's ok." She took his hands in her small left one, her thumb rubbing against his hand slowly. "Besides, I've done pretty odd and stupid things myself and I have no room to talk.." She swallowed hard, knowing by that statement, it was more to it then that.

Seth raised his brows in questioning. "What do you mean?"

Cosmo chewed on her thumbnail before she sipped her coffee, pushing it to the side. "Seth, I have something to tell you. I don't know whether or not you'll hate me but I pray that you won't."

"Cosmo, what are you talking about?" He took her hand, rubbing it slowly.

"It's about Dean Ambrose-" She started off. "I.."

Just then the phone rang, disrupting her from what she was about to say. Seth realized it was his phone and cursed.

"Sorry." He smiled apologetically. "It's work. You think maybe we can.."

"Yeah. I'm waiting for Skylar to pick me up so I can go to the doctor's today.

"Speaking of Doctor's, how was the date with Dolph the other night?" He asked, curiously, secretively wanting to know just how well his little mind games played out in that evening.

"He was acting pretty weird. I mean, this isn't like Dolph, you know?" She sipped her coffee.

"Yeah well. You can tell he was strange from that bleach blonde hair of his." He sneered.

She rolled her eyes and smirked. "Your hair is half bleached. Are you sure that's normal?"

"Well I'm special." He gave her a goofy grin.

"Oh yeah, you sure are special." She said in a smart ass manner.

To which, Seth responded with the middle finger as they both laughed it off.

However, by themselves, they still thought about the kiss that took place that night.

* * *

"Alright Ms. Valencia, I think you are all set to go for walking. Just try to take it easy day by day, understand?" Dr. Hunter told her.

"Yes sir. I'll be sure to take it easy." She said as she was able to move both of her legs and her arm again. There was a little bit of pain but on a scale of 1 to 10, it seemed to be a 1.

Skylar smiled at her best friend, knowing she was planning on getting her body back together and in motion.

"Yay, my best friend is moving again. Now maybe you can help me with the laundry, and cooking and cleaning."

"I'll help with Karissa, but as for everything else, you can fuck yourself." She stuck her tongue out at her.

"Are they still investigating what happened within the accident?" Skylar asked as the doctor walked out the room.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I've told them everything I have remembered and they have been questioning witnesses, but it was still nothing."

"Damn. Well, we're still going to find out who did this. At least it wasn't Justin. Despite what happened, you can't say that he didn't have it coming."

"Well, he was still a person."

"A fucked up person who tried to rape my best friend and had better be lucky I didn't bust his ass wide open, or Roman."

"You know Roman would have killed him." She giggled slightly before she continued. "But that's beside the point. I mean, in the end, yes he had it coming to him, but at least he's put to rest now."

"Yeah." Skylar said as they got up. "I'll be heading to the store to pick us up something to drink. You want me to grab you anything?"

"Yeah. maybe a sugar free granola bar?" She batted her eyes innocently.

"Only for you, my sweet sugar lump." She giggled as she headed out the room, telling Cosmo she would be right back.

After Skylar left the store about 10 minutes later, it was then she heard the voice from hell.

That voice, was none other than Leila.

"Why hello there Skylar!" Leila said all chipper and happy, to which Skylar's skin started to crawl. Out of all the days she could have ran into stupid whores, it had to be one of those days.

"Cut the crap, Leila. You and I both know you are only speaking to me for one reason and one reason only."

"Oh really?" She feigned shock. "And what would that be?"

"It's the simple fact that you want to worm your way back into Seth's life but you and I both know he won't. He sees you as nothing more than the raving manipulative bitch." She gave her a fake smile.

"Oh wow, we are learning new vocabulary today, aren't we Skylar?" She chuckled.

"You know exactly who you are, Leila. You just don't want to look in the mirror and see what a pathetic little girl you are. You don't want to look in the mirror and see what a piece of crap you are."

Leila glared at her intensely and Skylar was ready to fight back no matter what.

"You know, I wouldn't talk as if you are holier than thou, Ms. Brooks. I mean." She snorted. "You slept with your fiance's best friend and got pregnant and to top it all off, he was your principal back in school. So yeah, word gets around fast. Pretty slutty, especially for someone like you."

"Ok yeah you know what? I did. I did get pregnant by Roman and I did have an affair. But I have no problem accepting responsibility for my actions." Skylar confessed.

"Yeah you didn't have much of a choice!"

"Here's what I know, to my core. You see everything that you do, will always come back to you. And pretty soon, it will all come out fast, whatever you had done or what you plan on doing, the truth will come out. I mean hey, the devil is due, especially for someone like you, right?" Skylar smirked at her before she walked out

"Go to hell, you bitch!" Leila snarled at her, not realizing that Skylar struck a nerve inside of her.

"No one will find out...no one. They can't find out." She shook her head nervously as she started to speed walk, knowing she needed some heavy liquor badly.

* * *

"Can you believe the New Years is approaching fast?" Cosmo giggled as she and Seth sat back on the sofa, having a few drinks, watching some bad horror flicks with some really bad actors.

"Yeah. It's strange but it doesn't even feel like its going to be the new years. it doesn't even feel like 2014 is going to change. Just the same shit, different day." He grinned, sipping his beer.

"Tell me about it. But I love the New Years. I mean, I've had some pretty crappy ones." She sighed unhappily.

"Do you have a new years resolution?" He stroked her cheek with his index finger, making her blush softly.

"Well..I have been on the right path with my therapy and I'm focused on school now. My art teacher gave me more time for my project. She's pretty understanding."

Seth was paying attention to her but he couldn't help but stare at the way she blushed and how big her blue eyes were. They weren't blood shot anymore. They looked so beautiful to him.

But he didn't want to scare her away so he cleared his throat for a moment.

"Umm..so you said you had to talk to me about what happened earlier this morning..before my stupid phone rang?"

"Uh yeah.." She sat up, playing with her fingers nervously. "Seth...I..I almost slept with Dean Ambrose."

"..What?" His eyes flew open in shock, not believing

"I know, I fucked up. You and I weren't talking and well..our friendship was over. I was looking for an outlet and well, I just started trying to seduce Dean and things were hot and heavy...but I stopped myself. I didn't sleep with him, I swear to God and everything and everyone I love, I didn't." She pleaded. "I could understand if you hate me again, I deserve it. But know that I never did it. And I do regret it. Seth, I'm so sorry if I have hurt you."

She squeezed his hand, hoping and praying that he wouldn't throw her out, even if her thoughts said that she deserved it.

Seth was quiet for a while and that's what scared her even more.

"So..how did he touch you? Did you like it?" He asked her quietly.

Cosmo didn't expect that. "Well I..I no and yes. It doesn't matter, the point is is that it was wrong and we both stopped it before it went too far. The most of what we did was make out and that was that. Please don't be angry at Dean, it was mostly my fault."

"How did he touch you..how did he kiss you?" He asked her once again, this time moving a little closer to her.

Cosmo swallowed nervously as Seth brushed the few strands of hair from her neck as he softly kissed her neck, Cosmo closing her eyes tightly, his lips warming the sweet spot.

"Seth..what are you doing.." She whispered, but she had a feeling something was going to happen. But she couldn't. She promised, hell they both promised they would only be friends.

"I need you Cosmo..I need you.." He whispered to her again, and then crashed his lips onto hers passionately, her legs were shaking as she spilled her glass of water on the floor, but Seth didn't give a damn about that. He couldn't help himself. He tried so hard to fight it and he knew he had to give in.

It wasn't long until Cosmo felt herself getting weak when he started to unbutton her light green shirt as she pulled off his shirt, to which he did it himself.

"No wait..we promised we wouldn't do this anymore Seth..this isn't right.." She tried to push him off with the teeniest bit of effort, but failed.

"Nothing has ever felt right, but this feels right and you know it does.." He whispered in her ear before sucking on her lobe, pulling off the rest of her shirt and then pulling down her long white skirt as she found herself stepping out of it, wearing only her wedges.

Seth started to get aggressive as he grabbed her, pulling her on his lap, kissing her passionately as it took her by surprise, knowing how Seth was a bit unpredictable. He even clawed her back, taking her bra off as he undid his skinny jeans, quickly pushing her panties to the side as he pushed himself inside of her, with Cosmo's sweet moans in his ear as he started to pound inside of her, with Cosmo moaning loudly, wrapping her arms around him, her fingers in his two toned hair as she felt her pussy getting wet and tight. She has never had unprotected sex with anyone before, except for Seth. It felt so right..so good...so passionate. She found herself riding him as he supported her, squeezing her hips and they both found themselves in sync with each other, both of them moaning. They rolled on the floor from the couch, still continuing to pleasure each other, Seth loving the sound of her moans and cries as they got louder each time.

She was too enrolled with passion, with no one other than Seth at the moment, their hands all over each other, the way he was stroking her, kissing her neck, hitting her spot harder.

"Se-Seth!" She screamed as she came hard, with both of them sweating and panting hard.

She opened her eyes slowly to see it was Dolph Ziggler as they both looked up. She forgot that she invited Dolph over to see if they could talk about what went wrong from their date.

"Oh god no.." She moaned horribly, realizing he saw them have sex.

Dolph was angry and disgusted as he walked off.

"Dolph wait!" Cosmo called after him as she slipped her clothes on, going after him.

Could things get even worse for the green haired beauty?


	33. A Hell Of A Weekend

**I'm finally back and it feels so good to be back. I wish I could tell you how much I've missed all my followers, and I want to welcome my new ones as well. I love all of you and I know its been awhile, but thank you for being so damn patient. Its been from my laptop being in the shop, to paying my internet bill and other bills** **too**,** work, school, stress, and to top it off. I'm engaged! :D.**

**Now I wish I could honestly tell you how it all happened and what the hell has been going on with me, but first, its only fair that we catch up with Cosmo and Seth right? Now let's see what else has happened next. **

**...**

Cosmo ran after Dolph as he headed down the steps of the apartment.

"Dolph, please just wait!" Cosmo called after him for the tenth time, tears running down her eyes, the guilt she was feeling badly. She never meant to sleep with Seth, let alone for Dolph to see it. But what's done was done.

Dolph turned around, the anger clear in his eyes, and at the same time, Seth quietly watched from downstairs, hiding behind the wall, making sure he wouldn't be seen.

"What the hell do you want to say to me this time? He fucked you so hard, that you wanted me to watch? Is that why you called me over? To see the whole thing?"

"No!" She cried out. "I called you over so you and I could talk..so we could give our dating another chance. I swear to you, what happened was a huge mistake that should have never happened."

"Yeah, you are fucking liar. Making excuses.." He glared at her.

"No, I'm not making excuses. I know what I did was wrong and I accept my part in it. I had forgotten you were coming over. What happened up there meant no-"

"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled at her, making her cringe, making her feel shittier than she already has felt.

"Watch how you talk to her." They both heard a familiar voice as Seth walked down the steps, barefoot and in sweatpants, with a black fitted shirt. "You were the one who fucked it up. Not her. You should be angry with me, I was the one who wanted her."

"You know what, both of you are fucking disgusting. I knew you were a whore and you always will be a whore." He sneered with disgust.

Within that second, Seth punched him in his face, knocking him out.

"Seth, stop it!" She yelled at him as she tried to pull Seth off of her, as Seth landed more punches at his jaw. The neighbors came out of their apartment after hearing the noise and commotion.

Dolph got up, practically pushing everyone off him as security held him back.

"This isn't over! I will make sure both of you get yours! Cosmo, you fucking slut!" He yelled angrily at her. Everyone turned to look at them as Cosmo quickly ran up the steps and running into the guest room as Seth followed her up there, guilty for being a part of her pain.

"Cosmo, sweet Tinkerbell please open the door." He spoke to her gently.

"Please go away Seth..." She sniffled. "I don't want you to be nice to me. Dolph is right. I am a whore and a slut."

"No you are not. Its bullshit and you know it. Just please open the door for me, Tinkerbell.." He sighed. He didn't give a shit about Dolph, but he hated the fact that Cosmo was hurt in all of this.

He could hear the door clicking open and Cosmo numbly went over to him, tears in her eyes as Seth immediately hugged her.

"I didn't mean to hurt him..I really didn't, Sethie." She cried on his shoulder as Seth held her, not caring if his shirt got wet from her tears.

"Shh..its ok. You're not a slut Cosmo. Don't ever let anyone think that way about you anymore."

"But I betrayed him.." She sighed.

"How? You two were never in a relationship. He's the one that screwed it all up. Not you. None of this is your fault and I want you to let that go, do you understand?" He tilted her head up with his finger.

Before she could respond, her phone started to ring.

"Damn it.." She muttered as she answered her cellphone. She hoped that whoever the hell it was, they would make it quick.

"Yeah?" She tried not to put too much attitude in her voice.

"..Auntie Cosmo?" She heard her nieces' voice.

Cosmo softened immediately and smiled. "Hi sweetheart, how are you?"

"I missed you Auntie Cosmo. I was wondering, are we still going on our outdoor backyard picnic and movie night out today? Its so pretty out now and the snow has melted."

Cosmo looked out to the balcony and Karissa was right; It was beautiful outside today. The snow was just about going away, the flowers were blooming and it was sunny out with just a small windy breeze. Winter wasn't completely over, but it was nice out for a change. She knew it would be a little bit cold later on tonight, but the weather was ok today.

"Sure sweetheart, we are still going through with the plan." She wiped her eyes and brushed her hair back, slipping on her jeans.

"Will Uncle Sethie be coming too? I invited him as well. Mommy and Daddy are going to be having another date again. Ewww.." She stuck her tongue out, giggling when Roman picked her up, playfully nibbling on her cute soft cheeks.

"Hey, mommies and daddies love each other. That's why they have play dates." He kissed her cheek.

"But you still have to go on a date with me daddy." She batted her eyes. "My tea party tomorrow, remember?"

"I still have my invite, baby girl." He winked.

"Ok daddy and daughter." Cosmo giggled. "Hey Roman, let Skylar know that I'll be there tonight and so will Seth."

"Thanks. Also, Skylar said that she needed to talk to you about something too, Cosmo." He said as he set Karissa down so she could run downstairs to watch TV.

"Oh uhh..ok." She slipped her bra and shirt on. "What about?"

"I'm not sure. She said it was pretty personal though and she said to call her or speak to her tonight when you come over.

"Alright then." She nodded. "I'll see you at seven."

She hung up, sitting on the couch as she slipped on her shoes as Seth got dressed himself.

An awkward silence hit the air for a moment.

"So.." He sighed.

"We should get ready right now.." Cosmo told him, checking the time on her phone. "It's 6:45."

"Yeah...We'll be there soon." He went into the bedroom as he felt like wanting to throw something. He needed to tell her. His brain kept screaming for him to tell her. He wasn't sure how long he could take this. Not only that, he owed her. He owed her after what happened that night. He wasn't giving up. He was going to find out what happened that night.

**...**

Cosmo and Seth arrived as Skylar and Reigns came down the steps, dressed and ready for their date.

As Seth and Roman had a few beers in the kitchen, Skylar and Cosmo talked in the living room.

"So, you ran into that witch?" Cosmo was shocked.

"Yeah. I wasn't scared of that trick, you know me. I'll take off my damn nails and land an asswhooping on her." She brushed her hair back.

"And Roman will have to bail you out of jail.." She snickered.

"Wouldn't be the first time.." She muttered a little too loudly, which made Cosmo laugh.

"I can't believe she stooped so low to throw your past back into your face."

"Well, everything that's been done in the dark, always come to the light."

"Ain't that the truth.." She sighed, sipping more of her green tea.

"But I admitted my mistakes and I accept responsibility in them. However, she seemed like she was in a rush. But the most important thing I noticed, was that she had this look on this face..like she was frightened and nervous."

"What did you say to her?" Cosmo raised a brow.

"I told her the reality of whatever she had been doing, it will come back to her."

"She's allergic to reality, that's what it is." Cosmo shook her head, disgusted at even thinking about Leila.

"But I'm telling you. My sixth sense never lies. That bitch is up to something and I'm just telling you no matter what, I got your back. We are all a family, no matter what." She squeezed her hand.

"Thank you." Cosmo smiled. She was truly blessed to have Skylar as her best friend, her sister.

"Babygirl, are you ready?" Roman asked as he took her hand up in his, pulling her up as she pulled her red dress down.

"Yes I am. But I wanna give my babygirl another kisses." She picked up Karissa as she squealed happily.

"I'll be ok mommy. I'm with Auntie Cosmo and Uncle Sethie." She said as she was sat back on her feet. She was dressed in a pair of jeans, her pink long sleeve glitter shirt and chuck taylors.

"Alright then baby, you have fun ok. And make sure you are in bed at 9:30. I'll call to tell you goodnight and so will your daddy." She told her as they gave each other the hugs and kisses, especially Roman. He never wanted to leave his babygirl, even if she was in good hands.

Once Roman and Skylar finally left, it was Cosmo, Seth and Karissa.

Now was time to really have some fun.

* * *

It might have been a little breezy out tonight, but it didn't stop any of them from having a water balloon fight. It was girls vs 1 guy, to which Seth complained most of the time. He eliminated Karissa so it was just Cosmo vs Seth, and Seth won as Cosmo complained that he cheated. They still laughed and had fun as they all dried off and had their picnic, while Seth made a makeshift movie theater set at the backyard as they sat on the blankets on the grass, watching the new Spongebob movie, where all of them are superheros. They had popcorn and smores' and homemade Rice Krispie treats which all three of them made earlier. Cosmo still remember that Seth had wiped some of the gooey marshmallow from her cheek and then he sucked some of it off his finger.

At the same time, Cosmo has also been trying to call Dolph, leaving him voicemail after voicemail and text after text message. There was still no reply but she knew she couldn't give up.

"I'm sorry guys, I'll be back, just have to use the bathroom." Cosmo excused herself as she got up.

"Potty Potty!" Karissa teased, munching on her Rice Krispie treats

She went into the hallway however, to call Dolph again. It went straight to his answering machine.

"Hey Dolph, it's me. Please call me. I really want us to fix this...please. I really want us to start over." She sighed deeply, sadly.

Seth went to go grab some more juice, as he heard Cosmo making ANOTHER call to Dolph. He shook his head, just wanting to scream through the roof. Dolph was never going to be interested in her. He didn't give a shit about her. He just couldn't understand why Cosmo didn't see that.

Later on that night, Skylar and Roman called to tell Karissa good night and Roman told Karissa a funny story over the phone as Seth and Cosmo did a live story play in front of her as Karissa laughed and then finally drifted off to sleep, resting her pretty brown eyes.

Cosmo and Seth both cleaned up as she slept. Cosmo couldn't help but watch her sleep some more.

"She's such a sweet little girl. So innocent but yet she's definitely just like her daddy." Cosmo smiled warmly.

"Soon, she'll be like her mommy."

"You mean crazy?" She raised a brow, smirking.

"Uhhh.." Seth looked away, guilty as they both chuckled softly.

It was quiet for a moment as they both headed down the steps.

"..Have you ever thought about being a daddy one day?" Cosmo decided to ask him.

Seth thought carefully, looking into her eyes. "Yeah, I have. I would love nothing more than to be a father one day and I want it to happen either this year or next year. I know you're not suppose to rush these sort of things but I just feel it."

"Yeah.." She smiled, gently touching his cheek. "You would be an incredible father you know. You are sweet, strong, and you have an amazing heart. It's all there and I know you have so much love to give, especially to a child."

Cosmo wasn't sure what she was thinking, but soon she found herself pressing her lips up onto Seth, kissing him. Seth knew he should have stopped it. Cosmo knew she should have stopped it, but she just wouldn't stop kissing him.

It was then the door unlocked and then they pulled away, hearing Roman and Skylar's voices.

"Hey guys." Skylar hiccuped. Cosmo sighed, shaking her head giggling softly, knowing her best friend was drunk.

Roman picked her up over her shoulder as Skylar was singing Paramore in a incoherent manner.

"Thanks guys.." He whispered. "I'll see y'all in the morning."

They both nodded as Cosmo grabbed her purse, quickly heading for an exit.

It was a long and silent car ride, neither one of them saying a word at all. Cosmo felt like pulling her hair out, banging it on the side of the car window. What the hell was she even thinking?

"I'm an idiot. Here I am, trying to work things out with Dolph and I kissed Seth..AGAIN!" She hissed at herself. Seth was suppose to be her best friend and they both agreeded that this friends with benefits situation was over and done.

So why did they have this feeling that this certain attraction was still there?

**...**

The next morning, Cosmo was back in her house, as she woke up, ready to get started on the rest of her homework and her projects. As she got out of bed, she felt water on the floor.

"What the.." She felt more water as Muffin woke up on the bed, looking down at the water as Cosmo went down the steps and she saw that her roof was leaking.

"Damn it.." She cursed, knowing it was pouring down rain outside. She carried Muffin as she headed down the basement and then she screamed, seeing her basement flooded, cursing loudly.

"Fuck!"

It was only an hour later that Seth and the plumber came to check out the flood, amongst everything else too.

"Yeah, it was a heavy rainfall last night and its still going on too. It should clear up tonight though." The plumber said.

"What about my basement? It's flooded and so is my roof! My whole house is fucked." She puffed out a cigarette and stepped it out as Seth rubbed her back in support.

"How much?" Seth asked.

"Well, we won't know yet but we'll make sure to have it fixed for you in about a week. Sorry m'am." He sighed.

"Yeah, me too." She ran her fingers through her hair, stressed to the max as Muffin whimpered.

As the plumber went to go make a call, Kevin, Seth's dog tried to cheer Muffin up. Cosmo felt like crying. She felt like she was losing her home all over again. Not only that, she didn't have a job so she had no idea how she was going to pay for it all, let alone if her paintings were going to be saved. Only one painting was saved and that was her project, to which she had locked in her bedroom closet.

"Everything will be alright, Tinkerbell.." He kissed her temple.

"Yeah.." She stood up. "I'm going to go call Skylar, see if I can crash with her and Roman for awhile."

"Why would you need to do that?"

"Well, I can't keep staying with you. You need to have your own space too, Sethie."

"Well..its not just staying." He took a key from his pocket and handed it to her.

Cosmo looked at it carefully and back up at him.

"Seth..what are you saying.."

Seth balled up his fists before he spoke carefully. "I'm saying, this isn't just staying; I want you to move in with me Cosmo. So what do you say.." He looked at her hopefully.

Cosmo wasn't sure what to say, but she knew what she had to do.

**...**

Meanwhile, Leila was out shopping, trying to clear her mind of the run in with Skylar. It was then her phone buzzed and she saw another text. She was hoping that her boo thang was finally back in town, but she was dead wrong.

_**"Dead Bitch Walking; That's You."**_

Leila suddenly closed her phone and stuffed it in her pocket, trying to ignore it. But the uneasy feeling grew and grew. She had to focus on her plan. To get Seth back in her pocket and to keep Cosmo out the picture forever. She would do whatever it took, even trying to kill her again, to which she knew she would never get caught.

Or so she believed in her own delusional mind.

* * *

**A/N: Alright my lovely followers, who do you think is coming after Leila? Will Cosmo accept Seth's proposal to move in with him? And also, let's not forget about that kiss as well.**

**REVIEW REVIEW :D :D**


	34. Its Finally Said And Done

**I DO NOT OWN WWE SUPESTARS/DIVAS IN THE MAKING OF THIS STORY**

* * *

**Even though I've had a pretty crappy ass day today, it doesn't stop my love of writing for my amazing followers. Y'all have waited a long ass time**

**REVIEW REVIEW :D :D**

It was two weeks later that Cosmo had moved in with Seth, especially ever since its been so long since shes been in the comfort of her own home. But with Seth, it felt so much more as if she never wanted to leave. Living with Seth was so much fun, even though they have never talked about the time they slept together, or even that kiss to say the least. They knew they would have to eventually discuss it but right now, they just enjoyed each others company.

However, she still felt sadden at the chance to make a relationship with Dolph Ziggler work. She truly cared about him and hurt him to his core. She had to try to make things work...she had too.

She has tried to call Dolph several times, leaving him voicemail after voicemail and texted him over and over. Sure it sounded pretty desperate but she wanted to make things right. She really did feel horrible about what she has done, even if Dolph was really nasty to her. He could never understand in the beginning why he was acting the way he did in the beginning. Her mind started to believe that maybe Seth purposely tried to sabotage her date with him, but that was the furthest thing from her mind.

And if that was even the case, what motive could Seth gain from doing what he could have done?

Cosmo shook her head at the thought of something stupid such as that as she set her phone down on the coffee table, flopping back on the couch, to watch some mindless TV as Muffin curled up in her lap.

"Well sweetie, looks like its just me and you for the day while Seth went out for work today." She cooed her little furball of a dog.

**...**

Seth was ready to leave as his shift was over in about 10 minutes. He admit him and Dean had a lot to talk about after everything that has happened, but that was the second most important thing on his mind. No matter what he would do; Eat, sleep, and workout nonstop until his muscles were straining, all he thought about was Cosmo, the girl who has been staying at his place for over almost two weeks now, close to a month anyway. He admit, he liked her staying there with him. Even when he did have female company over from time to time, it felt so lonely being by himself.

"Hey man, is everything alright?" He heard Dean's voice as they went over to their locker to get all their things out for the day.

"Yeah, everythings ok." Seth said nonchalantly.

"Your not a very good liar." He smirked.

"Whatever." Seth slammed the locker shut.

"Look.." Dean sighed. "If its about Cosmo..whatever I did...I won't stand in the way of it. I know how much she really cares about you, believe me. Sometimes I wish I had someone like that."

"You do. Renee?" Seth raised a brow.

"Sometimes we don't always get on the same page, not that I don't love her of course..just wish.." Dean sighed heavily." It's nothing, I just hope you know me and Roman have your back."

Seth smiled as they bumped fists, glad they were able to still be brothers no matter what the circumstances were.

Seth left the gym as he went to unlock his car, getting in as he hit his head lightly on the steering wheel over and over, as if he already didn't have a bigger headache enough.

Its like no matter what, Cosmo was always trying to contact Dolph Ziggler. And yes, he knew he was partly to blame for the sabotage of their relationship, but he wanted to prove a point. Now he was sick and tired of playing games.

He knew he had to tell Cosmo sooner or later. Otherwise, he was going to lose his mind. Not that he hasn't already anyway.

**...**

"How was school?" He asked as soon as Cosmo came walking through his door. He was making her favorite dinner and she smelt the aroma of spicy Italian pasta and salad he was cooking. Cosmo always joked with him about how he didn't have a degree in culinary arts.

"It was actually pretty good. I'm just struggling with one class but..that's because I'm not done with this project yet." She fiddled with her fingers, mumbling shyly

He made her plate and set it down for her as she made herself comfortable on his couch.

"I'm sure you'll have it all worked out, Tinkerbell. I trust you." He smiled at her as she smiled back.

"Yeah. So far, therapy and rehab have been doing wonders for me." She explained. "I'm not stopping though I just-"

Pretty soon there was a phone call as Cosmo jumped up quickly to check her phone as she walked down the hall, Seth sighing heavily.

Cosmo sighed as she answered the phone and it was just her father, checking on her. She spoke to him for a brief moment as she ended the phone call.

She checked her Facebook, her text messages, and any missed calls as she walked down the hall. She looked up to see Seth looking at her as he put the dishes away.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She said nervously. Seth's looks can be pretty unreadable sometimes.

"Well I don't get it."

"Get what?" She sighed.

"The fact that you are so obsessed with trying to do everything in your power to talk to that idiot and he doesn't want anything to do with you."

"Seth-"

"No, Cosmo. It doesn't matter how many times you apologize to him, he's never going to want anything to do with you and that's his own loss. Fuck him. There are other men who accept you. Hell, like the one right here!" His tone was exasperated, ready to explode in a minute.

"Wait what..." The confusion was clear on her face.

"Don't play with me, Cosmo. You know how much I feel for you."

At the same time, Leila decided to walk up the steps to Seth's apartment to pretend to get more of her things, when in reality under her trench coat, she wore that black lacy chemise nightie and black heels, her hair was straight, down to her back. She would make her move and he would be hers again. She saw the door slightly creak open as her smirk went into a full blown grin, but she stopped as she heard some muffled conversation. She saw another woman's body and realized it was Cosmo.

"What the fuck is she doing at his place?" She snarled silently.

"Your feelings.." She raised a brow. "Wait, Seth what are you talking about?"

"You can't be serious, Cosmo." He explained. "The day we spent the whole day at the rehab center, I kissed you when I was sleepwalking. Hell, we had sex AGAIN. We bonded over Karissa and you kissed me again! All this time that we've spent together, did it never occur to you that.." He shook his head, fisting his two toned hair.

"Wh-What?" Cosmo asked. "Seth, I-I don't know what you're saying I-"

He hit his fist against the wall, no longer taking it.

"I love you, damn it! I'm in love with you!"

Cosmo's jaw dropped in shock, her eyes widened.

Did he just say that..that he was in love with her?

_"What?!"_ Leila shrieked in her mind with fury raging in her. All hell was breaking loose inside her head.


	35. Almost Giving In

**I DO NOT OWN WWE SUPESTARS/DIVAS IN THE MAKING OF THIS STORY**

"You..you can't mean what you just said..I.." Cosmo was appalled to say the least. He confessed his love to her and she felt so stupid that she didn't pay more attention to what was going on. Did he really mean what he said?

Seth sighed heavily, looking up at her, his arms crossed. "Cosmo, when I tell you that I love you, I don't mean it as just a friend...I mean it much more and I mean every word of it."

"I just thought that...I didn't think that...well after.." Cosmo couldn't find the right words to say to him...not after those three little words, but of course they weren't just little words.

"After what?" Seth gently took her hand. "That I've fallen for you? That I've loved you all this time."

"But for how long?" She walked into the living room, looking at him, wanting to know more since everything was out in the open.

"Probably for a while now. I was in denial myself. Now I feel that there's no point in keeping this all together. I've always loved you, Cosmo. And I won't change how I feel right now."

"Come on now. Are you really going to tell me that you didn't know all this time?" Seth couldn't believe that.

"No!" She freaked. "I-I mean, maybe I should have and well..I didn't think that.." She bit her bottom lip. She was having serious trouble with her words. "You can't just come out and say something like that Seth! I-I mean its overwhelming and I.."

"Yes it is, but here's the thing; You're still here!" He pointed out. "You didn't run away this time."

At the same time, Leila was right outside, pacing the ground, digging her nails so hard into her palms, she had tiny cuts to where drips of blood was showing. Her anger was taking over and her jealousy was getting worse by the minute.

_"He can't love her! That's impossible! It's bullshit!" _She screamed in her mind_. "He suppose to only love me! He swore to me that he would never love another girl. What could he possibly see in that stupid air-headed slut?!_"

**...**

"Well..I'm not being threatened or anything" She saw Seth sit across from her, watching her, strands of his hair coming out from the ponytail he was sporting. "I mean, you just told me you had feelings for me-"

"Love." He corrected her. "I'm in love with you Cosmo."

"Right. You told me, you did." She sighed heavily. She didn't know what she was feeling for Seth...she couldn't even figure out what her heart was telling her. But Seth deserved an answer. He had the right to know how she felt about him.

To bad she didn't feel the same way..or at least that's what her mind kept telling herself.

"I mean...we almost lost a friendship you know." She explained. "And..and I didn't think you and I would ever talk again. I know you want me to tell you how I feel about you, what's the outcome of this. And well, I just know that after everything you've done for me, please know that I am so grateful for what you have done for me and I love you, but only as a friend. Just as a friend. And I'm sorry that I'm hurting your feelings I really am but just know I only see you as that; a friend, you know." She took his hand rubbing it.

She hate to hurt him, but it had to be done.

To her surprise, he started laughing a bit, which of course, the confusion spread on her face.

"What? What's so funny, Sethie?"

"That, sweetheart." He grinned. "That is the first time I have ever heard you lie to me like that."

Of course, that's when Cosmo got offended and snarled.

"Are you kidding me right now? What the hell is with people calling me a liar right now? Are you serious?" She snapped angrily.

"Hey Hey, calm down, I didn't say you were a liar."

"Oh so what, because I don't respond the same way or however you want me to, I'm a liar and a pain in the ass right? Seriously."

"Well yes, you are clearly in denial so yes you are pretty much lying and you can be stubborn."

"Well you damn right. And that's who I am. You know what, screw you Rollins, get out of my way!" She tried to push pass him, her anger getting to her head, wanting to escape. Who the hell did he think he was, questioning her on how she felt?

Of course, Rollins wouldn't let her leave as he gently grabbed her waist. "Now hold on, don't leave."

She wouldn't admit it, but his touch, his arms wrapped around her waist made her feel..all soft inside. Damn, what was wrong with her right now? She was flip flop with her emotions.

"Just...hear me out ok? Let's just talk ok. Please." He cupped her chin.

Cosmo huffed as she removed herself from his grasp. "Ok, you're right we do need to talk. But one rule! You don't get to decide how I feel understand?"

He raised his hands up in surrender, with a smirk on his face. "The decision is yours to make."

She started to relax. "Thank you. "

She walked back over to where she was sitting.

"But yes, you are a giant pain in my ass but its also one of the reasons why I love you so much and did I mention you can be really adorable when you are mad?"

"Oh my god, stop that!" She squealed in slight annoyance and embarrassment.

"Oh come on Cosmo, don't you think its time we stop playing around and just open up already. We've shown it more than once. And I know for a fact you love me, just as much as I love you, if not perhaps more." He grinned even more, knowing he was getting inside her head.

"Stop it! Stop it ok." She said, trying not to make her voice sound nervous and fluttery. "I get to decide how I feel remember and and..I told you, I see you only as a friend."

"Are you sure you're telling me the truth?" He asked.

"Yes, that's because it is!" She stated.

"Ok then, if you only see me as a friend; Why did you kiss me the night we were babysitting Karissa?"

Cosmo didn't know how to answer that one, but she would try. She wouldn't let Seth get the better of her.

"I-I just-" She stuttered. "You can't just throw that at me, it was a momentary lapse in judgement is all!"

Seth chuckled even more, loving how he was making her all nervous. "Ok well, we made love, and of course you kissed me twice." He began to tick off the points on his fingers as to their previous encounters. "And of course, you have decided to move in with me, when you could have chosen Skylar."

"Ok yeah but-"

"And not only that, we have so much in common, we bond over so much, especially since we've gotten closer since then when you have moved in." he moved closer to her as she started to back up.

"Ok yeah but that doesn't count! I'm just living here because of everything else you know, because of the fact my condo is flooded and well, yeah there's that.." She said quietly as she backed up on the desk, where Seth had her trapped.

"It's because what we have is so much deeper than what you realize." Seth stroked her hair. "Listen, you may not be in love with me...but I know you have strong feelings for me..so why don't you just admit that?"

Cosmo was breathing heavily, feeling as if the room was spinning as Seth was closer to her, eye to eye, lips nearly touching. She felt her skin turning hot, her heart was beating.

**...**

Leila could see the whole thing, being very quiet even though they didn't know she was there. She felt as though she wanted to burn this whole apartment building down. She wished she was dreaming right now. She felt like pulling out her hair, throwing up and ripping out everyone's heart.

"Just don't fight it, sweetness." He stroked her cheek gently. "I've tried and I decided to give up. Think about it Cosmo; How many times have we've been so close and we tend to break apart. And yeah, things happen, but we always come back to each other one way or another."

Cosmo was quiet, feeling herself becoming weak under him. He felt as though he was hypnotizing her and she couldn't move.

"Don't you get it? What we have is so real and you can feel that, I know you can. I can't fight it anymore Cosmo. It's pointless and we are perfect for each other."

"I-I'm not the perfect woman for you, Seth..." She swallowed, her throat was feeling as though it could closing up.

"You are to me...just let me show you.." He bent over to kiss her beautiful lips as Cosmo was starting to give in.

That was when they heard Kevin barking and Cosmo slid away from Seth in time.

Leila moved away quickly as she fussed at Kevin, seeing her as he growled at her.

"Fuck off, you stupid ass rat!" She snarled.

"Whose out there!" She heard Seth's voice as she ran and went behind the wall, to when Seth went into the hallway, looking for whoever Kevin was barking at. He reminded to kick himself for not shutting his door all the way as he brought Kevin in, closing the door.

Cosmo was able to get a minute to herself to breathe and to calm her heart down. She always has a way of losing control with him.

But she was starting to love it from him. He was driving her mad. By the end of the day, he would have her in the insane asylum of how he was making her feel.

"Well don't worry, you were saved by the bell for now." He said in a friendly sarcasm.

She nodded, chuckling. Seth checked the time, knowing he was going to see his parents today as they always called him for a visit, except he would only stay for a short time.

"I have to go visit my parents tonight for a little while." He grabbed his car keys.

"I would love to talk more about when I get home, Tinkerbell." He cupped her chin, kissing her out of surprise as he grabbed his jacket, leaving her speechless.

Cosmo fell back on the couch, sitting up for a moment as she poured herself a glass of wine, downing it for a moment, contemplating what just happened. Could she really have feelings for Seth? He was only her friend..he was just that...right?

* * *

Leila went back to her home, slamming the door as she saw her lover asleep on the couch. Of course, he was too stupid to know what she was up to so it made things easier for Leila. Of course she would find out who was blackmailing her.

Right now, she had to take serious measures to keep Seth and Cosmo apart again. Only this time, she would make sure she would succeed.

She called her friend Marybeth as it started to ring. She knew she was declining the call several times as Leila was always going straight to voicemail. But Leila would be damned if she would be ignored by anyone. She called her once more as she finally picked up.

"What do you want, Leila?" She sighed heavily in irritation.

"Drop the attitude or you and your 7 year old daughter can be out in the cold." She threatened.

"What's the scheme this time, Leila?" She said, trying to get to the point.

"The first few plans didn't work to break up Seth and Cosmo."

"What a shocker." She snorted sarcastically.

"However, I have one more ace in the hole; Only this time, let's just say Seth Rollins will pay for "raping me." She chuckled, knowing she could easily fake as if she was raped by Seth Rollins and she knew it was risky, but it was worth it and nothing could go wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Yup, we all know little Cosmo is in serious denial and Leila has really lost it. But payback's a bitch of course. You will see soon, my fellow readers. Now Review please :) :) **


	36. Reunited and It Doesn't Feel Good

**I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS/DIVAS IN THIS STORY**

It has been almost a week since the situation occurred between Cosmo and Seth. Cosmo was working on one of her drawings and she was thinking of the way Seth poured his heart out to her.

_"I love you Cosmo...I've always loved you..."_ Seth's words played over and over again like a recording.

"Why me though...What would he see in me?" She wondered.

Seth was a wonderful person to her...no more than that. He was everything to her. She just couldn't understand what he meant by his feelings.

Seth was around the house, wouldn't make no moves on her except to give her back rubs, give her flowers and he would practically spoil her with attention.

Maybe staying here was probably a mistake in the first place. Maybe it was why Seth was having these imaginary feelings was only his way to go back to sleeping with her.

She knew this wasn't the right thing to do and she decided starting tomorrow, she would look for another job and move out. She wouldn't be staying somewhere where it would create more conflict between them, seeing as how it was already fragile in that state.

She downed more of her wine as she set it down, finishing up the rest of her homework, knowing it was overdue but was glad to be able to turn it in and get half the credit in, with everything else going on.

Her phone started buzzing as she saw it was Skylar.

"Hey girl." She smiled, hearing her best friend.

"So...I have some news.." She smiled through the phone.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Roman and I might be having another baby.." She giggled.

Cosmo almost jumped up with excitement. "What?! Oh my god!"

"Well I haven't taken the test yet but I know for sure I'm pregnant. You think Roman is going to be happy?" Skylar was unsure.

"Girl, you guys are married! And he loves Karissa to the moon and back, why wouldn't he be happy?"

"I don't know, you may be right." Skylar shook her head at her foolishness. "How are things with you and Seth?"

"Why do you talk like that as if we are a couple? Which we are not!" She corrected him.

"Because the signs are there." She made it obvious to her hippie friend.

"No, we are not a couple, we are not the next IT couple. We are not shippers like _**Sosmo**_"

"Ooh that's cute." She teased.

"Shut up, Sky." She brushed her off. "Like I said, we are not a couple. If we get together, we fuck."

"Feelings come into play too." She added.

"There's no such things as feelings or love. Love doesn't really exist. You and Roman are special."

"You know the only reason you say that is because you know you've had such bad luck in love. And it was because-"

"Not right now. Don't do this.." Cosmo pleaded with Skylar, not wanting to get riled up and angry at her friend. She knew the issue but she wanted to avoid it. She's grown use to it and there was no point in revisiting it.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Skylar sighed. "I'm just worried about you and how you're handling everything."

"I'm ok. I've always been known to bounce right back." Cosmo smiled.

"Ok well...if you have time, I want us to go out for coffee. Karissa is with my mom and Roman is with his buddies so we have all the free time too. Also, Renee Young, Dean's new girlfriend too wants us to have a night out for cocktails. Are you down?"

"I will be after school. I'll call you later. Right now I need to look for another job."

"No problem. If you need me, you know what to do."

They said their "I love yous" to each other as Cosmo hung up the phone, heading towards the shower.

She got dressed in her jeans, green sweater and white tank top with her wedges, brushing her curly hair as it was fading her color but she would get to it another time. Right now she had things to take care of.

* * *

Seth, Roman, Corey Graves, and Dean Ambrose were all at lunch at the bar watching the game, having some food and shooting darts.

"What's going on with you man?" Roman chuckled, seeing as how Seth was dazed out from all that he was thinking about.

"Nothing man."

"Cosmo huh?" Roman raised a brow.

"I guess, I mean.." He rubbed his face through his hands. "I've confessed how I felt about her and ever since she's been living there, she's rejected my feelings at every turn. I won't give up but maybe I'm just not the one for her."

"You know she could be afraid. Everyone gets afraid."

"Not for me and my girl." Dean grinned, thinking of Renee Young, his new girlfriend, who they just had a quick reunion but none the less, things were going smoothly.

"We get that, ass wipe." Roman grunted.

"Oh eat a bag of dicks, Reigns." Dean chugged more of his beer down. "Look Seth, maybe she's not ready."

"I guess. But she's stubborn as hell. It's why I love her though.."

"Oh god, someone get me a box of tissues and a remote so I change the scene of this soap opera." Dean rolled his eyes.

Seth threw a french fry at him as Dean scowled, "Hey!"

"At least you're not with Leila anymore." Roman shook his head. "That bitch was nothing but trouble and you know it."

"Well, she's not all bad."

"Hell no. She's worse!" Corey laughed, as all of them laughed too.

"Nobody is worse than you, Ambrose." Seth smirked.

"Oh fuck all of you." Ambrose flipped them off, throwing another dart at the target.

"We better get back to work." Corey paid his tip and getting the waitresses number as they all headed back to work.

Seth decided to take some of the advice into consideration and give Cosmo some time to process things.

**...**

He waited until it was a few hours later that he decided to call her, wanting to clear the air. He hoped she wouldn't answer as he just wanted to leave a voicemail

"Hello...Cosmo...can we talk?" He answered.

Cosmo kept going on and on about her situation and how love was pointless. It seemed she was hanging out with Skylar and Renee Young. He could hear their voices in the background.

"So, youre telling me you would never want to be in love? Seth is a really great guy." Renee told her.

"He's not the one for me. He's just...look its pretty basic, that's all. I need someone who is more than what they are and not all about love. I just want sex."

Seth ended the call, hearing everything. Cosmo made it pretty clear and despite how much it hurt time and time again, with her rejecting his advances and his feelings, he just wouldn't give up.

But when he got off work, he needed a drink more than ever.

**...**

It was only a few hours later as Seth was out with the guys on a night of drinking, to which he needed as he wanted to get past Cosmos rejection. He had at least one too many and had gone off to the bathroom to take a piss, even though several females wanted to dance with him and given him their numbers.

But Cosmo was all he wanted.

After he finished his business in the bathroom, he washed his hands as he stumbled out, wanting to go home and get some sleep.

"Hey Seth!" He heard Leila's voice as she noticed how drunk he was.

"Leila?" He slurred her name. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for a friends birthday." She lied. "Where are your friends, why are you so drunk?"

"I'm not drunk. I'm just a little tipsy is all."

"Aww you can't go home like this. Come on with me." She smiled a little as she helped him up.

"No, not right now Leila-"

"Hey just trust me. You can sleep at my place and rest it off ok?" Leila helped him up as they made their way to her car. "I'll take good care of you, sweetheart."

Seth wasn't sure what he was doing but he was out of his mind as he went into her car as they drove off to her apartment. Leila grinned to herself, knowing her favorite bartender who she paid, helped to switch the certain drinks that would make Seth not only stupid drunk but sick as a dog to the point where he would black out from having even a second glass. There was no roofie in it, but she knew Seth like the back of her hand as she told the bartender before he started his shift to secretly mix his beer with Vodka, Hennessy, and Absinthe.

The Absinthe was actually illegal but she was able to sneak it in without anyone noticing as well as the bartender using it to help her.

They had made it back to her place about an hour ago and within that moment, Leila wasted no time as she took him upstairs to her bedroom and began to make out with him, kissing him passionately. She broke up with her boyfriend just so this plan could work.

Seth however, tried to push her off of him. "Leila...stop..stop it.."

"Seth its me. The girl of your dreams..I love you baby. Don't even think. Just feel.."

She climbed on top of him as he suddenly found himself kissing her back. She thought it would work until he blacked out completely.

"Seth..damn it Seth, wake up!" She snarled. "Come on already!"

Seth was out cold and she snarled to herself, cursing herself for drowning him in the alcohol.

She went into her drawer and she found a switch blade. She went into the bathroom and smiled, thinking of a fool proof plan to keep him forever.

She then started cutting up the outfit she was wearing and then, started to go right for her skin.

Once she was finished with her handiwork, she pulled out a vial in her drawer of her boyfriend's sperm and decided to use this inside her pussy to seal the deal with Seth.

"Cosmo will never have you now, that fucking whore. You will never love her again. Not while I'm around.." She said as she pulled off the rest of his clothes.

* * *

It was the next morning as Seth finally woke up, grunting at the ray of light, hitting his eyes. He looked to see he was in bed with his clothes off.

Although it wasn't his bed he was sleeping in, and it wasn't his house. He was practically naked!

He looked to see it was Leila sleeping soundly on his chest but also saw he had a knife in his hand as he jumped up, dropping it and waking up Leila.

"What the fuck..." He cursed loudly. Leila giggled as she sat up, looking at him with a glow on her face.

"Good morning sweetheart. How'd you sleep?"

"What the hell happened last night?" He ran a hand through his hair, putting his clothes back on. He slept with fucking Leila, his ex!

"We made love, sweetheart." She went up to him, her silk robe rubbing against him.

Seth pushed her off, much to her dismay. "No, that wasn't lovemaking. And I don't know what happened-"

"Of course you do. You went home with me! You made love to me! I could be pregnant right now."

"Pregnant?!" He almost shouted. "No fucking way Leila. Look, whatever happened was a mistake. I know you are lying and I don't want you around me anymore! You're full of shit!"

Leila was shocked, hurt. "But Seth-"

"We are over Leila. I'm going to make that very clear to you. We are done. You have nothing else for me."

As he put on the rest of his clothes quickly, Leila trembled with rage.

"Oh yeah? What about this then? Would you want your little buddies to see this?!"

She snatched her robe off and Seth's eyes widened with horror.

"What the hell happened to you..." Seth looked at the cuts all around her body, not one being missed.

"You did it. You were always a sadistic fuck when you wanted to fuck me. You even loved shoving that knife up my ass, to which I can say hurt but felt so damn good."

"Ok, now you've lost it bitch. I'm out of here." He went down the steps to leave.

"Do you want Cosmo, or the even worse, the police to find out about this?! Because you know they will. They don't take rape very lightly." She warned him.

Seth was in deep shit now. He looked at the knife in his hand, couldn't believe he did this. He was so drunk and sick that he didn't remember anything.

All of what Leila was saying could be the truth and he did this to her. He couldn't go to jail for this. She had all the cards in her favor.

Seth had to fight every urge not to choke her, but he knew he was defeated.

"Leila..don't do this. You know I didn't do this. I don't even remember any of this."

"Maybe you did, maybe you didn't. But the proof is there on my body." Leila pointed out to him, the cuts still severe. "But you and I both know of our history. We need each other. I believe this is for the best."

Seth swallowed everything inside to keep from blowing up. He knew he had to do what she said.

"What do you want from me, Leila?"

* * *

Cosmo was in the kitchen making breakfast, seeing that Seth hadn't come home yet. She called his phone, worried. It had gone from voicemail to voicemail.

She heard the door unlock as she smiled, hoping that she could show him her drawings and that they could talk over breakfast. Maybe Skylar and Renee were right. It was time she confronted all of her fears.

The door unlocked and there was Seth.

"Hey Ninja." She smiled as she hugged him.

However, Seth didn't hug back at all. The look on his face was..there was no emotion at all.

"Hey Seth..what's wrong?" Cosmo was starting to get concerned.

"You need to leave. I'm kicking you out." He stated, his voice was flat.

"Wait what?" Cosmo was concerned. "Seth, what are you talking about..you said that I could stay here until my home.."

"I didn't promise you that you could cozy up in here." Seth grunted. "And get your hands off me." He shoved her arms away from him as he ignored her.

"Seth, what's going on?"

"Oh haven't you heard?"

She heard Leila's voice as she walked into the room, smiling. Her hair was curly and she was wearing a white lace long sleeve blouse and designer jeans and stilettos. She went up to Seth as they kissed each other lovingly.

Cosmo was dumbfounded. What the hell was going on?

"Have you told her yet, baby?" Leila stroked his chest as Seth wrapped his arm around her.

"Told me what exactly?" Cosmo felt like her insides were on fire.

"The engagement is back on!" Leila squealed, flashing her ring.

"Wh-What?" Cosmo said, almost in a whisper.

"The engagement is back on. Leila is the woman I really love. So with that being said, get your shit and get the fuck out."

What in the world just happened? This wasn't right...this wasn't right at all.

* * *

**A/N: Awe hell, shit just got real. So what do y'all think?**


	37. Accepting The Truth

**I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS/DIVAS IN THIS CHAPTER**

**A personal shoutout to everyone, especially the guests for reviewing my story and for not giving up on this wonderful couple. Enjoy this next scene everyone**

Cosmo couldn't believe her own eyes. Seth was really kicking her out of his home. The one that he said that she could stay for as long as she wanted.

However, there was a change of plans as Leila had came back into his life again.

And now they were engaged again? Cosmo knew there was something very wrong with this picture.

"Seth..you don't mean that." She tried to touch his face but Leila was in his way.

"I believe he means every word of it. He's always been in love with me sweetheart. Hate to break it to you, but thats life."Leila grinned smugly.

"I was talking to Seth, Leila."she said sternly. She looked back at Seth, who still showed no signs of emotion.

"Seth, I know you don't mean-"

"Yes I do." He said in a flat tone. "Now I suggest you call Skylar, get your things, and get the hell out."

"Seth-"

"Go!" He ordered her, his tone harsh and filled with hate. "Don't make me have to throw you out."

"We have things to plan, so its best if you don't waste anymore time, honey." Leila crosses her arms, waiting impatiently for the slut to leave.

Cosmo wasn't sure what was happening but she decided to grab her things, seeing as how she didn't even pack much since most of her things were in storage and she grabbed Muffin, who whimpered.

She shoved Seth against his chest, staring at him one last time with raw emotion as she left, tossing his key and slamming the door.

She sat down on the steps and her fingers trembled as she called Skylar, ready to hash it out.

At the same time, Leila couldn't help but bask in all her glory and victory, while Seth still didn't show any emotion. In fact, in his eyes it looked as though he wanted to go off into a rage and then cry. His heart was aching.

"Oh don't be such a fucking pussy." Leila rolled her eyes. "You have me..and we get to plan the wedding we've always wanted. I know you cared about her, but trust me; She's nothing but bad news. In time, you'll really see that and you'll find your way back to me."

"...I need a drink.." He removed his arms away from her as he went into the kitchen, while Leila went to go call and tell everyone the engagement was back on.

He knew hell was going to come his way, especially from all his friends. But he couldn't tell them the reason why, not unless he wanted to face some serious jail time and given that Leila's evidence was strong enough to send him away for life.

He knew maybe marrying her would stop the blackmailing and give her what she wanted.

Even if it meant cutting out the ones he loved..

* * *

It was a week later and Cosmo was deeply depressed as her and Skylar were having some personal sister time. Leave it to Skylar to always have an ear to listen to as Cosmo dished everything out. To say that Skylar was shocked was an understatement.

"Th-That doesn't make any sense though!" She set her mug down as they had some hot chocolate. Karissa was doing her homework and Roman was out with the guys. "He hated her! I can't believe him! What a fucking jack ass!"

"This isn't him. He doesn't love her.." She stated softly.

"Well sweetheart...maybe you should just treat him like a stranger. I mean, I love Seth but its not worth it if you're getting hurt by him over and over again by his actions.."

"That's the thing, Sky." She looked up at him. "It's not really him saying this. It has Leila written all over it."

She got up pacing the floor as she finished the rest of her mug of hot chocolate and put it in the sink with the other dishes. Skylar followed her, comforting her.

"Why...just why..." Cosmo ran a hand through her hair, so confused, her emotions all scattered.

"Maybe..." Skylar shook her head. "I don't know what's going up with Justin Bieber but I know one thing..you need to be honest with yourself."

Cosmo knew what she meant by that as she shook her head. "What? No, I don't have feelings for him, Skylar damn it! If him and that skank want to go off, get married, have a couple rugrats then fine! As if I give a damn!"

Skylar looked up the stairs, worried for her hippie friend.

"She can't avoid this forever..." She sighed as she started on the dishes.

* * *

Cosmo decided to go for a walk to clear her mind of what happened. She still couldn't stop thinking about it. Her heart was hurting so badly that she even shut off Skylar's advice...

She sat down at the booth with her cup of tea as she closed her eyes, trying to relax. But as she closed her eyes, all she could see was Seth; His voice, his eyes, the way he touched her, held her, made her laugh.

The way he made love to her...the way their skin felt against each other..their scent on each other and how it made her feel so damn good and so alive. It lit her insides on fire.

Now it was replaced with the images of him and Leila. It made her sick to her stomach and the thought of her kissing on him, those two in bed together, as he was inside of her flesh.

She screamed out in anger as she threw the cup down on the ground, shattering it to pieces. A few people looked at her but she didn't care as she took off.

As soon as she found somewhere far away to sit, she went into her purse to take a sip of her flask to calm her nerves but instead...she looked at the gift that Seth got for her when it was Valentines Day.

It was a sweet little memory too...

_Justin had forgotten about their Valentines day date and Leila and Seth had a dinner date tonight, to which Cosmo helped planned, even though she felt a little lonely, seeing as how everyone was coupled up and Justin was being a complete shit._

_She was at work tonight when one of her co-workers came up to her._

_"Hey, someone wanted me to give this to you." A woman came up to her saying._

_Cosmo turned around to see it was the prettiest bouquet of cotton candy colored carnation flowers she has ever seen. They were really beautiful as she lightly touched the petals with her fingers._

_At first she thought they were from Justin until she looked at the note attached to the bouquet._

_"Happy Valentines Day, Tinkerbell._

_It's not cotton candy, but its your favorite kind."_

_-Seth._

It was from that day that Cosmo couldn't stop smiling about that day. It was the sweetest thing that he had ever done and she didn't tell Justin about it and Seth didn't tell Leila.

She decided to go back to Skylar's after calming down, knowing what the rest of her project would entail from this day forward.

* * *

"Are you serious?"

"Did you get knocked on your fucking head, dude?"

Seth knew he was getting a serious hell bashing from all his friends, especially Roman and Dean

Roman and Dean were in shock when he informed them of an engagement party that him and Leila were throwing in a few days. It was unbelievable and hard to even swallow, considering the fact that Leila cheated on him, dumped him and literally tried to destroy his life.

"Are you sure you don't need a head exam?" Corey asked for the 5th time.

"Yes, I've made my decision you fucking idiot!" Seth snarled at him, ready to throw the beer bottle at him.

He took a moment to relax before he had to throw the explanation once more. "Look, Leila and I have a history. We love each other, we want to make it work. And we are getting married. That's it, plain and simple."

"So what does Cosmo think of that?" Roman raised his eyebrow at him, wondering how would Cosmo play the situation in this, even though he already knew of it, seeing as how Cosmo has moved into Skylar and Roman's guest room for a while now.

"Doesn't matter." He shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

"Why the hell would you say that? After-"

"No, forget it Dean. It's not going to make a difference. If its what Seth wants, it what he wants.." Roman downed the rest of his beer, still couldn't believe that this was happening.

Seth had a hard time even digesting his food as all his friends were pissed and disgusted but what could he do? It was either marry Leila or he would face serious jail time and he just couldn't do that. He was already an asshole as it was and deserved every bit of what his friends were giving him.

It was too late and he couldn't fix it. He just had to be a man and deal with it.

* * *

"Ok class, its the final day to turn in your art projects. Anything you did not turn in today, I'm sorry but that will be your final grade for this week. No excuses and no exceptions." Her teacher spoke to everyone as they settled in to class

Cosmo worked all the way up until 1 in the morning with her art project and hoped that it would help bring her C back up to an A minus at least.

One by one they all spoke about their art pieces and each of them were beautifula nd exquisite. To say that Cosmo was a little nervous was an understatement, but she knew she picked the right topic for her to speak about.

When her instructor called her up, that's when she brought her bill board up and displayed it in front of the class. She took a moment to breathe carefully, seeing as how public speaking wasn't her thing.

She spoke from her heart though.

"My artwork project is a resemblance of the one thing we all take for granted; Love" She told them, not blinking.

"This is the drawing of a man, dying as he is covered in blood..this woman is bending over him, crying as she realized she has lost him forever. She knew she took him for granted, breaking his heart, which is why she has that knife in her hand." She pointed to the detail of the colorful picture.

"It's funny though.." She continued. "We say the words"I love you." and throw it around as if its nothing, but how do you know if you're truly in love?" She questioned them all.

"I'll tell you exactly how you know if you're truly in love. It's putting it down like this; Love is a pretty powerful drug. When you feel it, you really feel it. It can suspend time, making the whole world seem still except for you two. It feeds you more than any nourishment; you feel full in the presence of love. But there's a vast difference between love and true love. True love knows no depth. It's an endless tunnel that sweeps you up in the whirlwind and you're never quite free from it. It stays with you. And you hope this person will too. True love isn't ordinary. It doesn't come around often and that's how you'll know it's genuine."

"You see something and instead of thinking how happy it makes you, you think about how happy it would make feel more at home with them than you've ever felt in your entire life. Even when you were 7 and had all the stuffed animals in the world. You find yourself singing cheesy dorky love songs at various times throughout the day. You can get all-out mad or depressed or happy or whatever it is that you are in front of them. And you know it won't change how they feel about you. It doesn't matter how long it takes for them to understand something, you enjoy spending the time teaching or learning from have the option to wear your go-to outfit, but still take an extra five minutes to get ready, because you want to look good for them, even though you could wearing a burlap sack and they still find you pretty damn sexy" She explained.

"You live for their quirks. You love that they take up the entire dance floor when they break a move. You love that you can't share meals because they hate chicken. You love that they will discuss celebrities like they're your real friends. You'd much rather have them be weird than anyone else. You still go over to their place no matter how late at night it is and how tired you feel. It's always worth it. You don't desire other people. Yes, you might find some of them attractive, but no part of you wants them. You willingly give in to the things you normally don't compromise on. You never grow tired of their company. It's always just better when they are there. Even if you two don't fill the silence, you're content simply knowing they are present.

"You have moments of insecurity but their reassurance makes you realize it doesn't matter. Only when they say things will be fine do you genuinely believe associate certain scents with them. Cut grass reminds you of the time after your morning run. Football leather brings you to autumn evenings spent playing catch in the leaves. And don't get me started on the smell of their pillow…." She blushed.

"You dream of all the ways you can take care of them more than you dream of all the ways you want them to take care of you. Especially in that sense, you never don't want to listen to them – even when they sing some horrible rock song and it sounds absolutely terribly in the shower, you still wouldn't want anyone else to sing it except them.."

As she went on, she kept thinking about Seth Rollins more and more. The class was really into her speech and so was her instructor.

"When you do fight — it's part of loving someone — you truly don't want to be mad at them. You don't talk badly about them after it's resolved either because you know their actions came from a good place. They can come at you with anything — news, secrets, maybe even a baseball bat — and you won't judge or hate them for it."

"But most importantly, even throughout all that; You wake up happy if only because you get to see them that day." She smiled to herself, feeling flushed.

"Without them, you feel so haunted, so alone...so lost. You don't know where to go or what to do. It's that certain emotion that can be dangerous...but it can also be the greatest thing in the world, powerful than even sex."

...

When the class was over, she was so happy to see that her instructor gave her an A for the project, but also a short comment asking her to come see her after class.

As she gathered her things, she met the teacher at the front desk.

"Yes, Ms. Willa?" She went up to her.

"I have to say, your project today was powerful. It gave that raw emotion I don't see from most of my students. Even though you were slacking earlier in the first few weeks, granted that you were recovering, I am impressed and proud that you are making an improvement."

"Thank you Ms. Willa. I really want to graduate." She smiled proudly.

"Although, I do have a question about your project." She looked at her artwork admirably. "How did you come up with a piece such as this?"

"It was motivation." She said with a short reply. "It's something that I know of."

"Not something you feel? Something you can relate to?" She asked curiously.

It was then, looking back at it and what she did today that she couldn't deny it anymore.

"Ms. Willa...how would you feel if...if you know that someone was in trouble and that you know it but no one else does?" She asked hypothetically.

Ms. Willa was a little confused by what she meant but if she knew one thing, Cosmo always had an ace up her sleeve to her situation, given that she was indeed a smart and brilliant woman.

"I say you don't stop until you help them. You give it your all and everything more.." She encouraged the green haired vixen.

Cosmo smiled as she pecked her teacher on the cheek, as she stepped out the room, heading outside.

"I will...I will give it my all and much more..." She smiled to herself.

She looked at the photo of Seth Rollins when they both took a selfie together that one summer night. So many memories of them flooded back into her mind. She decided to call her father up to tell him whats been going on.

He was actually feeling better given his physical therapy in the nursing home so when he heard his little girls voice, he smiled.

"Well hows my little fairy princess doing?" he chuckled.

"Dad...I love him..." She confessed.

"Who?"

"Seth Rollins...I'm in love with him."

Her father sighed heavily. "It's a big mistake. You and I both know love doesn't exist. it's just a chemical reaction."

"I know. You've told me that ever since mom left us. But I know in my heart this is what I feel. Love is not just a chemical reaction."

"Bullshit!" He grunted bitterly. "It's all a lie and you are only going to get yourself hurt in the end. Monogamy doesn't exist in this world. Love is evil spelled backwards. Just ask your mother."

"Dad, I know exactly what I want." She gripped her phone tightly, being bold enough to stand up to her father. "I want Seth and I am in love with him. I'm going to follow my heart."

"Cosmo, I love you but you are going to disappoint me and yourself in the end. Don't say I didn't warn you after all those times I've told you. Your mother betrayed me and betrayed you so what makes you think this Seth guy won't do the same?"

"Because he's not like everyone else." She ended the call, not being deterred from what she knew she wanted. Like it or not, she was going to follow her own path.

* * *

Seth was in his hotel room, getting ready for the engagement party to which everyone was invited. Leila was getting impatient as she already pushed up the wedding to Sunday, seeing as how she didn't want to wait any longer.

Seth was fixing his black tux on when there was a loud knocking at the door. The knocking continued as he sighed.

"Alright Leila damn it, I said I was-"

He stopped short as he saw it was Cosmo. Instead of sporting the green hair she always wore, it was a cotton candy color and she wore a light pink dress.

"Cosmo, what the hell are you doing here? Leila said you were not invited." He growled.

"Well I don't give a damn with what Leila wants." She walked past him as she closed the door.

"Cosmo, I don't need this drama."

"So end it then." She crossed her arms.

"It's starting with you. You need to leave."

"No!" She looked him dead in the eye. "I won't leave, Seth. I will not let you make the biggest mistake of your life."

And before he could even continue, she pressed her lips onto him, kissing him passionately.


	38. Facing The Battle Together

**Personal thank you to everyone for showing much love to this story. All of you are very awesome and I love y'all so much for this. You really have no idea.**

**Now onto the new chapter, my lovelies.**

Cosmo didn't even care. She continued to kiss Seth as she could feel him starting to get weak. God help him that he wanted to kiss her right back. He missed her kissing, her touch. He missed everything about her.

But he couldn't tell her. He couldn't do it. In that moment, he had to be the one to break it as he pushed her off of him.

"You are only embarrassing yourself." He shoved her, to which she almost stumbled. Cosmo looked at him carefully as he looked distraught, not expecting her, not expecting that wonderful kiss. Not expecting her all together for that matter.

"I thought I made it very clear to you that I wanted nothing to do with you. Leila is my fiance and we are working on our relationship. What we have is real."

"No what you have is nothing but lies." She argued. She took Seth's hand into hers. "Seth...I know you. This isn't what you really want. This isn't like you. I remember when you told me that you loved me and that you wanted to build-"

"I lied alright?" He swallowed hard, trying to keep up with the charade. "I only did it because I felt sorry for you after the accident."

"What about the time when you and I made love...before..."

"Before Dolph walked in? I only used you for my benefit alone, Cosmo." He said coldly. "I wanted to get revenge on him and using you was so easy. I know how much you love to open your legs a lot."

It killed Seth inside for him to say that. He wished he could just tell her the truth. But it wouldn't do any of them good. It would only make things worse. The only way he would even make everyone happy is to keep withholding the truth.

"I know you are only saying this because of Leila. I know it. You can go ahead and try to insult me or hurt me as much as you want but we both know this isn't you." She cupped his cheek. He wouldn't meet her eyes though.

"Seth...look at me." She encouraged him. "I want you to look at me right now.."

He slowly met her eyes but not all the way. The first sign that something was wrong. That something was off.

"What has she done to you.." She spoke softly. "Let me help you, my ninja."

Seth didn't say a word as he looked at her, his eyes filled with anguish.

"You are pathetic." He shoved her once again, trying to hurt her on purpose. He wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to keep this up.

"You know what, Seth? Why don't you step up and be a man and _talk_ to me? Why don't you stop running away?" Cosmo argued, clearly frustrated.

"Honestly, I don't know what happened to you but I know one thing; I remember when you would openly tell me what's on your mind. I remember all the things you have done for me. And in no less than 24 hours when you told me that you loved me. I remember how you use to be. I remember when everyone else gave up on me with my drug addiction, you stayed with me until I was able to break through the addiction. I remember the man who made a romantic setting for me because I had never experience it before. I remember when you encouraged me to go back to school, to get my degree and graduate. The man who would stay in the hospital with me day in and day out when I was in that accident."

"That man was nothing more than an act. Like I said, I felt sorry for you." He repeated his words, trying to get it through her head. Damn, this woman was stubborn. Why couldn't she leave this shit alone?

"I want the truth, Seth. Tell me what Leila has done."

"That is the truth!" He screamed at her, throwing his glass of scotch across the room, his anger taking over. "Now get out. You're ruining everything."

He grabbed her arm as he snatched her up, trying to throw her out but she fought back, even as he continued to shove her, she pushed him right back.

"Just get out!" He cursed at her. "Get the fuck out right now!"

"I said, no!" She pushed him back as she slammed the door. "You are not going to fight me anymore. And I'll be damned if I let you marry someone else, when you know you don't even love them, when you sure as hell don't even love Leila. You never have."

Seth finished getting dressed, ignoring her. But Cosmo wouldn't stop her argument from there as she snatched his drink from his hand.

"Damn it Cosmo.."

"Seth will you please stop this? Stop all of this.." Her eyes laced with tears. "You are not this horrible."

"How do you know what I'm like? Don't you remember when all those times where I have emotionally hurt you? How I.." He balled his fist in anger, not wanting to relive that memory.

"How you what.." She took her hand in his.

"...How I had raped you that one night.." He whispered to her.

She closed her eyes, remembering that night when it was her, Dean and Seth. When Seth fucked her anally without lubrication. She begged him to stop but he wouldn't and it was only until Dean got him off of her. She was bleeding for two days and her ass hurt for almost a week.

"Seth...I know what happened..." She cupped his face again. "But that doesn't matter to me because I still love you.."

"Shut up." Seth sounded weak. It was as though instead of warning her he was pleading with her but it was a lost cause.

"It's true. I wasn't sure what I wanted. I admit all I had wanted was sex from the beginning and I was letting everyone get inside my head. But you've made things clearly now. I just need for you to talk to me."

"You are not a monster. Right now you are but you've never been this way before."

"Well then do what you've always been doing. Go to someone who really is in love with you. Why are you even here? Why are you trying to convince me otherwise?"

"...Because I am going to find the man who done so much for me. Who let me even sleep at his place, who would care for me when I was broke and down on my ass with no income. When I was bloodied and bruised, on the verge of death in the hospital. When you talked to me when I was almost brain dead."

"In fact.." She went into her purse as she dug out a special box to give to him. "Do you remember this.."

He opened the box as it was the cotton candy color carnation he gave to her on that Valentines day.

"You brought me that bouquet when Justin and I were fighting and he forgot about Valentines day. You bought those flowers for me so that I wouldn't feel so alone.." She wiped her tears away. "I'm going to figure this out and I will not give up until I find out what Leila has done."

She brushed a piece of her hair back that was falling over her face as she grabbed her purse. She found herself once again, kissing Seth as he was not expecting her to continue holding on to him.

In that moment, Seth found himself kissing her right back as he pulled her close to him, enveloping into each others embrace as if time had stopped for them.

"Seth hurry up already! I'm waiting!" They both heard Leila's voice screeching, worse than the Wicked Witch of the Oz.

God help him but Seth never wanted that kiss to end. He had to do it though.

"You need to leave." Seth's eyes turned dark. "If you don't stop this right now, I will file for a restraining order. Don't make me do this."

Cosmo got up, as he tossed the box on the bed. They waited until Leila had left, not knowing that Cosmo was in the room with Seth.

Before she left, she looked at him once more. "I am never going to give up on you. You are in for one hell of a fight, Seth Rollins."

And she finally left him by himself in his room as he had to recollect his thoughts. He looked at the small box she gave to him as it still held that pink multicolored flower in it. He remembered how happy she was to receive a gift such as that.

Now it was too late. Even though Leila was blackmailing him, he knew in retrospect, that he might as well be dealing with the punishment anyway. Not a day goes by that he didn't think about all the times he's hurt Cosmo and then when he raped her. He was not himself. He was aware of his actions but he continued and he hated himself for that.

He was a sorry excuse of a man and being with Leila was indeed the punishment he would have no choice but to deal with. Marrying her would be his punishment.

However, unaware to both of them, someone had been watching the scene before them and heard everything.

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Cosmo was working a tedious job through a temp agency as she was working at a call center for AT&amp;T. She had two weeks left of school and as boring as it was, at least it would help her with some sort of income.

It was then her phone vibrated as she saw the text message on her phone.

_"Meet me at Starbucks. _

_I have the answers you are looking for." _

Cosmo suspected it would be no more than a trick. She didn't recognize the number as it was unknown and had added it up to believe it could have been Leila or a stalker. But she decided to take a shot in the dark and meet up with whoever it was.

As soon as her lunch break hit, she clocked out and she decided to head up the street to the Starbucks. She could go for a White Chocolate Mocha anyway.

* * *

A soon as she stepped in, she saw Seth there as well. God he looked so damn good. But she could see from the dark circles he was losing sleep and he didn't look happy anymore. He was more agitated and angry with everyone and everything.

When he looked up to find Cosmo, his face twisted up.

"Why are you here? Did you send this text message?"

"I got it the same thing you did, so chill out." She assured him. "I was asked to meet here as well."

"Good. You guys are here."

They looked up to see it was none other than Leila's friend or in this case, her minion; Marybeth.

Cosmo's eyes furrowed in suspicion. "You're the one that texted us?"

"What the hell do you want?" Seth hated Marybeth as she was always on board with Leila's actions and would even lie for her when he knew she was cheating. She was as despicable as Leila.

"Look, I know the both of you hate me, especially you Cosmo. But I'm here because I have something to share with you both. Something that may help you."

"Weren't you suppose to go dress shopping with Leila? The wedding is tomorrow."

"I told Leila that my daughter had to go to the hospital because she wasn't feeling well. As much as she threatened me, I was able to convince her to go without me. I don't have much time but this is important." Marybeth twirled her dark hair, her nerves shaking her all over.

"Look, Marybeth, whatever lies you are about to tell me, it won't work and you can bet the fact that I am not afraid of Leila. I love Seth so much." She forced the tears back down. "I'll do anything for him."

"I'm not about to sit here with this crap. Both of you can go fuck off." Seth got up, aggravated, wanting nothing more to do with any of this.

"So then I guess neither of you want to know what happened the night Cosmo got hit by that car, almost causing her death..or how about the fact that she was drugged to set up the accident..."

Seth suddenly turned around and Cosmo looked at her carefully.

"What..." Cosmo blinked, not believing what she was hearing. Seth wasn't sure if he heard her correctly. How did she know about the accident.

"You two may want to sit down for this." Marybeth pulled out her phone as she held up the record app.

"On this player is everything that happened that night; and who was behind the accident."

As Seth and Cosmo looked at her then each other for a moment. It was either believe her story or not.

"Play the tape.." Seth told her.

**...**

Needless to say, it was Leila confessing to everything and every little scheme; From making Cosmo lose her job, from the hit and run and all the times of stalking Seth, threatening Cosmo and the whole plot to fabricate the story of Seth raping her.

As the recording ended, Cosmo looked at Seth, all of this coming to realization. "So that what was she held over you.."

"I didn't remember anything that night..." Seth spoke quietly. "Then she said I cut her skin..that I had a knife, cutting her all over as I was sleeping with her. I was so fucking drunk that I almost forgot when I was born.."

"That was the plan. She knew a guy and used Justin, your ex. " She said looking at her. "To get you two to hate each other. Justin and Leila were in cahoots with the whole thing. Leila warned me that if I ever spoke a word about this to the cops, she would have my daughter and I not only on the street but she would become a young woman "early" if you know what I mean."

Cosmo was horrified and needless to say, he didn't think Leila was capable of doing some fucked up shit like that. Leila wasn't the girl he met in college when he first fell in love with her. Now she was nothing more than some psychotic bitch.

"...And you knew about this the whole time and you let her get away with it?!" Seth raised his voice, Marybeth frightened as everyone stared at them.

"Seth please.." Cosmo tried to calm him down. "It's not all of her fault."

"But she was the one that-"

"I know." She agreed with him. "But she came to us and she told us everything..."

"Cosmo...I am so sorry for everything.." Marybeth started to cry. "I know me and my daughter will probably be out on the street now that the both of you know but I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take anymore of Leila's abuse and with Seth being unhappy. Cosmo, you really are a good person and I know I don't-"

"I forgive you..." Cosmo shocked them both.

"What?"

"I forgive you, Marybeth." She went over and hugged her. "And don't worry, you and your daughter will not be going out on the street."

"How? Leila is paying for the rent and I was forced out of three jobs because of her. She's powerful."

"You leave that to me." She told Marybeth, holding her hand. The young woman was indeed frightened of Leila and was easily manipulated and controlling and abusing her. Marybeth looked as though she wanted to cry. "I promise you, that you and your daughter will not go out on the street."

Marybeth swallowed hard as Cosmo indeed promised her and she seemed like a woman who would keep her promise.

"I am so sorry Seth. I just couldn't let you go through with it. I'm sorry I was part of that reason."

"It's ok. Me and Cosmo have a lot to talk about though but just go to Leila and send that recording to me, so she can't find any evidence through your phone. Just pretend that everything is normal ok? We never even met.

Marybeth nodded following Seth's orders as she grabbed her purse and walked out. Cosmo knew this was a lot to process as it was to Seth.

"Come with me.." Seth took her hand.

* * *

Since Leila was gone for the whole day with her maid of honor and bridesmaid, Seth and Cosmo were back in his bedroom.

And it was just as passionate as the other times where they didn't want to come up for air with all the making out they were doing, with Seth on top of Cosmo, loving the look in her eyes. Cosmo was so happy to have him back that it was unbelievable. He was smiling again.

"I can't believe how much of a piece of shit I've been. And you still wanted to help me...you -"

"It wasn't your fault." She touched his cheek, her small hand running up and down his arm as he was bare chested as she was only in her sundress, barefoot. She missed this; She was so blind to all of this.

"I was so blind and stupid. My head was so far up my ass that I really didn't see how much my feelings for you changed as time went on." She kissed him once more. "But now I see it."

"I've always been in love with you. But when Leila threw in the deal to marry her or go to jail, I didn't have a choice and I felt like I deserved it." He sighed heavily. However, he became angry at the fact that Leila attempted a hit and run, damn near killing Cosmo and wanted to strangle the bitch himself.

But one look at his Tinkerbell and he was calm.

"What do we do? Now that we know the truth? You can't continue to go through with the wedding tomorrow."

"Oh the wedding is going to continue as planned.."

"What? I don't understand.." Cosmo looked at him confused.

"Just trust me. Leila is going to have that wedding she will have always dreamed about."

He kissed her knuckles and Cosmo read him carefully as she smiled herself, knowing that Seth had a wicked plan in motion.

It was time to end Leila once and for all and this time, they would do it together with nothing getting in their way.


	39. Restored TLC and Plans In The Making

**Personal thank you to everyone for showing much love to this story. All of you are very awesome and I love y'all so much for this. You really have no idea.**

**Now onto the new chapter, my lovelies.**

Cosmo and Seth still laid up together in bed, as he stroked his fingers through her hair, with Cosmo loving to hear the sound of his heartbeat. After they had told their friends, Skylar, Roman, and Dean and Renee of what had happened and how they both came up with a plan as the wedding would still "continue". It would be one interesting wedding.

Since the wedding was not tomorrow, Seth and Cosmo spent the whole day talking, with Seth mostly apologizing to his Tinkerbell. He felt so guilty for how much he's treated her like shit. Cosmo wasn't the innocent one either, but no matter how many times Seth would apologize to her, she would forgive him, even though there was no need to.

"You are the strongest woman that I know.." He cupped her chin as she looked into his beautiful brown eyes. Cosmo's bright blue eyes shined brightly.

"I told you. I wouldn't give up on you. You haven't given up on me." She smiled, remembering how he helped her to beat her addiction. It was because of him, that she didn't think about going back to the pills or even taking a sip of alcohol. Even though she would have one occasionally, she wouldn't go off the deep end.

"You have been there for me through so much.." She smiled up at him, loving that look in his eyes. "You've been there for me than most people and I don't know how I could ever repay you." She laughed softly. "Honestly, I don't know why or how you even went this far to put up with me."

"It's because I love you.." He smiled, pulling her into his lap. "Always...thank you.."

"For what.."

"For not having your head so far up your ass anymore about how much you love this rocking body." He wiggled his brows as she smacked his chest, laughing.

"Shut up!" She laughed.

In that sweet moment, he brought her lips over to his in a sweet kiss as he sat up, picking her up in his arms as they made their way to his bathroom.

**...**

Every piece of their clothing hit the floor as they stepped right into the shower, the water hitting their skin as Cosmo and Seth were kissing passionately. She really liked his walk in shower as it wasn't too big but it wasn't too small either. Cosmo couldn't stop sucking on his tongue, moaning as Seth slid his hand right past her stomach, past her abdomen and onto her treasured spot that was sure to set her off.

He could feel her trembling but she encouraged him to go on. With that signal, he used his middle finger to rub her throbbing clit in circles, feeling that she was already wet before the water hit her body.

She arched her back as she felt him tease her with two fingers, rubbing her clit a little more as she whimpered, wanting to ride his hand but he was controlling the pace at the moment.

"Say it again..." He whispered close to her ear, before he licked the side of her neck up to her ear.

With no hesitation, she replied. "I love you."

In that second, he stopped all his teasing as he bent down, pushing her legs apart with one going over his shoulder as he began to please her clit with long strokes, often changing the speed but Cosmo didn't seem to mind as gasps and whimpers were escaping her lips, trying to keep up with her balance. She held onto his shoulders as she could hear his groans, indicating that he was enjoying her.

"Fuck, I missed this. I missed you..." He said, sucking her whole pussy into her mouth, licking her slit from top to bottom, not leaving one spot untouched.

She had no choice but to take it all in, as his tongue was making love to her and she wanted more and more as she would push his face more into her sopping pussy as he would suck every part of her as if she was his life force.

"Eat it baby...please.." She felt her legs trembling, her stomach was tightening, almost on the verge of cumming. It was only minutes but it felt like hours as he ate her out, taking his time to taste her, his fingernails digging into her ass.

He stood , licking his lips as her as she went up to stroke his cock as he groaned, burying his face into her neck, sucking on her skin as her other hand would caress his back.

She knew it would be a risk but she wanted to take a shot in the dark. She wanted him to overcome the fear that has been haunting him for awhile.

"I want you to fuck me in my ass, sweetheart." She whispered.

Seth's eyes widened as he looked at her with shock, which was replaced with worry. "Cosmo...I can't do that. I'm not gonna hurt you again. Not like.."

"Shhh.." She kissed him lightly. "Can't you see I trust you with everything in me, even after that night? I want you to do it babe. I need it. Its not even about fucking. I just want you all together, even in the most forbidden places.."

"Cosmo.."

"I'm not going to force you." She continued. "I just ask that you trust me as well. Please baby. I want you..now. Don't make me beg.."

Cosmo bit her lip slowly as she knew this would turn Seth on. She really needed him and she wanted him, all of him. She wanted him to make love to every part of her body, even into the backdoor.

It was then that she turned off the water as she grabbed a towel, taking Seth's hand as they made their way back to his bedroom.

...

After she orally pleased him until he had pre cum dripping from the slit of his penis, she was indeed nervous that he wouldn't give her what she craved. To her surprise though, he bent her down until her ass was high in the air as he started rimming her, licking her asshole as she groaned loudly, having the sheets right into her hands in fistfuls. He continued to assault her asshole with his tongue for a few more minutes until he stood up, tearing open the condom as he slid it onto his shaft.

He rubbed lubrication on her asshole as he was trying to forget about how hard he fucked her without lube, how much she was begging to stop but he didn't. And how she looked as though she was ready to burst into tears.

"It's ok baby...do it. I'm ready.." She looked back at him, smiling at him with sincerity and love in her eyes.

He used his hand to guide his cock inside her entrance as he started to penetrate her slowly, Cosmo trembling with worry, anticipation and excitement.

It's been so long that she's had anal sex as she was so use to doing it drunk that one night with Dean and Seth at the club. Now it was different and it felt so unusual. But that didn't mean she wanted it to stop.

Seth could hear her whimpering and shaking. Just as he was about to pull out, she stopped him.

"No.." She told him. "Keep going. I want more of it. Give me more.."

Seth finally sucked up all his courage as he pushed more of himself inside of her ass, despite that even though it was hurting her, it felt so good and with trusting each other.

Once he was fully inside of her, she pushed more of her ass back onto him, making him grunt loudly, loving the feel of her tight ass on his cock. He slowly started pumping into her as she hissed softly, her eyes closed.

What made it even more erotic that Seth had a mirror in front of them, so they were just watching their reflection in that passionate state.

"Yeah baby." She moaned. "Seth..."

He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't enjoying it himself. He used his one hand to hold onto her hip, pushing more of it into her as the other was playing with her breast, flicking her nipples, hardening because of his touch.

He would manipulate her body as he reached down to her clit, rubbing it as she moaned louder. It was only a matter of seconds as they started to increase the pace, Seth grabbing her ass as she cursed, moaned his name several times and gasping and whimpering.

It was at least an hour as they were both perspiring, panting, and lost in their own world as they saw only the two of them, knowing that their lovemaking took quite a minute as they didn't rush it, as the moment felt too damn good to stop.

Seth finally came back to himself as he grabbed her as she sat up on him as she was fucking him right back, their kissing back in motion as he would continue to touch her soft skin. From to the top of her breasts, to her stomach and down her clit. She bounced on his cock, almost close as he was too.

"Are you close, sweetheart.." He whispered in her ear, continuing to flick her nipples.

"Yessss..." She cried out. "Let me cum...please make me cum."

"Cum for me, sweetness." He growled, starting to bounce her on his cock, her asshole opening up to him. "Give it to me. Fucking give it to me..."

He gave her exactly what she wanted as he started rubbing her clit faster, looking at their reflections in the mirror as she screamed out his name, not caring who heard them in this moment.

He was slightly trembling as her ass bounced on his cock harder and faster as he continued to rub her clit, both of them crying out their orgasms together. Seth came right into the condom as she came hard, right on his hand.

She threw her head back on his shoulder, trying to catch her breath, her heartbeat slowing down again as his was just now slowing down.

He licked her cum right off his fingers as she grabbed the back of his head, kissing him, licking on his bottom lip as they gave each other a sloppy kiss. She slowly came off his cock, shaking as she fell on the bed, with Seth wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"I love you, gorgeous." He smiled at her as she slowly fell asleep with a smile.

"I love you too my ninja."

* * *

"I knew that slimy bitch did it.." Skylar muttered, trying to enjoy the body oil massage her husband Roman was giving to her. As Karissa was put down to bed after family game night, Skylar and Roman was told by Seth and Cosmo how much damage Leila had done. Granted, they knew Leila was fucked up but she didn't think she would stoop so low as to blackmail Seth.

Skylar was so worried and stressed out for Cosmo that she was having back problems. And with juggling work, her volunteer group and a fashion line running on rampage, along with taking care of Karissa as well, she barely had time to take a snack break. Her and Roman barely had time together due to the fact that they had companies to run. It was life and thats how they had to maintain the household.

So Roman took charge of being with Karissa and he put her to bed around 8:30 as Roman set up a special treat for her; He decked out the bedroom in white and pink rose-petals with a few candles and laid her down naked as he gave her full body down massage.

"God that man had wonderful hands" Skylar would try not to get wet as he was massaging her booty. She moaned under his touch as he was purposely trying to distract her. She was worn down and she really needed to relax until tomorrow where as they would attend the wedding.

"Just relax babygirl.." He poured more oil onto her back as she loved the feel of his large hands all over her. This man was a god given blessing in her life and she loved him so much.

"She almost killed my best friend, babe. How can I relax? And she's been getting away with it. I swear I just want to cut her." She growled, kicking her legs on the bed.

"You are not cutting anybody." He told her in a stern manner, knowing how hot headed she could be, even though he couldn't even blame her. That bitch has done so much damage and it was time for her to pay the piper. "It's going to be taken care of."

"I'm just really worried for Seth and Cosmo." She sighed, confessing. "I knew that Cosmo was in love with Seth but because of her past with her mom...its been really hard for her to open up."

"From the sound of it, it seems they both have their heads clear." Roman assured her. "About damn time Seth did."

"Remember how I was in the fucked up situation just as Cosmo...but the only thing is that.." She turned her head to look up at him as he only had his sweats on, his black hair down his face as he smoothly pulled it back. "You saved my life..."

He pulled her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Roman holding her as Skylar breathed in his scent. This Samoan God made her feel so protected, so cherished. She wasn't sure what she would do if she lost him. Karissa and Roman were her life.

"I love you so much.." She held onto him as if they were hanging off the edge. "You are my world, Roman Reigns."

"And you are my whole universe, babygirl." He smiled at her as they shared a soft kiss. They would always be dom and submissive, but for this moment they were husband and wife, two of a kind as they enjoyed the peace and quiet.

However that was short lived as Skylar's phone played "J. Cole- No Role Modelz" as she rolled her eyes, with Roman chuckling. She pouted as she grabbed her cell phone off the dresser, smiling as seeing her long lost half sister, Kenzi.

"Hey girl." She grinned as she answered the phone.

"What's up bitch?" She giggled. "Is thanksgiving still going to go on at your crib? A sista is in the need for some turkey and greens and not that fake ass shit our grandmother had made before. Ain't nobody got time for that."

"Yes, you know it is. How's my niece doing?" She smiled, asking about the 4 year old girl, with whom she rarely saw but had pictures. She had beautiful blue eyes and a beautiful complexion.

"Tell your sister I said hello." Roman chuckled as he went up to go check on their daughter.

"Yo, you getting that Samoan dick? Ayye!" She cackled.

"Bitch why you asking, you ain't getting none of it."

"I need me some dick anyway." Kenzi rolled her eyes, exhausted with her toy. Her daughter was fast asleep upstairs as the babysitter had left and gone home.

"So go get you some." Skylar pointed out the obvious.

"I've been running into small penises lately. It's pretty sad." She sighed, pouting.

"I'm sure you will find some good ones. Just slow down for a minute." She tried to reason with her but Kenzi was known to be a smart ass and high tempered and picking the wrong men.

"Whatever. Nothing but dudes nowadays talking bout "Netflix and Chill." I'm about sick of that-" She started squealing as she saw her show coming on. "I'ma call you right back tomorrow. Love and Hip Hop is coming up and I gots to see what Stevie J's dumb ass is doing now."

Skylar laughed, shaking her head at her wild sister. "Ok well I gotta get some sleep anyway. You still owe me a wedding present anyway and Karissa birthday present."

"I got y'all, don't worry. I know we ain't been around each other much but we got much catching up to do." Kenzi reminded her. "Besides, its good that I'm coming down there anyway, I got some unfinished business to take care of."

Before Skylar could ask what she meant by that, Kenzi hung up. Skylar just slipped on her robe as she went down to the kitchen to make her and Roman some hot chocolate.

At the same time, Kenzi went upstairs to check on her beautiful daughter, Mackenzie who was sleeping soundly in her room. She went back downstairs as she had grabbed another wine cooler to drink while looking through the photos in her phone but stopped at one in particular.

"I **_definitely_ **have some unfinished business with you, motherfucker." She sipped her drink, staring at it.

The picture consisted of Dean Ambrose, the man who fucked up her whole life.

* * *

Everyone was gathered at the church. Most of it was Leila's friends and family. She was fitting into her tight Vera Wang dress as her 3 bridesmaids and Marybeth was with her in the fitting room. After bitching at them several times, with embarrassing Marybeth by throwing champagne at her, the other bridesmaids laughing at her, Marybeth stormed out, furious.

"Anyway, aside from that dumb waste of trash." She grinned, her hair in curls all over. "Nothing can ruin this moment today."

She stepped out of the room as the church was filled with the yellow rosepetals and decked out in gold and white. As her bridesmaids went first, everyone was seated, as well as Dean and Roman and Corey dressed in their suits, Skylar sitting in the church, wishing she could trip the bitch. Cosmo was sitting all the way in the back, looking at Seth as he was dressed so handsome, as if he was ready to marry the witch.

It was then the music played "Here Comes The Bride." As everyone stood. Leila was beautiful as she walked down the aisle with her father as her whole family was as if they were built with perfection.

Seth gave her a fake loving smile as her eyes clearly said "You fuck this up for me, I will destroy you." but she smiled as if she was winning the battle.

But this was only the beginning to the end.

Soon as Leila and Seth were face to face, he lifted her veil as they were in front of the pastor whom Leila had hired who was a church friend. Cosmo and just about everyone were sick to their stomachs at the scene of it, but they had to maintain their composure.

Everyone was seated as the music stopped as Leila smiled, squeezing her bouquet knowing that she got exactly what she wanted and nothing could go wrong for her.

"Let us begin.." The pastor said.


	40. The Roadblock To A Happily Ever After

**A shout out to everyone for this story and its amazing reviews. Even if you didn't review yet, I'm glad some are following and reading it still lol**

**Now lets see what Seth and Cosmo have up their sleeves for Leila's downfall. As always, enjoy and review**

The pastor had finally went on and on as Karissa was asleep with boredom in Roman's lap while Skylar was thinking of vicious thoughts to tear that bitch a new one.

"What does Seth have up his sleeve? Why is he so calm? Why isn't Cosmo doing anything?" She looked back between both of them, tapping her foot. She wasn't invited to the wedding but Roman was and he knew he was not going anywhere without his wife and daughter.

"Now if the two of you could pull out the vows you have written for each other.." He smiled warmly at both of them.

Leila wasted no time as she pulled out hers, being the show off that she was as she wanted the whole world to hear her.

"My beloved Seth. I know we've had our ups and downs but you have always been the man that I loved. You are made for me as I am made for you. Its indeed an honor to have you as my husband as I will be your wife. I love you, my Seth Rollins. You are indeed my life, in front of the eyes of God."

"Well Gods about to strike you down.." Skylar muttered to which Roman gave her a look that said "Hush."

"What? You know its true, babe!" She whispered, which gave a heated glare from Leila and her minion bridesmaids.

"She's got a point." Corey Graves snickered but they fell back into silence.

As Leila continued on with her vows, talking more about herself if anything, she smiled witnessing everyone attending her moment.

"Thank you. Now its your turn Seth." He looked at Seth to which he smiled at them all.

"Actually, this one is more from the heart." He answered honestly.

"You know Leila.." He started off. "For the time we first met in college, I was a complete dork and you wouldn't even look my way."

"Yeah thats true." She giggled.

"And you know for quite some time, you gave me a chance and even though we weren't always on the best terms, I knew from that point on that you would be the one I wanted to be with. "

"Uh yes, move along please.." She muttered to him quietly.

Seth took his sweet time though before he would get to the blow. "We have quite a history together that no one can replace. And looking at it now, I should have never wasted my time with a lying manipulative psychotic bitch like you."

Everyone in the church was shocked as Cosmo smirked. Leila's eyes widened with horror. Karissa woke up too to see all the action as she sat up in her daddys lap.

"Seth! What are you doing?!" She hissed at him.

"I'm actually being honest. Its a church and excuse me father, but I need to expose Leila for who and what she is and that, everyone is that she is nothing more than a pathetic desperate insecure bitch and she disgusts me."

"Seth, what is wrong with you?! Why are you doing this?!" Her rage coming through as she trembled, not believing this was happening. This was not suppose to happen to her, of today of all days.

"Because he knows everything now."

They turned around to see Marybeth stand up. Leila was indeed shocked as she didn't think Marybeth would have the balls to stand up to her. She had always made her out to look like a spineless shameful woman.

"Marybeth told me everything. I know that it was all you that had been doing this shit. I had my suspicions but I was trying to give you the benefit of the doubt. Now everyone here knows that you were responsible for Cosmo being in the hospital and the fact that I never raped you and that you put those marks on your body!"

He grabbed her arm, rolling up her silk sleeve to expose the deep gashes as everyone murmured what was going on. Even Skylar and Roman were shocked at that.

Her family was indeed disgusted and all her cousins, but her father just wouldn't believe she was capable of doing any of those things

"Damn.." Dean and Corey said as Renee Young was shaking her head.

"She's lying! She's only saying this because she's jealous of me because she's intimidated by my beauty." She tried to convince everyone, but it was an absolute failure.

"Bitch please!" Skylar realized she cursed in the church before she said "Lord forgive me"

"I love you Seth, I would never lie to you. I wasn't the one driving the car that hit Cosmo and among other things. And so what if I did, I did it because I love you. You were mine first!"

As she tried to reach up to kiss him, he pushed her away, his face twisted up.

"I never loved you Leila. I've told you this several times and you refused to listen. You screwed it up when you had sex with someone else. Maybe I wasn't perfect and maybe I didn't give you everything that you needed with your spoiled ass, but I know someone who loves me for who I am." He looked at Cosmo who sat in the back row. "And I love her too, because she has my last name."

"Wait what?" She felt like all the wind was knocked back into her.

"He said it right." Cosmo stood up, Roman, Skylar, Dean, and everyone was dumbfounded. "He has a fiance' now and that's me."

"No! No, I will not stand for this! This is complete bullshit! I worked way too hard for this to happen and I won't let any of you fucking idiots ruin this for me!"

She glared hard at Marybeth. "Especially you. I gave you everything and I broke my back for your ungrateful ass. Consider yourself out on the street and out of a job by tomorrow. And if your lucky, your daughter won't be taken away."

"Actually, that won't even be necessary." Cosmo walked up to the brunette, the blue eyes meeting with her green ones. "Her and her daughter will have a place to stay and as for you being here in existence, I suggest you step down honey. He's all mine and I am his fiance now."

"Shut up, no you are not! I should have fucking killed you when I had the chance in that coma I put you in, you drug abusing whore!" She completely lost it as she started to attack Cosmo as they were fighting all the way up to the table as the wedding cake fell on both of them.

"You pig, eat that!" She threw cake at Leila as they continued fighting with Cosmo punching her in the face as Leila was choking her to which everyone tried to separate them, mostly Skylar and Seth as Seth was holding her back from throwing another sucker punch.

They were both covered in cake but Leila had the worst of it as it was all over her hair. But as Leila screeched, heading for Cosmo again, the cops were here already preventing that. Cosmo rubbed her throat as she stood up, not deterred as Seth grinned.

They placed the handcuffs on Leila, which made things even worse for the wicked woman.

"What's going on?! Why am I the one being arrested? I'm the innocent one. He's the one that raped me that night! Arrest him!"

"We have otherwise.." The officer told her as he played the recording for everyone to hear. Leila was screwed, simple as that.

"What the hell Leila?!" Her mother disgusted.

"Twisted bitch.." Skylar snarled. "See you later, Evilene."

"Awe man, she wasted all the good cake!" Karissa pouted.

"I know right?" Corey agreed as he picked the little girl up who laughed at Leila as she was being taken away for the charges of attempted murder.

"We also have more withstanding evidence against you but this is the cherry on top. Mr Rollins gave us the evidence and with your slight confession, just made things easier.

"Leila Thomas, you are under arrest for the assault and attempted murder of Cosmo Valencia and the false charges of rape. Anything you say can and will be used against you.." He read her rights as she continued to fight and screech out the handcuffs.

She kicked the officer in his knee so the other officer used her taser gun on her as she fell to the floor, her body jerking.

"Wow.." Cosmo stood up, wiping the cake off her blouse and wiping some off her face, as Seth licked it off her to which she laughed.

"Are you ok?" He asked, concerned.

As the officers got Leila up, she was still having her rants.

"I blame Cosmo for this! I blame Cosmo for all of this!" She went off in an outrage. "I have my rights!"

"That's embarrassing.." Karissa pointed out, sassy as usual.

Leila was a huge mess with cake all over her, her wedding dress torn and in handcuffs on her wedding day.

"Well...I look no better than her.." Cosmo stifled a giggle as she removed more cake out of her cotton candy hair.

"You look just as good as that cake." He kissed her lips, as he got frosting on himself as well.

"So wait...is it true? Are you guys getting married?" Karissa went up to them, hoping that she was right.

Cosmo held the little girl in her arms and looked at their friends and back at Seth.

"I believe its a yes. What do you say, Cosmo?" He looked at her, a little concerned as he wasn't sure if she was truly meaning what she said. It was a big step, especially for her. "Will you..."

Cosmo smiled at him as she knew this man was her life and everything in it. Why in the world would she say no to him? She'd be crazy if she didn't accept the random proposal from him, even despite the circumstances.

"It's been decided. yes, I will be your wife, Mr. Rollins."

With that said, they kissed each other, with Karissa making a "yucky face" and then ran off the Skylar and Roman.

"So are we taking this food in a doggy bag right?" Dean pointed out as the whole group laughed, leaving the church as Renee just kissed her man.

* * *

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

It was Cosmo's graduation day as she finally made it. All of her friends were there as Skylar, Dean Roman, Renee and Corey and everyone they knew of cheered her on. But most importantly, her fiance' Seth Rollins was there.

"Cosmo Valencia." The dean called her name as she walked up the steps, careful not to trip on her heels as she accepted the degree she worked hard on and shook their hands. Everyone she knew and loved clapped and cheered for her, especially Seth as he mouthed "I'm proud of you."

Soon as the graduation came to an end, everyone moved their tassels to the side.

"Congratulations, class of 2015. You've made it!" Everyone threw their caps in the air as confetti fell out from the ceiling. Cosmo was so proud of herself for all she had accomplished and it would only get better from this day forward.

Skylar went up and hugged her best friend tightly. "I swear you've made me a proud sister."

Cosmo admitted that it broke her heart that her own mother wouldn't even show up, less alone her father after the argument they had. But she knew she still had family and she was being loved each day.

They all took photos as they made their way out the building, to where Skylar, Seth and everyone had a bigger surprise for her achievement.

**...**

They had a backyard cookout at Roman and Skylar's house as Roman and Dean were firing up the grill of hamburgers and hot dogs and beer to go around with other drinks of soda and juice as well. Seth had prepared his famous homemade black bean veggie burgers, just for Cosmo.

Everyone brought food and drinks and it was warm and beautiful outside into the fresh air before the weather would change pretty soon.

Karissa was playing a game with Jimmy and Jey Usos children as Naomi and Skylar kept them company out by the swimming pool. Cosmo smiled as she was cherishing this moment.

"Here you go beautiful." Seth handed her her meal, along with grilled vegetables and a wine cooler.

Even though it was a small get together, she wouldn't want anything else of it.

"A toast to my beautiful angel!" Seth raised his beer as everyone raised their drinks.

"And of course, to the new Mrs. Rollins as well." Cosmo smiled even more as she kissed her man.

"Fiance" She thought of the way it rolled off her tongue. She truly loved this man as he kissed her lovingly.

Leila was sentenced to the max of 15 years in prison as they denied her bail. Cosmo had a feeling this probably wouldn't be the last time she would see her, but she was glad that she was out of their lives. Maybe then she could get some help as she was mentally ill.

Everyone had a few small presents for Cosmo as they cut the cake and then they prepared themselves for the meal as the kids washed their hands ready to eat.

They partied some more, drank some more and played some games, danced to the music until it was the end of the party and Seth and Cosmo went back to his place, all worn out.

Seth carried her in his arms proudly as he laid with her on the couch, kissing her as she returned the favor.

"Do you not know how lucky I am to have such a wonderful woman like you?" He stroked her cheek.

"If you mean that, then you owe me a foot rub." She wiggled her toes in front of his face.

"They stink though." He twisted up his face playfully as she threw a pillow at him.

"They do not!" She laughed at his pettiness.

He was pretending to smell them and did a stink face to which she tackled him on the floor, wrestling with each other as they laughed.

It was then Muffin and Kevin, their dogs came into play as they picked them up, petting them as Muffin licked her happily.

"What happened with Marybeth?" He asked her as he set Kevin down back on the sofa.

"I decided to give up my place to her and her daughter until they could find a more permanent place to live. " She smiled proudly. "I know I had memories there but its time for some new ones. I'll find another place."

"In case you forgot, you have one here." He went into the drawer as he pulled out a second set of keys.

"I want you to move in with me gorgeous; Full time." He grinned. "I want you around me all the time, not just in the evenings. And not only that."

He got down on one knee again and he went into his pocket as he pulled out an emerald green cut ring with white gold around it.

"But Seth..you already proposed to me." She reminded him.

"Proposing to you in bed naked was not a proper way and you deserve better than that." He chuckled looking at her sheepishly.

"And we can have the wedding anyway you want it babe. I just want you and I want to have every happy moment with you. I know you may still be scared of marriage but I promise you that I want this to last. You'll be a pain in my ass but I don't want any other woman to be a pain in my ass except you."

She laughed as she took his "DAY TO REMEMBER" cap off his head as she bent down to kiss him.

"Yes I will. Again." She giggled as he slipped the ring on her finger, the diamonds looked even more beautiful. "And I will move in with you as well, full time."

This was only the beginning to their happiness that they've been waiting for.

Now the only thing that was gonna be a bitch was the moving and getting all her things.

* * *

Seth came with her as they went to the nursing home to meet with her father. He was starting to come out the wheel chair and she wanted to express the news to him of her engagement.

After waiting at the receptionist desk, they were allowed to visit him as he was in his room watching TV as the nurse checked his blood pressure.

"Hello, dad." She went over to kiss him as Seth shook his hand.

Her father looked at her suspiciously, at both of them equally.

"What's going on? Did I miss something? Also, I'm sorry I missed your graduation."

"It's ok dad, don't worry about it." Cosmo could hardly contain her excitement any longer. "I'm engaged to Seth. We are getting married."

"What?" he was in disbelief. "There must be some kind of stupid joke."

Cosmo tried to cover up her hurt. "No dad. I'm serious. He's my fiance'"

"Are you out of your mind?" He sat up, looking at her crazy.

"Listen, Mr. Valencia, I know you are protective of Cosmo but I promise you that I will take very good care of her."

"Cosmo, you've told me yourself that you weren't in love with him."

"I know, that was back then but things have changed, dad. I love him, I want to marry him." She pleaded with him. "We want your blessing."

Mr. Valencia frowned heavily. "No. And you can believe that I'm not coming to the wedding. It will not last."

Those exact words crushed Cosmo in her heart.


	41. Making Amends

**Thank you and I love you to everyone who reviewed the chapter; Damnitambrose, UrRockerGurl89, Ajambrolleigns, Lourdes1694, ItReignsJustice-619 and many others who reviewed the past earlier chapters and to now. I thank all of you for the love and support. **

**Ok now let's see what's going on with Cosmo's dad, Cosmo herself and Seth as he rejected the blessing. How will they resolve this matter and why did he say no in the first place?**

**Let's read on.**

Cosmo couldn't believe that her father really said that to her. It was clear as though he didn't have faith in her and her decisions.

"Why would you say that? This is suppose to be good news, happy news at that. And you're saying that its not going to last?" Cosmo trembled, the anger visibly clear all over her body language.

Seth knew how hurt she was. He was indeed hurt as well but Cosmo was worse, as he saw the unshed tears in her eyes. Her father was her rock, her best friend ever since their mom abandoned them. He couldn't understand why he was against them being together and showing their love to everyone.

"It's the truth. I'm sorry Cosmo but its not a good idea. Your mother-"

"Mom has nothing to do with this!" She shouted defensively. "And I've found someone who is my life and gives me everything."

"That's how it all starts, sweetheart." He sighed, sitting up. "But planning a wedding takes time and even then, you two haven't even thought this thoroughly, especially as marriage isn't just some kind of walk in the park."

"I know that. And we both know that. But what you don't understand, is that I don't want to be with anyone else."

"I know Justin wasn't perfect but you told me he was your first. And what about Dolph Ziggler? Can't you call him up to give him another chance?"

In that moment, Cosmo grew even more angry at the fact that her father was disrespecting her fiance' as if he wasn't even there.

"I don't think its fair, that you are disrespecting my fiance in that way." Her chest rose, indicating that she was trying to keep her cool without bursting into tears. "And I don't want Dolph Ziggler. I don't want any other man because they don't understand me. Maybe back then, I wouldn't have thought about marriage or relationship, but when I'm with Seth, he's made me realize he can give me so much. He can be that one. Hell, he is that one for me."

"Honey I'm sorry but its just not-

"I don't even want to hear it." She raised her hand, to which Mr. Valencia raised his brow.

"Are you talking back to me, young lady? Remember who raised you." He said sternly, coughing as his system was starting to shut down.

"Well I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm a grown woman. The only reason why you are so against this marriage is because of what mom did to you. You couldn't even fight for her! I hate for what she's done to you but we are not the same people. Things have changed and what Seth gives me, he gives me more than anyone I have ever been with and all you want to do is treat me like I'm some kid that doesn't even know what I'm doing, let alone even trust me!"

She grabbed her jacket and her purse, about to walk out in anger. She felt so embarrassed that she wished she never even came here.

"Cosmo-"

"No." She stopped him again, as he could hear the hurt in her voice. "I would've thought you'd be happy for me. I would really love for you to see me in my wedding dress and walk me down the aisle and give me away. I want to cherish that with the only family I have left that broke his back for me when we were homeless and out on the street. I would have thought you would be so proud of me, not resent me for it."

As Seth called for her, she already left, having tears down to her cheeks. It was now only Seth and her father left in the room.

**...**

Cosmo knew exactly where to go as she got off the bus. She walked about two blocks until she came to the correctional facility. She wrote down her information as she looked around the building, knowing that she was in the scariest place there was.

Prison.

She walked with the officer as Cosmo gave her her full name and showed her information.

"You sure about this?" The officer questioned her, warning how dangerous she was.

Cosmo had a choice to either go back and face her father and be with Seth...or she had the opportunity to make peace for the sake of her family.

"I'm sure." She said boldly.

She was in the visiting area as other family members came to see the inmates.

"Leila Thomas, you have a visitor." The officer dragged her in as Cosmo had a look at Leila.

Her hair was fading and she had bags under her eyes and was in a bright orange jumpsuit as she was chained from her wrists down to her ankles. Still as mean as she was when she was first taken into the cell. Some things never change.

Leila's eyes flew up in shock as she saw Cosmo as the officers made her sit down as she watched over the two of them.

"What are you doing here, you fucking slut? You come to gloat about how you got Seth from me? How you stole him from me?"

Cosmo sighed, trying not to let her annoyance get the best of her but she should've known better that this was not going to be easy dealing with Leila, the worst woman to ever cross the face of this earth.

"Actually, I could...but I don't want to do that." She surprised her.

"Then why are you here then.."

Cosmo pulled her sweater up over her shoulders, feeling the breeze.

"First things first, I believe we have a few things to discuss before we come to that final conclusion..."

**...**

Seth knew Cosmo was very upset as he tried to call her cellphone but it went straight to voicemail. He looked at her father, who showed no emotion on his face, but in his eyes, he knew he made the wrong move.

"Mr. Valencia-"

"No, don't make excuses for me." He sighed heavily, knowing he did the one thing he swore to himself that he wouldn't do, and that was hurt his own daughter. It wasn't her fault that his life turned out to be hell in his marriage. He just didn't want the same thing to happen to her.

"Ever since her mother...I've truly given up on love to be honest. I've even told her that it doesn't exist. What's even more messed up is that I told her to use them before they use you up, so she would protect herself. I know I'm the worst father ever and a pretty shitty husband at that. God knows what my ex wife is doing and maybe if she hadn't done what she had done, I would have had the heart to forgive her. But how can you forgive someone whose tried to kill you and your child, the child you created and chose drugs over?"

Seth actually understood what he meant and where he was coming from. He went about it the wrong way but he knew as a father, he wanted nothing but the best for his only daughter, who he felt was losing her.

Her mother caused nothing but pain in their lives and they were still repressing over it. Seth remembered when Cosmo broke down in tears about it that day when he caught her with drugs and would hold her tight until she let all of her emotions out, not wanting her to feel like she was alone.

Even though he had a wonderful mother himself and couldn't relate to it, he still knew what it felt like to not even knowing who your parents were. Seth only had his stepfather as he told Cosmo about how his father walked out on him and his whole family.

Seth knew he would one day experience that when it was time for him and Cosmo to have a child. He could see Mr. Valencia was in so much heartache after losing the love of his life.

He sat down on the bed next to her father, who looked paler and much weaker. He may have been 75 but he looked to be at least 55.

"I've known Mrs. Valencia since middle school. She was my first love and my first kiss. If you were to go back in time, you could see she was the most beautiful woman ever. All the guys wanted to be with her and I felt like I won the lottery when we came together. She was unique, bright, and she knew all the right things to say to make a man beg for her attention and give her the world if you could. He went on. "Now that's all gone...she destroyed that. I know I'm partly to blame too if I hadn't had any disabilities, maybe she would have stayed around."

The lines around Mr. Valencia's face grew as he was in his heavy depression. Seth deeply understood his pain and why he was against the marriage

"I know you are worried about her. And you even believe she can do better and to be honest, I agree. She could do a whole lot better than me." He sighed, thinking of the past. However, his eyes showed determination as he continued.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you and I'm sorry that you and Cosmo had to go through that. I've had my share of mistakes and I can admit I've hurt Cosmo before and have been a real asshole to her, but I love that woman more than anything and I'm willing to go through hell for her. She never gave up on me about anything. She is amazing and she's strong, determined and is a blessing. She's perfect for me."

"Mr. Rollins.."

"Just let me finish, sir." He spoke. "She would love to have you there for our wedding. I could never take your daughter away from you, as I know how much she loves you. However, despite what you say or think, I love Cosmo and I want her in my life. We are still going to get married and if you decide not to show up, you are the one that's making a big mistake and I don't take it lightly when someone hurts my fiance', even if it is one of her only family."

And with that, Seth got up as he left, leaving Mr. Valencia with his pondering words as he went to find Cosmo and check on her.

* * *

"I just don't understand sometimes.." She sighed as she started unpacking her things. It was a pain in the ass with moving all of her things as well as Muffins into his apartment. Soon, Seth would get her name on the lease and it would soon be their apartment.

Cosmo loved Seth's apartment as it was spacious enough but not too big like Skylar and Roman's condo. There was even a pool and a gym nearby as well as a diner cafe.

It took them over an hour as they got all of Cosmo's things and he helped her with her clothes to make room in the closet with his. After they finished unpacking, they cuddled up on the couch, watching "Sleepaway Camp." as they were sharing a bowl of chocolate covered popcorn and pretzels with chipotle that they ordered.

"You know your father means well. I know he just doesn't want to lose you."

"I just want him to be there.." She sighed. "But I don't want his feelings to change about you marrying me."

"Woman, I've been waiting too damn long for your ass to come around and to love me and I've finally told you how I felt, even stealing you from Dolph Ziggler. Do you really think how your dad feels is going to stop me from marrying you?" He looked at her as if she was nuts.

Cosmo giggled as he made a dorky funny face to prove his point.

"Besides, who else is gonna love my corny ass?"

"You're not corny..although I still remember when you and I were having that Harry Potter battle with that battle of wizards."

"You did a spell called, "Kick Seth in the legs and run, which was not funny." He pouted adorably. "You cheated."

"I did not!" She feigned shock. "I just flashed my boobs THEN I kicked you in your legs and ran."

They both laughed again as Cosmo went back to resting on Seth's chest as he stroked her hair lovingly, as she twirled the engagement ring on her finger. They had set a date as they had decided to get married within the next month. Cosmo had decided on a Bohemian wedding. Seth knew it was part of her hippie personality and he loved that side of her, even starting to grow accustomed to it.

Of course everyone loved the idea. However, Skylar of course whined about it and said "I already have one hippie, I don't need two more!" But she loved the idea although she wouldn't admit it.

Skylar was indeed her maid of honor as Renee and AJ Lee would be her bridesmaids. She tried to call Skylar's sister Kenzi to see if she would still be attending as she said she would, but it would be a little later.

There was indeed much planning to do but Seth decided to handle half of it, just so she wouldn't go into bridezilla mode. He knew it would happen sooner or later but he wanted to ease some of the stress off of her.

Cosmo was unusually quiet this afternoon as she chewed on her thumb, a sign indicating that something was wrong.

"What's wrong, my little Tinkerbell?" He paused the movie as he tilted her chin up, pecking her lips softly. She was a little nervous to meet his eyes but she knew she had to tell him. Sooner or later he would find out and she didn't want to start their relationship off with secrets.

"When you went to work the other day...I got a call offer for a business to work in an art gallery. This man was impressed with my paintings and said he would even help me with a start up business of my own and that it would boost my career as an artist.

Seth cracked a smile at her. He knew this was her dream as he hugged her. "Baby, that's great! I know how much you've wanted to do more with your art. You should be proud of yourself. Why are you so down though?"

"Well..that's not the bad news. The thing is.." She sat up, going into an Indian Style Pose. "I went to go see Leila in prison..while you were still in the nursing home with my father that day..."

Seth's eyes bulged open. "What? Why would you go see her? You realize what that bitch did? Are you crazy-"

"Just listen and here me out." Cosmo tried to explain.

Seth was pissed but he would hear her out. He just couldn't understand why she would go see that destructive bitch after all she's put them through, tearing them apart.

"I went to go make peace." She told him. "I wanted to know why she was doing what she was doing, why was she being so heartless and cold."

"Ok.." Seth listened intently.

"Of course she couldn't attack me because she was handcuffed but she kept saying over and over "you took what was mine." She sipped her tea, chewing her lip as she tried to find the right words. God knows this wasn't a field trip to Disneyland for Cosmo but something in her heart told her to go see Leila.

"I guess you can say that..I understand in a way, why she did what she did. Why she even went as far as trying to kill me. Do I excuse her behavior? Hell no. Am I glad she's in jail and I want her to stay there? You bet your ass I do. But what I can see is that she was losing that touch with reality of losing you and she went on the breaking point. When you lose someone, you'll do anything to get them back. All I told her was that, I forgive her and that I'm sorry she hates me so much to where she wanted me dead. She showed no remorse but I can say that I did it for us, and for us to have peace in our lives and to move on."

Seth sighed heavily, rubbing his face trying not to show frustration about it but at the same time, he knew Cosmo meant well.

"I guess you're pretty pissed. I understand.." She fidgeted with her hair, as Seth always made her nervous when he was upset. "I'll just take Kevin and Muffin out for a-"

"No sweetheart, come here." She looked at him shyly.

"Please, sweetheart. Come to me."

She went over to him as he pulled her into his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers into his soft damp hair.

"I understand why you did it. I'm not mad at you sweetheart. I have no reason to be. I just didn't like you went to go see her because of how she's tried to hurt you. I still won't forget that you almost died in that hospital and how I almost lost you because I wasn't man enough to tell you that I wasn't being blackmailed."

"Seth..."

"Just hear me out, sweetheart." He touched her hand, kissing her fingers. "I love you so much. I just feel so protective of you, you know? I know you can handle yourself and you've always been a peaceful person deep down and yet you're a fucking bad ass. It's why you make me so happy and still do."

Cosmo blushed as she hid her face into his neck, smiling. "I just wanted to be honest with you."

"And I love you even more for that." He looked into her crystal blue orbs that were so beautiful and sexy. He still asked himself why did he wait so long to be with her.

"Honestly, I was in love with you, even when I was already in a relationship with Leila. You know that night when I caught you masturbating?"

She nodded slowly, looking at him strangely.

"I wanted to take you out on that pool side, if you know what I mean." He slowly licked the side of her neck as he ran his hand up her leg and up to her shorts, making her shake.

"Seth..." She whimpered softly, starting to get into her submissive nature. She loved to be in control but when Seth was in control, she loved how he would push her button to pleasure her until she couldn't take anymore.

"Get everything off. Now." He ordered her, his dominant side taking over.

**...**

It didn't take long as Cosmo had her shirt off, her legs were spread as Seth was on his knees, eating out her pussy, massaging her clit with his tongue as she panted heavily. She couldn't grab onto him as he placed her in handcuffs, as he loved the sound of her moans as he smiled, knowing that he was doing his job right. When it came to him and Cosmo, every orgasm she had was real because of him and it was always intense.

"S-S-Seth..." She twisted her body around, losing control but Seth kept her body still as he lapped up her sweet juices, loving how she smelt and how she was so responsive.

"I love this sweet pussy, Tinkerbell. You are so sensitive, you know." He chuckled lowly in his throat as he pulled out a Wand Massager as he turned it on, rubbing it against her clit as she squirmed with delight, slightly growling at him.

"You are such a bastard..." She moaned, trying to get out the handcuffs but Seth only responded by sucking on her clit.

"But you love it though." He smirked as he would increase the speed on the Wand, making her legs jerk as he held them down, forcing them open as she had to take in everything he was giving her. "Tell me baby, do you want more?"

Watching her face twist up in pleasure, as she was trembling, goosebumps forming on her skin was every moment that Seth loved to watch as he gave her that new height of pleasure, wanting her to feel that she couldn't handle anymore.

Her juices were leaking all over his sofa as he continued to massage her swollen sensitive clit with the wand, making her cry out loudly as she was begging, on the verge of sobbing.

"Please Seth.." She cried.

"Please what, beautiful.." He turned the wand up higher, the vibrations killing her. "Scream baby...scream."

"Please I can't..." Cosmo found herself becoming weak. Never in all her years of being the sex goddess was she the one to tap out. It was always her who had the men begging for more, who would make them tap out.

She knew then she met her match with this man.

"Sure you can, gorgeous." He pulled off his shirt as Cosmo bit her lip, loving the thin layer of hair on his chest down to his abs. "I'm only just getting started..."

He had her ass hanging off the sofa as he started slurping her pussy, her eyes popping open as she had a guttural scream as he assaulted her clit, her juices wet as it got into his trimmed beard. She was on that edge of excitement and she finally found herself squirting all over his mouth as he licked his lips, her small drops of juices on his chest as he licked her clean.

"Mmmmm..." He moaned, indeed satisfied with her cum as she still squirted.

As sensitive as she was, he was also a greedy and selfish bastard as he guided her entrance inside of her, making her whimper loudly as he pushed her legs back.

"Be my good girl and take this cock. Its yours, do you understand?"

Cosmo nodded, unable to perform a complete sentence as she opened herself up to more of him.

She didn't even have time to prepare herself as he slammed right into her, his thickness filling her up as she had tears coming down her eyes. It was amazing and felt so damn good to her.

He cradled her in his arms as he softly kissed her neck, running his fingers through her hair as he was moving in and out of her at a steady pace which wasn't too slow but wasn't too fast either.

He removed the handcuffs as she was free enough to where they wrapped their arms around each other, with Seth caressing her back, her moans were sweet music to his ears as she dug her nails into his shoulder blades, as they kissed each other. Seth was on top of her as he looked in her eyes and she mocked his actions.

It was that look of love, passion and the connection they had buried down for so long, finally coming out as they expressed it from their lovemaking , Seth continuing to steadily pound into her body as she took it.

He bounced her up and down slowly as her moans were higher and higher, as she threw her head back with Seth's breathing was heavy and unsteady as he was on the verge of cumming himself.

The strands of her hair were sticking to her forehead with sweat as she finally collapsed, her orgasm come in pieces as she came hard, screaming out Seth's name as he continued to ride her, helping her continue with her orgasm.

He brushed her hair out of her eyes as she was shaking, trying to overcome that hard hitting bliss, tears down her eyes as she felt as though she couldn't breathe.

Seth kissed her forehead as she fell on his chest as he pulled the blanket over them, both of them falling into a nap as they were enjoying the afterglow of their love making.


	42. A Time For A Heartfelt Lesson

_**Thank you and I love you to everyone who reviewed the chapter as usual. I appreciate much love**_

_**As of next week, the story will be updated on Tuesdays and Thursdays. On my profile, I'll make the days of which story will be updated on each day so y'all know what to expect.**_

_**I may even throw y'all a curve and surprise y'all. ;-)**_

_**Enjoy the next chapter, my wonderful roses**_

_**...**_

Two weeks later, Cosmo was already going into the stages of bridezilla as she was on the phone consistently with the orders for the wedding. She was getting flowers and invitations done where as Skylar made sure that everything was set for her small bachelorette party. Cosmo made it very clear to them that she wanted no male strippers and nothing too crazy. They wanted to have a great girls night out and then soon, Cosmo would be set to marry the wonderful man of her dreams.

"Damn it, how hard is it to get strawberry champagne?" She yelled at the man on the phone. At the same time, Seth was going to do the cake and the seating arrangements as he knew that Cosmo was stressed out to get everything together. He could never understand why women were so stressed with weddings but he knew his fiance and he knew if nothing was going right, all hell would break loose on everybody, especially for him.

So in order to have that "happy wife, happy life" feeling, he would help out in anyway.

In the midst of everything, he let his whole family know of the situation of Leila. She was on the news anyway but he wanted his parents to hear it from him before there was any confusion involved. However, when they found out he was engaged to Cosmo, they made it their mission to come down so they could meet the bride to be.

He was also working on another surprise as well. One that would make Cosmo's heart soar as he planned their honeymoon. It would be a honeymoon she would never forget as he remembered how much she's always wanted to take a trip to Thailand, but never got to experience as she was so poor at the time.

_"I have always wanted to be at that place..." She explained to Seth as they went to the park with their dogs one day. "It was a class field trip in middle school but I didn't have the money for it..well my dad didn't, since my mom robbed us. All we had was enough to certain bills and rent to keep what little roof we had over our heads as we had stayed with my grandmother for the time being._

_She explained to Seth why she liked Thailand so much. He would tease her at how the name sounded funny but she was passionate about that place. She smiled sadly though at how she believed she was never going to go._

Things were different and he couldn't wait to surprise her as he already purchased two first class tickets for them.

With the "Hounds of Power" fitness center being a complete success for all three men as they were now getting publicity for how the business was thriving, Seth was even working on opening up a second one in the making, except one would be for Crossfit and it would also have training for young athlete teenagers who wanted to get into their dream sports such as football, basketball or wrestling. With help from Dean and Roman, he would make that all possible as he wanted to have a stable future for him and his fiance'.

He just hoped his surprise after they were married would help Cosmo relieve some stress with the wedding planning.

**...**

The girls were at David's Bridal. It was Skylar, Karissa, Cosmo, AJ Lee, Renee Young, and Naomi as they tried on their dresses. Cosmo downing more champagne at how she felt as though none of the dresses were "perfect". It was her own insecurities and emotions talking but with everything going on, and even sad at the fact that her father wouldn't show up, she couldn't focus clearly.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Skylar went up to Cosmo as she stepped down from the stool as they went into a booth.

"Something is wrong, I can tell." She rubbed the arm of her best friend, her sister.

Cosmo wasn't the greatest at hiding her emotions. She hated that her and Seth could see right through her so easily.

"It's my dad.." She sighs. "He disapproves of me and Seth getting married and even suggested I should go with Dolph. If he knew what that jackass was like now he would have never said that.

Skylar nodded, knowing exactly how she felt. As soon as Cosmo told her what Dolph said about her, Skylar wanted to key his car and cut off his dick, but she was talked out of it. At least for the moment.

Cosmo sat down on the bench, feeling as though she was starting to get second thoughts on marrying Seth, even though she didn't want to. Was it her fears taking over her mind again?

"Listen to me.." She put her arm around her shoulder. "I know you love your dad and you want to make him happy, but you can't worry about everyone's' happiness. Only you can decide what you want. It doesn't matter how he feels or how I feel or what anyone else feels for that matter. You need to do what's best for you, and if marrying Seth makes you happy, then you strut your cute ass down that aisle and you marry that man."

"But I'm afraid.." She confessed. "Marriage is not an easy thing. I've never experienced it before.."

"I'm still learning about it myself!" Skylar said excitedly.

"Me too." Naomi popped up, slightly ease-dropping but she knew it was with good intentions. "Trust me; Me and Jimmy go at it sometimes with his jealousy and it can be a strain."

"Roman often controls me sometimes and we have our fights about that, and stress comes in so that fight goes within that." Skylar added.

Cosmo started to worry. Would it be that way with her and Seth if they were to get married? What if things change and they were not ready for the change that was about to happen? How could they handle it? Even with Leila out the picture, they would face even more obstacles to come.

"How do you guys handle it?" She looked at both of them, asking for advice for the first time in years, knowing that things were going to get very serious between them.

Skylar and Naomi sat next to her, knowing that she needed guidance more than ever.

"You trust in your partner and you have to really think about why you got married in the first place. Many people do it for the wrong reasons. But we know our reasons as to why we got married. So what are your reasons?" Naomi asked.

"Because I really love him." She admitted, looking at the both of them. "He makes me feel as though I can overcome anything. He's there for me throughout everything. Whenever I'm close to him, I can't stop my heart from beating so fast."

"And you always remember that. Also, you and Seth _**will** _get into fights into marriage and may often feel as though you are at the end of your rope. That's inevitable. But you never give up. People give up so easily in marriage but you have to fight no matter what. Marriage is more than just dating. That's your lifeline and what you feel. And when you have children one day, you know for a fact he's the one for you. You don't want anyone else but him. You have to know what's in your heart."

"Despite the fact that me and Drew never worked out for several reasons and even though I cheated on him, which was wrong." Skylar continued. "I knew that Roman and I were meant to be together and the minute we stopped playing around and stopped acting so childish, we wanted to make that happen, despite all the circumstances. And even if me and Drew did work out, he wasn't the one for me to marry. My heart was telling me that and what I'm just saying is that don't let your dad discourage you from making your own choices. It's your own life, Ms. Glam Bam. So take charge of it, damn it."

Cosmo smiled as she hugged Skylar tightly, thankful that she was there for her in the time of need as was Naomi.

"Now let's get back out there and let's get the star ready!" She pulled her friend up.

"Are we going for ice cream, mommy?" She heard Karissa calling out for her. "This store has no ice cream! This is not a world I want to live in!"

All of them laughed as they headed back out the booth.

"Your daughter is so melodramatic, just like her mommy." Cosmo teased.

"Oh shut up." Skylar stuck her tongue out as it was time for them to try on the bridesmaid dresses.

**...**

Kenzi made it over to her aunts' house in Tampa, Florida, where she knew her sister Skylar and Roman and all their friends would be. But most importantly, where Dean Ambrose would be located.

Mackenzie was fast asleep after throwing a tantrum and her aunt helped her to take a nap. Kenzi took a hot shower as she relaxed herself, knowing that Cosmo's wedding would be in a few weeks up into next month. She went outside to go smoke another cigarette as her aunt shook her head.

"Honey, those cancer sticks are going to do some serious damage on you." She warned her.

Kenzi didn't give a damn and just kept right on puffing. "There's stuff inside of me I need to kill anyway.."

She was seriously in a lot of pain, but that quickly turned into rage when she thought of that smug faced bastard, Dean Ambrose. She would be very happy to see Skylar as its been so long since the sisters have seen each other, and she only met Cosmo one time but she knew she was cool right off the bat.

"Why are you so angry right now?" Her aunt was confused by her niece's actions and change of attitude, never understanding her.

"Trust me. I have a right to be angry." She crushed the cigarette under her shoe as she went back inside, hoping that she could find something to eat or some TV to watch to calm herself.

It was easier said than done as there was a hole in her heart to which she was betrayed; double crossed. She felt the worst pain more than she had ever experience in her life, growing up.

It would only be a matter of time before Dean Ambrose would learn the hard way not to mess with Kenzi, as many others had learned the hard way themselves.

* * *

**FEW WEEKS LATER**

Tomorrow was the day and it was set for Cosmo and Seth as they would be getting married at the Azalea Meadow Brook Garden. It was hell for both of them as it was a lot of switch-ups, errors and just about almost everything seemed to be going wrong as they were planning and planning.

But through and through, they had successfully did it and now the countdown would start for them as they were set for tomorrow.

Cosmo was indeed excited and thrilled as they all had drinks over at Nikki's house as she was living with John Cena. Ohn It was from margaritas to shot glasses as they were all crazy with the alcohol.

They all bought Cosmo's gifts of lingerie and sex toys, to which she knew that she would definitely use on that man of hers.

Cosmo limited herself to only three drinks at least because she didn't want the alcohol to consume and control her. Skylar also kept an eye on her too but she also drank.

The guys were having a guys night out themselves but with a simple barbecue and watching the sports channel and drinking beer.

All the women were indeed drunk out of their minds as Nikki and Brie were dancing on the kitchen island as the music played while Cosmo and Skylar were making new drinks as well. Naomi and Cameron were playing some games as well.

Pretty soon, after the three hours was over and done they all headed up to bed, where as Skylar called Roman as she missed him so much. The girls night was a lot of fun and from the sound of the guys in the background, she knew their night wasn't over yet.

"Hello babygirl.." She moaned to herself hearing that voice of his. Man, he didn't realize what that voice did to her and others.

"Hey there handsome." She smiled as she changed for bed, feeling a bit of the hangover coming in.

"Are you drunk?" He heard the slurs in her voice.

"I just feel soo good." She giggled rolling on the king size bed in her guest room.

"Oh really?" He chuckled. "Are you in your room alone, baby?"

"Of course I am, you dumb dumb." She smiled, hiccuping from her blueberry daiquiri that she was still sipping on.

"Strip for me baby. Do it on the video. I'm alone in my room as well." Roman growled with lust. "I want to see that perfect body of yours

She giggled as she set up the Skype video on her phone as Roman saw her through the webcam. He was shirtless and had on his sweats, his hair pulled back. She started to peel off her red crop top, revealing a sexy black bra. She suddenly did a slow sexy twirl, letting her red hair fall past her shoulders. She pulled down her black skirt as she started seductively shaking her ass, sporting that black thong and her lower back tattoo of roses.

"Damn baby.." Roman licked his lips, just wanting her. Him and Skylar had gotten a quickie in before they had to part ways.

"If you like that, wait until you see this.." She giggled as she began to take off her bra slowly as it was close to revealing her nipples until she stuck her tongue out, shutting off the camera. She got Roman on the phone though as she laughed evilly.

"Wh-What was that about?" He was confused, annoyed and slightly whined.

"Oh I wanted to tease you. I know you requested me to do it baby but I decided to break the rules a little, just to make sure you will be missing me."

"Until tomorrow, gorgeous. But you're going to pay for that. My dick got hard as hell. What am I suppose to do about that?"

"Well just think about what I've given you a sample of, my Samoan king." She hung up the phone before he could continue, laughing to herself for teasing this man. She was going to pay for it big time but for now, she was having her fun and didn't want to worry about nothing except being with her family tomorrow.


	43. Dreams Do Come True

_**Thank you and I love you to everyone who reviewed the chapter as usual. I appreciate much love**_

**_Alright loves..today is the day for these two. Hope you all like this next chapter and the love that is happening right now._**

**...**

Skylar, Cosmo and all the girls were getting their hair done at the salon as well as their nails. If anything, they were getting themselves prepped as the wedding was set for the mid afternoon. Karissa had her hair done in bouncy curls as Skylar and the other bridesmaids had their dresses in the colors of light pink, strapless. It was silk and had a silhouette look to it, making them all look elegant.

Cosmo had her hair done in a braided crown with curls hanging. With part of their attire, Cosmo as well as the other bridesmaids would wear a flower crown.

They were also getting their hair and nails done and then Cosmo was strongly suggested to get a bikini wax, to which she felt a little weird about but since she wanted to keep the lawn smooth, then she had to do it.

"I wonder if Seth misses me.." Cosmo wondered, smiling as she thought about that beautiful smile and wonderful man of hers, that she knew she was set to marry in a couple hours.

"I'm pretty sure he does.." Skylar winked at her as the hairdresser was putting the heat into her curls. "Are you ready.."

"I gotta say...I'd never thought it would even happen.."

As happy as she was, she wished that her father could attend the wedding. He didn't call Cosmo for three weeks ever since their argument and to say that she was heartbroken was an understatement.

She would promise herself not to let this damper her mood. This was about her and Seth this afternoon and that's just how it was intended to be.

If only her heart would stop messing with her head so damn much, she could remain confident.

...

Seth and the other guys had their suits on, dressed as they were set to get ready to leave to head to the garden. Seth was dressed in a light gray suit, his hair was pulled back into a low ponytail as the man had to make sure the rest of the guys were tailored and suited perfectly due to measurement so their attire wouldn't look as though it was a size too big.

Seth was nervous, that he could say. However, he knew he was more than ready to be with the love of his life.

If only he wasn't so worried about her and how much stress she's been dealing with lately.

"Whats going on with you, man?" Dean looked at him funny. Seth shook his head.

"It's nothing, Ambrose. Guess I'm worried bout Cosmo."

"How come?" Reigns asked.

As Seth went into detail of how Cosmo's father didn't believe in love, and thought that she was making a big mistake and wouldn't show up, the guys had no idea what to say. they couldn't understand why her own father didn't want to show up for his daughters wedding.

"Believe me, I know its hard right now." Roman sighed, talking to his little brother. "But you know something? You and Cosmo focus on each other and not with everyone else. You two deserve this moment and if he doesn't want to show up, then its his loss and he's the one missing out.

As Seth thought about it, Roman was right. He wouldn't waste his time or energy thinking of how Cosmo's father was acting. This was suppose to be the happiest moment of their lives and that's how things were going to go today.

"Y'all better have a smoking booth somewhere.." Dean commented as he changed back into his regular clothes as the tailors helped with their suits.

"It's outside in the gardens, Dean." Seth shook his head, rolling his eyes at his brothers blunt demeanor.

"Well...I hope y'all ordered beer. I'm already having to go into this stuffy suit anyway.." Dean grunted, annoyed. But it was for his family so they all had to put up with it.

...

It was the mid afternoon and all the guests have arrived. The scenery was beautiful. The trees that were overhead of the wedding arch was decorated in lights as it was in light colors of white and light green colors. The wedding arch was a floral design and the walkway was covered with peach colored petals with white mixed in.

Everything was in lights as the sun was setting and everyone was seated. It was Rollins family and a few small friends of Cosmo but she had mostly all the people she knew and even their coworkers came to the wedding.

Cosmo was standing in the living room of her grandmothers house as Skylar helped her with her makeup, making sure it was put on lightly. Cosmo's wedding dress was a silk floral design as the straps were over the shoulder. Her nails were a light green color and she had on lace gloves , her veil hanging perfectly as her make up glowed.

"You look so pretty, Auntie Cosmo!" Karissa smiled happily as she herself, twirled in her flower girl dress that was decked in white with a pink ribbon and it was puffy. She had on a flower crown as well.

"You really do sweetheart.." Skylar agreed as she finished up Cosmo's make up and then she made sure her light pink dress was on point, her hair was styled in a curly ponytail.

Naomi smiled as they all helped with each others make up and dress.

"Um hey can you give me and Sky a second to talk?" She asked all of them, knowing it was pretty urgent.

"No problem. We got you." Naomi smiled as she carried Karissa as they headed downstairs, going with the audience as it was almost time.

Cosmo was tempted to chew on her fingernails as her nerves were all shook up.

"If I said it before, I'll say it again." She looked at her best friend and her maid of honor. "I'm so nervous. I can't believe its actually happening. Is it normal to feel like this? Should I get a sip of alcohol to calm down?"

Skylar laughed. "No, that's a good thing. It's good to have butterflies in your stomach. Its a normal feeling. Trust me, when I was marrying Roman, I had questioned whether or not if we would last or if he truly wanted to be with me. We've been together for years now as believe me when I say that its ok. You and Seth are making a statement to everyone and that's the simple fact that you two are serious about each other."

They both stood up as Cosmo grabbed her bouquet as Skylar grabbed her small bouquet as well, ready for the ceremony to begin.

"Trust me when I say that you look wonderful. I'm so proud of you, honey." She smiled as they went down the steps, following the lantern lights display that was decorated to go outside.

Everything looked so beautiful, just as Cosmo wanted. Her best friend, the love of her life and the man who she wanted more than anything else. He was her savior. What more could she ask for from him?

"Very stunning..." She heard a voice that was so familiar.

She turned around and her eyes widened.

"Daddy..."

He was on a cane to help him walk but he was dressed handsomely, his salt and pepper hair pulled back in a low ponytail as she smiled at his daughter. Cosmo trembled as she hugged her father.

"You look so beautiful...I can't believe it.." He whispered to her.

"I can't believe you are here." She smiled, her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry for how I've hurt you.." He looked back into his sweet daughters eyes. "I know me and your mother didn't last, but nothing would make me more happy then for you to have your moment. If you believe this is true love, then don't let me stop you."

She kissed her father on the cheek as she slightly fixed her dress, squeezing her bouquet.

The soft music played from the violins as they knew it was time for the ceremony

* * *

Roman, Dean and Corey Graves stood next to Seth as he was a nervous wreck inside, anticipating on Cosmo. Skylar was waiting along with the rest of the brides as everyone was waiting for the beautiful bride to come.

It was then the soft violins changed their tune of the march as everyone stood up, the commotion quieting down.

Seth, as well as everyone was shocked to see Cosmo walk down the aisle, with her father, Mr. Valencia.

Seth and Cosmo's eyes matched with intensity as Seth forced himself not to cry. He couldn't believe his dream was coming true. All the years wasted with Leila, was now being repaid with the woman that he should have been with a long time ago.

Cosmo was beautiful from head to toe. A goddess in the making as she smiled, walking towards him as everyone watched this moment between the two lovers.

"Will you be giving her away?" The Reverend asked her father.

"Of course I will.." He smiled proudly. "She's my little girl, always."

It was then he stood eye to eye with Seth Rollins. Not too long ago as he shook his hand out of respect. He went to go take his seat as Cosmo couldn't help but have her heart swell up with joy and happiness.

Seth slowly pulled the veil over her head , seeing the love in her crystal blue eyes. She had her normal hair color of brown, except there was a streak of green on the side but it was mostly brown for this occasion.

Everyone sat back down as the ceremony began and Reverend Daniel spoke. Everyone couldn't help but feel the love at this moment. Even Skylar smiled at Roman as he blew her a kiss as well as Dean did the same for Renee Young.

Muffin and Kevin, their dogs were dressed as well for the ceremony, with Kevin in his dog tuxedo as well as Muffin in her light blue dress, both of them panting and looking at their owners.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here tonight to join this man and this woman in (holy) matrimony." He spoke. "Also known as Cosmo Valencia and Seth Rollins.

The pastor spoke on about love and into the eyes of God as they would be together for eternity and in heaven and blessings. Seth and Cosmo smiled proudly, being united and with their friends and family, especially for Cosmo, a tear spilling.

"I believe you two have your vows written for each other.." He smiled at the both of them.

"Yes, we do." Seth smiled as he pulled his out as well as Cosmo did as well.

Cosmo decided to go first, not even nervous as she was more than willing to express herself.

"Seth." She began. "When I look at you, all I see is joy and peace. You make me laugh when I'm sad. You make me strong, you turn my whole world upside down. You push me to be fearless as you taught me to take chances. You have been my moon, my sun, my star, my light when its dark. I never worry about the worst when you are around, because you are the best and much more is yet to come. Even though we will face many trials and errors thats sure to come, I know with you, anything is possible. Loving you was the best decision I have ever made. I don't regret anything as you are my gift. You are my reason that I want to grow and to love. Without you, I don't see a future for all I see is hell. If I was to go through the pain, just to experience the joy with you, I would do it all over again. I am more than honored to have your last name, and I can't imagine anyone else I want to share my life with.."

Cosmo sniffled as she took a deep breath, her tears falling. It was now Seth's turn to speak from his vows.

"Cosmo; Words can't even describe how much you mean the world to me. I wish I could say more but all I want to do is show you. Here with my family and friends means something and with you here, it feels as though I've won the freaking lottery."

Everyone chuckled as well as the reverend as Seth had that little kid cheesy moment.

"You are, pretty much all that I have wanted in a woman. Someone who is strong, beautiful, sexy. I remember when you didn't even notice me, but I noticed you when you were at home, working on your garden. You looked so beautiful and like a queen. My gypsy queen at that. I wish I could give you the moon right now. I wish I could give you the earth and back and all the stars and the sun thats setting into this evening. But all I can give to you is my soul, and you have full claim to it with no regrets. You've made me into a better man and even though I know I'm going to do pretty dumb things, I know no other woman that will accept me and love me the way you will. I know that being in love with you, is what makes me want to do better. To go beyond and back. To create a life and love you deserve. I'm here to tell you that I'll be your Shield. I'll be your rock. I'll be your dream come true, Cosmo Valencia. I love you so damn much."

It was then Reverend Daniel spoke of his piece.

"Seth Rollins, do you take this woman to be your wife, to live together in holy matrimony, to love her, to honor her, to comfort her, and to keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do.." He smiled at Cosmo.

"Cosmo Valencia, do you take this man to be your husband, to live together in holy matrimony, to love him, to honor him, to comfort him, and to keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

"Always..." She smiled, more tears coming down her soft cheeks.

"Repeat after me, the both of you." He spoke.

He looked at Seth. "I, Seth Rollins, take you Cosmo Valencia, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

As Seth repeated what he said, it was now Cosmo's turn as she spoke the same to Seth Rollins.

It was now time for the exchange of the rings as Corey decided to present them. Cosmo took the ring, holding Seth's hands as Reverend Daniel spoke his peace of what the ring symbolized.

Seth Rollins held up his ring as he slid it on Cosmo's finger. "I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love, in the eyes of God."

Cosmo held her ring up to Seth as she smiled. ""I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love, in the eyes of God"

"It signifies to us the mystery of the union between Christ and his Church, and Holy Scripture commends it to be honored among all people. The union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity and, when it is God's will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the Lord. Therefore marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, bit reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God. Into this holy union BRIDE and GROOM now come to be joined."

"By the power vested in me and in the witness eyes of our Lord, Jesus Christ and among the friends and family. As well as the father, the son, and the Holy Ghost. I now pronounce you husband and wife."

"You may now kiss your wife, Mr. Rollins."

"Bout time!" He grabbed her as they both kissed, everyone laughing as they clapped for the couple. They were now married as Seth picked her up in his arms.

"I love you Mrs. Rollins." He smiled.

"I love you more, Mr. Rollins." She grabbed him in a passionate kiss again as everyone cheered as the couple was united in love. Their world coming together and as the way it should be.

* * *

It was going into the evening as the lights decorated around the tree were shining brightly, the lanterns in the pool were glowing. Everyone took pictures, especially the newlyweds and tonight was filled with love and laughter. Cosmo danced with her father as Seth and Cosmo had their dance as well.

Everyone had gathered at the reception as everyone was served strawberry champagne as the kids were served apple and grape juice. Seth had ordered them a strawberry butter cream spice cake. They cut into it as they fed each other, as everyone congratulated them. Karissa and the kids of course, kept snatching for more cake and the cupcakes under the table, being greedy as they were as Skylar had to forbid her form going over the limit with her sweet tooth intake.

"I can't believe this is happening.." Cosmo smiled, feeling like she was on top of the world as she danced with her husband, Seth spinning her around to the music as he dipped her with his famous dance move.

"What are you thinking about, gorgeous.." He smiled.

"About the fact that we are now married. How we both gave up on love.."

"Now look at us.." He grinned. "Also...I have something for you, gorgeous.."

He helped to sit her down as he gave her a small red box. She wasted no time opening it as her jaw dropped.

It was two first class plane tickets to Thailand.

"Welcome to our honeymoon, sweetheart." He grinned as she squealed, jumping in his arms as they kissed again.

"Its like everything is falling into place...my dream is coming true."

"My dream started with you..." He chuckled. "I choose you, Cosmo."

"I choose you as well. My beating heart forever." She pecked his lips.

As part of the reception, everyone gathered around as everyone had glowing lanterns in their hands. Soon as it went into the evening, they let the lanterns go into the sky as it lit the whole night up. Cosmo and Seth went right back to dancing, the lights around them, twinkling in their beauty.

All was calm around them as they were in their world. Cosmo's head on Seth's shoulder as he held her. His hand was on the small of her back as they slow danced, the music playing as they did step by step. It was peace. Nothing but love and peace for this couple.

It was all a dream come true.

* * *

Seth and Cosmo were now on a plane to Thailand as they buckled their seat belts. They had everything packed and ready to go, to take off in their honeymoon and not worry about anyone or anything.

"Ready to go beautiful.." He held her hand, kissing it as her wedding band glimmered in the light.

"You can bet it, sweetness." She smiled proudly as their plane went up off the ground. In no time, they would begin their honeymoon and the time of their lives as newlyweds.


	44. Paradise Awaits For Us

**Thank you to everyone for the love and support of this story. We are almost close to the ending for Sosmo (Cosmo and Seth)**

**Now enjoy my lovely readers. I will have a surprise for all of you in the last chapter.**

**...**

They had finally arrived to their destination. Cosmo could hardly go to sleep during their flight as she kept looking out the window of the plane, while Seth of course had on his headphones, enjoying his soft rock bands. Such a metal head that he was.

But when she looked down, she could see his hand clasped with hers as they wore their wedding rings, in unity no less.

Cosmo could still hardly believe that this was all coming true for her; for them. She wasn't sure what the future would hold for them at the start of their marriage. But she knew that things happened for a reason and one of those reasons was to be with the man right next to her.

As they landed safely, they had their luggage ready as the attendent told everyone to have a good day and to enjoy their trip.

Soon after they had showed the security their passports, they managed to make it out the airport and hop into a cab to enjoy their well deserved honeymoon.

* * *

"Oh my god, it looks amazing" Cosmo smiled, bringing her bag inside as she set it on the king sized bed. The suite was everything as it said it was in the brochure. The bed faced the beach outside and there was a hot tub and jacuzzi, as well as a beautiful bonfire set for tonight. There were different exotic flowers blooming from the plants. Seth put down his suitcase as well as Cosmo kicked off her shoes, smiling as she did a twirl in her long pink skirt.

It made Seth's heart smile as he saw how happy she was to have her dream trip which was now her honeymoon.

"This is bigger than I expected..." He admired the room and how the boardwalk was right across the ocean. It was warm as he stripped out of his shirt.

Cosmo grinned, biting her lip as she loved how his body was in perfect shape, with that thin layer of hair. Granted they already had sex in the limo on their way to their honeymoon AND in the bathroom of their flight.

She couldn't help herself wanting more and more of her husband. And there was no complaints coming from him either.

She strolled over to him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You sir, have made the right choice." She grinned proudly.

"In marrying you or this trip?" He gave her a trick question, loving to tease her.

"All of the above." She added with a kiss of approval.

"Now let's have some fun, shall we?"

He winked before he bit her neck, smacking her ass as she yelped, ready to enjoy the festivities. Cosmo growled at him before she remarked "You're gonna pay for that."

He laughed as he hit the showers in their bathroom.

...

They heard that one of the festivities would be parasailing so they decided to give it a go.

Seth and Cosmo would be the one flying as the instructor would be driving while also teaching them.

Of course, leave it to certain people that couldn't take a hint at the fact that they were a couple, as the instructor who had blue eyes and short blonde hair, kept ogling Cosmo's ass in her rainbow bikini.

Seth glared at him very hard with a tight smile, not wanting his temper to ruin their trip.

"I would suggest you keep your eyes pointed somewhere else and not on my wife or we are going to have a serious problem.." He warned him.

"Oh right yes. Sorry I didn't-"

"Don't care." He was short with him. "Keep your eyes off my wife. Got it?"

His tone meant business as the instructor put his hands up in defeat and went to the vehicle to get started. After the second instructor had helped them to get suited, they started up the engine as they began to drive right into the water, with Cosmo and Seth now in the air as she screamed with delight, shutting her eyes out of fear but excitement.

"It's ok honey." He told her, laughing. "It's actually quite fun!"

They were in the air as the driver continued to go around the ocean but never too far where they shouldn't.

Their feet would often touch the ground in the water as she screamed out of excitement, laughing as the wind was blowing, the temperature hitting them and their experience of the parasailing was getting better and better.

As soon as it was over, they reached the ground, knowing their experience was over. Seth helped her up as he chuckled at his Tinkerbell from how wobbly she was feeling.

"Are you alright, Tinkerbell?" He asked, concerned.

She gasped for air as she laughed, along with a few hiccups. "Let's do that again!"

* * *

The whole day, they went to the spa and got amazing back rubs, foot massages and Cosmo loved their facial massages and then they took a tour of the city and took plenty of pictures. The food they had was amazing as they tried different appetizers in the few restaurants they had attended. Cosmo pouted as she wished she could have brought Kevin and Muffin along as they technically got married too. Seth laughed at how much she would call Kevin and Muffin their "children"

He suddenly imagined Cosmo having his child. They had just gotten married not too long ago so they didn't want to rush into the next step just yet.

"Soon." He smiled to himself. "Very soon"

They had went swimming near the waterfall of the resort, as Seth and Cosmo went underwater, swimming right up to shore and climbed onto the rock surface, enjoying the view of the ocean.

"How come you like the color green so much?" He found himself asking her as she pulled her wet hair in a ponytail, seeing as how she dyed her hair back to a mint green.

Cosmo smiled as she laid up against him, touching his arm muscle.

"They say that green is the symbol of luck, money and what not. For me its different. I love all bright colors but Green is my favorite because of how you can find the balance within the color. For me, it means balance with not only yourself, but within your circle, your inner circle of you. I've been told I look like a flower and why I was named Cosmo is beyond me and I'll probably never know." She chuckled softly. "However, any color of green, I can see the peace within that and its why I've chosen it."

Seth kinda understood what she meant but he was always wondering about her. It was as if he was always learning something new about his wife and he didn't mind learning as long as she was teaching.

Never in years he would have thought to be married to an amazing woman such as Cosmo, his best friend. As cliche' as that sounded, it was the greatest thing that has ever happened to him. Leila was gone and out of his life, and he was lucky to even have Cosmo forgive him several times no matter how much he's screwed up with her.

Cosmo could sense that her husband was in deep thought when his face tensed up.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She curled her head up in his lap. He looked down and smiled, rubbing his thumb against her cheek.

"You." He smiled. "You're in my thoughts."

* * *

The sun had set down into a beautiful evening as the waves had softly crashed onto the sand. Seth and Cosmo walked hand in hand as Seth was enjoying a beer and Cosmo had a Piña Colada

Their whole day consisted of nothing but the festivities they had planned. They were only going to be here for a week before they had to go back to their regular lives. Only this time, they would be going to their home, one that was filled with the promises of their lives and new memories.

They sat down on the white sand as Cosmo was wearing a Green Swim Beach Wrap Sarong with a matching skirt, wearing a chain headpiece. As the ocean would touch their feet, Cosmo picked up a beautiful seashell.

"If you want to, maybe tomorrow, we can look for some more seashells and make a necklace for you. Consider it a wedding present from me to you, gorgeous." He grinned, loving how down to earth she was and how she was such an artist.

"I can't wait for the opening of my paintings to the art gallery." She grinned, sipping more of her drink.

"You know I'm proud of you." He smiles, caressing her cheek.

"For my art?"

"For everything you do." He sighed, enjoying this moment. "You really give me motivation. Hell, you ARE my motivation."

"You are my life, Seth." She smiled. "And I will love you forever because you saved me from me."

They kissed each other as they watched the fireworks go on, enjoying their drinks and letting the night go on. It was still young and they had a lot of loving to do before this night was over.

As soon as the fireworks ended, Seth carried Cosmo back to their hotel as they kissed each other with passion, their tongues wrestling as they each took off their clothes, exposing her white bra and panty set with the garter belt. She peeled the buttons off Seth's black short sleeve shirt as he continued with his actions, ravaging her body, kissing in between her breasts as he threw her on the bed, where Cosmo tangled her fingers in his hair, giving into each other as they made love for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning, room service came as they sat up to eat breakfast. Cosmo had warm cranberry Quinoa pudding, with a poached egg and smoked salmon sandwich and her fruit detox smoothies. Seth on the other hand had simple eggs and bacon but would have a fruit detox drink to add, along with his normal coffee routine.

They had showered together and their love making last night was everything and more. Seth couldn't help but be amazed at the fact that they were together. It was still hard to believe but it was true.

Cosmo was indeed his hippie queen, and his Tinkerbell. He accepted her of everything and nothing less of that.

"I decided to be a vegan completely and stick to it." She added, eating her pudding. Cosmo was always a vegan but she had certain cravings for meat. This time though, she would stay strictly to a vegan as she remembered she got sick a few times eating any kind of meat no matter how much it smelt so good.

Seth would help her no matter what. He was proud of her for the fact that she had been clean for going on almost a year. She hadn't even thought about touching any pills or even drinking as much.

"I'm already working on down that path too. And if you want me too, I can even do yoga with you more often."

"How about naked yoga?" She winked, drinking her smoothie.

"I'd never thought you'd ask. Count me in, sweetheart." He reached over to kiss her as they went to the other room to do their "yoga"

If anything, the only addiction that he couldn't stop, was her love for sex, which he had an addiction for as well. They didn't need rehab for that, that was for damn sure.

This was only the beginning for each other and for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**A/N: The final chapter is next everyone. We are coming to an end...**


	45. Flashback Reality

It was the night of the opening Art Gallery and Cosmo looked stunning tonight, wearing a Mesh Green Lace and Leather Dress. Her family of course, along with her father and her husband Seth were here to support her as they had saw everyone here to support her artwork. She smiled, loving how business was booming, mostly because of her.

"I'd never thought my artwork would be here!" She had tears in her eyes, happy that this was her proudest moment that everyone was admiring the artwork she had been doing for years. If anything, this was her proudest moment, besides graduating and of course, marrying the man of her dreams.

As they were living together, luckily Seth had more room in their apartment complex to design a special room for her artwork as well as having her own little garden too. She would work on it outside and even though it was a small garden and not as big like the one before, she was happy to be able to have part of her life which was now here with someone special.

They had even been volunteering at PETA to help all the sheltered animals and with her being part of that organization, she also had clients who would want her to do a special art piece for them, whether a mural for their bedroom or a special gift for a loved one.

As she walked around, many people asked about her artwork and how long she's been doing it, as Roman and Skylar as well as her few associates were there, as well as the Usos and Naomi were there to support her. She smiled as Seth kissed her cheek, as he went to get more champagne for them

She smiled as she thought about her recent relationships she had been in, which all went back into Seth.

To think, if she had stayed with Justin, she would have never become the changed woman that she was now. She would have been stuck in the same rut, and constantly in denial thinking that everything was ok. She would have never had her dreams come into a reality.

Even though Justin's death wasn't part of the plan, she knew that things happened for a reason.

Her father came around as she hugged him, admiring the artwork she had been doing as it was displayed for all the wondering eyes to see.

"Excuse me Mrs. Rollins. You mind if we get a picture of you with your artwork?" A woman asked, smiling as she greeted herself a reporter.

"Sure. Let me get my husband first. He's part of the reason why it came out to be this way." She told the woman as she went over to get her husband as they shared another kiss, as the woman took the picture of a sculpture she created.

Life couldn't be sweeter than this right now.

**A FEW MONTHS LATER**

"Aww come on, are you shitting me right now!?" Dean complained as they were all watching the Superbowl game, with their team losing. Dean, Seth, and Phillip Brooks were betting on the Bengals while Roman and the Usos were betting on the 49ers. Corey Graves didn't really care for which team won as he was just waiting on the food to be ready.

The women laughed as they were preparing for the thanksgiving meal. It was Renee Young, Naomi, AJ Lee, Skylar, and Cosmo. They were all having thanksgiving over at Skylar's house as each woman was preparing their dish.

"That's bullshit! I call it bullshit, 40 times!" Dean growled, pissed that he lost 300 dollars to Jimmy Uso. Roman laughed, seeing that Dean hated losing in a bet. He was usually a betting man but tonight just wasn't his night.

"You can say its bullshit all you want; still doesn't change the fact that you got your ass kicked." Roman laughed, taking the money.

"Fuck off, Reigns. All of you fuck off, I'm getting another beer." He got up as he went to the fridge.

"Don't get too many." Renee warned him. "I don't want you doing Karaoke." She teased him as he rolled his eyes, giving her a kiss as she was stirring the mashed potatoes.

"I swear, why do y'all get so worked up over the game?" Naomi was puzzled.

"It's a ritual for them." Skylar placed the turkey in the oven as Cosmo was baking some homemade cookies. It was then she saw a foot sticking out the table and she laughed, knowing who it was.

"Karissa. You and the rest of you kids need to leave the kitchen." Cosmo told them sternly, knowing they were very sneaky when they could smell desserts being prepared.

"But Auntie..." Karissa did her puppy eye move but Skylar wasn't having it.

"Roman..." She left it up to her father to handle their daughter when she wanted to play the princess role.

"Karissa. You know better than to have sweets before dinner. Now come sit with me." He went over to her as he picked her up.

"Not even a chocolate chip?" She pouted.

"No." They both told her. She folded her arms, making a stink face. She was known for being spoiled but she would get over it sooner or later. She couldn't keep getting away with certain things and she wasn't always going to get what she wanted, no matter how much Roman wanted too sneak her a cookie.

"If I promise to be nice, will I get a cookie then?" She begged sweetly.

Roman sighed as well as Skylar, who had a small grin on her face. Karissa had him wrapped around her tiny finger.

"Alright but only one cookie. So you better make it last, AND you have to share with the other kids."

Cosmo gave her a soft double chocolate chunk cookie as she smiled, biting into it while also breaking pieces of it to the other kids.

Karissa wiggled her way out of her daddy's grasp as she went to play with the other kids.

"Damn I'm hungry!" Corey complained. "How long does a turkey take to get ready?"

"As long as you keep running your mouth.." Cosmo smirked as she went over to Seth, giving him a sample of some creamy mac and cheese she made to taste as he smiled, giving it a thumbs up before kissing him.

"You know its only a matter of time before you're knocked up, right?" Jey Uso joked with her as they all laughed.

"He's got a point. Sooner or later, Roman is gonna wind up doing it to me again." Skylar stuck her tongue out at him.

It was then the doorbell rang and Skylar took off her apron as she was hoping it would be Brie and Nikki Bella over with some food that they said they would be bringing for the thanksgiving, seeing as how they were already running late but dinner wasn't ready yet so they had time.

However, she was shocked to see it was no one other then Kenzi Thomas, along with her 4 year old daughter, Mackenzie.

"Auntie Sky!" She had her arms up, wanting to be picked up as Skylar held the little girl in her arms, smiling. She was so beautiful as Skylar ran her hands through her curly wild hair.

Kenzi was different as well. She had gained a little bit more weight the last time her and Skylar saw each other, and she had hair down to her lower back. Now she had cut it as she was rocking a short style.

Kenzi had on a leather jacket, some gold hoops, a red long sleeve turtleneck top and some dark black jeans with some knee high boots. She was sporting some dark red lipstick as well.

"You gonna invite me in or what, trick?" She was chewing on some gum.

"Yes, you dumb hoe." She laughed as she welcomed her inside as they hugged each other.

They went down the hall as Kenzi went to hang up her jacket as well as helping Mackenzie out of hers, seeing that it was below 30 degrees out there and it was snowing.

"Bout damn time your punk ass showed up." Skylar hung the coats up as she closed the door. Mackenzie was hugging onto Skylar's leg, feeling a little shy.

"It's ok babygirl. You don't have to feel scared." Kenzi went to kiss her daughter, picking her up. "You're exactly where you are."

They left as they went into the living room as Kenzi's mood changed, seeing that it was Dean Ambrose as they were continue to watch the game, jeering and cracking jokes as they stepped into the kitchen.

Kenzi glared even harder as she saw a blonde woman come to Dean as she sat with him, snuggled into his lap.

_"You may not remember me Ambrose, but I'll make your fucking ass walk down memory lane, bitch. Nobody fucks over Kenzi Iesha Williams_." Kenzi wanted to just go over and knock the shit out of that motherfucker.

However, she was biding her time. She was ready to drop the bomb and then some.

At the same time, Dean turned around to see if the women were almost done cooking when he saw another female talking to Skylar. It was something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Why does she look so familiar?" He asked himself.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?" Renee was concerned for him as he had a strange look on her face.

"Uh yeah I'm fine. Just hungry." He swallowed more of his beer.

"Well you're just in luck; Dinner is ready." Naomi smiled. "Let's grub on."

* * *

Everyone sat at the table as well as the kids as Kenzi helped to make sure Mackenzie was sitting still as she always had a hard time staying in one place. Kenzi wanted to just stick a knife in Dean just looking at him from across the table, sitting with the tall glass of water, as she called her.

Kenzi poured herself a glass of wine, downing it to try to control her temper. She was ready to blow up and as much as she didn't want to scare her daughter like that, she couldn't help but be disgusted as to how Dean think that everything was honky dory in la la land.

Roman had set the turkey on the table as well as everyone was seated and ready to eat and give thanks.

"Everyone let's bow our heads and give thanks." Skylar smiled as they bowed heads. She noticed that Kenzi was glaring at Dean and Renee all night and for the life of her, she couldn't understand why. Neither did Cosmo as she was indeed puzzled and even though she only met Kenzi one day, she liked her and knew something was off.

After they said grace, they all went around, each of them making their plate as they spoke about what they were thankful for.

When it finally reached Kenzi, Dean's eyes locked on hers, as he was trying to remember this woman. Her face was familiar and he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was a different woman he was thinking of.

"You know what I'm thankful for?" She sipped more of her wine. "I'm thankful for a lot of things. And Dean, I couldn't help but notice how you were thankful for Ms. Renee Young, is that right?" She looked at the woman. "Is that your name, boo?"

"Uh yeah I am." He stated the obvious with attitude as he chewed on some carved turkey. Renee looked about as more confused as everyone else was at the table.

"What I didn't notice was that you didn't tell her how much of a sorry ass excuse of a man you are." Kenzi calmly stated, drinking more wine.

"Uhh Kenzi, you are drunk right-" Skylar spoke but she was interrupted, as Kenzi was not in the mood.

"Nope, far from it." She set her wine down on the table.

"Kenzi, I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Dean huffed, annoyed with her already. It seemed as though she was being a bitch to him all night and for the life of him he couldn't understand why.

"I'm sure you don't. You've had your head dropped more than once, you fucking clown. But guess what? You played me more than once and I'm not gonna let you get away with it again, especially with the fact that you seem to have dismissed me from existence, which includes your daughter, who is sitting right here!"

Everyone was in a state of shock. What did she just say? Did she say that correctly? That couldn't be true. There was no way in hell.

"What was that?" Dean had to made sure what he heard was right.

"You heard me. Mackenzie is your daughter, Ambrose. You had a child, with a stripper." She crossed her arms.

It took a while for Dean to finally realize that it was her. All these years and it was her. However, she had to be lying. She already admitted that she was a stripper.

"Kenzi, this can't be true." Skylar shook her head.

"Yeah well it is. And The results are in; Ambrose, you ARE the father." She stood up, tossing her wine at his face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Renee stood up, angry at this woman, who was already causing nothing but trouble.

"You're nothing but a fucking whore! No way that's my kid!" Dean stood up, already pissed off. He barely knew this woman and already she was trying to pin a kid on him.

"You better watch talking to her like that." Skylar warned her.

"Skylar, you don't even know her."

"Uh yeah Ambrose, I do. She's my half sister!" She corrected him.

Dean instantly groaned, knowing he fucked up partially.

"Well, tonight's scene right now makes it worth more than Tyler Perry films." Jey Uso laughed.

"Shut your dumb ass up." Kenzi rolled her eyes.

"That's not my kid and you're a liar." Dean argued. "She doesn't even look like me."

"Everybody needs to calm down, right now.." Seth warned everyone. "This is not the time for any of this."

They of course ignored it, well mostly Kenzi and Dean.

"I knew you would say that. As usual, you fail to live up to your responsibilities. But guess what? Not anymore, bitch." She threw a manila envelope at him as she stood up. "Read the results. It's the blood work I had done at the lab. Go on, read it if you think I'm lying. If we have too, we'll take a trip down there tonight."

Dean didn't trust anything of what this woman had to say so he took his chances. He only had one fling with her and that was it. Anybody could be the father of this kid.

"We'll go to the clinic tonight. I guarantee that I'm not the kids father." He got up, grabbing his jacket. "We are going to resolve this. After this, I don't want to see her lying ass again. I hope I'll forget you.

"You said that last time in Vegas and you knocked me up there, you dumb ass!" She sneered.

"Dean.." Roman and Seth followed to go talk to his brother as Kenzi sat there, drinking the rest of her wine as she got Mackenzie ready as they all decided to go to the hospital, mostly the Usos, Skylar and Cosmo.

Drama never sleeps in this family, especially not on the holidays.

* * *

"I can't believe you use to be a stripper?!" Skylar was dumb founded, still processing this new found information. "Are you sure its Dean? I mean, how in the hell did you hook up with Dean?! When did this happen?"

"Look, before we play jeopardy here, yes I'm positive he is the father. More than you think. He was ducking and dodging on me and I had to make moves and do what I had to do as a single mother. Not anymore. I've been looking for this fuck boy and now its time he owns up to what he's done."

Dean and Mackenzie were able to get their blood drawn at the hospital so Mackenzie's doctor could run the results. It would take up to about an hour but Dean didn't want to wait.

"I mean, real talk; I don't care about him and blueberry pop tart that he's kicking with right now." She brushed them off. "I care for the fact that Dean owns up to his shit and I'm gonna make him see to it that he does."

"What if he's-" Cosmo couldn't get a word in as the doctor came back.

Dean and Kenzi glared at each other as the doctor had the results in hand. They were 100 percent accurate so there were no lies.

"Just give me the damn results so I can go home already." He snatched the envelope as he teared open the contents.

As he read through it carefully, his eyes were in shock. He felt like the biggest idiot on earth.

"What is it?" Seth was curious.

Dean slid back in his seat, looking at Renee as she was on the edge. Everyone wanted to know what the paperwork said.

"...I'm the father. I have a daughter..." He numbly stated.

**THE END...FOR NOW**

**Next up, Dean's story as well as Kenzi! The new story will be coming in a few weeks.**

**Thank you to everyone who has been giving my story love and support. SHOUT OUTS TO EVERYONE AND BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR THE NEW SEQUEL!**


End file.
